Purple Girls
by p3rf3ct 3n3my
Summary: Shockwave tiene un plan para detener a Elita One y a las mujeres Autobots en Cybertron, la creación de cuatro feminas decepticons. Su incursión como novatas en la guerra Cybertroniana las pondrá a prueba para seguir con la opresora causa Decepticon.
1. El Secreto

Hola!

Les presento mi primer fic de Transformers G1, espero les guste. Quiero agradecer enormemente a Taipan Kyriu G por su valiosa ayuda en mi primera historia, ahora sin preambulos empiezo.

**PURPLE GIRLS**

**por P3rf3ct 3n3my**

**Prólogo**

Grandes columnas de humo salían de la entrada de la base Decepticon, adornando la noche en Polyhex. En ese momento, sólo reinaba el silencio absoluto.

Shockwave salió de su eterno puesto de vigilancia para presenciar el escenario final de la batalla, rompiendo el sigilo con el sonido de sus pasos.

Conclusión: la misión había sido un fracaso. Las Fembots habían logrado arrebatarle el cargamento de energon que recientemente había llegado de la Tierra; aún se podía ver la humareda que habían dejado a su paso, así como las huellas de sus neumáticos en el suelo.

Esto de ninguna manera le iba a gustar a Megatron. Al parecer sus enemigas ya eran expertas combatiendo a sus decenas de drones. Era lógico; llevaban milenios peleando.

Si no hubiera sido por la caída de una estructura entre el desastre, Shockwave se hubiera quedado parado allí más tiempo, pero no había más remedio que entrar al Centro de Mando y reportar el hecho.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su puesto y de inmediato se puso en contacto con la base Némesis. Mientras esperaba observó sus archivos personales. Su procesador le indicaba una supuesta solución al problema, pero era muy arriesgada, tanto que quizás su líder se opondría sin titubear. En ese momento apareció Megatron en la pantalla mayor.

Shockwave comenzó a reportar lo sucedido, mientras el rostro del líder Decepticon comenzaba a enfurecerse. Sin embargo, pese a la mala noticia, el volumen de su voz no cambió en absoluto. Quizá no quería hacer público el reciente fracaso; no le iba a dar una oportunidad a su segundo al mando para que se burlara de él, definitivamente aún no.

Cuando la narración acabó, ambos líderes se quedaron en silencio, mientras en el fondo se oía la bulliciosa voz de Starscream discutiendo con Soundwave. Shockwave aprovechó el momento para sugerir su idea.

-M...Megatron, señor… no quiero ser atrevido pero tengo una idea que puede solucionar esto.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es? ¡Habla!

- Me gustaría que habláramos en privado, señor.

Megatron miró sobre su hombro y con una mirada amenazadora hizo que la discusión entre sus altos oficiales terminara.

- Comunícate dentro de cinco breems a mi computadora personal, Shockwave – dijo. Después de esa sorpresiva respuesta, terminó la comunicación.

Muchos pensamientos rondaron al Decepticon cíclope mientras esperaba, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Pronto su líder apareció nuevamente en la pantalla, esta vez solo.

- Habla Shockwave y espero que sea algo bueno.

**Capítulo 1**

**Himitsu (el secreto)**

Muchos deca-ciclos pasaron desde aquel incidente en Polyhex. En la Tierra, los Decepticons continuaban combatiendo contra los Autobots.

Era una calurosa mañana cuando el trío de Seekers salió de la base Némesis para una misión. No había pasado mucho rato cuando, en pleno recorrido, Skywarp notó a su amigo Thundercracker muy silencioso, más de lo normal.

-Hey TC, ¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué estás tan pensativo?

Era común ver a su amigo callado, pero Skywarp notó que estaba demasiado reflexivo desde que la misión se había anunciado.

- Bueno, es que… Warp, ¿no notaste algo diferente en Shockwave últimamente?

- ¿Shockwave? Hummm..., no lo sé, yo veo que es el mismo de siempre.

- La última vez que lo vi no parecía tan gruñón como de costumbre y hasta me atrevería decir que se veía más relajado.

- ¿En serio? Yo no lo había notado. Hace tiempo ya que no vamos a las casas de placer en Kaon y…

- ¡¿Se puede saber de que rayos están hablando ustedes dos? -dijo Starscream, interrumpiendo la conversación. - Dejen de discutir por tonterías y concéntrense en la misión.

- ¡Ya, Screamer, dejar de chillar! Es una misión sencilla. Además, no tenemos la culpa de que estés enojado porque Megatron se negó darte esa misión en Polyhex.

- Métete en tus asuntos, Skywarp -fue la respuesta final del jet plateado y rojo.

Luego de un prolongado silencio Skywarp añadió:

- Es cierto, hace tiempo que no hacemos misiones de reconocimiento en Cybertron. A Shockwave le debe de ir de maravilla, supongo.

Cuando los Seekers llegaron al Centro de Mando en Cybertron, grande fue su sorpresa cuando no encontraron a su guardián.

- ¡Ajá, lo sabía!-dijo el Seeker negro- ¡Shockwave debió conseguirse una fémina y está haciendo cosas prohibidas por allí a espaldas de Megatron!

- Warp…ya cállate –replicó Thundercracker.

- Yo veo que es un problema si él no está aquí; se lo informaré a Megatron de inmediato -dijo Starscream- ¡La falta de su presencia en su puesto de vigilancia ya es un acto de insubordinación!

- ¡Bah Screamer! Para ti todo es un acto de insubordinación -respondió Skywarp de mala gana.

El comandante aéreo iba responderle cuando apareció Shockwave, saliendo de unas de las habitaciones de recarga.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacen ustedes tres aquí? -preguntó un tanto alterado.

El trío se quedó en silencio mirando a Shockwave como si estuvieran frente a un desconocido. ¿Qué acaso la misión se había borrado de su procesador? Demasiado viejo tal vez, pero no era típico de uno de los oficiales más leales e importantes para Megatron.

- Hemos venido a darte una visita, viejo amigo- dijo irónicamente el Seeker rojo.

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE NO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE HEMOS VENIDO HASTA AQUÍ? ¡¿PARA VER COMO SE FUNDE TU PROCESADOR?-fue la enojada respuesta.

Pese a escuchar al respondón, Shockwave se mantuvo quieto y tranquilo. Luego se dirigió a una cabina protegida por barras láser y sacó de ella el componente preciado, la causa de la venida del trío, se acercó a Thundercracker y se lo entregó.

- Ya tienen lo que querían. Ahora deben irse, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me estorban,- continuó mientras regresaba apresuradamente a su puesto.

Starscream estaba a punto de tener otra rabieta cuando se dio cuenta que el resto de sus compañeros estaban mirando hacia una de las pantallas. Al parecer había habido una batalla en la afueras de la base, humo y olor a rayos láser se despedían desde la entrada principal.

- ¡Shockwave, si tenías problemas debiste llamarnos antes! ¡Hubo serios daños!

- No se preocupen- respondió tranquilamente el Decepticon púrpura mientras enviaba órdenes a sus drones de limpiar el desastre- No lograron su objetivo, fue una victoria más.

Los tres Seekers se miraron el uno al otro, confundidos, muy confundidos. Ahora estaba claro para los tres que algo le estaba ocurriendo a Shockwave; quizá la ancianidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina para él.

- Ya envié un mensaje a la Tierra de su regreso,- anunció Shockwave, rompiendo el silencio. -Deben darse prisa; Megatron debe estar esperándolos,- dijo mientras comenzaba a escribir su reporte de lo sucedido.

- Oye "un ojo"- habló Skywarp- ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes problemas? Sabes, TC y yo nos estábamos preguntando si tú…

- ¿No les dije que debían irse?- interrumpió Shockwave mientras tecleaba.- Si llegan tarde al Némesis no es mi culpa, déjenme solo, necesito trabajar- respondió finalmente con un poco de fastidio.

Los tres Seekers se dirigieron a los módulos de transporte del puente espacial, muy pensativos y confundidos.

Antes de que se cerrara la puerta, Thundercracker dirigió su mirada hacia una de las habitaciones de donde salió Shockwave, y por un astrosegundo pudo ver claramente asomarse un ala roja de tono muy oscuro con el símbolo Decepticon. Su sorpresa fue tanta que no pudo contenerse y avanzó hacia adelante, pero ya era tarde, la puerta se cerró por completo y no pudo ver más.

Al voltear pudo ver los semblantes de sus compañeros; Skywarp hacía una mueca con sus labios mientras cruzaba sus brazos mirando hacia arriba como queriendo procesar todo lo ocurrido y Starscream por su parte hacía casi lo mismo; la mano en su barbilla y su expresión molesta decían claramente que no se iba quedar con la curiosidad por mucho tiempo. Thundercracker decidió no decir nada hasta llegar a la base; si lo hacía provocaría un forzado regreso y ya se habían retrasado demasiado.

Ya solo, Shockwave se puso de pie. Cuatro sombras aladas se pusieron al lado suyo, oliendo a rayos láser y con pequeños chorros de energon corriendo por sus encurvadas estructuras.

- Por fin se fueron- dijo aliviado.

Horas después ya faltaba poco para el ciclo de recarga. Skywarp estaba en los cuarteles personales de Thundercracker charlando sobre lo que pasó en el día. Era inevitable, definitivamente; el Seeker azul tenía las respuestas a las incesantes preguntas de su amigo y debía decírselo.

- Bueno TC – dijo Skywarp levantándose del asiento – me voy a descansar. Apuesto que Screamer va descubrir lo que está pasando. Él siempre sospecha de todo y de todos, es tan paranoico.

- Warp…espera – lo interrumpió el Seeker azul- no creo que lo vayas a saber por medio de él, pero necesito contarte lo que vi antes de irnos al puente espacial.

El rostro de Skywarp se llenó de asombro. Su curiosidad había sido despertada y como un rayo se sentó de nuevo.

- ¡Vamos TC, cuéntame qué viste!

- Baja la voz, no quiero que nos escuchen- dijo Thundercracker haciendo un ademán con su mano- prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Ya no había actividad alguna en los corredores de la base Némesis, a excepción de unos apresurados y decididos pasos. Para Starscream los secretos ya habían llegado al límite; lo que al principio había pasado por alto, como simples caprichos de Megatron de que ya no hubiesen misiones en Cybertron y lo sucedido durante el ciclo solar que ya acababa, definitivamente requerían una explicación. Como siempre, Starscream ya se lo había tomado de forma personal. ¡Nadie debía burlarse de él, ni siquiera su líder supremo!

Casi aproximándose a la puerta del cuartel personal de Megatron, lo escuchó hablar. Debía estar loco para hablar solo; quizá eso era la razón de todo: la locura, pero su sonrisa burlona se borró cuando escuchó una voz femenina hablando con él.

Con gran asombro y curiosidad Starscream se pegó a la puerta para escuchar todo a detalle.

- El objetivo fue entregado a los oficiales que usted envió, Lord Megatron – decía la voz femenina, aguda pero firme, sin duda era una mujer soldado.

- ¿Y lo sucedido en Polyhex? - preguntó el líder plateado – ¿Cómo les fue?

- Logramos arrebatarles el cargamento de energon a tiempo. A pesar de que nos siguieron hasta la entrada de la base no pudieron recuperarlo y tuvieron que retirarse – respondió seriamente la voz femenina.

-¡Excelente!- replicó Megatron.

Starscream ya no pudo con su curiosidad. Quería saber quién era la fémina. ¿Era acaso la encargada de ayudar a Shockwave a controlar Cybertron ahora y por eso Megatron lo había hecho a un lado todo este tiempo? ¿Y por qué hablaba en plural, acaso no era la única en el asunto? Para su suerte la puerta estaba abierta y decidió ver la verdad por sí mismo.

Megatron no pudo evitar que entrara y viera la pantalla, y allí estaba ella, una Seeker femenina de color lila, con un asombroso símbolo Decepticon en ambas alas.

Los dos líderes Decepticon se miraron; la hora de las explicaciones estaba a punto de empezar.

Continuará

...


	2. Oculta

¡Hola! De verás lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar, me disculpo atentamente por ello.

Me da mucho gusto verte por aquí Tavata, bueno en cuanto a la explicación, efectivamente la situación se va poner un poco dura para Elita One y sus compañeras. Puede que los Decepticons vean a las fembots con desprecio; pero sabes, la rivalidad entre mujeres es aún más, me imagino a las mujeres Decepticons como feminas que no pueden ver ni en pintura a una mujer Autobot; en fin, trato de darles un perfil especial. Espero te guste mi historia, daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Muchas gracias y nos estamos encontrando para seguir los fics de Gaby Taipan.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo R.V. Helsing, espero hacerlo bien ya que es mi primer fic.

MissCHSparkles... Thank you very much for your comment, this fanfic be published in english in November, hope to do well. Take care and thanks again.

Muchas gracias Gaby sensei, de verás te pasaste! (que padre), cuídate mucho y saludos.

...

Sólo el resplandor de la pantalla rompía la obscuridad de la habitación, iluminando la figura de un ser de color púrpura de tonalidades muy claras, un par de ópticos rojos fijos y vivos bordeados con pintura negra, ansiosos por querer destruir algo. Sus manos estaban empuñadas; a pesar de que la batalla ya había terminado seguía en alerta como esos seres depredadores en la tierra que llamaban leones. No… en este caso era una leona, una línea negra bordeando sus alas, su rostro pálido y fino, pintura púrpura en sus juveniles labios, y rastros de energon en su fuselaje. Pese a su apariencia violenta cualquiera hubiera dicho que era joven, muy joven; pero su expresión era tan seria como si milenios hubieran pasado ya por ella, toda esa enérgica juventud irradiaba a su alrededor.

"Solo una prueba más y estarás lista" decía la voz de su creador.

Una prueba más y sería el comienzo de todo, el día de su iniciación como Decepticon llegaría pronto, muy pronto.

Capítulo 2

Kakusu (oculta)

La pantalla frente al comandante aéreo se apagó de repente, despareciendo la imagen de la fémina. Megatron interrumpió la comunicación y Starscream puso cara de protesta por haberle privado de semejante visión.

- Bien, mi amadísimo líder -dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos- si hay algo qué decir, el momento es ahora.

- ¿Decirte algo? ¿A ti? No sé de qué me estás hablando, bufón- respondió Megatron con tono burlón.

- ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Dime de qué se trata todo esto! ¡La verdadera razón de por qué ya no envías Decepticons a Cybertron! ¡El nuevo apoyo de Shockwave para controlarlo! ¿Quién es esa fémina con quien estabas hablando? – gritó enfurecido el Seeker empuñando sus manos.

Megatron lo ignoró y dio media vuelta hacia su computadora; su rostro se puso serio y por fin respondió.

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- ¿¡Que no es de mi incumbencia! ¡Soy el segundo al mando! ¡Es mi derecho saberlo!

- ¡Si has venido para reprocharme sobre tus derechos y meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen, pierdes tu tiempo! ¡Retírate ahora de mi cuartel!

- ¡Esto no se va quedar así, Megatron!- amenazó el Seeker- ¡Voy a averiguar todo esto y no vas a detenerme!- Acto seguido Starscream salió por la puerta muy enojado.

Mientras en la base central de Polyhex, la fémina que el malhumorado Seeker había visto seguía esperando la señal sentada en su silla frente las pantallas de la base central. La puerta se abrió y otra fémina Seeker apareció, más alta que la anterior y del mismo color de las alas que había visto Thundercracker.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Una interferencia? ¿Pudiste dar tu reporte a Lord Megatron, Capitán?- preguntó la recién llegada.

- Lamentablemente no, Whirlwind – respondió la Seeker lila dando vuelta con su silla giratoria. - El comandante entró al cuartel personal de Megatron y nos descubrió.

- ¿El Comandante aéreo en persona? –preguntó la fémina ansiosa- Y… ¿qué te dijo…cuando te vio? – preguntó algo nerviosa.

- Nada –contestó secamente la otra poniéndose de pie.- En cuanto me vio, Lord Megatron canceló la comunicación y ahora estoy esperando que conteste mi llamada – dijo dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a la pantalla.

- Ah, bueno – replicó Whirlwind algo decepcionada.

Su acompañante sonrió. - ¡Ya está bien, hermana! No debes impacientarte con lo que pasó; creo que no pasará mucho tiempo para salir del anonimato y ser presentadas como es debido al ejército Decepticon.

- No es que sea impaciente, capitán, sólo preguntaba.

- No me llames así, sólo cuando tengamos una misión. 'Whirly', no seas tan formal en la hora del descanso.

- Sí, como tú digas Armystorm, o este caso… 'Ermy' –musitó Whirlwind agachando la mirada.

- Y…dime – continuó la otra Seeker, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera y acercándose más a su rostro, muy cerca de sus audios – ¿Qué le vas a decir al comandante el día de la presentación? –sonrió pícaramente la Seeker lila. - ¿Te le vas a declarar?

- ¡Ermy! – Se exaltó Whilrwind alejándose de su hermana - ¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE! ¡ÉL…ÉL ES…ES NUESTRO SUPERIOR!

- ¡Ja ja, sí, es verdad! ¡Pero ganas no te faltan hermana! – respondió la otra riéndose.

En ese momento se encendió la señal y rápidamente Armystorm se puso seria. – Es Lord Megatron. Whirlwind, ve a ver cómo se recuperan las demás por la batalla de hoy.

- Sí, Capitán – respondió la Seeker guinda con un saludo enérgico y dejando sola a su superior. Armystorm hizo otro saludo militar cuando apareció Megatron en la pantalla.

Mientras en el Némesis, Starscream, ya solo en su cuartel personal, estaba muy enfadado por lo sucedido. Sin duda alguna volvería a Cybertron en cuanto le fuera posible, pero antes tenía que descansar. Se acostó en su cama de recarga y recordó a la fémina que había visto en la pantalla del computador de Megatron. Hacía tiempo que no veía a una mujer Decepticon; ella lo había mirado con sorpresa, como si fuera la primera vez que miraba a un Seeker masculino. Definitivamente estaba interesado en conocerla. Esperaba conocer su nombre al siguiente ciclo solar, y con esa feliz idea entró en estado de recarga.

Thundercracker y Skywarp se levantaron malhumorados antes del alba. Habían recibido un mensaje urgente de su líder citándolos en la sala de reuniones.

- Un Seeker más, TC. ¡No me digas que Shockwave volvió a construir más clones de Screamer!

- No creo, además el color no es muy masculino que digamos.

Los dos Seekers entraron a la sala mientras Starscream ya los estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Sí que tardaron mucho, par de ineptos! Está a punto de amanecer y debemos partir cuanto antes.

- Se ve que no respetas para nada nuestros ciclos de recarga, Screamer - se quejó Skywarp. - ¿Para qué nos llamaste? Si es un plan para derrocar a Megatron, olvídalo. Me voy a mi camita.

El líder del trío se acercó a sus compañeros aéreos con un gesto exagerado de gravedad.

- Bien, puedes irte, pero no podrás saber lo que yo descubrí, el secreto que Megatron y Shockwave nos han ocultado haciéndonos ver a todos como unos estúpidos.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Thundercracker sorprendido- Eso sí fue muy rápido, no te creo.

- Síganme y conocerán la verdad por ustedes mismos –respondió Starscream dirigiéndose a la puerta.

No faltó mucho para que la plataforma de la base Decepticon se activara y dejara salir a los tres F-15. Mientras se alejaban, Soundwave los veía en su puesto de vigilancia; al parecer guardar el secreto también había terminado para él.

Shockwave monitoreaba las calles de Cybertron como siempre. De repente, una delicada mano amarilla tapó su único óptico, impidiéndole ver el monitor.

- ¡Noisehell, te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas eso mientras trabajo! – refunfuñó el Decepticon mientras quitaba la mano de su tercera creación.

- ¡Vamos, Shockwave! Debes relajarte un poco. Mereces un descanso por el éxito de la misión de ayer, ¿no te parece? – dijo Noisehell, abrazando a su renegón creador.- He preparado algo especial para celebrarlo, puesto que Megatron quedó muy satisfecho con nuestro trabajo.

Noisehell hizo una seña en dirección a una fémina, otra Seeker de color azul verdoso, más alta y con rostro poco expresivo. La recién llegada levantó la silla con todo y ocupante con gran facilidad.

- ¡Highervolt, ¿qué haces? ¡Bájame!- gritó Shockwave desesperado.

Armystorm sonreía parada en un rincón cerca de las pantallas de la base central mientras observaba lo que hacían sus hermanas con su creador.

- ¡Esto ya fue suficiente! ¡Ustedes niñas no entienden nada!– gritó el robot cíclope mientras era sentado en una mesa con varios cubos de energon servidos – ¡Este comportamiento no lo voy a aceptar, merecen que les dé un castigo!

- No te enojes con ellas, padre – dijo Whirlwind mientras se acercaba a la mesa y le entregaba un cubo de energon de alto grado. – Es su forma de decirte que te quieren mucho.

- ¡Esta no es la forma como debieran comportarse, no parecen auténticas mujeres Decepticons! – continuó gritando Shockwave mientras se quitaba las manos de la Seeker verdi azul, quien pretendía darle masajes.

Parecía ser una de esas mañanas nuevas para Shockwave. Ahora no estaba solo; tenía a cuatro Seekers incorregibles para ayudarle a llevar el control sobre Cybertron.

De repente, en medio de tanto barullo, Armystorm vio en una de las pantallas al trío de élite abordando el módulo del puente espacial con rostros muy impacientes y ansiosos. De inmediato, la joven Seeker se impulsó hacia delante con los propulsores de sus pies para llamar la atención de los presentes.

- ¡Rápido, escóndanse Deceptifemmes! ¡Decepticons indeseables a las diez en punto!

Como aves, las Seekers abandonaron el lugar volando. Shockwave se quedó solo con un cubo de energon en la mano.

La puerta se abrió y Starscream, Skywarp y Thundercracker entraron, esta vez observando todo minuciosamente, buscando indicios de que hubiera otros Transformers habitando la base además de su solitario guardián.

- Registren todo, habitación por habitación, si es necesario los almacenes de energon también – ordenó Starscream mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Gritó Shockwave levantándose de su asiento - ¡No hay mensaje alguno de su arribo aquí! Salgan de aquí o llamaré a Megatron y le informaré que vinieron sin autorización suya.

Las Seekers femeninas miraban todo desde su escondite un almacén de repuestos. Whirlwind y Highervolt estaban sorprendidas; era la primera vez que miraban a los Seekers masculinos en directo. Noisehell estaba muy emocionada, eran más guapos y altos de lo que había imaginado. A Armystorm no le agradó ver cuando Starscream empujó a Shockwave con rudeza, tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡Shockwave, no tienes que fingir más! ¡Dinos dónde escondes a tu nueva creación! – amenazó el comandante aéreo.

- Él sabe sobre el plan secreto, chicas – dijo la Seeker lila a sus subordinadas por medio del intercomunicador mientras sacaba un arma, escondida al lado derecho del umbral de la entrada del almacén. - El comandante me vio ayer mientras le daba mi reporte a Lord Megatron sobre la misión.

- ¿¡Qué dijiste! –gritó Noisehell exaltada detrás de una pila de cajas. –¿Por qué no nos lo contaste ayer?

En eso los Seekers escucharon algo entre algunos montículos y cajas con partes de repuesto. Los tres se disponían ir al lugar pero Shockwave se les interpuso.

- ¡ALTO, NO LES PERMITO QUE HAGAN ESTO! MEGATRON SE ENTERARÁ Y…

- ¡Ya basta de fingir Shockwave, estás estorbando demasiado! – gritó Starscream mientras amenazaba con su arma. - ¡Thundercracker, Skywarp! ¡Espósenlo para que deje de molestar!

Al par le pareció exagerada esa medida, pero igual rodearon al Decepticon púrpura mientras seguía vociferando amenazas.

- ¿Qué están haciendo con nuestro creador? – murmuró preocupada Whirlwind sin darse cuenta de que había salido de su escondite, mientras Highervolt, la Seeker verdi azul, miraba enojada escondida detrás de un dispensador averiado.

Noisehell, la Seeker amarilla, cambió de escondite rápidamente y vio a su líder empuñar un arma.

- ¡Ermy! ¿Qué haces? ¿Piensas atacar? ¡Son nuestros compañeros!- dijo escandalizada.

- Abuso de autoridad –dijo la líder colocándose en posición de alerta.- Apuesto que el comandante aprovechará desmantelar nuestra existencia para beneficio suyo y hacer quedar mal a Lord Megatron ante el ejército Decepticon.

- Se ve que no confías en él, Armystorm- murmuró Noisehell mientras trataba de agacharse más.

- De alguien que ha traicionado muchas veces a nuestro supremo líder, definitivamente no – sentenció la Seeker lila observando todo.

- Yo creo que deberíamos presentarnos – murmuró la Seeker amarilla colocando una mano en su cabeza como gesto de preocupación. - Si ya te ha visto, ¿para qué esconder el secreto por más tiempo?

- Órdenes de Lord Megatron. Mi deber es obedecer, Noisehell- respondió Armystorm sin dejar de mirar la escena.

La conversación terminó cuando el trío peligrosamente se acercó al escondite de las féminas. ¿Qué sería de ellas si eran descubiertas? El secreto de que ahora había mujeres Transformers en el ejército Decepticon estaba a punto de ser revelado.

Continuará.

...


	3. ¿Quién eres?

Hola! aqui estoy con un capitulo nuevo, espero no hacerlos esperar mucho. Prometo actualizar pronto.

Gracias por tu comentario Tavata, muy pronto verás a las chicas combatir contra las mujeres Autobots ^^. Si; tienes razón, se ven algo tiernas pero luego aprenderán que la guerra no es nada tierno jejeje. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capitulo :)

Hello and thank very much, MissCHSparkles!, I have good news, for me it is almost finished translating the first episode, I hope my english is acceptable, greetings and enjoy episode! :)

Era una noche oscura y silenciosa en Polyhex. Mientras los drones de Shockwave construían sin descanso miembros de cuerpos femeninos, Armystorm miraba todo con impaciencia, sobre todo a esos tres cuerpos que yacían en la sala de reparaciones de la base Decepticon.

Shockwave se detuvo a observar a su primera creación. La fémina estaba muy feliz de que pronto no sería la única y tendría tres hermanas a quienes cuidar, enseñar y preparar para convertirse en auténticas guerreras Decepticons. Sus ópticos brillaban de emoción, como nunca antes; había valido la pena pasar la última y dura prueba que le había dado el supremo líder Megatron.

Sí… valió la pena.

Atrás quedaron los malos momentos de su iniciación como guerrera. No importaba lo que pasara, ella no dejaría caer a sus amadas hermanas en esta cruel guerra de la cual pronto serían partícipes.

**Capítulo 3**

**Anatta Dare (¿Quién eres?)**

Los Seekers de la armada élite de Megatron comenzaron a rebuscar todo el lugar y a meter sus enormes manos dentro del espacio vacío detrás de las cajas.

- ¡Vamos a ver, el que la encuentre primero tendrá un premio! ¿Qué les parece? – dijo Starscream con una lujuriosa sonrisa mientras seguía buscando.

- ¡Bien, entonces yo la encontraré! – respondió alegremente Skywarp. -¿Cómo era ese juego de los humanos, cómo era…? Frío…frío…caliente…caliente.

Whirlwind, quien estaba más cerca, no pudo hacer nada cuando una mano azul la cogió por uno de sus brazos sorpresivamente. Starscream la jaló con rudeza sacándola a la luz, sorprendiendo al resto del trío.

- ¡Por Primus! – dijo Skywarp, abriendo sus ópticos más de lo debido. -¡Es una belleza Cybertroniana, Screamer! ¡Tenías razón, es nuestro día de suerte!

Thundercracker reconoció el color; el ala que había visto el ciclo solar anterior era de ella. Starscream, que sujetaba con una mano las manos de la fémina, la miró extrañado; no era la que había visto la noche anterior.

- ¿Lo vieron, compañeros Decepticons? ¡Yo tenía toda la razón! – anunció de repente Starscream. - ¡Descubrí el secreto que Megatron nos había negado!

- ¡Por favor Comandante, no me haga daño! – suplicó la fémina descubierta. -Soy también una Decepticon como ustedes.

Shockwave miraba todo lo que sucedía en ese almacén en absoluto silencio, sentado en su silla.

- Creo haber dicho que quien la encontrara iba tener un premio. Pues bien, es hora de reclamarlo – dijo Starscream mientras acercaba su rostro al de la fémina que comenzaba a temblar.

- ¡Suelte a Shockwave y a Whirlwind, comandante Starscream!

Starscream reconoció esa voz y al voltear a ver allí estaba la Seeker lila que había visto el día anterior. Su mirada denotaba furia y le estaba apuntando con un arma a la cabeza. El resto de las féminas salieron de su escondite e hicieron lo mismo con Skywarp y Thundercracker.

- Me parece que tú no sabes con quién estas tratando – dijo Starscream poniéndose frente a ella. -Soy justamente eso: tu comandante aéreo y además el segundo al mando del ejército Decepticon, pero si bajas el arma ahora y te arrodillas mostrándome respeto junto con tus demás amigas, haré como que no he visto nada.

- El respeto hacia un superior termina cuando éste abusa de su autoridad, señor – contestó firmemente la fémina. – Suelte a Shockwave y a Whirlwind y no le diré nada a Lord Megatron sobre su venida sin su autorización.

- ¡¿Pero quién te has creído para hablarme de esa manera? ¡Y además pretendes chantajearme! ¡Te daré un castigo que nunca olvidaras! – gritó amenazando con su arma a la cabeza de la joven Seeker.

- ¡Capitán, por favor no se meta en problemas por mi culpa! – suplicó Whirlwind, quejándose por el dolor de sus manos.

- ¡Ya basta! – protestó Thundercracker desde su sitio. - Ella tiene razón; hemos venido aquí sin autorización y estamos siendo muy violentos. Ellas son Decepticons como nosotros.

- TC tiene razón – dijo Skywarp. –Estamos dando una mala impresión a las chicas que, dicho sea de paso, están muy buenas.

- Es cierto, deberíamos amenazar a los patéticos Autobots en vez de a nuestros queridos compañeros de armas – añadió Noisehell bajando su arma. – Highervolt, baja tu arma también, hermana – dijo bajando el arma de su compañera.

- Starscream, déjate de tonterías, suéltala y baja tu arma también – dijo Thundercracker al ver que ambos Seekers líderes seguían amenazándose el uno a la otra.

- No lo haré si ella no lo hace primero – respondió encolerizado Starscream.

- Que los libere primero–contestó fríamente la fémina.- Luego yo bajaré mi arma.

Skywarp se dispuso a liberar a Shockwave. Acto seguido Starscream soltó de mala gana a Whirlwind, empujándola hacia un lado. Armystorm bajó su arma y la guardó en un compartimiento que se abrió en su pierna izquierda, acabando así con la tensión. Starscream bajó el fusil de su brazo derecho mientras la Seeker que había sujetado corría donde su líder.

- ¿Estás bien, Capitán? –preguntó mientras la escaneaba y ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Yo debería hacer esa pregunta, no tú Whirlwind – respondió de mal humor la fémina mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡Vamos, dejen de poner esas caras! – dijo alegremente Skywarp. - Olvidemos este asunto y presentémonos como es debido ante estas cuatro hermosas damas.

- ¿Cuál es tu denominación? – preguntó Whirlwind acercándose al alegre.

- Warp…Skywarp - dijo seductoramente abrazando a la Seeker amarilla, quien estaba más cerca.

- ¡Es cierto, tú debes ser el chico Seeker que se teletransporta! – exclamó Noisehell admirada. – Qué bueno conocerte en persona, ¡te admiramos! Hemos visto archivos de ustedes en batalla contra los Autobots. Y tú debes ser el famoso Thundercracker, ¡el de los truenos sónicos!- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el otro Decepticon.

-Pues sí – respondió el Seeker azul un tanto avergonzado mientras Highervolt lo rodeaba mirándolo de pies a cabeza. – Mi nombre es Thundercracker. Es un placer conocerlas.

- Me llamo Whirlwind, Teniente del Primer Escuadrón Aéreo Femenino de los Decepticons, y ellas son mis hermanas menores Noisehell, Highervolt y nuestra Capitán y hermana mayor Armystorm – dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde estaba Armystorm, que permanecía en silencio dándole la espalda a Starscream, quien hacía lo mismo.

El Seeker rojo miró de reojo a la fémina, que parecía molesta. No le había gustado nada ver cómo maltrataban a su creador y a su compañera. Pero cuando Starscream por fin se había dispuesto a hablarle, Armystorm se acercó para saludar personalmente a Thundercracker y Skywarp. ¿Qué acaso no era la misma fémina que había visto el ciclo anterior, en el cuartel personal de Megatron?

- Será mejor que vuelvan a la base Némesis- habló Shockwave interrumpiendo las presentaciones. – A Megatron no le gustará nada esto.

Mientras Skywarp protestaba porque quería quedarse más tiempo, Starscream notó que Armystorm oprimió un botón del tablero de controles de su muñeca derecha.

Apenas había terminado de hacerlo, Megatron apareció en la pantalla principal de la base. Su sola presencia silenció a todos. Para mala suerte del trío, era hora de volver a la tierra y el encuentro cercano con sus nuevas compañeras había llegado a su fin.

- ¡Visítennos pronto, Skywarp, Thundercracker y Comandante Starscream! – fue la despedida de la extrovertida Seeker amarilla mientras hacía un gesto de adiós con su mano derecha.

Ya en la Tierra, los Seekers F-15 volaron de mala gana hacia su base, en donde les esperaba el castigo de su Comandante Supremo.

Más tarde, en el cuartel general Némesis, Megatron miraba enfurecido a sus tres subordinados mientras éstos permanecían en silencio. Megatron caminó hacia ellos y se detuvo justo frente a su segundo al mando.

- Faltaban cinco ciclos solares, sólo cinco – reprochó Megatron – para que pudiera hacerlas venir aquí y ayudarnos en una misión. Sólo cinco ciclos solares más y las iba a presentar oficialmente a todo el ejército Decepticon como es debido, pero justamente a un idiota se le ocurre adelantarse a los hechos y se atreve a decir a todos mis soldados que los he engañado vilmente, cuando todo se trataba obviamente de una misión secreta – dijo, acercándose más al Seeker rojo y plateado.

- ¡Pues tuviste que haberlo dicho, Megabruto! – respondió enojado Starscream. - Justamente ayer te pedí explicaciones sobre esto y no me las diste. ¡Esto es lo que ocasionaste, es tu culpa!

- Dime una cosa, Starscream – se acercó amenazante el gran líder Decepticon. – Si te lo hubiera contado, ¿te hubieses quedado? ¡Apuesto a mi cimitarra de gladiador que de todas formas hubieras ido a Cybertron!

Starscream guardó silencio. Obviamente habría ido; hacía milenios que no veía a una mujer Decepticon, como también hacía tiempo que no iba a las casas de placer en Kaon. Su curiosidad debía ser grande, pero no solo él; cualquier Decepticon clandestinamente lo hubiera hecho con tal de tener un contacto cercano con una de ellas.

- Sin embargo – dijo Megatron, bajando la agresividad de su voz. – Armystorm se comunicó conmigo y me pidió que no los castigara.

Los tres Seekers se sorprendieron, sobre todo Starscream, que había visto claramente cuando la Seeker lila había llamado a Megatron. ¿Por qué habría hecho algo así después de todo lo que pasó?

….

En la base central en Polyhex, Whirlwind se acercó a su hermana mayor, que había terminado de hablar con Megatron sobre su petición.

- ¿Por qué le pediste a Lord Megatron que no los castigara? Pensé que eso era lo querías al encender la señal de emergencia que te dio en caso de que algo así ocurriera.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Whirlwind? No voy a negar que me hicieron enfurecer. Sin embargo, creo que hubiésemos hecho lo mismo más adelante ¿no crees? La atracción hacia el género opuesto es fuerte; si nos privan de ella por milenios, es peor aún.

- Tienes razón, Armystorm, si Megatron no anunciaba sobre la presentación Noisehell se hubiera vuelto loca. Ella siempre decía que quería irse a la Tierra a conocer a los Decepticons.

- Pues tendrá que esperar más porque con todo esto Lord Megatron postergó la presentación oficial – respondió Armystorm, colocando sus brazos en la cabeza como ademán de paciencia.

- ¡¿QUEEE? – gritó desesperada la Seeker guinda - ¿Lo postergó? ¡Noooo!

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo hizo! Pero es mejor para ti, así tienes más tiempo para saber qué le vas a decir al comandante cuando te le declares, hermana – respondió burlonamente la Seeker lila.

- ¡Armystorm, qué cruel eres! –fue la enojada respuesta.

...

Continuará...


	4. Deceptifemmes

Whirlwind encendió sus ópticos por primera vez y vio a Armystorm a su lado con una brillante sonrisa. Por alguna razón, sintió felicidad al verla como si fuese su creadora, su primer vínculo desde su creación.

- ¿Tú eres mi creadora? – preguntó la fémina ansiosa mientras se sentaba.

- No, no lo soy. Me hubiese gustado, pero no – respondió Armystorm mientras ayudaba a levantar a Whirlwind. – Soy Armystorm, la primera creación de Shockwave, nuestro creador; es decir, soy tu hermana mayor.

La Seeker activada recientemente la miró con regocijo. Al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta de que era más alta que su hermana y su alegría se borró de repente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la Seeker lila.

- ¿Puedo llamarte 'Ermy en lugar de Armystorm?- preguntó Whirlwind con un tono de timidez.

- ¡¿'Ermy? ¿Por qué me quieres llamar así? ¡Qué gracioso, parece el nombre de una mascota! – dijo Armystorm alegremente.

- No…no…te gusta – dijo Whirlwind tristemente mientras su mirada se dirigía al suelo.

- Está bien, está bien hermana, llámame como tú quieras – respondió Whirlwind mientras ponía su mano derecha el hombro de la recién creada. - Pero dime, ¿por qué me quieres llamar así?

- Armystorm suena cruel y 'Ermy suena más amistoso – añadió la Seeker roja levantando su mirada.

- Es el nombre de una guerrera Decepticon como el tuyo - respondió Armystorm mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. - Sólo me llamarás así cuando estemos descansando, ¿de acuerdo "Whirly"? Ahora despertemos a nuestras demás hermanas.

- ¡Más hermanas! ¡Pensé que seríamos las únicas! – dijo admirada la Seeker mientras se acercaba.

- Pues no, somos cuatro, ¡cuatro lindas chicas Decepticons dispuestas a acabar con las estúpidas mujeres Autobots! - dijo Armystorm mientras empuñaba su mano izquierda y posaba la otra en su cintura.

- ¿Chicas Decepticons…? ¿No hay otra forma más corta de llamarnos?- preguntó Whirlwind.

**Capítulo 4**

**Deceptifemmes**

Elita One corría por las vacías calles de Polyhex mientras llamaba por su intercomunicador a sus compañeras Chromia, Moonracer y Firestar, pero éstas no respondían. Había fuego por todos lados. Elita siguió corriendo hasta que sin darse cuenta llegó a un callejón sin salida. De pronto se vio rodeada por los malvados Decepticons, sin duda alguna reconoció sus sombras, sobre todo la de Megatron.

Si era necesario lucharía con ellos hasta el final, sola, pero igual pelearía, hasta que el último de sus circuitos internos dejara de funcionar, todo por ayudar a su compañero y líder Optimus Prime por alcanzar la ansiada paz en Cybertron.

Cuando se disponía a pelear, las grandes sombras de los Decepticons se apartaron, dejando que pasara una sombra alada más pequeña pero delicada. Elita One se sorprendió al ver aquel ser que salía de las sombras; era una fémina Cybertroniana, más joven que ella, que la miraba con ardiente odio, ostentando en ambas alas el símbolo púrpura del enemigo. No podía ser cierto, no había mujeres en el ejército de élite de Megatron, quien junto con Soundwave y Shockwave habían reclutado los mejores guerreros Decepticons. ¿Entonces qué hacía esa fémina tan joven entre ellos?

Pero no era la única. Aparecieron tres Femseekers más con rostros poco expresivos. Elita One estaba aún confundida cuando la primera fémina que apareció levantó su mano señalándola y dijo en el viejo idioma Cybertroniano:

"_¡Las ancianas a la tumba, las doncellas al poder!"_

Apenas pudo retroceder cuando Megatron se transformó en su modo de arma para que la Seeker que había hablado disparara apenas lo tuvo en las manos. Un estruendoso disparo azotó el lugar y el ruido hizo que Elita One despertara de aquel extraño sueño.

Poco más de un Decaciclo después de que Megatron permitiera mujeres Decepticons en su ejército, nada parecía diferente en el viejo planeta Cybertron. Unos neutrales y obreros Autobots se habían refugiado en vieja fábrica de dispensadores de energía, que irónicamente carecía de dicho elemento. Algunas mujeres Autobots enviadas por la líder Elita One protegían a los angustiados habitantes. La noche avanzaba lentamente, tan tranquila y engañosa a la vez.

Las dos guardias de la entrada se distrajeron con un hermoso sonido que provenía de lejos; tarde se dieron cuenta de su error. Fueron cogidas por atrás y sin poder vocalizar palabra alguna fueron eliminadas, dos filosas espadas láser las atravesaron en silencio.

Los refugiados esperaban ansiosos adentro el lote de energon que las guerreras Autobots habían prometido llevarles esa noche, el mismo que hace semanas le habían arrebatado a Shockwave para repartirlo a los desafortunados y sobrevivientes de todo el planeta, víctimas de esa incomprendida guerra que parecía no acabar.

De pronto la entrada se abrió y entre la multitud entraron como si estuvieran en su casa dos féminas aladas. A causa de la poca iluminación del lugar, los refugiados las confundieron con neutrales que antes eran Decepticons, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver esas diabólicas insignias púrpuras adornando sus alas y sus brillantes fusiles colgando de sus delgados brazos, cuyas puntas parecían bayonetas.

- ¡Decepticons! ¡Decepticons! – gritó un anciano Autobot, señalándolas como si fueran la personificación del demonio mismo y sembrando el pánico entre los presentes, que intentaron escapar.

Fue inútil; la puerta se cerró en seguida. Un horroroso y potente ruido proveniente del techo lo hizo desaparecer; los restos cayeron sobre los refugiados, aplastando a algunos. Una Decepticon amarilla reía malvadamente desde arriba dejándose ver por el orificio que acababa de hacer.

Una Seeker guinda se separó de su compañera y voló hasta el orificio del techo, en donde apareció un cuarta Transformer de color Verdi azul.

- ¡En nombre de Lord Megatron, glorioso líder del ejército Decepticon, proclamo el sector G17- 3000 de Iacon como propiedad de los Decepticons! – anunció con potente voz Armystorm mientras se elevaba.

- ¡Noo! – gritó horrorizado el mismo Autobot anciano avanzando hasta la fémina. -¡No tenemos a dónde ir! ¡Lo perdimos todo en la guerra, este sitio es nuestro hogar ahora! ¿Por qué ustedes van a…?

Un segundo ruido ensordecedor salió de la fábrica. El anciano cayó inerte al suelo y humo salió de su destruido pecho metálico, así como también del fusil del brazo izquierdo de la mujer Decepticon.

- No tengo que decírselos, pero ahora lo saben; si se oponen morirán – amenazó bajando su arma y estrechando sus ópticos.

* * *

En ese momento cuatro vehículos se desplazaban por las calles oscuras y abandonadas. Sólo se escuchaba la voz de una de ellas tarareando una cancioncilla.

- Se te ve feliz, Moonracer – habló el vehículo rojo.

- ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? – respondió el móvil azul. – Fue idea tuya robar todo este energon en el momento adecuado, Shockwave debe estar que echa chispas.

- Los sobrevivientes de Iacon te lo agradecerán mucho, Moonracer – dijo el vehículo rosa. – Fue realmente una gran idea.

- Gracias compañeras, muchas gracias – respondió alegremente Moonracer. – Es más; estoy pensando cómo será nuestro próximo ataque a Polyhex. Shockwave no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que va pasar.

De pronto una voz en la radio interrumpió la amena conversación.

- ¡Elita One! ¡Elita One! – suplicó la voz mientras se escuchaban en el fondo ruidos de rayos láser y gritos desesperados - ¡NOS ATACAN! ¡NOS ATACAN! ¡AYÚDANOS! ¡VEN RÁPIDO! ¡ACABARÁN CON NOSOTROS!

La señal desapareció luego de un horrible ruido que seguramente había sido una explosión. Elita One presintió lo peor, pero no había tiempo para dudar, era el momento de combatir.

- ¡Mujeres Autobots, avancen a toda velocidad! – gritó firmemente la comandante Autobot.

En cuestión de breems, ya estaban en el lugar. El silencio y las columnas de humo presagiaban peligro inminente; las mujeres Autobots se transformaron en su modo bípedo en medio del desastroso escenario.

Chromia comenzó a buscar alguna señal de energía, si había sobrevivientes o, en el peor de los casos, si el enemigo seguía presente.

- Debemos tener cuidado – murmuró Elita One mientras sacaba su arma. – Puede ser una trampa.

- No hay Drons aquí - replicó Firestar examinando el suelo. – No veo sus huellas ni la de otro Decepticon.

- Tampoco hay señal enemiga – detalló Chromia. – Hay algunos sobrevivientes allí dentro.

- Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando – dijo Elita One levantando su mirada al cielo con preocupación.

- ¿Sobre qué, Elita? – preguntó Moonracer intrigada.

- No importa –respondió la comandante femenina mirando a sus guerreras. - ¡Estén atentas! ¡Pase lo pase, hagan frente al enemigo y no se rindan! ¡Separémonos y busquemos sobrevivientes! ¡Ante cualquier emergencia, den la señal de inmediato!

- ¡No tienes que decirlo, Elita! – habló enérgicamente Moonracer avanzando al local destruido junto a las demás. - ¡Pondremos a esos Decepticons en su lugar!

Cada una recorrió cada habitación con sigilo. Todo estaba tan tranquilo. De no ser por los cuerpos regados en el suelo y algunos quejidos, se hubiera dicho que el lugar era pacífico; la tranquilidad era falaz y nadie se daba cuenta de unos ópticos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Chromia oyó unos lamentos entre los cuerpos sin vida y sacó a un mal herido. Era un neutral, sin un brazo y con energon brotando por todo su cuerpo.

- Mujeres…mujeres – decía agonizante mientras era atendido por la Autobot azul.

- No te esfuerces - habló Chromia, ocupada en cerrar las heridas. – Ya estamos aquí, las mujeres Autobots hemos venido a ayudarlos.

- Nooo…nooo - siguió gimiendo débilmente. – Mujeres…mujeres Decepticons…mujeres Decepticons...

- ¿¡Qué has dicho! – dijo sorprendida la Autobot. – ¿Dijiste mujeres Decepticons?

Chromia quería que el herido siguiera hablando pero la muerte lo alcanzó por fin, dejándola con la duda y muy sobresaltada.

Moonracer siguió patrullando tarareando su cancioncilla, pero fue interrumpida por una melodiosa, fina y bella voz. Queriendo averiguar de quién era esa voz, la Transformer verde buscó de habitación en habitación hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Era una fémina, sentada en medio de la oscuridad y con un cuerpo caído sobre su regazo. Parecía ser una Autobot cantándole a su amado y sintió pena al ver tal escena.

Pero cuando terminó la melodía, la que cantaba arrancó la cabeza del Autobot caído y encendió sus ópticos rojos dirigiendo su mirada a Moonracer. La confusión se apoderó de la Autobot, quien apenas reaccionó y no pudo evitar ser golpeada en el rostro. Se estrelló contra la pared y escuchó la risa malvada de una Seeker amarilla, que por fin salió a la luz y mostró su figura.

Moonracer se incorporó sonriente, mirando a la autora del repentino dolor en su rostro. La atacante aún tenía la cabeza del caído Autobot en la mano, señal de que la batalla había empezado.

Firestar llegó a la parte trasera de la fábrica que tenía la apariencia de un patio y caminó hasta el medio mirando a su alrededor. Sus años de experiencia como la mejor espía de Cybertron le decían constantemente que algo andaba mal.

De pronto, en medio de la tranquilidad de la noche, algo pesado cayó desde el techo. Firestar se movió rápidamente y logró esquivar el objeto, y al dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ataque se encontró con una Seeker Verdi azul que llevaba algo pesado en sus manos y la miraba con desprecio. Después de una reducida pausa, la Seeker continuó lanzando más objetos a Firestar, que comenzó a disparar y a preguntarle a su atacante quién era; jamás había visto antes a una fémina con tal fuerza. Highervolt esquivaba los disparos a pesar de llevar en sus manos restos enormes del techo.

Cuando se terminaron los objetos contundentes para lanzar, Highervolt descendió con tal fuerza que logró agrietar parte del suelo y miró fríamente a la mujer Autobot que aún seguía sorprendida de la fuerza de su enemiga. La Seeker Verdi azul comenzó a acercarse a Firestar, evadiendo los disparos y corriendo hacia su enemiga. Logró coger el arma de Firestar, quien logró acertarle en el brazo derecho, pero la Seeker lejos de quejarse seguía sin expresión en su pálido rostro; le arrancó de las manos el arma a la Fembot roja y la destruyó con una sola mano.

- ¿Eres real? – preguntó seriamente Firestar. – Eres una máquina de destrucción sin emociones.

Highervolt seguía parada allí sin decir palabra alguna, con chorros de energon saliendo de su brazo herido. El silencio de su enemiga y de la noche hicieron desesperar a la compañera de Inferno.

- ¡Maldita escoria Decepticon, te hice una pregunta! ¿¡Quienes son ustedes para destruir este planeta más de lo que está!- gritó enfurecida Firestar, lanzado un puñetazo en la cara a su enemiga.

…..

Chromia encontró a otro sobreviviente, una joven obrera Autobot que le contó lo que había sucedido.

- Debo informar a Elita de esto de inmediato – dijo la robot azul encendiendo su comunicador. De pronto, sonó un disparo.

Al voltear a ver qué había sucedido, la Autobot a la que acababa de ayudar yacía muerta con parte de la cabeza destruida y saliendo humo detrás suyo. El disparo asesino había salido del fusil de una mujer Decepticon.

- Le dije que si no hablaba sobre lo que pasó – dijo Whirlwind bajando su arma aún humeante por el disparo – la dejaría con vida, pero me desobedeció…ese es su justo castigo.

- ¿Castigo? – exclamó enfurecida Chromia, apuntando a su nueva enemiga con su arma. - ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Castigo es lo que merecen tú y los tuyos por matar a tantos inocentes!

- Esos a quienes llamas inocentes – contestó Whirlwind mientras se acercaba a su rival - habrían vivido si tan solo nos hubiesen obedecido y no hubiera opuesto resistencia. Es tan ridículo pelear contra algo más fuerte. Ellos eran parte de la inferioridad de este planeta; su sola existencia es motivo de vergüenza y tenían que desaparecer.

- ¡Yo te mostraré, seas quien seas! – dijo Chromia tirando su arma y empuñando sus manos aun con restos de energon de los caídos que había tratado de salvar. - ¡Que la que tiene que desaparecer ahora eres tú!

…..

Elita había recogido a tres sobrevivientes y estaba tratando de llamar a sus compañeras, pero ninguna contestaba. ¿Será acaso que su pesadilla se haría realidad? Tratando de mantener la calma, condujo a los sobrevivientes afuera y les pidió que se refugiaran en la fábrica del lado, pues presentía que había peligro y se reuniría con ellos en cuanto salieran sus compañeras.

A duras penas los Autobots caminaban hacia su nuevo refugio cuando tres disparos certeros los clavaron al frío suelo quitándoles el don de funcionar. Elita One se quedo perturbada y miró al cielo, buscando intuitivamente al autor de tal vejamen.

- ¿Cómo sabes que disparé desde arriba? – dijo una voz delgada. – Eres una excelente guerrera, me has impresionado. Un poco más y me hubieras visto, de seguro me disparabas.

- ¿¡Quién eres! – rugió Elita One buscando en el cielo. - ¡Muéstrate, cobarde! ¡Sé que eres una mujer Decepticon! ¡Ven y da la cara!

Elita One sintió unos pies aterrizar grácilmente en el suelo. Unos pasos se acercaron entre las sombras como en su sueño. Al llegar a la luz, la valiente Elita vio con sus propios ópticos a aquel ser; reconoció sin duda alguna a ese pequeño monstruo alado, como si ese encuentro estuviera predestinado.

- Soy una hija más del cielo nocturno –dijo la Seeker lila acercándose lentamente,- quizás tu peor pesadilla Elita One. Soy una Deceptifemme: Armystorm –se presentó al mismo tiempo que detuvo sus pasos.

Ambas Transformers se miraron la una a la otra fijamente, Elita One con una mirada fulminante de enojo y Armystorm con una sonrisa malvada en su juvenil y pálido rostro. El escenario estaba preparado; el silencio de la noche que seguía avanzando lentamente siendo testigo de una batalla, una de las tantas que la vieja Cybertron presenció.

Continuará

* * *

La frase que dice Armystorm a Elita One en su sueño es del autor Manuel Gonzáles Prada en un discurso en 1888 para el diario "Politeama".

"En esta obra de reconstitución y venganza, no contemos con los hombres del pasado: los troncos añosos y carcomidos, produjeron ya sus flores de aroma deletereo y sus frutos de sabor amargo. Que vengan árboles nuevos, a dar flores nuevas, frutas nuevas.

Los viejos a la tumba, los jóvenes al poder"

Que reclama el cambio radical de un estado, dejando a lado antiguas costumbres de gobierno donde se condena a la mediocridad y la corrupción.

Esta frase me gustó mucho desde la época de colegio, por eso la incluí en el episodio :D. Espero sepan perdonar mi atrevimiento.


	5. Mi primera vez con Elita One

¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy otra vez!

Espero hayan tenido unas felices fiestas al lado de su familia y amigos, por mi parte les deseo mucha felicidad y prosperidad en este 2011.

Toaneo07: Gracias, el episodio cuatro es realmente el primer episodio jejeje. Los tres primeros son como una presentación de las chicas, así que no hay problema si comienzan a leer la historia desde el cuatro hacia adelante XD.

Taipan Kyriu G: Sensei es cierto sobre el estado actual de la fanaticada Transformers; porque no podemos decir que ahora son solo los chicos quienes la siguen. En mi cuenta en youtube dedicada a los Transformers tengo allí muchas amigas que son Transfans: suben videos de los Openings y Endings de todas las series, tributos, series de televisión y hasta hacen excelentes reviews de los juguetes de la Hasbro y la Takara (lo realmente sorprendente es que están en aumento) y también tengo amigos quienes no imaginaban que hay chicas transfans (¡Al principio pensaban que era un chico! o.o)

En fin, debo confesar que si no fuera por mi hermano mayor ahora no seria chica transfan. Cuando éramos niños me llevaba de la mano para ver la caricatura, al principio no le tomaba importancia; pero después me comenzó a gustar mucho y me pase al lado de los malos (para contradecir a mi hermano porque era fanático de Optimus Prime pero luego comencé a tomar en serio la causa de mi amo y señor Megatron) y así hasta que me cambiaron de escuela y horario y no pude seguir con Beast War y las demás.

Siempre quise que Elita One y las demás fembots aparecieran en más episodios y que aparecieran chicas malas; pero como todos sabemos no fue así. Salvo en los comics U.U y en cuanto a las 'femmes fatale' los Transfans las tuvieron en Beast Wars, Cybertron y Animated.

Es por ello me propuse a escribir este fic, que la principio iba estar escrito solo para mi colección personal de argumentos entre mis historias de categoría manga. Si no fuera por ti Sensei, no me hubiera atrevido a publicarla, muchas gracias de verdad.

Ahora si presento el quinto capítulo.

* * *

Shockwave miró a sus cuatro creaciones frente a él. El periodo de entrenamiento había sido completado; ahora hacía falta una prueba irrefutable, una misión, una verdadera y si era posible enfrentar a las mujeres Autobots en el calor de una batalla para demostrar a Megatron de qué estaban hechas.

Tenían las armas, las habilidades, la valentía.

"_Destruir Autobots, honrar a Megatron, ser fiel a la causa Decepticon."_

Esos preceptos eran parte de su programación; por ellos habían sido creadas y por cumplirlos debían morir si era necesario.

Cuando Shockwave terminó de anunciarles cual era su misión, Armystorm se puso frente a sus hermanas, quienes en el momento de la batalla eran sus subordinadas, y se dirigió a ellas como líder, ya no como hermana mayor:

- Su destino final es una muerte temprana. Es inevitable por más que deseen cambiarlo. Cumplan con su misión y, si creen que es demasiado para ustedes, entonces no vuelvan nunca más a esta base. No serán merecedoras de llamarse "mujeres Decepticons". Por mí pueden morirse en el camino, no quiero Deceptifemmes cobardes y miedosas cerca de mí. Si obedecen haré que sean recompensadas con todo lo que quieran y reconocidas en el glorioso ejército de Megatron.

"¡Y BIEN, ¿¡QUIEN QUIERE ACOMPAÑARME A MATAR A LAS DESPRECIABLES MUJERES AUTOBOTS?

"¡YO, CAPITÁN, YO!" – gritaron en coro el resto de las féminas.

"¡QUE VIVA CYBERTRON!" – gritó Armystorm, corriendo a la puerta de la base y transformándose en nave Cybertroniana.

"¡QUE VIVA CYBERTRON!" – respondieron la otras, siguiendo a su líder y transformándose también.

Shockwave vio como se alejaban sus creaciones formando un triángulo que desafiaba el cielo gris de Polyhex. Después de mucho tiempo, comenzó a tener mucha preocupación, como nunca antes. Rogaba en su procesador a Primus que vuelvan sanas y salvas…era lo único que pedía con todas sus fuerzas.

**Capítulo 5**

**Mi primera vez con Elita One**

Ella no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando a esa fémina tan joven, que fácilmente pudo ser creación suya, su cara de niña convertida a la fuerza en adulta con esas pinturas negras y púrpuras en sus ópticos y labios. Parecía tener más edad, pero el resto de su estructura demostraba lo contrario; un cuerpo de guerrera, muy adecuado y listo para combatir. Elita One sintió lástima. ¿Cómo era posible que Megatron manipulara así la energía de los más jóvenes para su maligna causa? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría su ambición engañando a incautos que no sabían por qué estaban luchando?

- No te tengo miedo, Armystorm - habló por fin la comandante femenina de los Autobots. – He peleado por milenios con tus colegas Decepticons más fuertes, más grandes y más violentos que tú.

- ¿Cómo sabes si aún no me has probado? – respondió la Seeker lila de forma arrogante. – Debes averiguarlo primero, ¿no crees?

- Escúchame, niña Decepticon, lo único que lograrás desafiándome es la desactivación total. La guerra no es un juego y te darás cuenta que estás siguiendo una causa equivocada. Aún estas a tiempo de seguir tu vida. Conviértete en neutral, hay muchas mujeres Decepticons que lo hicieron y ahora fomentan la paz no solo en Cybertron sino también en los planetas vecinos víctimas de la guerra.

Armystorm se rió a carcajadas frente a la legendaria y seria Autobot. Su risa hizo eco en las paredes de las abandonadas fábricas, golpeando abruptamente el silencio de la tranquila noche.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo Elita! –dijo aplaudiendo burlonamente la Decepticon mientras seguía riéndose. - ¡Eres tal como te imaginé! ¡No te imaginas qué tan feliz estoy por eso! – dijo también mientras bajaba el tono de su voz, comenzando a hablar seriamente.

- Por ciclos solares he entrenado hasta reventar mi estructura, mis miembros y mis circuitos internos sólo porque sabía que algún día debía enfrentarme a ti. No miento cuando digo que estoy feliz, Elita, pero ahora la que va escucharme serás tú.

Armystorm dio la vuelta y caminó dos pasos, distanciándose de su rival.

- Sé lo del maldito, corrupto e injusto concejo Autobot - dijo dándole la espalda - que hace milenios sometía a muchos Cybertronianos a vivir en la miseria quitándoles trabajo, sé que hacían ellos para ocultar sus acciones, a cuántos aplastaron para llenar sus arcas, ¡a cuántos pisotearon para asegurarse que su asqueroso sistema gobernara este planeta por milenios! – gritó volviéndose a la Autobot y empuñando sus manos con furia.

Elita One miró a esa joven Transformer hablar con rabia, como si ella lo hubiera vivido en carne propia. Sin embargo, por alguna razón siguió compadeciéndola.

- ¡Y no tengo miedo de morir, Elita One! ¡Me crearon Decepticon y moriré Decepticon! ¡Prefiero morir peleando que ser una cobarde y traidora neutral! ¡Y seguiré la causa de Lord Megatron hasta el final de mis días, hasta que se destruya mi fuselaje, hasta que revienten cada uno de mis circuitos internos! ¡Hasta que mi cuerpo de destruya por completo! ¡¿Has comprendido, Elita One?

Elita One no pudo evitar admirar tanto valor. No era partidaria de la violencia, pero era inevitable levantar los puños y combatir cuerpo a cuerpo al enemigo.

- Demuestra entonces de qué estas hecha, Armystorm – dijo, preparándose para pelear.

- Demuéstrame tú también cómo pelea una guerrera Cybertroniana.

Ambas se abalanzaron, lanzándose puñetazos y patadas la una a la otra, levantando el polvo de aquel solitario lugar acompañado de enfurecidas voces femeninas.

Armystorm fue lanzada al suelo muchas veces y en todas ellas se levantó sin hacer caso del dolor de sus múltiples heridas. Elita One, en cambio, apenas tenía algunos rasguños. Pero el cansancio comenzó a agobiarla, la edad cobrando su cuota, a diferencia de su joven rival que seguía en pie y aún con energías para pelear.

Experiencia versus juventud.

-¿Qué pasa, Elita querida?- se burló la joven Seeker, levantándose otra vez y quitándose energon de sus labios púrpuras. - ¿Ya te cansaste? Esto se pondrá aburrido si muestras cansancio, es por eso que pienso que lo mejor será que las ancianas como tú se mueran y las jóvenes como yo vivan para tener el poder…

- ¡Cállate!- rugió la Transformer rosada.- ¡Esto aún no termina!

Elita se lanzó con un gancho derecho al estómago, derribando a la joven Seeker. Ella se quejó, pero contraatacó con un sorpresivo puñetazo que aterrizó en el rostro de la Transformer rosa, haciéndola retroceder y sacándole energon de su interior. De nuevo Elita contraatacó con más puñetes, que fueron esquivados por la rápida voladora y que respondió golpeando la frente de su rival con la punta de su ala derecha. Elita cayó al suelo por fin; el energon corriendo por su cabeza le impedía ver con su óptico izquierdo. Armystorm, adolorida y cansada, separó sus brazos, empuñándolos, su mirada fiera se desvió al cielo oscuro.

- Suéltenlas – ordenó Armystorm. Los Drones de Shockwave aparecieron, llevando en sus brazos las figuras inmóviles de Chromia, Moonracer y Firestar.

Alarmada, miró hacia arriba. Ahí estaban tres Femseekers más, muy mal heridas y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en el aire. Los Drones dejaron en el suelo los cuerpos caídos y se alejaron un poco. Whirlwind, Noisehell y Highervolt aterrizaron abruptamente al lado de su líder Armystorm, casi sin nada de fuerzas, con rasgos de disparos y golpes. La Seeker lila empuñó su mano izquierda y de ella salió una espada láser. Pese a su demacrado estado, se acercó peligrosamente a Elita One.

- ¡Es tu hora, Elita One! – amenazó la Deceptifemme levantando su arma.

Elita estaba confusa. ¿Acaso esa jovencita la había derrotado? ¿Cómo era posible que todo su equipo hubiera caído en su trampa? Armystorm la había distraído mientras que el resto de las féminas Autobots era exterminado por los Drones y las otras Seekers. No podía rendirse, no era el momento; era líder de la única resistencia que quedaba en Cybertron y de ella dependía la vida de muchos Autobots y neutrales. No podía permitir que todo terminara así.

En plena desesperación, Chromia, Moonracer y Firestar comenzaron a moverse débilmente, mostrando que aún estaban con vida. Una luz de esperanza iluminó a Elita.

- No, no debo rendirme…

Se puso de pie valientemente y miró a Armystorm directamente a los ópticos.

- Aunque yo padezca, ¡las mujeres Autobots defenderemos este planeta de ustedes hasta que nuestra chispa vital se extinga!

De la Autobot rosa comenzó a emerger una extraña energía que comenzó a azotar el cuerpo de las cuatro Seekers. Las tres recién llegadas cayeron al suelo e intentaron sujetarse de su capitán gritando auxilio. Armystorm permaneció inmóvil, una gran sombra cubrió la mitad de su rostro.

Elita One sabía que su técnica de detener el tiempo era la última de sus acciones, pero no tenía salida. Deseó fuertemente volver a ver a su amado Optimus Prime por última vez y confió que Chromia, su segunda al mando, continuaría con la lucha.

Cuando se estaba despidiendo de esta vida, preparada para ser una con la Matriz, otra energía de color púrpura invadió la suya y patrones de una fuerza destructora empezaron a pasar por su procesador.

Grande fue su sorpresa. Armystorm emitía ese poder, electricidad y ondas de luz se esparcían desde su cuerpo como un débil canto del viento por todo el área que ocupaba el poder de Elita One, y ella, ella… ¡seguía con vida!

Al parecer ese extraño poder neutralizó gran parte de destrucción en sus sistemas internos, pero ese no era el problema.

Armystorm también estaba confundida. Aquella fuerza dentro de ella eran las habilidades que le sugirió a Shockwave introdujera dentro de sus hermanas, alterando su núcleo interno.

- La fuerza del viento de Whirlwind.

- Las ondas de sonido de Noisehell.

- Las descargas eléctricas de Highervolt.

Todo ese poder reunido dentro de ella estaba convirtiéndose en energía pura, era…acaso una tormenta sónica.

Armystorm notó que Whirlwind la había sujetado de la mano. Estaba claro, una de las dos tenían que caer.

Elita One protegiendo a sus amigas.

Armystorm protegiendo a sus hermanas.

- ¡ELITA ONE! – rugió Armystorm, siendo la única que se podía mover a pesar de del tiempo detenido.- ¡TERMINEMOS ESTA LUCHA, HASTA QUE UNA CAIGA! – gritó corriendo débilmente hasta su rival.

- ¡POR OPTIMUS PRIME! – rugió Elita One sacando fuerzas de su interior, y corriendo también.

- ¡POR MEGATRON! – respondió la mujer Decepticon.

Una ensordecedora explosión azotó toda el área, destruyendo las fábricas que quedaban. Por muchos breems, el oscuro cielo se iluminó.

Y cuando todo acabó, el silencio…el silencio volvió.

Chromia despertó 2 joors después, sus ópticos se encendieron y se levantó exaltada preguntando por su líder. La buscó hasta encontrarla, a unos metros de allí. Al acercarse temía lo peor, por lo que rápidamente procedió a auxiliarla.

Sus ópticos azules se llenaron de sorpresa y alegría. Su amiga, su comandante, seguía con vida, pero estaba débil muy débil. De repente sintió que la Seeker lila que estaba cerca se movía débilmente.

Chromia no lo pensó dos veces y sacó su arma dispuesta a rematar a Armystorm, pero escuchó el sonido de un gatillo por detrás.

Whirlwind estaba apuntando su arma a la cabeza de una frágil Elita One.

Ambas estuvieron en silencio por eternos astrosegundos; si una disparaba, para el nuevo ciclo solar que vendría, Autobots y Decepticons perderían a sus líderes femeninas, y justamente ellas: Chromia y Whirlwind subirían de rango.

- Whirlwind… ¿no es así? – habló cuidadosamente Chromia. – Te propongo una tregua.

- Si es lo que estoy procesando – respondió fríamente la Seeker Guinda – entonces acepto.

Y así el nuevo ciclo solar empezó en Cybertron. Chromia ayudando a Elita One, quien caminaba con dificultad, y al costado de ellas Moonracer y Firestar también avanzando lentamente. Por su parte, dos naves Cybertronianas volaban en sentido contrario lentamente por el cielo y a una altura baja. En medio de ellas, volaba Whirlwind cogiendo a Armystorm por su cintura.

Ambos bandos se alejaban, volviendo a casa. La batalla había terminado.

* * *

-¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO, MARAVILLOSO! – gritaron los Decepticons a rabiar después de ver el archivo de video en la abarrotada sala de recreaciones de la base Némesis.

-¡OTRA VEZ! ¡OTRA VEZ! – vociferaron los Stunticons, siendo secundados por el resto de sus compañeros de inmediato.

- ¿LO VEN, AMIGOS? – gritó Skywarp, emocionado. –No les mentimos. ¡Ahh y aprovecho para anunciarles que haré que Armystorm sea mi chica!

- ¡OYE! – gritó Ramjet que estaba sentado detrás de él. - ¡¿Crees que ella se va fijar en un estúpido ebrio como tú?

- ¡Es cierto! – intervino Motormaster. – ¡Ella va decidir con quién se va quedar y por supuesto que me va a escoger a mí!

- ¡A mí me gusta Noisehell!– gritó Mixmaster.

- ¡Yo quiero a Whirlwind! – anunció Dead End.

- ¡Quiero una cita con Highervolt!- gritó Bombshell.

Y así empezaron varias peleas en simultáneo. Únicamente Thundercracker, que movía su cabeza de vergüenza, y Starscream con su eterna cara de pocos amigos, permanecieron en sus lugares.

-¡SILENCIO! – gritó Megatron desde su asiento, callando a todos. – Buen trabajo Laserbeak, captaste toda la acción de las chicas en su primera misión.

El ave robot que estaba en el hombro izquierdo de Soundwave hizo un gesto con sus alas, como diciendo "de nada".

Megatron se paró de su silla y anunció. - Decepticons, vuelvan a sus respectivos cuarteles personales, mañana hay una misión y nos enfrentaremos de nuevo a los Autobots. Los necesito cien por ciento operacionales y listos.

Un enorme "nooooo" se escuchó de decenas de Decepticons, mientras Megatron salía de la habitación acompañado por Soundwave y Laserbeak.

- ¡Es la mejor película que he visto! – dijo Frenzy mientras caminaba con su gemelo hacia la salida. - ¡Ah, ¿cuándo será el día en que podamos conocerlas? ¡Estoy impaciente!

- ¡No fue una película, esa batalla fue real! – respondió Rumble - ¡Yo también estoy impaciente! ¡Espero que pronto podamos conocerlas!

Los gemelos Cassecticons se alejaron mientras recordaban algunas de las frases de la pelea entre Elita One y Armystorm, haciendo que sus vocalizadores sonaran agudos y graciosos.

Poco a poco, los Decepticons salieron de la sala. Thundercracker ayudó a levantar a su amigo que se había quedado encallado debajo de la pantalla gigante.

- Warp, no debiste decir eso – dijo mientras le quitaba resto de energon de alto grado en su hombro. – En parte Motormaster tiene razón, ellas tienen el derecho de elegir con quién se van a quedar.

- ¡TC! – respondió el Seeker negro mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. - ¡Sí que tienes una idea derrotista! En cuanto ellas pisen el Némesis, todos los Decepticons, excluyendo a Soundwave, estarán detrás suyo. Hasta me atrevería a decir que Megatron no dudará en tener una para él, ¡y entonces sólo nos quedaríamos con tres! – Skywarp levantó tres dedos con su mano derecha con desesperación. - ¡TRES!

- ¡Lo sabía! – interrumpió Starscream, levantándose de su lugar.– Este nuevo capricho de Megatron nos llevará de seguro a la ruina. Esas cuatro chicas alborotaron a todo el ejército Decepticon. Su sola presencia aquí hará que todos se peleen por estar con una de ellas y habrá más rivalidades de las que ya existen. Al final todo será un gran caos – finalizó mientras llegaba a la puerta.

- Exageras – dijo Thundercracker, deteniendo su paso. - Lo que importa es si son lo suficientemente buenas guerreras para combatir a los Autobots. Después de verlas en acción, quedé completamente convencido. Son buenas.

- Qué listo eres Thundercracker – respondió con ironía Starscream. – Una cosa es una pelea entre féminas y otra muy diferente entre verdaderos hombres - dijo mientras empuñaba su mano derecha. - Apuesto que habrá que cuidarlas en batalla para que no les llegue el disparo de algún Autobot.

- ¡Qué mal, Screamer! – dijo Skywarp mientras caminaba junto con Thundercracker a la puerta. – Si las chicas te escucharan ahora, de seguro se enojarían contigo, sobre todo Armystorm.

- Me tiene sin cuidado esa… Ami… como se llame. Sólo el tiempo dirá que yo estaba en lo correcto, sólo el tiempo.

Y así el trío, siendo los últimos en salir de la sala, se retiraron para descansar. Sólo faltaban tres ciclos solares para recibir a sus compañeras en el campo de batalla de la Tierra.

Continuará...

* * *

Como podrán darse cuenta toda la pelea era un video XD; pero no era el video del escándalo como decía mi prima Utena Fiore jajajaja; ese es otro más adelante : P. Sobre el corrupto gobierno Autobot es el argumento que tuvo Megatron para tomar Cybertron, esto se relata en el comic Megatron Origin , muy bueno por cierto se los recomiendo. Y si no lo encuentran, entren a mi canal de youtube TheDeceptifemme1130, allí subí en video todo el comic en HD para su deleite.

Bueno, me despido hasta la próxima actualización :D

PD: Perdonen que actualice y luego quite el capitulo, lo que pasa es que mi pc esta fallando, mil disculpas... :(


	6. Nuestra flota

Noisehell caminaba muy preocupada de un lado a otro frente a la sala de reparaciones de la base Decepticon en Polyhex, mientras Highervolt permanecía recostada en la pared cruzada de brazos. También lucía preocupada pero, harta del monótono caminar de su hermana mayor, la cogió de una de sus alas y la levantó para detenerla.

- ¿¡Que te pasa, Volty! – gritó con desesperación la Seeker amarilla moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente. - ¿Acaso no te preocupa 'Ermy? ¡Lleva ahí 2 joors en reparación y no sabemos nada de ella!

- Ella no se rendirá fácilmente a la muerte – respondió por fin la Seeker verdi azul – Debes tranquilizarte o tus heridas no se auto repararán, ¡Y DEJA DE LLAMARME VOLTY! – dijo mientras dejaba a su hermana en el suelo.

Mientras adentro Shockwave y Whirlwind, quién era médico, hacían lo posible para ayudar a Armystorm, malherida tras su lucha con Elita One. Sus circuitos auto reparadores en su mayoría estaban dañados, gran parte de su fuselaje destruido y sus propulsores de vuelo completamente inutilizados. Sin embargo, la líder Seeker tenía un semblante feliz pese a que su vida pendía de un hilo.

- Debes estar loca para sonreír así mientras toda tu estructura está gravemente dañada, hermana - dijo con gravedad Whirlwind mientras reparaba unos circuitos salidos del brazo izquierdo. – Estoy tan preocupada, por Primus… ahora deberás permanecer en cama por varios ciclos solares.

- No sabes lo que sucedió, ¿verdad hermana? – dijo débilmente Armystorm, completamente inmóvil. – Hemos probado nuestro valor, ahora sí formamos parte del glorioso ejército de los Decepticons. Por fin uno de mis objetivos se ha cumplido.

- Nunca voy a cansarme de decírtelo hermana – murmuró avergonzada Whirlwind mientras seguía con su labor. – En verdad te admiro mucho, ojalá algún día sea como tú.

- Y lo serás hermana – respondió con firmeza Armystorm tomando el brazo derecho de su hermana con su mano izquierda. – De seguro lo serás, pronto.

Shockwave analizaba el cuerpo de su primera creación femenina.- Lo que más le preocupaba era ese fenómeno llamado "tormenta sónica". ¿Qué era ese enorme poder dentro de ella? La computadora terminó con los análisis y Shockwave se llenó de sorpresa al verlos. De inmediato se puso de pie y con gravedad dijo:

- Whirlwind, sal un momento. Quiero hablar a solas con Armystorm.

**Capítulo 6**

**Nuestra Flota**

Los Seekers de Élite y los Coneheads se encaminaron a la base central del cuartel general de la base Némesis, en donde Megatron los esperaba. El plan, una misión de mucho peligro, era que debían robar energía en una central hidroeléctrica cercana a una base aérea de concentración del ejército de los humanos.

Una gran oportunidad, mucha energía estaba de por medio.

- Es por ello -seguía hablando Megatron dirigiéndose a sus subordinados - que en esta ocasión necesito la participación de "toda" la flota aérea de los Decepticons.

- ¿Toda la flota aérea? – interrumpió Starscream de modo mordaz. - Pues aquí nos tienes, listos y dispuestos. Nosotros seis nos encargaremos de esos estúpidos Aerialbots y de los humanos.

- ¿Seis? – preguntaron en coro los otros Seekers y los Coneheads, acabando con su entusiasmo.

- Parece que tus bancos de memoria están fallando, bufón –respondió Megatron al mismo tiempo que señalaba a su segundo al mando.

- ¿Sólo nosotros? - replicó Dirge con decepción. - ¿Y las chicas?

-Megatron dijo toda la flota aérea, así que eso también incluye a Armystorm y las demás – explicó alegremente Thrust.

- ¡Claro que sé quienes son, pedazo de chatarra oxidada! – chilló Starscream de inmediato. – En mi opinión, nosotros seis bastamos para esta operación y ellas deben quedarse a vigilar Cybertron, que es el lugar que les corresponde.

-Me temo que esta vez no será nada fácil, Starscream – interrumpió Thundercracker. – Fui a patrullar ese lugar con Skywarp y créeme que no es una base cualquiera. Muchos de nosotros caeremos si los Aerialbots vienen a ayudar a los humanos.

- Justamente hice esos cálculos. Estaremos en desventaja si sólo los seis combaten con todos ellos – habló Megatron. – Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

- ¡Pero Megatron, si ellas van empeorarán la misión! ¡Son féminas inexpertas combatiendo a los Autobots aquí en la Tierra! –reclamó Starscream. - ¡Nos van a estorbar y de seguro seremos derrotados!

- ¡Silencio! – gritó Megatron. - ¡Es decisión mía! ¡Confío plenamente en sus habilidades y sé que, a diferencia tuya, no me fallarán! ¡Ésta también es una oportunidad para ver la sincronización de vuelo de toda la flota aérea en su conjunto para futuros ataques a los Autobots! ¡¿Te ha quedado claro?

- ¡PERO MEGATRON…! –insistió Starscream.

Megatron apretó su puño derecho y amenazó a su segundo al mando. - ¡Es mi última palabra! Soundwave les informará luego las coordenadas y la hora del ataque de mañana. ¡Ahora retírense! – dijo, dando media vuelta.

El supremo líder de los Decepticons se retiró acompañado de Soundwave, dejando al comandante aéreo enfurecido. Los Coneheads también se retiraron, criticando como siempre a su líder aéreo.

-¡Qué egoísta eres, Screamer! – refunfuñó Skywarp. – Yo pensaba aprovechar esta misión para invitar a las chicas a una cita, y tú casi lo arruinas todo, ¡Ah, ya sé por qué estas así! ¡Es por el pleito que tuviste con Armystorm en Polyhex! Aún sigues enojado con ella, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no aprovechas la oportunidad de que venga a la Tierra y le pides disculpas?

- Es verdad – opinó Thundercracker. – Para que la misión sea un éxito, es mejor que lo hagas para que no haya rencores a la hora del combate.

- ¿Disculparme yo con esa? ¡Jamás! – respondió Starscream perturbado. - ¡Ella se ha atrevido a desafiarme y me las va a pagar!

- ¡Bah! ¡Tonto! – dijo Skywarp alegremente. - Si haces las paces con ella, quedarás bien y podrás invitarla a una cita. Yo haría eso en tu lugar, créeme.

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡No sé de qué estás hablando, Skywarp! – respondió Starscream enojado y saliendo por la puerta. -¡Mete tus estúpidas ideas a tus propulsores traseros y déjame en paz!

Skywarp se rió en cuanto su líder desapareció por la puerta.

-Warp, debes tener cuidado con lo que dices – habló gravemente Thundercracker. - Sólo nosotros tres sabemos de la pelea que ocurrió allá. Si Megatron se enterara…

- Jajajajaja. ¡Sí, es cierto! Pero hermano, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? A Screamer le gusta Armystorm.

-Debes estar loco Skywarp. Puede que quiera interfazarse con ella, pero me temo que no es posible que le llegue a gustar. Él es demasiado egocéntrico como para llegar a fijarse en alguien - finalizó el Seeker azul frotando su barbilla.

- Bueno, dependerá de él si quiere seguir enemistado. En cuanto a mí - dijo Skywarp mientras se dirigía a la salida - aprovecharé la oportunidad para invitarla a salir primero y pedirle que sea mi novia. No voy a perder un buen partido como ese.

-Te deseo suerte entonces, amigo – dijo Thundercracker poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañero. – Como puedes ver, hay mucha competencia de por medio.

- Gracias hermano. Y dime, de las cuatro ¿quién te gusta más?

- Hummm..., creo que Whirlwind. Me gusta el color de sus alas.

- Entonces tendrás problemas con Dead End – respondió riéndose el Seeker negro.

- Tienes razón – dijo Thundercracker riéndose también.

* * *

En Polyhex, Soundwave, en comunicación de la Tierra a Cybertron, terminaba de anunciar la misión a Armystorm.

- Oficial Soundwave, infórmele a Lord Megatron que estaremos allí sin falta – dijo la fémina haciendo un saludo enérgico para despedir a Soundwave.

Cuando Soundwave desapareció de la pantalla, tres sombras ansiosas rodearon a Armystorm.

- Dime 'Ermy, ¿en verdad mañana iremos a la Tierra? – preguntó Noisehell con ansias.

- Pues sí –respondió la Seeker lila sentándose en su silla. - Mañana a primera hora debemos partir a la Tierra y reunirnos con nuestros compañeros Seekers para atacar a los humanos.

- ¡SÍIII! ¡POR FIN! – gritaron con alegría Noisehell y Whirlwind a coro.

- Sin embargo - dijo Armystorm, interrumpiendo la alegría de sus hermanas - tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a salir mal – meditó mientras su cabeza reposaba en su mano izquierda.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el sol comenzó a levantarse por los cielos. En aquella agradable mañana soleada, la plataforma de la base Némesis salió del mar, dejando salir a seis F-15 antes del tiempo especificado para el ataque.

- Starscream – preguntó Thundercracker a través de su radio – ¿a dónde vas? Aún faltan dos joors para la misión de hoy.

- Voy a impedir que esta misión termine en desastre. Iré primero al lugar para asegurar la victoria, así le demostraré a Megatron que no necesitamos la ayuda de esas chicas inexpertas. Supongo que ustedes pensaron lo mismo y están siguiéndome, ¿verdad?

- No, te equivocas – respondió Skywarp. – Nosotros somos el comité de bienvenida de las chicas y vamos al puente espacial de Cybertron a recibirlas, así que con tu permiso o no, ¡nos vamos!

De inmediato los F-15 detrás del Seeker plateado cambiaron su rumbo, dejando solo a su líder.

En la central hidroeléctrica, los trabajadores comenzaban a llegar a su jornada laboral. Starscream aterrizó en una montaña cercana sin ser visto. Tenía un plan en mente y, aunque tendría que arriesgar a sus otros compañeros, lo llevaría a cabo, obteniendo también una oportunidad para destruir a Megatron y quedarse con el liderazgo.

Ya en el puente espacial, los Seekers esperaban impacientes el arribo de las chicas. Dirge y Thrust notaron a Ramjet algo nervioso, mientras la impaciencia comenzó a colmar a Skywarp.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos y caminando de un lugar otro.

- Tú sabes cómo son las mujeres, Warp – replicó Thundercracker a su impaciente amigo. - Cuando salen se demoran más de lo debido, eso es normal en cualquier parte del Universo.

- ¡Deben estar poniéndose bonitas para nosotros! – alegó alegremente Dirge. - Por eso se demoran.

Starscream esperaba recostado en la montaña cruzado de brazos. De pronto, uno de los ingenieros de la Hidroeléctrica apareció.

- ¡Sí que demoraste demasiado, bolsa de carne! – refunfuño el Seeker - ¿Pusiste las bombas en los lugares que te dije?

- ¡Deja de llamarme bolsa de carne! – reclamó el humano mirando hacia arriba. - ¡Hice todo lo que me pediste! ¡Ahora dame lo que prometiste!

El Decepticon sacó de su cabina de piloto una bolsa pequeña y se la tiró al humano, quien de inmediato la abrió y reveló muchas piedras de diamantes negros.

- ¿Conforme, humano? Ahora desaparece de aquí, porque pronto este lugar será un desastre y nadie se salvará, ni siquiera Megatron – Starscream dijo, riéndose maliciosamente.

- Está bien, haz lo que quieras con este lugar. Esos idiotas se lo merecen por menospreciar mi trabajo. Con estos diamantes podré vivir tranquilo durante un buen tiempo –respondió el humano metiendo el bolso en su bolsillo y retirándose.

Megatron y sus subordinados estaban listos para partir cuando el líder Decepticon notó la ausencia de todos los Seekers.

- ¿Dónde está mi flota aérea? ¿Dónde está ese bufón de Starscream? Ya es hora del ataque – dijo, observando a sus soldados que daban muestras de no saber nada.

- Skywarp y los demás salieron hace un joor y medio diciendo que eran el comité de bienvenida del arribo de las mujeres Decepticons al puente espacial de la Tierra –informó Soundwave sin emoción alguna.

- ¡Qué estúpidos! – refunfuñó Megatron. – Antes de que salieran esos tontos, Shockwave me informó que ellas salieron dos joors antes para buscar en la Tierra una apariencia de naves humanas, y así poder pasar desapercibidas.

-¡Soundwave! –gritó, dirigiéndose a su oficial de Comunicaciones. - ¡Comunícate de inmediato con Skywarp e infórmale que su espera es inútil, y que junto con el resto de los Seekers se dirijan cuanto antes al lugar de ataque. Nos encontraremos allí y empezaremos la misión.

Skywarp consultó su cronómetro. Faltaban cuarenta breems para la misión y aún estaban en el puente espacial esperando.

- Warp, desiste – pidió Thundercracker a su compañero de vuelo. – Puede que ellas ya estén en la Tierra. Se nos hace tarde para la misión, debemos irnos ya.

- ¡Espera, TC! – insistió el jet negro - ¿Y si Screamer fue a buscarlas para hacerles algo malo y evitar que participen en la misión?

En ese momento se escuchó la llamada de Soundwave al capitán de primera división, informándoles que las chicas ya estaban en la Tierra y que debían reunirse con Megatron de inmediato.

Los cinco Seekers se transformaron y emprendieron el vuelo.

No faltó mucho para que se reunieran con el resto del ejército de Megatron, quien lucía molesto por la acción tan inmadura que habían mostrado sus soldados.

- Lo...Lord Megatron…nosotros…digo…yo…no quería – respondió titubeante Skywarp, tratando de dar explicaciones a su comandante supremo.

- Ya basta, Skywarp - habló Megatron interrumpiéndolo. – Éste no es el momento, luego hablaremos de tu castigo. En cuanto lleguen las chicas atacaremos y…un momento ¿dónde está Starscream? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes?

- Starscream…- replicó Thundercracker – él dijo que iría a…

De pronto una gran explosión se escuchó. Ya estando muy cerca del lugar de ataque, Megatron pudo reconocer esa mala señal; su segundo al mando estaba haciendo de nuevo de las suyas.

* * *

Continuará…


	7. ¡Tengo 10!

¡Hola!

Mil disculpas por tardarme en actualizar, x(

* * *

El pánico se apoderó de la masa de humanos en el lugar; corrían de un lugar a otro sin control. Pronto uno de ellos se apresuró a llamar a los Autobots para que los ayudaran con el desastre, al ver a los odiados Decepticons en el firmamento.

Megatron, desde los cielos junto con los demás Decepticons, vio cómo su plan maestro estaba siendo tirado a la basura. Lleno de ira empuñó sus grandes manos y nombró al supuesto culpable.

¡STARSCREAMMMM!

**Capítulo 7**

**¡Tengo 10!**

Mientras tanto, en Alemania se llevaba a cabo una exhibición de los mejores aviones de guerra del mundo. La milicia aérea de muchas naciones, los mejores pilotos y los conocedores del tema disfrutaban de una tarde agradable sin percatarse de que cuatro enormes féminas robots espiaban el evento, escondidas entre los objetos de exposición.

- ¡Ooooooohh! – dijo Noisehell mientras acariciaba un F-15 Eagle que estaba cerca suyo. - ¿No es un encanto este pichón?

- ¿Podrías tranquilizarte y dejar de hacer eso?- refunfuñó Armystorm a su subordinada.- Concéntrate en tu trabajo. Necesitamos cuatro de esos cuya estructura sea lo más similar posible; nuestra sincronía en el vuelo debe ser perfecta y dependemos de la máquina especial de escaneo que acabas de inventar.

- Está bien, jefa – dijo de mala gana la Seeker amarilla. De repente, se escuchó una alarma proveniente de su invención. - ¡Oigan, mi maquinita encontró algo interesante! ¡Cuatro muy buenas opciones para nosotras!

- Muy bien, procedamos – ordenó Armystorm, en el fondo estaba preocupada porque llegarían tarde al lugar acordado para la misión. Nunca pensó que encontrar naves ideales para ellas les iba costar tanto trabajo.

En cuestión de breems, los Autobots salieron del Arca, encabezados por su líder Optimus Prime, para ayudar a los humanos.

Starscream estaba confundido. Se suponía que ninguna de las bombas se activaría cuando llegaran los Decepticons. Al parecer ese humano lo había engañado. De pronto sintió que una gran sombra lo cubría. Atrás de él estaba Megatron, fulminándolo con una mirada amenazante.

El líder Decepticon tomó por el cuello a su segundo al mando con brutal fuerza, dispuesto a acabarlo en ese mismo momento.

- ¡¿Es que siempre estaremos en esta situación! – dijo Megatron retorciendo más, sonidos de metal apretándose en medio de humanos corriendo pidiendo auxilio y fuego por todos lados.

- ¡Mi…mi… gran...dio…so líder! – habló con dificultad el Seeker plateado - ¡Sólo preparaba todo para…para…que…la misión…fuera… exitosa!…

Megatron iba responderle con un golpe cuando escuchó el ruido de conocidos neumáticos llegando. El sonido extraterrestre de transformación y la guerra empezó de nuevo con intercambio de rayos láser de parte de ambos bandos.

Los heroicos Autobots habían llegado.

- ¡Soundwave! – gritó Megatron soltando a su segundo al mando y comenzando a disparar al recién llegado Optimus Prime. - ¡Lleva algunos Decepticons contigo y saca todo el energon que puedas!

Starscream se puso de pie y se dispuso a disparar también, junto con sus compañeros de vuelo.

- ¡Starscream! – gritó Skywarp, tratando de esquivar los disparos de Jazz. - ¿Dónde están las chicas? ¿Ya llegaron? ¿Las has visto?

Thundercracker señaló al cielo. - ¡No hay tiempo para eso, Warp! ¡Los aviones de los humanos ya están aquí!

-¡Maldición! ¡Rápido, todos a formación de ataque! ¡Es hora de acabar con ellos! – ordenó Starscream, impulsándose para cambiar a su forma de F-15. - ¡Ataquemos antes de que lleguen los Aerialtontos!

De inmediato los seis Seekers se elevaron al cielo. Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz y Mirage trataron de derribarlos antes de que se precipitasen a los cielos para atacar a la flota de la fuerza aérea de Estados Unidos. Así la lucha sucedía tanto en el cielo como en la tierra.

Soundwave llegó a la cámara de turbinas junto con los Cassetticons y los Constructicons. Por suerte estaban intactas y seguían generando energía. Pero no había tiempo qué perder; si los Aerialbots llegaban y los humanos pedían más refuerzos, entonces los Decepticons obtendrían sólo el 45% de la energía que planeaban conseguir ese día. Soundwave procedió a dar órdenes a los demás.

* * *

Los pilotos humanos pedían más refuerzos mientras los Seekers continuaban derribando sus aviones, pero cuando Starscream y compañía creyeron que podían tener un poco de descanso, los Aerialbots llegaban comandados por Silverbolt.

- ¡Aerialbots, al ataque! – gritó el líder aéreo Autobot. - ¡Acabemos con esos Seekers de pacotilla!

Y así, la guerra en los cielos continuó. Los Seekers se comenzaron a lamentar cuando vieron llegar más refuerzos humanos.

-¿Lo ves, Screamer? – se quejó Skywarp.- ¡ Thundercracker y yo teníamos razón! ¡Los seis no somos suficientes! ¡Necesitamos a las chicas para que nos ayuden!

- ¡Y hablando de ellas…! – gritó Starscream, doliéndose por el roce de un disparo de Fireflight. - ¿Dónde están esas buenas para nada cuando se les necesita?

De entre los grupos de refuerzo aéreo piloteados por humanos un grupo de cuatro aviones sospechosos hicieron una extraña pirueta en el cielo en línea y en cuestión de astrosegundos acabaron con los aviones que estaban cerca suyo.

- ¿Que está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Ironhide confundido- ¿Humanos que se atacan entre sí?

Los cuatro F-15 de nuevo comenzaron a disparar contra los aviones humanos, creando confusión entre los Autobots. Uno de los ingenieros, que se había refugiado con Bumblebee y Spike, trataba de tener comunicación por radio con la base vecina; pero era inútil, nadie respondía.

-¡Aerialbots! – transmitió Optimus Prime a sus subordinados- ¡Tengan cuidado con esos aviones, puede que sean manipulados por los Decepticons! No les causen daño hasta saber si hay humanos adentro.

-¡Pero Prime, – respondió Silverbolt confundido - no tienen piloto!

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? – respondió Optimus Prime alarmado.

Megatron bajó su mirada del cielo y sonrió. Sin duda alguna eran sus Femseekers camufladas, habían llegado por fin y estaban participando de la batalla.

-¡Prime – le gritó a su émulo – ha llegado el momento para que te muestre una pequeña sorpresa! ¡Armystorm, comienza tu operación Apocalipsis con el resto de tu equipo, ahora!- dijo empuñando su mano derecha con mirada cruel en el cielo.

-¡Sí, Lord Megatron, A LA ORDEN! – Rugió Armystorm, confundiendo a Aerialbots y Seekers por igual. - ¡DECEPTIFEMMES, OPERACIÓN APOCALIPSIS!

-¡SÍ, CAPITÁN! – respondieron todas.

-¿Es mi imaginación o esos aviones humanos tienen voces de chicas? – preguntó Ironhide, cada vez más sorprendido.

De pronto los cuatro aviones cambiaron de color, revelándose sus verdaderos colores: lila, guinda, amarillo y verdiazul.

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! – gritó emocionado Skywarp junto con los Coneheads - ¡Sabía que mis chicas vendrían!

Los cuatro F-15 se precipitaron hacia a la Tierra en una línea ondulante, sin dejar de atacar a los aviones humanos y a los Aerialbots. La Seeker guinda descendió a una altura baja; de las puntas de sus alas aparecieron dos hélices que al girar provocaron dos potentes huracanes que hicieron volar a varios Autobots en la Tierra. Skydive fue atrapado por ese fenómeno y no pudo seguir en el combate.

La línea ondulante de Seekers de nuevo se precipitó a Tierra, siempre en movimiento y atacando, aislando ahora a la Seeker amarilla. Noisehell aterrizó en Tierra y se transformó enfrente de Hound, Bumblebee, Spike e Inferno.

Los Autobots se quedaron admirados pero se sorprendieron aún más cuando la fémina los atacó con un terrible grito que salió de su vocalizador. Fuertes ondas paralizadoras invadieron sus procesadores, incluyendo los oídos de Spike.

Soundwave detectó aquel sonido y salió por un momento de la cabina de turbinas generadoras de energía. Los Seekers y el resto de Decepticons se quedaron admirados; el horroroso grito no había afectado en absoluto sus receptores de audio. Al parecer Shockwave había mejorado mucho en sus invenciones.

De nuevo la línea ondulante se elevó a los cielos. El F-15 verdiazul se puso a la cabeza esta vez; de sus misiles salieron como antenas que comenzaron a generar electricidad de alto voltaje e hicieron blanco en el resto de las naves humanas, Los Autobots estaban muy confundidos y trataban de disparar a las cuatro nuevas amenazas mientras que los Seekers se ocupaban de los Aerialbots. En el fondo se escuchaba la tenebrosa risa de satisfacción de Megatron.

La Seeker lila hizo un giro de noventa grados, dejando a su teniente a la cabeza, y descendió bruscamente con gran velocidad. Se transformó y llegó hasta el suelo. Optimus Prime y compañía estaban cerca de ella y se dispusieron a atacarla , pero de repente las alas lilas absorbieron la energía generada de los ataques anteriores de sus compañeras. Las líneas en sus alas eran como conductos de energía y toda aquella fuerza empezó a emanar de la mujer Decepticon, que sonreía cruelmente a los Autobots.

- ¡Autobots, retrocedan! – ordenó Optimus Prime a sus soldados al darse cuenta del peligro.

Y así en astrosegundos se destruyó todo alrededor de un radio de un kilómetro de la Seeker lila, dejando solo un aura protectora púrpura en su alrededor, lanzando a los Autobots en Tierra y dejándolos maltrechos.

- Ese fue el saludo de parte de las Deceptifemmes de visita a la Tierra, Autobots – dijo Armystorm mientras se impulsaba para volar y se reunía con su equipo para ayudar a exterminar a los Aerialbots.

- ¡Soundwave! – llamó Megatron a su oficial de comunicaciones. -¿Pudiste registrar su nivel de sincronización?

- Nivel de sincronización: 98.99%, Megatron.

-¡Excelente! – dijo Megatron. - ¡Armystorm, tú y tus compañeras reúnanse con sus compañeros aéreos! ¡Starscream, extermina de una vez a los malditos Autobots! ¡Ahora tengo diez Seekers! – gritó emocionado.

Las Seekers femeninas se reunieron rápidamente con sus compañeros masculinos de la siguiente forma: Armystorm se colocó detrás de Thundercracker, Whirlwind detrás de Skywarp y el resto de las Seekers completando la cola con los Coneheads.

- ¡FUEGO! – ordenó el comandante aéreo Decepticon a su nueva y numerosa flota, y de inmediato una lluvia de misiles se precipitó a tierra.

- ¡Autobots, retirada! – exclamó con urgencia Optimus Prime, y así los Autobots y Aerialbots procedieron a huir mientras que Megatron y el resto de Decepticons festejaban su victoria.

- ¿Cómo se siente perder Prime?- gritó con satisfacción Megatron adelantándose para ver cómo escapaban los Autobots sin percatarse que estaba a punto de pisar una mina dejada por el desaparecido cómplice de Starscream.

-¡Capitán! – gritó Highervolt, la experta en explosivos, a su líder. – ¡Una bomba a medio millón de nanómetros de nuestro Lord!

- ¿Qué dijiste? – respondió Armystorm dando un giro brusco y separándose del triangulo de aviones a toda velocidad.

- ¡Armystorm! – gritó Starscream para evitar que su plan fallara. - ¡Vuelve a tu posición de inmediato, es una orden!

La Seeker lila se transformó llegando al suelo y empujo lo más que pudo a su comandante supremo. Detrás suyo la bomba detonó y la explosión emergió, acabando con la alegría de los Decepticons por una de sus escasas victorias.

Un accidente.

Polvo y piedras bañaban la dañada estructura de Armystorm que seguía cubriendo a su superior, luego Megatron se levantó un poco del suelo y Armystorm encendió sus ópticos. Por un momento quedo inconsciente, pero había logrado su objetivo y separándose respetuosamente de su líder se dejó caer a su lado en el suelo.

El triangulo en el cielo se desintegró cuando las mujeres Decepticons dejaron sus lugares para ver a su líder. Skywarp, Thundercracker y los Coneheads las siguieron, dejando a su enojado comandante aéreo en los aires.

Megatron se puso de pie y tendió su mano a Armystorm para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- ¿Su...sufrió…da...ños… señor? - dijo mientras se sujetaba el brazo derecho, el cual había sido golpeado al caer al suelo.

- Gracias a ti, estoy bien – respondió respetuosamente Megatron. – Me salvaste la vida, Armystorm.

Whirlwind aterrizó transformándose y corriendo llegó hasta su líder para atenderla. Al parecer no había sufrido daños graves, pero la joven Seeker seguía cubriéndose el brazo.

Megatron alzó su mirada al cielo y miró a su segundo al mando, que continuaba volando como ave de mal agüero. El líder Decepticon sabía quién era el culpable de ese accidente, pero por ahora no quería arruinar su victoria. -¡Decepticons, tomen todos los cubos de energon que puedan y regresen al cuartel general de inmediato! Tenemos una ceremonia de bienvenida y debemos celebrar por la victoria.

Con euforia, las y los Decepticons obedecieron a su caudillo, llevándose consigo el valioso elemento en sus compartimientos, cabinas y manos, alejándose por los cielos de aquel devastado lugar.

* * *

Continuará…


	8. Bienvenidas

Hola, como están. Lamento la tardanza.

Me había olvidado comentarles que antes de cada capitulo estoy narrando una serie de Flash backs como si fueran una introducción. Excepto en unos episodios que son muy extensos y no puedo seguir el orden. Cualquier pregunta o duda yo trataré de responder a la siguiente actualización.

Ahora si continua…

* * *

Shockwave se quedó a solas con su primera creación. Sabía con exactitud lo que le sucedía. Tal vez había sido un error alterar su núcleo, pero sólo quería darle un poder a la altura del de Elita One.

- Armystorm – dijo con voz baja - hay un ligero problema en tu núcleo. A parecer la "tormenta sónica", tiene un punto débil.

La joven Decepticon se sorprendió. - ¿Punto débil? ¿Cuál?

- Me temo que, a diferencia de tus hermanas, este poder interior tuyo no está sellado, es decir, puede ser pasado a otro Transformer por otros medios y tú te quedarías sin él para siempre.

- No lo creo - respondió la Seeker lila. – Para ejecutar la tormenta sónica se necesita de los poderes de Whirlwind, Noisehell y Highervolt. Sin ellas no podrá ser posible.

- Te equivocas – interrumpió Shockwave. – Esa energía aumentará a medida que absorbas el poder de tus hermanas. Si no logras controlar esa fuerza puede que te destruya a ti misma.

- ¡Maldición! – Respondió Armystorm con desesperación- Si alguien se entera de esto… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Escondida, Whirlwind había escuchado todo. Sintiéndose abatida se recostó en la pared, en medio de la oscuridad. Quería ayudar a su hermana, ¿pero cómo?

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Okari minna san (Bienvenidas)**

La gran sala de recreaciones del cuartel general Decepticon jamás había estado tan llena de expectativas ni tan repleta. Ningún Decepticon, a excepción de Shockwave, faltó a la ceremonia de bienvenida al primer escuadrón aéreo de mujeres Decepticons.

Dos filas de Decepticons esperaban impacientes. A la cabeza estaba Megatron acompañado de sus altos oficiales, Soundwave, oficial de Comunicaciones y mano derecha de Megatron, y Starscream, comandante aéreo y segundo al mando.

Finalmente las Deceptifemmes hicieron su ingreso. Armystorm iba adelante de sus hermanas con paso firme; atrás marchaba Whirlwind como su teniente y a sus lados izquierdo y derecho Noisehell y Highervolt, respectivamente.

Al llegar al final de las dos columnas de Decepticons, las féminas hicieron un enérgico saludo a su líder supremo y se arrodillaron frente a él clavando sus delicados y delineados ópticos en el suelo. El movimiento fue hecho por las cuatro con gran precisión, como si fueran una sola.

- ¡Te saludamos y honramos, poderoso Megatron! – proclamó Armystorm aún arrodillada. - ¡Estamos todas dispuestas a luchar por usted contra los Autobots, tanto en Cybertron como en la Tierra, Señor!

Luego de un breem de total silencio, Megatron se paró de su asiento y se acercó a su joven oficial.

-¡Pónganse de pie, todas! – ordenó.

De inmediato las féminas obedecieron.

-Han demostrado su valor y fidelidad a la causa Decepticon. ¡Les doy la bienvenida al cuartel general Némesis y al ejército que cambiará no sólo a Cybertron, sino a todo el Universo!

-¡Que viva Cybertron! – gritó Megatron a todos sus soldados.

-¡Que viva Cybertron! – respondieron todos con algarabía, a excepción del comandante aéreo que estaba disgustado.

Megatron extendió su gran mano negra a su joven Capitán en medio de hurras y gritos de bienvenida de los ansiosos Decepticons.

- Finalmente nos volvemos a ver…Armystorm – habló Megatron casi murmurando y tomando la pequeña y delicada mano de su subordinada.

- Es cierto señor - contestó la joven Seeker con una dulce sonrisa. - Tal y como le prometí, no iba a fallarle, mi Lord.

Para Starscream, ese pequeño momento de saludo entre manos fue demasiado, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sin duda alguna, Megatron y Armystorm parecían conocerse mucho. ¿Acaso eran ya muy íntimos amigos? Muchas ideas confusas pasaron a gran velocidad por el procesador del Seeker plateado.

Ella y Megatron… ¡Ella y Megatron!

Los saludos continuaban entre las nuevas soldados y sus altos oficiales. Armystorm saludó a Soundwave mientras sus compañeras procedían a hacer lo mismo con Megatron.

Le llegó el turno de saludar a su comandante aéreo, quién miró lleno de enojo a la Seeker lila que seguía esperando el saludo.

- Comandante…dejemos viejas rencillas atrás - replicó Armystorm con seriedad en su pálido rostro y mirándolo directamente a los ópticos.

Starscream saludó a Armystorm de mala gana, mirando hacia otro lado. Estaba algo decepcionado; ella era más baja de lo que había imaginado, pero su mano era tan pequeña y tan lisa…

De pronto se percató que Armystorm ya se había ido y Whirlwind estaba parada frente a él. La pobre Transformer no pudo ocultar sus nervios cuando trató de levantar su mano.

- Co…comandante…- murmuró la joven Seeker.

Starscream le mostró su sonrisa más seductora y levantó un poco su mano para el saludo.

- Lamento haberte asustado ese día, Whirlwind. Bienvenida a mi flota.

- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! – contestó con nervios la fémina mientras quitaba rápidamente su mano y se retiraba con saludo enérgico, su rostro iluminado de felicidad.

Al finalizar, los Decepticons rompieron filas para saludar a sus nuevas compañeras.

Armystorm y sus hermanas comenzaron a sentir calor. - Sí que hace calor en la Tierra, y pensar que estamos bajo de este elemento llamado agua… – dijo la Seeker lila mientras subía su mano a la frente.

- No es el clima, Capitán, es…otra cosa – respondió Whirlwind un poco fastidiada acercándose a sus audios. – Es…

- ¡Por Primus, qué problema! – se exaltó la joven Seeker luego de escuchar a su teniente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Arca, las cosas eran a la inversa. Ratchet y Wheeljack se apresuraban en reparar a sus compañeros caídos. A pesar de su estado, Optimus Prime estaba al frente de Teletraan I; debía encontrar información sobre sus nuevas enemigas. De pronto se escuchó una llamada de Cybertron y Elita One apareció en la pantalla mayor, respondiendo al llamado de su compañero y comandante supremo.

- Lamento mucho no haberle podido informar de esto antes, Optimus Prime – Se disculpó Elita con seriedad pero con pena a la vez. – Era mi deber comunicarle sobre la existencia de las mujeres Decepticons que últimamente Megatron ha enlistado en sus filas y que han provocado muchos desastres en Cybertron en los últimos decaciclos.

- Está bien, Elita One – respondió Optimus a su pareja. - Lo importante ahora es que estamos bien. Necesito que me des más información sobre estas mujeres Decepticons, aunque, para ser sincero, nunca creí que Megatron volvería a admitir féminas en su ejército.

- Es verdad - interrumpió Prowl – siempre consideré machista a Megatron. A él no le gusta que los débiles le sirvan en el campo de batalla.

- Por lo que vi hoy, Prime – levantó la voz Ironhide mientras Ratchet examinaba su brazo izquierdo- es que esas chicas no son débiles. ¿No serán acaso las hermanas menores de Starscream y compañía?

De pronto Teletraan I anunció que la información de la base de mujeres Autobots sobre la nueva amenaza había llegado hasta su procesador en la Tierra, y de inmediato comenzó a detallar los datos recibidos.

- Hace seis decaciclos, con autorización de Megatron, Shockwave, oficial a cargo de la base Decepticon en Polyhex y responsable del puente espacial, construyó a una Transformer femenina del tipo Seeker cuya denominación fue Armystorm. Ella sería el prototipo de sus futuros proyectos, hasta donde se sabe para ayudarle a combatir a las mujeres Autobots en Cybertron. La utilizó en diversas pruebas para demostrar a Megatron que estaba apta para ser una guerrera Decepticon. Tres decaciclos después de tediosas pruebas, Megatron autorizó la construcción de las demás mujeres Decepticons de denominaciones: Whirlwind, Noisehell y Highervolt. Megatron nombró a Armystorm capitán para liderar este nuevo escuadrón y ella hizo de Whirlwind su teniente, así las cuatro Deceptifemmes, como se hacen llamar, se encargan ahora de patrullar, tomar, saquear y si es posible exterminar todo sector Autobot y neutral de todo el planeta de Cybertron a beneficio de los malvados Decepticons.

- Parece un cuento de Halloween – interrumpió el joven Spike acercándose a la computadora - sobre cuatro malvadas brujas.

- Sí, es verdad amigo – dijo Hound.– Cuatro brujas malas voladoras y su padre: un demonio feo con un solo ojo.

Las cuatro nuevas reclutas de Megatron – continuó hablando Teletraan I– tienen técnicas poco comunes como sus compañeros aéreos Thundercracker y Skywarp. Sus núcleos internos se han manipulado y producto de ello tienen habilidades dentro de sí mismas. Llevan un plan de ataque llamado operación Apocalipsis: Whirlwind posee la habilidad de generar torbellinos con sus alas a poca distancia del suelo, Noisehell genera ondas paralizantes con el sonido de su vocalizador – que hasta ahora no se logra explicar cómo es que no afecta a los demás Decepticons – Highervolt genera potentes descargas eléctricas a través de sus antenas transmisoras y finalmente Armystorm posee la habilidad de absorber la energía de las anteriores para provocar un fenómeno llamado Tormenta Sónica, dando como resultado una energía explosiva que puede destruir todo aquello dentro de un kilómetro de radio a su alrededor.

- Sabes Spike, – se dirigió Jazz a su amigo humano - esto es un verdadero cuento de terror. Nuestras compañeras debieron pasarla mal ahora con esas brujas voladoras en Cybertron.

- Es verdad- opinó Spike. – Y lo peor de todo es que están aquí, en la Tierra. La humanidad corre peligro con esas cuatro malvadas de visita.

- ¡Autobots!- anunció Optimus Prime. - ¡Debemos estar preparados para enfrentar a estas nuevas enemigas! ¡Como lo han podido comprobar, son un verdadero peligro para humanos y Autobots! ¡Olvídense que son féminas y arremetan contra ellas sin dudarlo, puesto que son Decepticons y un Decepticon siempre será un Decepticon!

Powerglide notó a sus colegas aéreos, los Aerialbots, muy alejados y decepcionados.

- No se pongan así - les levantó el ánimo. – Ya verán que podremos vencer a esos arrogantes Seekers y sus nuevas novias de pacotilla. En cuanto llegue Skyfire elaboraremos junto con Prime un plan de ataque.

* * *

Luego de la ceremonia de presentación, los Decepticons se retiraron a sus cuarteles personales para repararse, asearse o hacer cualquier cosa pendiente. La celebración estaba programada para la noche y ninguno quería perdérsela.

Skywarp salió de su cuartel personal muy bien arreglado y brillante, dispuesto a adelantarse a su conquista. Thundercracker estaba a un lado de la puerta esperándolo.

- Te demoraste mucho, Warp – dijo levantándose de la pared en la que estaba recostado. - Pensé que ya te habías ido. Si no hubiera sido por tu horroroso canto a la hora en que te aseas en tu unidad de limpieza, me hubiera retirado.

- ¡TC, tú también te apuraste en salir!- contestó el Seeker negro. -Quién lo habría dicho, todos aquí en la base Némesis nos estamos volviendo locos de alegría. ¡Tanto que tengo ganas de cantar y cantar!

- ¡No, olvídalo!- respondió Thundercracker tomando a su amigo por un brazo. - ¡Si cantas, todos creerán que estas agonizando! Oye, ¿por qué no le pides clases privadas a Noisehell? Ella tiene un hermoso vocalizador.

- Es verdad, amigo - contestó Skywarp mientras caminaba con su compañero.

Al llegar los dos Seekers al cuartel personal de Megatron se encontraron con Whirlwind, Noisehell y Highervolt, que esperaban a su líder que estaba adentro en una reunión privada con Megatron y Soundwave.

- ¿Así será siempre?- preguntó Noisehell, aburrida y recostada en la pared con sus manos detrás de su cabeza. A su lado estaba Highervolt, en la misma posición y con los brazos cruzados en modo de recarga. – A nuestra hermana sí que le gusta hablar mucho con Lord Megatron, y él no la ha soltado para nada. ¡Estamos aquí solas, sucias y abandonadas! ¿Qué será de nosotras?

- Tranquilízate Noisehell - la consoló Whirlwind. – Esperemos un poco más. Me temo que así será de ahora en adelante. Nuestra hermana mayor es ahora una oficial importante y es normal que se reúna con Lord Megatron y el oficial Soundwave, lo que me intriga es por qué el Comandante no está con ellos.

- ¡Hola, mis preciosas!- saludó alegremente Skywarp al grupo femenino. - ¿Qué hacen aquí solas? ¿Dónde está su hermana, la rebelde?

- ¡Oh, muchachos! – replicó Noisehell aliviada. - Qué bueno que están aquí, ya nos estábamos aburriendo. Llegaron justo a tiempo - dijo mientras abrazaba a Thundercracker.

- ¡Noisehell! - exclamó avergonzada Whirlwind.- ¡Muestra más respeto al capitán Thundercracker!

De inmediato se abrió la puerta del cuartel y Noisehell se alejó de Thundercracker para despertar a Highervolt. En el umbral apareció Megatron. Detrás suyo iba Soundwave y al lado Armystorm.

- Lamento la demora, equipo - se justificó la Seeker lila.- Estábamos debatiendo sobre el enfrentamiento de hoy con los Autobots.

- Sabemos que tienes obligaciones, hermana- dijo la Seeker amarilla - pero nosotras queremos asearnos, descansar y energizarnos un poco. Estamos exhaustas por la batalla.

- Disculpen. Si desean, nosotros nos haremos cargo de nuestras compañeras, ¿no es verdad TC? – dijo Skywarp mientras empujaba a su amigo hacia adelante. - Les daremos una estadía inolvidable en esta base.

El rostro de Megatron se endureció. - ¿No se suponía que Starscream había organizado todo para recibirlas, puesto que es el comandante aéreo?

- Tuve que hacer unas reparaciones a mi estructura - respondió Starscream llegando también. – Tenía una herida de gravedad y debía ser atendido con urgencia. Esos estúpidos Constructicons ni siquiera podían hacer una buena reparación, estaban demasiado distraídos con la celebración de esta noche.

- Pues qué mal, bufón - respondió con ironía Megatron. - Si mal no recuerdo sólo te rozó un disparo. Deberías aprender de Armystorm, ella tiene un pedazo de metal incrustado en su brazo derecho y en todo este tiempo no se ha quejado.

- ¡Es verdad eso! - exclamó angustiada Whirlwind mientras escaneaba a su hermana mayor. - Cómo no me percaté… ¡Capitán debiste haberme avisado antes!

Armystorm miró el pedazo de metal y lo arrancó de su brazo, tirándolo al suelo.

- 'Si sientes dolor, entonces es señal de que estás vivo y eso es suficiente'- respondió mientras Whirlwind procedía a cerrarle su herida con un instrumento especial que salió de su mano.

- Ahora es momento que hagas las cosas bien, bufón- dijo Megatron señalando a su segundo al mando.- Ya que están muy ansiosos por ayudar a sus compañeras les daré una oportunidad- anunció el líder Decepticon a sus otros subordinados. - Skywarp, préstale tu unidad de limpieza a Highervolt y sírvele uno o dos cubos de energon. Thundercracker, haz lo mismo con Noisehell, y tú Starscream, te encargarás de Whirlwind. Hagan que se sientan como en su casa.

Starscream iba a replicar, pero se distrajo en el momento en que Soundwave pasó a retirarse.

- ¿Y la capitana dónde se va a refugiar?- preguntó la Seeker guinda.

- Ella aún tiene muchas cosas pendientes que hablar conmigo - respondió Megatron a la vez que ponía su gran mano sobre el delicado hombro de su subordinada.

- Les daré dos joors de descanso - dijo Armystorm mientras daba media vuelta para entrar de nuevo con Megatron. - Mandaré luego un mensaje para ir a unas pruebas que nos hará el oficial Soundwave. Estén listas.

- Sí Señora- respondieron todas a coro mientras se cerraba la puerta y se quedaban a solas con sus compañeros aéreos.

Las tres parejas de Seekers se encaminaron a los respectivos cuarteles. Soundwave volteó por un momento para ver al grupo alejarse. Sí… era verdad, él necesitaba irse, el momento lo obligaba.

Continuará...

* * *

Aviso de Servicio Público:

A partir del siguiente capitulo, la clasificación de la historia pasará a **M**, tal como lo predijo Taipan Kiryu G. Así que, como dice el dicho: 'Guerra avisada no mata gente' XD ¡Nos vemos!


	9. ¡Todos contra ellas!

Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo.

Tal y como lo había anunciado la historia pasará a M, pero no cambiará el genero de la historia por completo, la narración en sí la hice de todo un poco excepto la parte final que tendrá un argumento dramático. Y comenzaré con una pequeña convocatoria, verán estoy creando personajes femeninos para la parte final y algunas amigas ya introdujeron sus personajes (mi amiga Lucia de España por ejemplo participará con Lunestorm una guerrera decepticon), así que; si desea alguien participar me avisa, no importa si es Autobot o Decepticon (inclusive neutrales).

Ahora si continua la historia.

* * *

Luego de la terrible noticia, Armystorm fue reparada y estaba sentada en lo alto de las torres de la base en Polyhex. Mientras contemplaba las estrellas del cielo buscando consuelo, Whirlwind la encontró y permaneció observándola desde lejos.

- Oye, Whirlwind - habló de repente la Seeker lila. - ¿En qué piensas cuando ves el cielo estrellado?

- ¿Como sabías que estaba aquí? – preguntó Whirlwind, avanzando hacia su hermana.

- No me has respondido aún - dijo Armystorm mientras le daba un espacio a su hermana para que se sentara a su lado.

- Pues…yo…pienso en…

- ¡Qué tonta, Claro que ya sé en quién piensas! - exclamó Armystorm palmeando el hombro de su hermana menor. - ¡En el comandant…!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - interrumpió bruscamente Whirlwind. - También pienso mucho en ti, hermana Armystorm…eres mi mayor preocupación. Cuando Chromia estaba apuntando a tu cabeza, tuve ganas de destruir el Universo entero si te veía morir - dijo finalmente tapándose los ópticos con sus manos con desesperación.

Armystorm sonrió dulcemente y puso su mano en la cabeza de su hermana.

- Si no fuera por ti, ahora no estaríamos charlando.

- Hermana…- murmuró Whirlwind mientras levantaba su cabeza.

- Debemos dejar de comportarnos como los Autobots – sugirió Armystorm entre risas, dándole golpecitos graciosos a la cabeza de su hermana.- ¡Así…no…somos…nosotras…las…chicas… rudas! – cantaba mientras se levantaba y estiraba sus brazos en señal de cansancio.

-Es cierto, debes estar en cama - refunfuñó Whirlwind.- ¿Por qué nunca me obedeces? ¿Acaso no aprecias tu vida?

- ¡Está bien, doctora, está bien! - respondió burlonamente la Seeker lila.- Solo salí a volar un poco y estirar las piernas.

Ambas Seekers descendieron. Whirlwind seguía sermoneando a su hermana mayor. No importa cómo se sintiera en el fondo, Armystorm sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo y creyó que no era justo. Whirlwind también quería que ella fuera feliz, aunque estuvieran en guerra, aunque más adelante tuvieran que padecer o incluso separarse.

**Capítulo 9**

**¡Todos contra ellas!**

Los Seekers caminaban a sus cuarteles personales. Detrás suyo iban sus compañeras femeninas.

- ¿Viste, Volty? – Noisehell murmuró a los audios de Highervolt. - ¡Lord Megatron se quedo con 'Ermy!- chismoseaba emocionada.- Nuestra hermana tiene mucha suerte. ¡Se quedó con el gran jefazo para ella sola!

Starscream giró un poco su cabeza, como si hubiese escuchado tal conversación.

- Dos joors, hermano- decía Skywarp alegremente a Thundercracker. - ¡Ahora son todas nuestras!

El grupo siguió avanzando. Whirlwind estaba nerviosa. Sólo ella sabía sobre un plan que su hermana había expuesto a Megatron como caso especial, la iniciación como la tuvo su hermana mayor, quien debía dar ejemplo a todas y si quería ser como ella haría lo mismo tarde o temprano.

….

Elita One había terminado de hablar con Optimus Prime. Afligida, se sentó en su silla y dio un hondo suspiro. Las demás Autobots se acercaron para hablarle.

- Y dinos, ¿cómo les fue en la Tierra a nuestros amigos? – preguntó Chromia.

- Esas jovencitas ayudaron a Megatron a robar energía, y si eso no fuera suficiente destruyeron el lugar. Afortunadamente no hubo víctimas de gravedad –respondió Elita, recostando un brazo en la consola de la computadora y apoyándose la mano en la barbilla.

- Bueno - respondió aliviada Moonracer- al menos nos dejarán tranquilas por un tiempo. Deberíamos aprovechar su ausencia y atacar la base de los Decepticons para robar más energía.

- ¡Definitivamente no! - respondió enérgicamente la comandante Autobot.- ¡Yo prefiero que ellas estén causándonos problemas aquí, no que se vayan a la Tierra a lastimar seres inocentes!

Las mujeres Autobots se quedaron en silencio. Ellas no habían visto lo que vio su líder, aquellas heridas y circuitos saliendo de la manchada estructura de su amado Optimus Prime. Quizás no iba ser siempre una batalla entre féminas; en la guerra no debía existir diferencia de géneros.

* * *

Noisehell entró ansiosa al cuartel personal de Thundercracker. Al Decepticon azul le gustaba la soledad y permitir que alguien más entrara en su cuartel era algo molesto sobre todo si era un extraño, pero debía obedecer órdenes, especialmente si provenían del mismo Megatron. La Seeker amarilla se paseó sin vergüenza alguna por cada rincón de la habitación, observando todo a detalle e incomodando a su habitante.

- Así que - dijo la fémina dando vueltas - así es el cuarto de un chico.

- Perdona si hay un poco de desorden - se disculpó el Seeker azul.- La unidad de limpieza está por allá. Puedes usarla como te guste- dijo señalando una puerta.

-Gracias, no soporto esta horrible suciedad. Y dime, pichón… ¿me acompañas?- dijo acercándose a Thundercracker, que si pudiera se hubiese ruborizado.

- ¡¿YO? ¡No, yo ya me aseé! ¡Ve tú sola!- respondió nervioso al ver de tan cerca los bellos y delineados ópticos de la fémina.

- ¿Yo sola?- respondió Noisehell persiguiendo a su anfitrión.- Pero eso va ser muy aburrido. ¿Quién me va ayudar a tallar mis alas?

* * *

Skywarp entró muy ansioso a su cuartel personal y detrás Highervolt, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. El Seeker negro apenas se había dado cuenta de que le había tocado la chica dura del grupo y que iba ser un problema. ¿Cómo se iba a divertir con una chica tan difícil? Tal vez debía ir con uno de sus compañeros para que le cambiaran de compañera, ¿pero por cuál la cambiaría? Si fuese Armystorm sería como sacarse la lotería, como solían decir los humanos.

- Capitán de primera división, Señor Skywarp- interrumpió la fémina al pensativo Seeker. - Permiso para utilizar su unidad de limpieza, señor.

Skywarp se asombró, por un momento había creído que su compañera de vuelo no hablaba. Luego se rió, haciendo que la mujer Decepticon lo mirara con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

- ¿Dije algo que no estaba en el protocolo, señor?- interrogó con gravedad la más joven de las Femseekers, como si lo que había dicho le fuera a costar un castigo.

- ¡Jajaja, señor Skywarp qué gracioso!- siguió riéndose el Seeker y volteó a ver a Highervolt, cuyo rostro de preocupación le permitió ver que la fémina no era tan dura como imaginaba. En el fondo, ella tenía sentimientos y era bonita, atlética y alta pero esbelta. Su color Verdi azul era extraño pero encantador.

- Lamento si dije algo malo - se disculpó la joven mientras Skywarp la miraba a detalle de pies a cabeza cada vez más excitado - pero estoy dispuesta a seguir sus órdenes si lo desea. Cualquier cosa que me pida, yo le obedeceré - finalizó la joven mientras agachaba su cabeza, avergonzada y confundida.

- ¿Dijiste… que me obedecerías en todo?- preguntó Skywarp acercándose más a la joven con ópticos lujuriosos.

- ¡Sí señor!- respondió erguida Highervolt.- ¡Lo que me pida señor, usted es mi mentor, señor! ¡Debo obedecerle, señor!

- ¡Muy bien!- gritó Skywarp siguiéndole la corriente.- ¡En primer lugar deja de llamarme señor! ¡En segunda llámame Warp! ¡En tercera te llamaré 'Chispita' mientras estés aquí ¡ ¡Ahora ve corriendo a la unidad de limpieza que está allá!- gritó señalando- ¡Y espérame allí que te voy a ayudar! ¡¿Te quedó claro?

- ¡Sí, señ…digo Warp! Como usted diga- respondió la fémina mientras se dirigía presurosa a la puerta y Skywarp sonreía alegremente.

* * *

Whirlwind se acercó con timidez a la unidad de limpieza. Era más grande que la que tenía ella en Polyhex, en la que Armystorm solía sorprenderla por detrás y le daba un gran susto. Sin embargo, pese a aquel alegre recuerdo en sus bancos de memoria no podía estar tranquila. Sentía que estaba a punto de desactivarse; estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, aunque su hermana mayor la había preparado para ese día. Según ella era su premio por haberle salvado la vida del disparo de Chromia, pero para la pobre era demasiado, _demasiado_, no podía contener sus nervios con ese par de ópticos hambrientos mirándola a detalle.

- Y bien - habló Starscream sentado en una improvisada silla dentro de la pequeña habitación, al frente de su unidad de limpieza, dentro de la cual estaba una nerviosa Whirlwind.- ¿Algún problema?

* * *

Thundercracker estaba sentado en su cama de recarga mientras escuchaba nervioso la bella voz de Noisehell mientras se duchaba. _Qué vocalizador tan hermoso,_ se decía para sí mismo, ¿En qué o en quién habrá pensado Shockwave al crearla así?

- ¡Pichón! ¡Pichoncito!- gritó la fémina desde la unidad de limpieza.- ¿Podrías ayudarme a tallar mis alas? ¡Yo no puedo sola!

- Hay un mecanismo especial que puedes accionar., eso hará todo el trabajo. Está cerca del tablero de controles - respondió el Seeker azul, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- ¡No puedo, creo que se ha descompuesto!- contestó la otra a gritos, obligando a Thundercracker a levantarse para ayudarla.

* * *

Skywarp y Highervolt estaban dentro de la apretada unidad de limpieza. La joven se puso de espaldas a él y se arrodilló esperando órdenes. Skywarp sintió mucha satisfacción al ver el talle de la joven, embelesado con su estrecha cintura y sus encurvadas formas. Tocarle las alas fue algo instintivo, mientras los disolventes caían sobre ellos.

* * *

Whirlwind empezaba a asearse también. Starscream miraba con minuciosidad cómo los disolventes bañaban el cuerpo de la joven Decepticon. El Seeker estaba sentado con una pierna sobre otra y su mano derecha apoyaba su rostro; debía estar cómodo para ver a la bella Whirlwin. De pronto sus pensamientos se alejaron del placer al recordar a Armystorm al lado de Megatron.

"_Ella aún tiene muchas cosas pendientes que hablar conmigo." _

Luego vinieron imágenes de su banco de memoria: ese apretón de manos, esa sonrisa de ella al saludar a Megatron, la forma en que se lanzó para salvar a su odiado líder, su voz retumbando en los cielos en la batalla de la mañana, aquellos ópticos fijos en él cuando le dio la mano en la ceremonia de bienvenida y finalmente el rostro pálido lleno de confusión cuando entró al cuartel personal de Megatron, cuando la vio por primera vez.

"_Si sientes dolor, entonces es señal que estás vivo y eso es suficiente._"

¿Qué significado tenían esas palabras? ¿Acaso a Armystorm le gustaba el dolor? Sin darse cuenta, Starscream puso un semblante de confusión. Whirlwind, quien por fin había decidido voltear a verlo, pudo observarlo. _¿Qué le habrá sucedido?,_ se preguntaba a sí misma muy preocupada.

-Whirlwind…- habló de pronto el comandante aéreo.

- ¿Sí, señor?- respondió la fémina dejando a un lado su timidez.

- ¿Tú sabes qué quiso decir Armystorm con eso del dolor, cuando se quitó ese pedazo de metal del brazo? - preguntó sin modificar su expresión.

Whirlwind se quedó pensativa. Sólo ella hasta ahora había visto en archivos, las horrorosas pruebas a las que Shockwave había sometido a su hermana, por órdenes del mismo Megatron, para lograr la 'Tormenta sónica'. –Pues… Ermy… digo, mi herm… mi Capitán habla así porque cree que las heridas y el dolor no importan. Lo que cuenta es que Primus te permita vivir para seguir en la lucha - respondió la joven, dándole la espalda a su superior.

- ¡Que estúpida! – recalcó Starscream poniendo un gesto de disgusto.- Lo único que va lograr con esa mentalidad tonta es una muerte rápida.

Whirlwind giró su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sintió un poco de disgusto por el insulto dirigido a su hermana, a quien admiraba mucho, pero, por otro lado, lo que había dicho el Comandante Aéreo era verdad. De todas ellas, su Capitán era capaz de lanzarse a la muerte sólo por seguir la causa Decepticon.

* * *

Armystorm se dejó envolver por los disolventes que caían sobre su cuerpo. Le gustaba mucho tener sobre ella las huellas de un combate, como heridas o manchas de energon, pero como toda Seeker amaba la limpieza y aún más después de una misión exitosa. Con toda comodidad, la fémina se pasaba los líquidos limpiadores por su cuerpo, sin mostrar nerviosismo por tener a Megatron tan cerca suyo.

- Le daré un buen castigo al imbécil de Starscream por colocar esas bombas- dijo Megatron mientras sus dedos tocaban las junturas de las alas de la joven, justo en las soldaduras de las heridas donde se había lastimado por salvarlo.

- Después de todos los problemas al final resultamos victoriosos, que es lo más importante – respondió la Seeker.

- Estoy cansado de sus múltiples actos de traición contra mí, Armystorm. Si tan sólo su fidelidad a mí fuese como la tuya, la guerra contra los Autobots ya habría terminado y Cybertron sería de los Decepticons.

- Debería cambiar de Comandante aéreo, señor - sugirió la joven mientras se pasaba el líquido en las piernas.- Lo que no sirve debe desecharse.

- Es verdad, ¿pero quién podría ocupar su puesto?- preguntó Megatron, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros mojados de su subordinada.

Los ópticos de Armystorm brillaron de ambición. - Una servidora suya podría ser de ayuda.

- ¿Una mujer Decepticon como comandante aérea? Eso jamás se ha visto en toda la historia de Cybertron - respondió él sorprendido, soltando a la fémina.

Los tiempos cambian, mi Lord - contestó la Seeker activando el botón de secado.- Los tiempos cambian…

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias Gaby sensei, me encantó como quedó la narrativa de este capitulo, sencillamente excelente. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


	10. Otro espacio

¡Hola!

Esta vez si tengo excusa para mi desaparición, estaba en descanso médico por casi una semana a causa del maldito asma y falte al trabajo y a otros compromisos T-T

En fin como dice el enanito alérgico de Blanca nieves: 'cuando se viene, se viene'; bueno lo importante es que he vuelto por fin a ponerme al corriente

Un placer saber de ti, Gaby sensei y sabia que te iban a gustar estos dos capítulos . No soy buena haciendo escenas tan eróticas y sensuales como las tuyas en tus historias :P; pero como puedes ver me esforcé un poquito y ya me salio algo, hasta creo que espante a terceros por allí jijijijiji ( a mi edad por Primus que rocheeee! O mejor dicho que vergüenza! PLOP!)

Oh, si se están encaminando, como lo puedes notar, no olvidemos que son novatas en comparación del resto de 'Cons. Es duro adaptarse a un ejército así y escribo lo que lógicamente deba ocurrir, no son ideas locas mías (la autora Jennytronia tuvo más compasión con sus Deceptifemmes en sus historias, buena hasta donde lo veo. ¿Una chica púrpura que ama ver mil y una veces Titanic y siempre llora? O.O) Okis, eso ya es otra historia continuemos que Rumble ya entró en escena.

* * *

Rumble entró al cuartel personal de Soundwave. Al percatarse de que no había nadie, buscó desesperado entre sus casilleros, llenos de cosas que le habían arrebatado a los humanos y que habían despertado su curiosidad. Al suelo cayeron revistas, discos, ropas íntimas, joyas y otras cosas valiosas para los humanos, pero que para los Decepticons no tenían valor alguno.

Finalmente sacó algo del fondo del casillero; un diamante brillante, tan grande que cabía en su mano. El Cassecticon comenzó a frotar la piedra con entusiasmo. De repente alguien lo empujó por atrás bruscamente.

-¿Qué tienes allí? ¡Enséñamelo, enséñamelo!- le gritó Frenzy, tratando de quitarle el preciado objeto.

Rumble empujó a un lado a su gemelo. - ¡Esto es mi estrategia para conquistar a la líder de las chicas aladas!

Frenzy se puso de pie mientras se reía, causando la cólera de Rumble.- ¿En verdad crees que ella te va hacer caso por eso? Lo único que vas a recibir es un golpe, es una Cybertroniana no una humana.

- ¡Cállate!- contestó malhumorado Rumble- ¡Ya verás que funcionará! Apuesto que hasta me dará un beso en agradecimiento- dijo parándose y guardando la piedra.

- Apuesta aceptada. Si pierdes tendrás que servirme en todo lo que quiera por cinco ciclos solares.

- Si gano harás lo mismo- respondió el Casseticon azul saliendo del lugar.

- ¡Eso veremos, galán, eso veremos! ¡Esto va ser muy divertido! – dijo Frenzy saliendo también.

**Capítulo 10**

**Otro Espacio**

Thundercracker permaneció en silencio mientras la fémina amarilla hablaba y hablaba. No podía contener sus ansias, tocando las alas de una chica tan bella. Quería que la situación dejara de ser tan fastidiosa; tenía ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y hacerla suya, pero las cosas eran diferentes porque ella era su compañera y debía ser respetada.

- Nosotras cuatro nos aseamos en una unidad de limpieza más grande que ésta - narraba alegremente la joven. - Whirlwind talla las alas de mi jefa mientras ella ayuda a Highervolt con las suyas y Volty me da masajes en la espalda. ¡Ah, qué agradable sensación!

- Tienes razón - dijo Thundercracker para tratar de acabar con sus nervios.- No hay nada mejor que asearse.

- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a tus manos…tocándome…- murmuró la joven volviéndose al Seeker azul con ópticos llenos de deseo.

Thundercracker se quedó inmóvil y en silencio, clavado por esa mirada provocativa. Estaba a punto de estallar, su hambre a punto de salir.

- ¿Es verdad que abusabas de muchas mujeres Autobots? – dijo ella mientras abrazaba y acariciaba a su compañero. - ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a que yo era una mujer Autobot y tú abusabas de mí? - propuso sin dejar de tocarlo.

Thundercracker rápidamente tomó a la joven Seeker por sus manos, arrinconándola contra la pared y sintiendo su estructura aún mojada. La fémina era tan pequeña y frágil…

- Está bien…pero luego no te lamentes – le advirtió antes de besarla con ardiente deseo. Ella rió abrazándolo, plenamente disfrutando de su anfitrión.

* * *

Skywarp sacó un cubo de alto grado de uno de sus casilleros mientras escuchaba detrás de él a su compañera sobre energizada, sentada en la cama de recarga de él y, al igual que Skywarp, cayéndose de cansancio.

El Seeker negro le alcanzó el cubo, pero la joven lo rechazó, completamente ebria.

- Gracias…Warp…gracias por su hospitalidad y por ser tan amable conmigo - deliró ella sin darse cuenta que su cabeza caía sobre el pecho de él.- Si hay al alguna forma de devolverle el favor…

- Ya que lo mencionas…- dijo el Seeker mientras tomaba a la fémina por los brazos y la acostaba despacio sobre la cama para echarse sobre ella y explorarla.- Sé cómo puedes pagarme el favor.

* * *

Whirlwind retrocedió de los ópticos hambrientos hasta que chocó con la cama de recarga de su superior. Ya no había escapatoria.

- Co…Coman…Comandante… ¿No podemos…hacer…esto…de forma…más pacífica? – rogó la joven que no dejaba de temblar.

- ¿Pacífica? ¿Acaso olvidas que estamos en medio de una guerra? - fue la respuesta del líder Decepticon mientras la empujaba a su cama.

* * *

El tiempo de descanso de las mujeres Decepticons había terminado. Los ópticos de Whirlwind se encendieron al escuchar el llamado de su líder. Se levantó despacio para no despertar a su amante y se separó un poco de él para contestar.

- El plan se llevó a cabo con éxito, Capitán - reportó en voz baja. - El resto de mis compañeras están con los otros oficiales.

- Buen trabajo - respondió la Seeker lila.- Avisa a las demás sobre las pruebas que se llevarán a cabo dentro de veinte breems.

- Capitán…

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias…

- De nada…las espero en el centro de mando de la base.

Apenas terminó la comunicación, Whirlwind salió del cuartel. Starscream, que había escuchado todo, no salía de su asombro. No habían sido órdenes de Megatron. ¡Todo había sido idea de esa mujer Decepticon!

No había duda alguna, todo estaba bastante claro para él.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y por fin se hizo de noche. La sala de recreaciones estaba llena de Decepticons que se turnaban para hablar con sus compañeras, el energon de alto grado se servía y disfrutaba en abundancia mientras Megatron estaba en su asiento acompañado por Soundwave y Armystorm.

Starscream estaba parado en un extremo de la sala, disgustado al ver ese horroroso cuadro: El odioso Megatron, su máquina telépata lame pies y su última adquisición, una fémina sirvienta o, por qué no decirlo como era, su amante.

Starscream ni siquiera hizo caso de los alegres llamados de Skywarp para brindar con Thundercracker por la fiesta. Simplemente salió de ahí sin que a nadie le importara, con excepción de Whirlwind, que quería ver qué le ocurría pero los insistentes Combaticons no la dejaban en paz.

Poco después de que Soundwave saliera también, Armystorm trataba de controlar su claustrofobia. A diferencia de sus hermanas era muy sensible a los lugares cerrados y le urgía volar; estar bajo el mar era aún demasiado para ella. Megatron no tardó en notar su estado y le preguntó que le ocurría.

- Lord Megatron, permiso para salir…un momento…- pidió la joven temblando.

- Es cierto, casi olvido lo que me advirtió Shockwave. Ve y sal por un rato, no te alejes de la base.

La joven Seeker hizo un saludo y procedió a retirarse. Ahora la preocupación de Whirlwind era Armystorm, pero Dead End no dejaba de hablarle cuando le llegó el turno a los Stunticons.

Starscream notó que sus niveles de energía eran muy bajos cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la plataforma de salida. Si quería volar por largas horas era necesario regresar a su cuartel y energizarse un poco. Pensamientos confusos se apoderaban de él mientras caminaba enfurecido; Megatron lo había hecho a un lado por una fémina, se sentía utilizado y engañado por muchos decaciclos. Estaba seguro de que Soundwave también lo sabía. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a engañarlo así? ¡Justamente a él! Quizás debió haberle disparado a esa usurpadora cuando lo amenazó en Polyhex. Si se hubiera encontrado frente a ella en ese momento, la habría eliminado.

De pronto sintió una presencia. Levantó la mirada y se detuvo al escuchar pasos aproximándose en medio de las pocas sombras proyectadas por la iluminaria de aquel interminable corredor. Se trataba de Armystorm, que se detuvo frente a él. Ambos Transformers se miraron el uno al otro en aquel pasillo en el que sólo reinaba el silencio, un gran contraste con el lugar de donde había venido la fémina.

- ¿Qué pasó?- habló por fin Starscream.- ¿La favorita de Megatron deja la fiesta tan pronto? Y eso que él no puede vivir sin tu presencia. Alguien debería avisarle para que no se preocupe y pregunte por ti.

La joven frunció el ceño. Shockwave ya le había advertido muchas veces del infantil carácter de su Comandante aéreo, por lo que debía ser cuidadosa al momento de hablarle.

- En el ejército de Megatron no hay favoritos, a excepción de usted que tiene el privilegio de ser su segundo al mando. Debería ir también a la fiesta. Lord Megatron dijo que todos los Decepticons deben estar presentes a menos que le remuerda la conciencia por las bombas que dejó por allí.

Starscream empuñó sus manos con furia, repitiéndose a sí mismo que si pudiera la haría pedazos.

La joven avanzó hacia la salida y siguió hablando. - No se enfade, Comandante, y aproveche la victoria de hoy. Estoy segura de que Lord Megatron sentirá compasión y no lo castigará.

- A propósito… - dijo Starscream para detener su paso. - Gracias por entregarme esta tarde a tu hermanita, la Autobot.

Armystorm volteó bruscamente. Allí estaban de nuevo sus ópticos fulminantes, como aquella vez en Polyhex.

- ¡¿Qué ha dicho usted?- exclamó mientras se acercaba amenazante a su superior.- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a llamar Autobot a Whirlwind?

Starscream sonrió cruelmente. - He notado que yo le gusto. Es muy normal, todas se rinden ante mis encantos, pero soy generoso y estoy dispuesto a ayudar también. –Añadió acercándose.-¿Qué te parece si yo hago feliz por las mañanas a tu hermanita Autobot a cambio de que tú en las noches hagas lo que yo quiera?- murmuró seductoramente mientras tomaba una de las manos de la fémina para acercarlo más a él.

Un golpe seco se escuchó de inmediato. Starscream se llevó la mano a la cara por el dolor de la bofetada. Los ópticos de Armystorm echaban chispas y sus manos estaban empuñadas, apretándose de tanto odio.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a golpearme? ¡ME LA PAGARÁS, MALDITA!- gritó el Seeker mientras hacía retroceder a la chica Decepticon.

- Es usted peor de lo que pensaba…-murmuró ella. - Es usted un…

-¡Hola 'Ermy!- interrumpió Rumble, llegando con un regalo en la mano y acompañado de Frenzy. - ¿Cómo has estado, muñeca?

Armystorm cambió su rostro de odio en cuestión de astrosegundos a una sonrisa amigable y de inmediato se agachó un poco para recibir a los Cassetticons.

- ¡Oh vaya, las creaciones del Oficial Soundwave! Creo que no nos presentaron debidamente. ¿A qué debo su visita?

- Te he traído un presente de bienvenida - dijo Rumble, alcanzándole una caja adornada similar a los regalos de los humanos.

Armystorm abrió el contenido y se maravilló con la pequeña piedra que sostenía en sus manos; nunca en su corta vida había visto algo tan bello y brillante.

- Es hermosa… - comentó mientras examinaba la joya.

- Ni un millón de esos harían justicia a tu belleza, Armystorm- respondió Rumble. Sólo Frenzy se dio cuenta de que esas palabras habían sido copiadas de una película.

La bella Decepticon se arrodilló para estar a la altura del Cassetticon azul y lo tomó en sus brazos, acercándolo a ella seductoramente.

- Gracias… ¿Sabes, Rumble? Tú sí sabes cómo hacer feliz a una mujer.

- Y dime, muñeca… ¿Tendrías una cita conmi…?

Rumble no pudo terminar su propuesta al ser besado por la Seeker, sorprendiendo a Starscream y Frenzy.

- Espero que te haya gustado, porque…es la primera vez que beso a un Decepticon - dijo la joven tocándose sus labios púrpura con los dedos.

Rumble sintió que estaba en la Matriz. No podía vocalizar palabra alguna, ni siquiera podía ver la mano de su gemelo pasar por su rostro, sencillamente estaba flotando.

-Se murió…- murmuró Frenzy asustado. - ¡No reacciona!- Finalmente empujó a su gemelo de vuelta a la fiesta y ambos Cassetticons se alejaron. Rumble no dejaba de ver a Armystorm como entre sueños, despidiéndose de él con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Una vez solos, el silencio rodeó de nuevo a los dos Seekers, pero Armystorm fue la primera en romperlo.

- Lo reto a una prueba de velocidad… Ahora, Comandante.

Starscream se rió de la propuesta y se encaminó a la plataforma de lanzamiento, seguido por Armystorm que estaba dispuesta a todo. Soundwave fue el único que notó la salida de los dos Seekers, sentado en su puesto de vigilancia de la base.

Ya en los aires, ambos F-15 comenzaron a hacer las apuestas.

- Si yo gano, lo cual es lo más seguro puesto que soy el más rápido de Cybertron,- dijo Starscream a través de la radio - harás todo lo que yo te diga por siete ciclos solares enteros. Serás mi esclava personal.

- Si logro vencerle - respondió la joven- no volverá a llamar a Whirlwind Autobot en lo que le reste de vida, ¿le quedó claro?

Y así la competencia de vuelo estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Continuará…

Fly me to the moon… a perdón, creí estar en mi maratón de Evangelion otra vez, XP. 'Esclava personal' va ser una frase muy recurrente por lo que veo, cuídense y nos vemos pronto! :O)


	11. Las alas de ella

Hola!

Les anuncio que en el siguiente capítulo la clasificación volverá a ser T y así será hasta el final del fic.

Gracias...

Continua:

* * *

-¡Siguiente!- gritó Armystorm en la habitación que usaba para entrenar con sus hermanas.

La siguiente era Whirlwind, que empuñaba dudando su espada láser. Las mujeres Decepticons estaban en una de sus tantas rutinas de entrenamiento. Armystorm era una de las pequeñas del cuarteto, pero también era la más rápida y la segunda más fuerte.

-¡Vamos! ¡Atácame! ¡Atácame!- gritó la Seeker lila a su hermana menor, quien le superaba en talla.- ¡Atácame como si quisieras matarme!

Whirlwind atacó débilmente. En el fondo era pacifista, aunque si se trataba de enfrentar a una mujer Autobot su instinto de destruir salía por sí solo.

-¡Vamos, Whirlwind!- gritó Noisehell acompañada de Highervolt.- ¡Imagina que encuentras a 'Ermy con el comandante in infraganti!

-¡¿QUÉ?- La joven Seeker se detuvo y Armystorm aprovechó para golpearla en la cara, tirándola al suelo.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Te dije que lo imaginaras! Sólo lo hice para ayudarte… - dijo la Seeker amarilla acercándose a su hermana caída.- Debes ser más fuerte. Pareces una mujer Auto...

Noisehell no pudo terminar su frase al recibir una bofetada de su hermana mayor.

-¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR A TU HERMANA DE ESA MANERA, NOISEHELL!- el regaño fue rotundo. - ¡Deja de decir estupideces de ese tipo! ¡Y tú, Whirlwind, estoy decepcionada de ti! ¡Una guerrera Decepticon debe olvidarse de todo en el momento del combate! ¡Y debes pelear sin piedad!

- Sí, hermana… perdóname - se disculpó la Transformer guinda mientras se levantaba lentamente.- Lo haré mejor la próxima vez.

La líder guardó su arma. -El entrenamiento terminó por hoy. Tomen un descanso de 25 breems y luego saldremos a patrullar Iacon –dijo finalmente saliendo de la habitación.

Noisehell miró con odio a su hermana mayor. La bofetada le había dolido mucho. Aunque admiraba a su hermana, muy en el fondo le guardaba rencor. Su forma tan estoica de educarlas la enfermaba; una chica de ciencias como ella no podría ser tratada de ese modo por una salvaje, que gustaba de las peleas y la violencia.

Mientras Whirlwind seguía pensativa. Su hermana y el Comandante… ¿juntos? Jamás lo había pensado de ese modo, aunque sólo era una idea vaga. Highervolt siempre observaba todo sin decir palabra alguna, conocía a sus hermanas mayores mejor que ellas mismas y su silencio era signo de su sabiduría.

**Capítulo 11**

**Kanojo no tsubasa (Las alas de ella)**

De regreso a la fiesta, Rumble volvió en sí mismo y no dejaba de halagar a la mujer Decepticon que ahora invadía su procesador como un virus.

-¿No crees, Frenz, que Armystorm es la Transformer más bella de todo Cybertron?

- Sí, es bonita - contestó Frenzy a su gemelo.- Lo que yo quisiera saber es qué hacía ella a solas con el idiota de Screamer.

En cuanto el Cassetticon terminó de hablar, la fiesta se detuvo. De inmediato se escucharon los rumores de los Decepticons presentes, que bien sabían la tan reconocida reputación del segundo al mando con las chicas.

- ¡'Ermy es terrible! ¡Primero con el jefazo y ahora con el Comandante Aéreo! ¡En verdad que no le gusta perder tiempo!- dijo Noisehell pese a que Highervolt le estaba tapando el vocalizador.

Whirlwind se quedó callada, escuchando a los demás Decepticons hablar sobre las múltiples conquistas de su admirado Comandante Aéreo. Thundercracker sintió lástima por ella y Skywarp no pudo evitar enfadarse. De pronto Megatron se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala de recreaciones, dejando atrás a muchos que seguían maldiciendo al segundo al mando y su suerte para llevarse siempre la mejor parte antes que nadie.

Thundercracker y Skywarp miraron con odio a Frenzy, que en su defensa sólo pudo decir:

-¡¿QUÉ?

* * *

Los dos F-15 ya habían volado lo suficientemente lejos como para comenzar la competencia. Alrededor de ellos, la luna llena y las estrellas ofrecían sus últimos momentos de destellos y luz a la noche.

Starscream se detuvo, transformándose en su otro modo alterno y volteando para ver a su indeseable acompañante. La transformación de ella fue muy distinta, su cuerpo lila bañado por la luz del satélite terrícola se comprimía para dejar ver de nuevo sus formas… curvadas y generosas...

-¿Qué pasa? - interrogó la joven con fastidio al notar que era observada. - ¿Que acaso tengo cara de Quintesson?

Starscream se enojó de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía existir en este Universo una fémina tan atrevida y malcriada? Seguramente Shockwave la había creado así a propósito para hacerle la vida imposible en venganza. Ella tendría que estar rogándole de rodillas que le concediera la dicha de estar con ella, justo como todas las féminas que Starscream había conocido. Así funcionaba el Universo.

-Muy bien, empezaremos desde aquí – dijo el Comandante Aéreo. - Para hacerte las cosas más fáciles, sólo iremos en línea recta, nada de trucos o misiles disparados a diestra y siniestra. ¿Has entendido?

-¿Eh, qué ha dicho?- dijo la fémina, que había estado distraída viendo cómo pasaba un grupo de delfines en el mar debajo de ellos.

Starscream sintió que estaba a punto de estallar de cólera. No podía esperar para apretar ese pálido cuello y dejar a la fémina sin ningún rastro de vida.

- ¿Le sucede algo, Comandante? - continuó la Seeker lila, haciendo crecer el enojo de su superior.- No se debe molestar muy seguido o se volverá más viejo, su rostro se volverá más oscuro y tendrá que encender aún más sus ópticos para que se note su cara.

-¡YA CÁLLATE! - chilló Starscream al borde de la furia.- ¡EMPECEMOS ESTO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡TE HARÉ TRAGAR TODAS TUS PALABRAS! ¡LO PRIMERO QUE HARÉ CUANDO TE DERROTE SERÁ MOLERTE A GOLPES PARA QUE APRENDAS A RESPETARME!

La joven puso un gesto de aburrimiento y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección de la base Decepticon, que era a su vez la meta.

* * *

Megatron entró al Centro de Mando de la base Némesis. Ahí se encontró a Soundwave, que estaba observando en las pantallas de vigilancia las acciones de los Seekers que estaban afuera.

- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que pretende ese imbécil con Armystorm?- preguntó molesto Megatron.

- Competencia de velocidad - fue la respuesta del oficial de Comunicaciones.

- ¿Competencia?

- Las probabilidades de que gane Starscream son de 89% y Armystorm de 11%.

- ¿Y qué intenta demostrar el bufón si gana?

- Eso está en investigación.

Los dos Seekers se pusieron en posición. Debían volar rápido y minimizar en lo posible el tiempo de transformación para alcanzar el impulso deseado y así volar más rápido en sus formas de Jets.

Después de la cuenta regresiva, ambos Transformers avanzaron rápidamente, cortando el aire con sus propulsores en los pies, para luego transformarse en sus modos F-15 y arremeter con todo hacia el cielo.

La competencia había empezado oficialmente y tanto Megatron como Soundwave se sentaron a observarla en los monitores. De pronto entró Frenzy, que se detuvo cuando vio la gran pantalla transmitiendo una alocada carrera de Seekers.

- ¿Qué está pasando, jefe?- preguntó curiosamente el Cassetticon.

- Una competencia de vuelo entre Starscream y Armystorm - respondió Soundwave sin ninguna emoción.

Frenzy volvió a ver la pantalla una vez más antes de salir corriendo. Llegó hasta la fiesta y subió el tono de su vocalizador para anunciar el desafío.

-¡ATENCIÓN! ¡Screamer y 'Ermy, están compitiendo en una prueba de velocidad!

De inmediato todos los Decepticons salieron de la sala para dirigirse al Centro de Mando y ver la frenética carrera.

Starscream iba a la cabeza y no dejaba de autonombrarse el campeón. Armystorm estaba atrás pero no perdía su concentración.

-Debes rendirte, Armytonta, jamás podrás igualar mi velocidad.

- No voy a perder, Comandante - respondió la joven - porque Rumble me dio la piedra de la buena suerte.

-¿Piedra de la suerte? ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Vamos a ver qué tan buena es tu suerte!- dijo el Seeker disparando unos misiles caloríficos a su rival.

-¡Hey, eso es trampa! - gritó Noisehell desde su lugar viendo la pantalla.

Pero Armystorm también disparó dos misiles, eliminando el peligro. Luego de esa acción, la F-15 lila comenzó a acelerar, utilizando su energía interior.

-¡Tramposa! – le reclamó Starscream.- ¡Dije bien claro que nada de trucos, no uses parte de tu Tormento Afónico!

- ¡Usted empezó al dispararme esos misiles, y no es Tormento Afónico sino TORMENTA SÓNICA!

Armystorm comenzó a acelerar, alcanzando a su contrincante. Starscream aceleró también, disputándole la primera posición.

- Se están acercando a la base. Hay que activar la plataforma ahora - dijo Thundercracker, saliendo junto con Skywarp, los Coneheads y las otras féminas.

- Soundwave, activa la plataforma de lanzamiento - ordenó Megatron, saliendo también y siendo seguido por el resto de Decepticons.

Starscream hizo unos movimientos bruscos para derribar a Armystorm, pero la joven los esquivó sin perder velocidad. Finalmente fue golpeada en una de sus alas, perdiendo altura.

-¡Te lo mereces, ARMYTONTA! ¡Yo, Starscream, soy el absoluto ganador!

En plena algarabía, una alarma comenzó a sonar en los sistemas de Starscream, alertando que sus niveles de energía estaban llegando a su límite. Debía darse prisa o se hundiría en el mar.

De pronto, la retadora volvió a subir y alcanzó al tramposo Comandante Aéreo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si yo te había eliminado!

- 'Más valor tiene el lamento de un valiente que la risa de un cobarde' - dijo la fémina mientras volvía a su anterior posición.

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando la plataforma de la base Némesis emergió del mar, dejando salir a un grupo de Decepticons.

-¡Allí vienen!- gritó Astrotrain señalando al cielo mientras Laserbeak y Buzzsaw se colocaban en los extremos de la entrada para captar mejor las imágenes del vencedor.

Los jets se acercaban a toda velocidad, sus motores a toda potencia; era todo o nada, muchas cosas estaban en juego y ninguno quería ceder.

Ya a punto de llegar a la meta, Armystorm envió un mensaje en caracteres Cybertronianos a su desleal Comandante, lo que lo hizo desconcentrarse un astroclick.

Finalmente, a pocos metros de la entrada de la plataforma, los presentes se apartaron para recibir a los competidores. Ambos Seekers se transformaron en su modo robótico. Fue imposible que detuvieran los propulsores de sus pies, que estaban funcionando a toda su potencia, y chocaron violentamente contra la pared a ambos lados de la entrada. Partes de metal y polvo se levantaron a causa del impacto mientras que finalmente sus propulsores se apagaban.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos al suelo. Sus compañeros aéreos se acercaron de inmediato a auxiliarlos.

-¡Yo gané!- dijo Starscream mientras se levantaba con dificultad. - ¡Yo gané, soy el mejor, soy el más rápido del Universo! ¡Ninguna fémina podría conm-!

- Empate – enunció Soundwave después de recibir la información recopilada de sus Cassetticons alados.- Los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?- replicó como un energúmeno el Comandante Aéreo. - ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, ELLA ESTABA UNOS NANÓMETROS DETRÁS DE MÍ!

- No hay error - insistió Soundwave con tranquilidad. - La computadora del cuartel general también lo confirma.

- ¡No puede ser!- seguía chillando el Seeker plateado.

- ¿Lo ve, señor? Se lo dije…- dijo Armystorm, incorporándose lentamente y encendiendo sus sistemas luego de una brusca desactivación. - Le dije que no iba a perder, porque tengo la piedra de la buena suerte que me dio Rumble…

- Aaaah…- suspiró el Cassetticon azul.

- ¡TÚ HICISTE TRAMPA!- aulló el Comandante Aéreo, dirigiéndose con intenciones violentas a la joven.- ¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO AHORA! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Thundercracker y Skywarp detuvieron a su líder, forzándolo a retroceder, mientras las Femseekers se ponían delante de su Capitán para protegerla. Whirlwind la sostenía porque Armystorm ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie.

-¡Ya basta, Starscream!- rugió Thundercracker. - ¿Cómo te atreves a levantar tu mano contra una fémina? ¡Estás loco!

- ¡Suéltame, Thundercracker! ¡Es una orden! ¡Suéltenme, buenos para nada!

- ¡YA BASTA!- gritó Megatron. - Antes que nada, quiero saber por qué hicieron esta estúpida competencia.

- Es mi culpa señor… - respondió débilmente la Seeker lila. - Yo desafié al Comandante. Quería comprobar si es el más rápido de Cybertron en los aires. Yo empecé todo, Lord Megatron, perdóneme.

Armystorm bajó la cabeza como símbolo de sumisión, esperando su castigo. Megatron se acercó a ella y a sus hermanas.

- Vuelvan de inmediato a Cybertron. La visita ha terminado.

- Sí señor, lo que usted ordene - respondió lentamente la joven subordinada, tratando de ponerse de pie.

* * *

Con el inicio del nuevo día el escuadrón femenino se despedía. Cuatro F-15 se alejaban de la plataforma rumbo al puente espacial, dejando suspirando a los Decepticons; sus compañeras regresaban a casa y la diversión había terminado para ellos.

- 'Chispita'…- suspiraba Skywarp, entristecido. - Prometo que te escribiré todos los ciclos solares.

- Yo también, Noisehell… - respondía Thundercracker - aunque mojaste todo mi cuartel, no importa.

Mientras, en el cuartel personal de Starscream, éste maldecía su suerte, pero sobre todo maldecía el mensaje que Armystorm le había enviado poco antes de terminar la competencia aérea, el mismo mensaje que lo había distraído y le había arrebatado la victoria. Starscream no había mentido, aunque nadie le había creído; ella había hecho trampa al escribirle de forma sinvergüenza:

_"Cuando lo hacía con Megatron ayer en la tarde, estaba pensando en usted."_

* * *

Continuará…XD


	12. Prueba de Liderazgo I

¡Hola!

De nuevo aquí, publicando la parte dos de mi fic un poco tarde ':)(vaya cuanto tiempo ha pasado).

Toano07: Si, el mensajito estaba muy contundente (lo llamo el mensajito salvador jijiji), creo que se me pasó la mano un poco. Pero cuando leo Slash's de Transformers de otros autoras, por alguna razón me siento mucho mejor XP.

Taipan Sensei: Sabía que te iba a gustar el mensaje del escándalo (otro nombre XD) pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa para salvar a Armystorm, sabes que con eso los hombres se alteran aunque sea un poquito. Lo del triangulo, cuadrado o pentágono (XDDD), pues tendrás que esperar más adelante para saber de qué se trata en realidad y si te dio las cosquillas de escribir un triangulo, ¡pues hazlo! *.* Me encantaría leer tu versión a tu estilo sensei! w siiii!

Ahora su continuamos con la historia:

* * *

Por más que intentó Soundwave, esos rebeldes no pudieron entender nada en absoluto. ¿Cómo explicarles que ahora debían no sólo obedecer a Shockwave sino a cuatro recién creadas?

¿En qué estaba pensando Megatron? ¿Dejar el liderazgo a unas completas desconocidas? Si había algo que ya los molestaba era no haber sido escogidos para formar parte del ejército de élite de los Decepticons y haber quedado sólo como parte de grupos subversivos, esperando remotas órdenes de su lejano e inaccesible líder.

-¡No acataremos esa orden!- reclamó el Decepticon dirigiéndose a la pantalla donde estaba Soundwave.- ¡Seguiremos siendo líderes de nuestro escuadrón! ¡No seremos los subordinados de una mujer Decepticon que ni siquiera tiene un vorn de vida! ¡Dile a Megatron que no obedeceremos!

- Su desobediencia les costará la vida- contestó tranquilamente el oficial de Comunicaciones.- Negarse es inútil, acción ilógica. Armystorm está autorizada a castigar a aquellos que desobedezcan a Megatron.

- ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a Megatron?- gritó otro Decepticon.- ¿Se quiere burlar de nosotros? ¡No seguiré las órdenes de una recién creada!

De pronto la entrada a la guarida del grupo fugitivo se destruyó. Entre el humo y el polvo levantándose, aparecieron cuatro sombras aladas.

- Armystorm, procede - ordenó Soundwave, desapareciendo después en la pantalla.

Las cuatro Seekers entraron al lugar. Los rebeldes se sorprendieron de las apariencias juveniles de esas cuatro oficiales; a sus edades fácilmente podrían estar estudiando recién en la Academia de Guerra de Cybertron, si es que seguía funcionando dicha casa de estudios.

- Les volveré a decir las instrucciones del oficial Soundwave- habló enérgicamente la Seeker lila.- A partir del ciclo solar de hoy, yo, Armystorm, capitana del escuadrón aéreo de la base Decepticon en Polyhex, estaré a cargo de la brigada Decepticon C789- 340 en Iacon, ya que ustedes son acusados de rebeldes por no cumplir sus últimas misiones.

-¡No, no!- gritaron en coro los Decepticons- ¡No obedeceremos!

- No pueden negarse. Se les está dando una oportunidad; si se niegan, la muerte es su castigo.

De pronto uno de ellos sacó un puñal láser y se abalanzó directamente hacia la Seeker, interrumpiendo su anuncio.

**Capítulo 12**

**Prueba de liderazgo**

Los pasillos de aquel lugar le parecieron muy conocidos, pero ahora todo era un recuerdo lejano, tanto que ahora comenzaban a atormentar al valiente Skyfire. Era doloroso recordar que en la lejana época dorada de paz, en ese mismo recinto él y sus colegas investigaban con ahínco a otros planetas, uno más increíble que el otro. Apenas podía esperar a un colega suyo confirmar las coordenadas de un lejano planeta llamado Tierra y dar aviso a su amigo para iniciar cuanto antes el viaje de exploración.

_'¡Starscream, la encontramos! ¡Por fin lo lograremos!'_

Unos pasos presurosos interrumpieron sus recuerdos. De pronto, entre los escombros apareció un joven Autobot con unos tableros en sus manos.

-¡Doctor Skyfire, aquí esta!- dijo el joven Transformer celeste mientras extendía sus brazos para entregarle las tablas.- Esto es parte de mis últimas investigaciones. ¡Mire!

Skyfire tomó las tablas y comenzó a revisarlas una por una. El joven no podía

.ocultar su alegría.

- ¡Me costó mucho trabajo reunir los datos! ¡Estuve muchos joors en el viejo observatorio! ¡Ahora los Decepticons están patrullando más seguido las ciudades! ¡Esas chicas voladoras nuevas no nos dejan en paz! ¡Debo tener cuidado para que no me vean! ¡Pero igual seguiré burlando la vigilancia y continuaré con mis investigaciones!

- ¿Qué dijiste, Wisdom?- levantó su cabeza el gran Autobot distrayendo su lectura.- ¿Chicas voladoras?

- ¿Qué no lo sabe, Doctor Skyfire?- dijo el joven levantando su mirada.- El malvado Shockwave construyó cuatro nuevas Seekers femeninas para patrullar Cybertron., Pensé que ya lo sabía.

- Pues no, acabo de llegar de mi viaje y nadie me había mencionado nada sobre eso- respondió Skyfire preocupado, moviendo su cabeza.- Me pregunto si Optimus Prime y los demás ya lo saben. Debo avisarles cuanto antes.

- Ya deben saberlo. Escuché que esas malvadas ya se han enfrentado a las mujeres Autobots. Muchos creían que la Comandante Elita One acabaría con ellas, pero siguen con vida. Deben ser muy fuertes, ¿no lo cree, Doctor Skyfire?

- Wisdom…- dijo Skyfire, agachándose para dirigirse a su inesperado pupilo.- Ya te he dicho que no me llames Doctor, hace tiempo que deje mi profesión. Ahora ayudo a Optimus Prime a combatir a los Decepticons en la Tierra.

-No me importa - contestó alegremente el joven Transformer celeste- ¡Para mí siempre será el Doctor Skyfire!

- No tienes remedio, Wisdom, eres muy inquieto. Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo - dijo el Autobot mientras se sentaba en un tumulto de metal viejo que antes era parte del techo.

- Su amigo, ¿verdad? - preguntó Wisdom mientras colocaba las manos detrás de su cabeza. - Y dígame… ¿ya lo encontró?

Skyfire detuvo su lectura y se quedó pensativo. Luego de dar un hondo suspiro respondió: - Mi amigo, Wisdom... él ya no volverá jamás a este lugar.

Wisdom bajó su mirada al suelo, entristecido por las palabras de su mentor.

-Lo siento mucho, Doctor - dijo mientras se acercaba.- Creí que podía conocerlo algún día, como usted siempre me hablaba de él… También era un buen científico, ¿verdad?

- No te preocupes, Wisdom – Skyfire animó a su joven amigo, poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza. - Tú serás un gran científico también. Estos datos sobre el planeta que encontraste son muy buenos y eso que no cuentas con los equipos necesarios para tu investigación ¡Te felicito!

- ¡Gracias, Doctor!- respondió alegremente el joven.- ¡Y eso que aún no le he dicho la mejor parte de toda la investigación!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es?

- Estoy completamente seguro que en ese planeta habitan Quintesson pacifistas.

-Eso es una utopía, Wisdom – dijo Skyfire sonriendo. - Todos los Quintessons odian a los Transformers. No existe tal cosa como un Quintesson pacifista.

-Es verdad- insistió el joven estudiante.- ¡Lo juro por la Matriz de los Autobots!

- Bueno Wisdom, veremos más adelante si son ciertas tus investigaciones. Ahora llévame a tu casa. Quiero descansar de este largo viaje, estoy agotado.

- ¡Sí, Doctor Skyfire! ¡Para mí será un gran honor que venga a mi casa! ¡Mi creadora se va poner muy contenta con su visita! ¡Venga conmigo!

Ambos Autobots salieron del devastado edificio que había sido un centro de investigación intergaláctico y en el que Skyfire había ejercido su profesión.

* * *

Un gran charco de Energon cayó de pronto el suelo. Los Decepticons rebeldes no podían creerlo; uno de sus mejores guerreros estaba siendo atravesado con una delgada espada láser como si nada.

Armystorm, bañada en líquido vital, sacó el arma de su atacante y lo empujó al suelo. Al ver que apenas se movía le cortó la cabeza con su arma.

- Están violando el reglamento WS- 7 del Código 4560: atacar a un oficial superior del ejército Decepticon y negarse a obedecerlo. Su castigo es ser eliminados. ¡Deceptifemmes, procedan!

De inmediato lamentos y gritos se escucharon en aquella guarida. Armystorm se quedó en su lugar viendo cómo sus hermanas ejecutaban el resto del trabajo. Estaba enfurecida. Hasta ahora la habían calificado a sus espaldas como una niña, una recién creada sin experiencia. Pero era verdad, faltaba mucho para siquiera llegar a su primer vorn de vida. Cuánto daría por tener la edad y la experiencia de sus colegas Seekers en la Tierra, así podría escalar más rápido en los altos mandos del Ejército Decepticon. Detestaba escuchar que su vida misma no tenía un propósito de servir como soldado por su escasa edad. No ser de utilidad en la guerra era algo que le enfermaba extremadamente.

La joven Seeker salió del lugar y voló justo en medio del techo.

-¡Salgan ahora!- ordenó mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar energía púrpura.

Breems después el lugar explotó. Entre el ruido y la destrucción, en el oscuro cielo levitaban graciosamente las tres mujeres Decepticons observando el desastre que causó su líder, volando algunos metros más arriba.

Más tarde, cuatro Seekers volaban por el oscuro cielo Cybertroniano. De vuelta a casa, la base Decepticon en Polyhex.

- ¡Vamos a ver!- decía Noisehell por medio del comunicador- ¿Cuántas veces 'Ermy ha violado el reglamento WS-7 del Código 4560 y no ha sido castigada con pena de muerte por ello?

- ¡Noisehell! – le reclamó Whirlwind.- ¡Sabes bien que Armystorm sería incapaz de violar el código del ejército Decepticon!

-Qué mala memoria, Whirly. ¿Ya no recuerdas cuando nuestra hermanita le apuntó en la cabeza con un arma a nuestro guapo Comandante aéreo?

- Abuso de autoridad - respondió la Seeker lila en su defensa. – Él puso en riesgo a mi creador y a Whirlwind, violación del reglamento RQ- 134 del código 3001: cuando un oficial de alto rango hace abuso de su auto—

- ¡Ya, ya, 'Ermy! Pareces un archivo de audio descompuesto que sólo repite lo mismo - interrumpió la Seeker amarilla. - Recuerda el desafío que le hiciste hace 5 ciclos solares atrás. ¡Fuiste muy atrevida al retarlo! No me dirás que eso no es faltarle el respeto a un oficial superior.

- Eso es algo personal. Además, él acepto el desafío. Si se hubiese negado no habría por qué competir.

-¿Personal?- preguntó intrigada Noisehell.- Es verdad, ¿de qué estaban hablando ustedes a solas? Sabes bien que el Comandante Starscream es el Seeker más rápido de Cybertron. Por más que seas la mejor guerrera entre nosotras, no puedes compararte a su nivel, es inalcanzable. Vamos, di la verdad.

Armystorm recordó aquel incidente. Starscream había insultado a su hermana llamándola Autobot y además le había hecho una propuesta indecente. ¿Cómo podría reaccionar entonces? ¿Qué acaso defenderse de un superior estaba mal? ¿Habría exagerado al darle esa paliza? No… no había exagerado; se había defendido y si no le hubiera puesto un alto, Starscream incluso hubiera podido abusar de ella. La joven Seeker sabía que había arriesgando demasiado, hasta podría perder su puesto; pero debía defender a sus hermanas y Shockwave le había advertido miles de veces sobre lo vengativo y cruel que podía ser su Comandante Aéreo. No… ella no se dejaría manipular por un tipo así. Era una batalla personal de la cual debía salir victoriosa, pasara lo que pasara.

- ¡Hey, jefa! ¡'Ermy! ¡Te estoy hablando y tú no respondes!- gritó la tercera de las hermanas.- ¿De qué estaban conversando el Comandante Starscream y tú?

-Les contaré más adelante, por ahora no quiero más preguntas respecto a eso. ¿Les quedó claro?- finalizó la capitana aumentando su velocidad.

-Qué mal - exclamó la Seeker amarilla a su hermana que se alejaba del grupo. - Muy mal. Al menos dale una explicación a Whirlwind.

- Basta, Noisehell - respondió la nave guinda.- Déjala en paz. Confío en que nos lo contará pronto. Debe estar así porque no pudo ganarle.

-¡Por Primus, qué ingenua eres, hermana! Bueno, es problema tuyo. Quiero volver a la base cuanto antes para escribirles a mis admiradores de la base Némesis, sobre todo al guapo Thundercracker.

Armystorm fue la primera en llegar a la base Decepticon en Polyhex. Shockwave estaba esperándola en la entrada.

- Acabo de recibir información. Uno de los Autobots de la Tierra está aquí en Cybertron.

- ¿Autobot?- preguntó la joven mientras terminaba su transformación y aterrizaba frente a la entrada.- ¿De quién se trata?

- Skyfire - contestó el Decepticon púrpura mientras entraba a la base.- Estaba en el antiguo Centro de Investigación Interestelar de Iacon acompañado de un joven civil Autobot.

Ambos Decepticons entraron y la puerta se cerró automáticamente tras ellos, dejando afuera al resto del escuadrón que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Oigan, abran!- exclamó con desespero Noisehell.- ¡Tengo muchos mensajes que responder!

- ¡Yo también!- gritó Highervolt, sorprendiendo al resto de sus hermanas.

La pantalla desplegaba las escenas de Skyfire y su improvisado alumno, que los drones de Shockwave habían logrado captar.

- ¿Skyfire? Señor, ¿no era ese el anterior colega del Comandante Starscream?- preguntó la fémina señalando la pantalla.- Incluso tuvo la oportunidad de enrolarse en el ejército Decepticon y al final traicionó a Lord Megatron pasándose al lado de los Autobots.

-Ese mismo, Armystorm - contestó Shockwave, activando un botón para que la puerta se abriera y dejara pasar al resto de sus creaciones. - Debe estar aquí por asuntos de su profesión.

- Fue un estúpido al pasarse al lado equivocado. ¡Debemos capturarlo y ejecutarlo! - dijo la joven mientras empuñaba su mano izquierda.

* * *

Un trío de Seekers, en sus rutinarios vuelos de entrenamiento, desafiaban el cielo terrícola con sus maniobras aéreas. De pronto se vieron envueltos por unas nubes oscuras que presagiaban una tormenta.

- Bueno, supongo que con esto termina la práctica de hoy - dijo Skywarp.- Qué bueno porque prometí escribirle muchas cosas a mi Chispita adorada y debo estar inspirado.

- ¿Quién dijo que el entrenamiento acabó?- respondió Starscream, malhumorado.- Aún faltan 30 breems para volver a la base.

- Por mí no hay ningún problema - habló Thundercracker a través de la radio – pero conozco esas nubes y no me gustan nada. No podremos seguir con un clima así.

-¡Ya cállate, Thundercracker! ¡Par de ineptos! ¡Se hará lo que yo diga y mi orden es que continuemos! - finalizó Starscream volando directamente hacia el ventarrón.

- ¡Espera, no entres allí!- le advirtió el Seeker azul. - ¡Puede caerte un rayo!

- Déjalo, TC. ¿No ves que a Screamer le encantan las tormentas?

- ¡Ya te escuché, Skywarp! ¡No fue para nada gracioso! ¡Te voy a…!

Un rayo cayó de pronto frente al jet plateado, pero éste logró alejarse justo a tiempo, perdiendo el equilibrio y aterrizando forzosamente en el suelo. Starscream se transformó y cayó de rodillas en medio de la incesante lluvia. Thundercracker y Skywarp aterrizaron también para ver a su líder.

Incorporándose y asqueado por el barro, Starscream arremetió contra su subordinado púrpura y negro, golpeándolo en la cara por reírse cuando supuestamente debería haberlo ayudado.

- ¡Estupendo, ahora por culpa de este idiota vamos a llegar tarde a la base!- dijo el líder aéreo mientras trataba de quitarse la suciedad de su estructura.

- ¡Oye, no es justo! ¡Sólo decía que te gusta la lluvia, la ventisca y los rayos, es todo!- dijo Skywarp con tono burlón mientras se frotaba la cara.- ¿De qué otra 'tormenta' crees que estoy hablando?

-Warp, ya basta. Déjalo en paz - dijo Thundercracker, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mar.- Debemos volver cuanto antes a la base.

Y así los tres emprendieron el vuelo hacia su base submarina.

* * *

Skyfire iba delante de su improvisado pupilo. Quería que viera el laboratorio que usaba para sus investigaciones hacía milenios atrás, dentro del viejo y abandonado Centro de Investigación. Wisdom trataba de reconocer cada habitación abandonada que recorría mientras le gritaba a su maestro.

- ¡Aquí era el laboratorio de muestras del planeta Degaxiam!- confirmaba alegremente el joven.

- Sí, así es – le respondió Skyfire. - Date prisa. Debo volver dentro de tres joors a la Tierra.

- Pero no reconozco para que servía este otro laboratorio… - insistió el chico.

- Ese es el lugar donde vas a morir - le contestó una voz femenina.

Skyfire volteó rápidamente mientras su amiguito fue cogido violentamente por atrás.

Armystorm sacó su arma y apuntó directamente a la cabeza del chico mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello. Skyfire se dispuso a ayudarlo pero fue rodeado por tres mujeres Decepticons, todas apuntándole con sus armas.

- Skyfire, si quieres que tu alumno siga funcionando, deberás hacer todo lo que yo te diga – dijo Armystorm, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras el Autobot celeste pedía ayuda a su mentor.

* * *

Continuará...

Como podrán observar, tomé de referencia el capítulo 7 de Transformers G1: Fire in the Sky, en el cual Skyfire hace su primera aparición en la serie.


	13. Prueba de Liderazgo II

Hola.

¡Mil disculpas por el atraso! Espero no volverlo hacer. Continua la historia...

* * *

Skyfire y Wisdom, con las manos esposadas en la espalda, fueron llevados por las mujeres Decepticons hacia afuera del edificio abandonado mientras Armystorm se comunicaba con Shockwave.

- Megatron enviará un comité para llevar a Skyfire a la base Némesis. Allí será ejecutado y sus restos serán entregados a los Autobots para que escarmienten- dijo Shockwave por el comunicador.

-Entendido señor, llegaremos a la base dentro de 40 breems. Que el comité nos espere ahí para entregar al prisionero- respondió la fémina finalizando la comunicación.

- ¿Por qué no lo ejecutamos aquí en Cybertron, Capitana?- preguntó la Seeker guinda apuntando al Autobot blanco.- Nosotras lo atrapamos.

- Lo sé, Whirlwind- respondió Armystorm un poco molesta, caminando delante del resto del grupo.- Pero órdenes son órdenes y debemos obedecer. Así no nos agrade hay que hacerlo.

-¡Pues a mí no me parece! ¡Tú deberías ejecutar a este Autobot! - insistió la teniente.

- Debes aprender a obedecer para luego saber liderar- le dijio la Seeker lila girando la cabeza sobre su hombro.- Habrá una ocasión en la cual te pida una orden que no te guste. ¿Qué harás entonces?

- Yo confío en que no me darás órdenes tan radicales como Lord Megatron – le respondió Whirlwind.

- No siempre, para cambiar el Universo hay que ser radical – continuó la líder mientras seguía su camino. - Incluso hay que sacrificar lo más preciado para lograrlo. En la guerra no existen lugar para las preferencias, Whirlwind.

Skyfire temía era por el bienestar de Wisdom, pero el joven Autobot celeste no parecía tener miedo. Al contrario, miraba admirado a las Femseekers. Era la primera vez que las veía tan cerca.

Un rayo láser rozó el rostro de Armystorm cuando se asomó por la puerta. Después de apenas esquivarlo, la Decepticon vio que afuera estaban las mujeres Autobots, esperando a sus émulas y dispuestas a salvar a sus compañeros Autobots.

**Capítulo 13**

**Prueba de liderazgo 2**

-¡Armystorm! – gritó Elita One, al frente de su escuadrón y apuntando a las Deceptifemmes.- ¡Libera a Skyfire y al joven ahora, o tú y tus compañeras perecerán en este lugar!

- ¡Ya veremos quién elimina a quién!- respondió la Seeker lila sacando su arma y cubriéndose en el lado derecho del umbral de la puerta.- ¡Deceptifemmes, disparen contras esas cuatro Fembobas!

Y así empezó el 'tiroteo' de rayos láser por parte de ambos bandos. Highervolt empujó bruscamente a los prisioneros alejándolos de la entrada.

- ¡Chromia! – Indagó en pleno combate la Transformer rosa.- ¿Enviaste el mensaje de emergencia a Teletran 1 en la Tierra?

- ¡Sí, Elita!- respondió la teniente Autobot disparando contra Whirlwind.- Sin duda alguna ellos vendrán.

- ¡Espero que sea rápido! – Se quejó Moonracer.- ¡Esas Deceptitontas debieron llamar a sus amiguitos para que cuiden el puente espacial!

-¡Malditas Autobots!- protestó Noisehell, cubriéndose en el lado izquierdo de la entrada. – ¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí?

-Esto es extraño- dijo Whirlwind mientras le disparaba a Chromia.- ¡Alguien debió avisarles!

-¡Son las mujeres Autobots!- exclamó Skyfire sorprendido mientras miraba hacia afuera.- ¿Pero cómo sabían que estábamos en peligro?

-Doctor… mire - murmuró Wisdom sonriendo y mostrando en su mano un transmisor bien camuflado.- Lo inventé por si me encontraba en peligro.

-Eres sorprendente, Wisdom. Escóndelo bien. Si te descubren nos matarán.

Highervolt se dio cuenta y con violencia arrancó el aparato al joven para lanzarlo a la pared. Acto seguido, un puñetazo estrelló al pequeño Autobot celeste contra el suelo.

-¡Basta! ¡Déjalo en paz! –gritó Skyfire empujando a la Seeker verdi azul contra la pared, logrando derribarla y haciendo que soltara su arma.

Skyfire levantó el arma y amenazó con disparar a Highervolt. Noisehell volteó y al ver a su hermana menor caída fue en su ayuda para enfrentar al enemigo.

De pronto la lluvia de rayos láser se interrumpió bruscamente. Elita One y las demás mujeres Autobots vieron como la mayoría de mujeres Decepticons desaparecieron. Sólo quedó Whirlwind, que miraba con horror hacia dentro del edificio.

Hermana…

* * *

Breems más tarde los tres Seekers estaban en la base. Sus pasos de metal mojado eran lo único que se escuchaba en los pasillos.

-¿Adónde habrán ido todos? – preguntó preocupado Thundercracker.

De pronto se acercaron a la puerta del centro de recreaciones. Allí estaban Swindle, Rumble y Frenzy, ayudados por unos avergonzados Laserbeak y Ravage a colocar unos afiches de las cuatro Deceptifemmes.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?- preguntó Starscream mientras revisaba los productos. – ¿Qué son todos estos discos y afiches? ¡Esto debe ser confiscado de inmediato!

-Tendrás que hacer tu pedido si quieres quitárnoslos. Tenemos autorización para esto - dijo Swindle, arrebatándole al Seeker un afiche de la mano.- ¡Estás mojado y sucio! ¡Vas a estropear el negocio!

-¿Negocio? ¿Qué negocio?- preguntó Thundercracker mientras Skywarp le quitaba a Laserbeak un afiche de Highervolt.

-¿No lo ves, grandulón? - dijo Frenzy moviendo la cabeza.- Somos los representantes de las chicas. Vendemos la imagen de cada una de ellas en la base Némesis.

-¿Imagen?- preguntaron a coro los tres Seekers.

-¡Sí! Nosotros tenemos acceso directo a todo lo que respecta a ellas- dijo Rumble mostrando los cuatro afiches ya colocados en la pared.- Todo sobre la atlética y misteriosa Highervolt, la coqueta y divertida Noisehell, la tierna y tímida Whirlwind, y la poderosa y temible Armystorm.

- ¿Atlética? ¿Divertida? ¿Tierna? ¿Temible?

-¡LA VENTA ESTÁ ABIERTA, CHICOS!- gritó Swindle con un altavoz. De pronto apareció una estampida de Decepticons, todos corriendo desesperados hacia el puesto de venta, con crédito, objetos de valor y energon en sus manos.

Los tres Seekers no pudieron evitar ser "atropellados" por semejante aglomerado. Todos los Decepticons gritaban haciendo su pedido, incluso llegando a romper los afiches y los discos en su afán de quitárselos unos a otros. Pero, poco a poco, Constructicons, Insecticons, Combaticons, Stunticons y Coneheads salieron contentos con sus compras, dejando el puesto completamente vacío.

Swindle estaba consultando su cronómetro cuando todo acabó.- ¡Woww, un nuevo récord! ¡Todo agotado en cinco breems! ¡Esto es un éxito!

-Oye, enano – dijo Skywarp, incorporándose y acercándose a gatas a Rumble.- ¿Habrá quedado algo para nosotros? Recuerda que llegamos primero.

- Pues no, todo se vendió – contestó Rumble, viendo dramáticamente el interior de una caja vacía. - Ya no queda nada... Oh, ahí está nuestro principal cliente.

Los maltratados Seekers voltearon a ver y vieron a Megatron acompañado de Soundwave.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes tres en el suelo?- preguntó el ex gladiador mientras se acercaba a los Cassetticons.

- ¡Megatron! ¡Debes castigar a Swindle y a estos enanos perturbadores!- le reclamó Starscream poniéndose de pie.- Están causando un gran alboroto en la base vendiendo estos productos de dudosa procedencia.

- Aquí esta su pedido, jefe - dijo Rumble, extendiéndole a Megatron un paquete de color lila.

Los tres Seekers se quedaron sorprendidos mientras Megatron se retiraba con su compra.

- ¡No se queden parados allí como un trío de idiotas!- les gritó Megatron.- ¡Vayan a asearse! Los necesito dentro de seis breems para que vayan a Cybertron. Las mujeres Decepticons capturaron a Skyfire y deben traerlo aquí para ejecutarlo.

-¿Skyfire? –interrumpió Starscream.- Debe tratarse de una broma. Ellas solas no podrían hacerlo. Debe ser una farsa de parte de esa Armystorm.

- No es mentira, bufón, sino la pura verdad. Shockwave lo confirmó hace menos de quince breems.

- Ver para creer, mi respetado líder… ver para creer –respondió mordaz el Seeker plateado cruzando sus brazos.

-Deja tus estúpidas ironías para después – le espetó Megatron mientras se retiraba con su paquete.- Ahora ve y espero que no me falles.

- ¿Lo vieron?– reclamó el Seeker en cuanto vio a su líder alejarse.- ¿Ahora entienden porque debo ser yo el líder de los Decepticons? No dijo nada sobre esta venta ilegal y encima se llevó uno de esos paquetes. ¡No merece ser nuestro líder!

- Megatron dio su consentimiento para el programa de Motivación que está promoviendo Armystorm. Todo lo recaudado será destinado para el armamento de las mujeres Decepticons en Cybertron - dijo tranquilamente Soundwave.- Esto se acordó en la reunión que se llevó a cabo hace siete ciclos solares, en la cual tú estuviste ausente.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya te escuché, Soundwave!- farfulló el Seeker malhumorado retirándose del lugar.- ¡No tienes que recordármelo!

-¿De verdad no quedó nada?- insistió Skywarp.

* * *

Noisehell sintió un gran dolor mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Nunca antes había sido golpeada tan fuertemente y mucho temía que el rayo láser que Skyfire le había disparado le había causado un gran daño. Sin embargo, al revisarse se dio cuenta de que estaba intacta. Comprendió la razón cuando volteó y se encontró con su hermana mayor, quien se había interpuesto para salvarla.

-¡Jefa, jefa! – gritó Noisehell, tratando de ponerse de pie.

Skyfire seguía apuntando a la fémina lila que estaba arrodillada frente a él. Ella tenía la mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho, apenas cubriendo una herida de la que brotaba abundante energon. Su otra mano estaba apoyada en el suelo. Todo había ocurrido tan rápidamente…

-¡Libérenme! – ordenó el gran Autobot blanco.- ¡Al chico también o acabaré con su líder ahora mismo!

Las mujeres Decepticons se miraron la una a la otra. Las más jóvenes esperaban a Whirlwind. Después de Armystorm, ella era quien tomaba las decisiones, pero la Seeker guinda permaneció en silencio y muy confundida.

- ¡Whirlwind! –le gritó la Seeker amarilla- ¡Vamos, reacciona, maldita sea! ¿Qué debemos hacer?

La joven seguía en silencio. Su prioridad era retener a los prisioneros Autobots, pero la seguridad de su hermana mayor también era importante.

-Whirl…Whirlwind- dijo Armystorm, quejándose por el gran orificio en su hombro.- ¡Dispara! ¡Mata a…a ese… maldito… Autobot!

- No… espera – habló dudosa la segunda hermana, apuntando a Skyfire. - Si disparo, él también lo hará y será tu fin…

Armystorm seguía de rodillas con la cabeza hacia abajo. Sentía mucho dolor pero trataba de ignorarlo. Lentamente levantó la cabeza y volvió a ordenar.

-¡MALDITA SEA, WHIRLWIND! ¡DISPARA A ESE MALDITO AUTOBOT AHORA! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

"La prueba para Whirlwind apenas ha empezado" pensó Highervolt muy preocupada.

* * *

Mientras la comitiva Decepticon se dirigía al puente espacial, Thundercracker notó que su líder no volaba tan altaneramente adelante como solía hacerlo siempre.

- Starscream, si sigues volando tan atrás chocarás conmigo – le reclamó a través de la radio.

- Es cierto, Screamer- dijo Skywarp.- No es nuestro problema si no quieres venir. Órdenes son órdenes. Así no te guste, volveremos a ver a las chicas y también a ya sabes quién.

-¡Ya cállense! ¡Ustedes no pueden decirme como debo volar! ¡Soy su superior!- replicó molesto el F-15 plateado.- ¡Skywarp, deja de molestarme con tus estupideces! ¡Estás colmando mi paciencia! ¡Todo tiene un límite!

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre los límites. Con mayor razón deberías aceptar la realidad.

-¿Realidad? No te comprendo.

-Sólo hablas de Armystorm. ¡Vamos, sé todo un Decepticon y acéptalo! ¡Ella te gusta!

-¡QUÉ! ¿QUE ME GUSTA ESA? ¡ESTAS LOCO!

- Sé que tienes muchas imágenes de ella en tu computadora personal. Apuesto que en las noches te tocas viéndolas.

-¡ESTÁS HABLANDO DISPARATES! ¡YO LA ODIO!

- ¡Mentira! Ese ciclo solar, cuando fuimos temprano a Polyhex para ver a las chicas por primera vez, estabas tan ansioso buscándola por todos lados en la base y cuando encontraste a Whirlwind te decepcionaste. ¡Niégalo!

- Skywarp tiene razón - intervino Thundercracker. - Últimamente la críticas tanto como al mismo Megatron. Ahora andas diciendo que hizo trampa en esa competencia clandestina que tuviste con ella; no dejas de quejarte y juras que dices la verdad.

-¡Por supuesto que es verdad! ¡Ella hizo trampa!- se defendió Starscream.- Ella es una manipuladora de lo peor. Deben creerme.

- Bien, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces pruébalo – sentenció Thundercracker.

El Seeker plateado no contestó. Se tomó su tiempo para procesar su respuesta; ese maldito mensaje trituraba su orgullo… ¿Cómo pudo haberse distraído un astroclick con solo verlo?

- Y bien, ¿no vas a contestar? – le preguntó Skywarp luego de escuchar nada más que ruidos de estática en su radio.

- Es un asunto muy personal que no contaré hasta su debido tiempo - respondió eventualmente el Comandante Aéreo.

- ¡Lo sabía, estabas mintiendo! ¡Qué cobarde! – se burló Skywarp.

De pronto una alarma sonó y Soundwave se comunicó con los jets.

-Atención, deben llegar cuanto antes a Cybertron. Reforzar a las mujeres Decepticons es prioridad. Inminente emergencia.

-¡Lo sabía! – Interrumpió alegremente Starscream- ¡Esa Armyboba dejó escapar a Skyfire! ¡Sabía que ella no podría con una misión de vital importancia!

- Los Autobots tomaron a Armystorm como rehén para permitir el paso al Autobot Skyfire por el puente espacial -continuó reportando Soundwave.- La fémina está herida de gravedad. Su prioridad ahora es salvarla por órdenes de Megatron.

Los F-15 duplicaron su velocidad al terminar de recibir la orden, pero para el Comandante aéreo no era suficiente. De nuevo Megatron lo enviaba a una misión que detestaba. ¿Desde cuándo un soldado era indispensable en el ejército Decepticon?

Sus deseos de venganza crecían más a cada momento.

* * *

Continuará…


	14. El puente de Cybertron está cayendo

Hola.

Espero hayan pasado una bonita navidad con su familia y un año nuevo con nuevas vibras. Ojalá sepan disculpar mi tardanza, como siempre me retrasé.

Taipan sensei, no todo puede ser apacible; de vez en cuando es bueno poner en aprietos a tus personajes. Y es allí donde viene lo bueno, o mejor dicho lo malo. Porque no es nada comparado con lo que se viene en el capitulo 15.

Creo que en aquel capitulo de TF'S g1 Megatron pretendia salvar a Nightbird por que le era de más utilidad y obediencia que muchos de los Decepticons ( claro, hay excepciones como Soundwave por ejemplo) la robot terrestre le ahorraba mucho trabajo, molestias y... claro, porque no. Una agarradita después de las misiones jejejeje. Pero Stascream envidioso la destruyó. Igual puede ocurrir con Armystorm. (ahh, como me pica la mano!) El sindrome del escritor asesino también corre por mis venas (muajajaja).

Volviendo a Screamer, pues si que le estás dando buenas ideas, digo muchas ideas. Ahora está como cierta canción que decía:_ 'Por favor... sólo quiero matarla!'_ jejeje, no me acuerdo quien la canta pero tiene que ver con trogloditas.

Ya bueno, dejemos mis ridiculeces a un lado y continuemos:

* * *

Las Deceptifemmes miraban cómo se alejaban las mujeres Autobots junto con Wisdom, mientras Skyfire en los cielos se llevaba esposada a Armystorm, completamente inmovilizada y malherida.

Whirlwind estaba agachada muy cerca al umbral de la entrada. Su actitud molestó profundamente a Noisehell, quien se acercó para reclamarle.

-¡Ya deja de lamentarte, Whirlwind! ¡Debemos ir a Polyhex!

La joven Decepticon no respondió; siguió inmóvil y en silencio. La vergüenza y la impotencia se habían apoderado de su procesador.

-¡No me digas que piensas quedarte así, sin hacer nada! ¡Ahora eres nuestra líder, maldita sea!

La Seeker amarilla levantó la mano para abofetear a su hermana mayor esperando que reaccionara, pero Highervolt la detuvo con una mano.

- No perdamos más tiempo. Si ella no quiere salvarla, iremos sólo las dos – le dijo.

-¿Que no quiero salvarla? – habló por fin Whirlwind.- ¡Por supuesto que quiero!

-Entonces olvida todo lo que pasó por un momento y rescatemos a nuestra hermana. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ella ahora - dijo la hermana menor mientras soltaba la mano de Noisehell.

Las mujeres Decepticons se elevaron y transformándose en naves emprendieron el vuelo rumbo a Polyhex.

**Capítulo 14**

**El Puente de Cybertron se está cayendo**

Thundercracker y Skywarp seguían a su líder rumbo al puente espacial, quien estaba haciendo un llamado por medio de su comunicador. Mientras tanto, en la base Némesis, Megatron y Soundwave estaban esperando la comunicación con Shockwave en la base central. La indeseable voz del segundo al mando no tardó en escucharse, interrumpiendo la concentración de la sala.

-Megatron, Megatron… responde.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, bufón? ¿Acaso no entendiste mis nuevas órdenes? - contestó Megatron, malhumorado, desde su trono.

- Necesito una explicación convincente de por qué la misión ahora es salvar a esa buena para nada y no capturar a Skyfire.

- No puedo creer que a estas alturas me estés haciendo una pregunta tan estúpida como esa.

- En serio, poderoso líder, no me digas que rescatar a tu nueva favorita es más importante que capturar a un Autobot. ¿No solías decir que ningún soldado es indispensable en el ejército Decepticon?

-Éste es un caso especial; ella ha salvado mi vida y pienso pagarle el favor.

-¡Ohh, qué conmovedor! ¿Entonces por qué no vienes personalmente a hacerlo en lugar de enviarme a mí?

-¡Porque justamente por tu culpa ella se arriesgó aquel día! - contestó enfurecido Megatron mientras se ponía de pie.- ¡Debes obedecerme o pagarás caro las consecuencias, bufón!

Starscream terminó la comunicación. La rabia y el odio invadían su procesador como veneno, recorriendo cada circuito interno de sus sistemas, mientras maldecía dentro de sí a su líder y a aquella mujer Decepticon.

* * *

En la base Decepticon, Elita One negociaba con Shockwave permitirle entrar a Skyfire a cambio de Armystorm. Chromia lucía preocupada por la herida de la joven Decepticon.

-¿Qué tipo de preparación le habrá dado Shockwave a esta jovencita?- indagaba la Transformer azul.- Ha estado callada y no se ha quejado de su herida en todo el camino.

-No me digas que te preocupa el enemigo, Chromia – la interrumpió Moonracer.- Hemos intentado ayudarle a cerrar su herida por órdenes de Elita y ha reaccionado peor que un Dron sin control. No quiere que la toquemos, parece una máquina sin razonamiento alguno. ¿Me pregunto qué tipo de programación le han dado?

Shockwave observaba todo desde su puesto. Sus Drones los habían rodeado y estaban listos para atacar a los invasores Autobots apenas recibieran una orden suya. En medio de los indeseables enemigos estaba su primera creación femenina, con la cabeza en alto, orgullosa como toda mujer Decepticon. Cualquier decisión que él tomara, su creación la aceptaría sin cuestionar.

Lamentablemente los Autobots se habían adelantado al puente espacial y los refuerzos aún no habían llegado. Al igual que con el trío volador, las órdenes habían sido cambiadas a último momento; la prioridad ahora era Armystorm y no le quedó otra que aceptar el trato.

- Les agradezco su ayuda, compañeras, fue un placer conocerlas - se despidió Skyfire de las mujeres Autobots.- Gracias por todo, Elita One, y por favor lleven a Wisdom a su casa.

- Espero que la información que llevas sea de utilidad para los Autobots en la Tierra, Skyfire - replicó la Comandante Autobot.- Ten cuidado al salir, seguramente habrá Decepticons esperando.

- Sí, pero ya avisamos a los nuestros, así que las cosas se pondrán algo movidas en la Tierra - advirtió Firestar.

- Wisdom, cuídate – Skyfire se dirigió a su pupilo arrodillándose frente a él para despedirse.- Y perdona si te hice pasar por un mal rato, amiguito.

- ¡No se preocupe, Doctor! ¡Fue toda una experiencia!- respondió el joven. - ¡Inclusive atrapamos a una chica Seeker! Que más podría pedir; cuando usted vuelva mis investigaciones estarán casi completas.

- Entonces procuraré volver pronto, amigo.- Y con esas palabras, Skyfire se puso de pie para coger a Armystorm por un brazo y entrar a la base Decepticon.

Shockwave odió profundamente ver a ese Autobot volador entrar con su valiosa creación.

- Sin trucos Autobot – le advirtió Shockwave apenas lo vio entrar.- En cuanto sueltes a Armystorm, la puerta que conduce al módulo de transporte del puente espacial se abrirá.

Skyfire entró cuidadosamente, siempre alejado de Shockwave. Observaba detenidamente la puerta; sabía que había Decepticons aguardando en la Tierra, pero confiaba en que sus camaradas de armas también estarían cerca del puente espacial.

Ya decidido, soltó a su rehén. Tal y como le había dicho el Decepticon púrpura, la puerta comenzó a abrirse. De inmediato, los Drones comenzaron a atacar a las mujeres Autobots que cubrían a Wisdom y trataban de escapar.

Armystorm cayó al suelo y Shockwave corrió para alcanzarla, pero en cuanto la sujetó ella le pidió que la liberara. Shockwave rompió las esposas que detenían a la joven con el láser de su brazo izquierdo y ella, al verse libre y sin importarle la herida, corrió rápidamente hasta Skyfire antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

-¡Eres mío! ¡No escaparás!- rugió la joven mientras se abalanzaba sobre el Autobot y la puerta se cerraba tras ellos, transportándolos a la Tierra.

Las mujeres Autobots lograron deshacerse de los Drones, pero cuando se disponían a huir con Wisdom en los cielos aparecieron sus contrapartes Decepticons y comenzaron a atacarlas.

En medio del transporte Skyfire y Armystorm forcejeaban. Pese a la gran diferencia de estatura, la pequeña Seeker golpeaba y sujetaba con fuerza al sorprendido Autobot alado.

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, los Autobots rodeaban el puente espacial y esperaban el momento para atacar. Antes ya habían burlado a Shockwave y habían logrado entrar en la base enemiga. Esta vez no solo rescatarían a su compañero Skyfire, sino que también esperaban de él información importante.

- Prime, ¿por qué no entramos de una vez? – dijo un ansioso Ironhide. - Estoy comenzando a aburrirme.

- No, debemos esperar a que lleguen aquí con Skyfire - respondió el Comandante Autobot.- Es más seguro. Si vamos a Cybertron nos arriesgaríamos mucho. Las probabilidades de regresar son muy pocas.

- Prime, atención. Llegan más Decepticons – advirtió Bluestreak.

De pronto los recién llegados Seeker, advertidos por la presencia enemiga, comenzaron a disparar y a los Autobots no les quedó otra opción más que defenderse. En plena pelea el puente espacial se activó, anunciando la llegada de visitantes del viejo Cybertron.

- ¡Brown! ¡Ironhide! ¡Cubran a Skyfire apenas salga del puente! – ordenó Optimus Prime. Los mencionados Transformers comenzaron a acercarse, pero fueron interceptados por Vortex y Brawl.

Starscream descendió rápidamente y disparó sus rayos nulificadores al enemigo mientras se dirigía al puente espacial.

- Screamer, ¿a dónde vas? – le gritó Skywarp desde los aires.- ¿No ves que son más que nosotros?

-¡Iré a capturar al traidor de Skyfire personalmente!

-¡Pero Megatron dijo que la misión era…!- gritó Thundercracker, ocupado en batalla.

-¡Me tienen sin cuidado sus estúpidas órdenes! ¡Haré lo que es correcto!

Las mujeres Decepticons seguían combatiendo a sus émulas del símbolo rojo. De repente, Shockwave se comunicó con Whirlwind.

-¡Atención! Sus compañeros Decepticons necesitan refuerzos en la Tierra. ¡Dejen ir a las mujeres Autobots y regresen a la base de inmediato!

Apenas terminó la comunicación, las tres naves Cybertronianas emprendieron su camino dejando a Elita One y a sus compañeras. Por su parte, Skyfire se defendía como podía de su enemiga, que era muy escurridiza y esquivaba sus golpes.

-¡Maldito Autobot! ¡Vas a pagar caro tu osadía de dañar mi preciada estructura!- gritó enojada la joven.

-¡Escucha, mujer Decepticon! No tienes oportunidad alguna de detenerme. Estás débil y mal herida. Si aprecias tanto tu estructura debes dejarme ir – le respondió Skyfire.

-¿Crees que estoy débil solo por la herida en mi hombro? ¡Te equivocas!- Luego de terminar su amenaza, Armystorm empujó a Skyfire contra el suelo con gran esfuerzo.

-¡Eso no!- gritó Skyfire, sujetando a la chica púrpura por las muñecas.

Starscream por fin logró entrar en el puente y encontró a la odiada Seeker femenina… sobre su ex amigo.

-¡Comandante, debemos atrapar a este Autobot cuanto antes! ¡Tiene información confidencial de los Autobots!- le informó Armystorm mientras trataba de liberarse.

Starscream decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para disparar a ambos, pero en ese preciso momento el puente espacial comenzó a activarse otra vez. Los tres Transformers tuvieron que salir del lugar para evitar pasar a la historia. En las afueras del puente, Skyfire aprovechó para escapar y fue cubierto por sus compañeros que lo esperaban. Starscream disparó, intentando detenerlos, pero fue inútil.

-¡Tonta! ¡Por tu culpa Skyfire escapó!- reprimió el superior a su subordinada mientras la empujaba. La joven no dijo nada y cayó al suelo. Thundercracker y Skywarp aterrizaron para reunirse con ellos.

Del puente apareció el resto del cuarteto femenil, disparando de inmediato a los Autobots.

-¡Esta vez hagamos las cosas bien, hermanas! – gritó Whirlwind.- ¡Acaben con ellos!

Las fuerzas estaban ahora en equilibrio. Al ver que su subordinado estaba a salvo, Optimus Prime supo que ya no había necesidad de continuar la batalla.

-¡Autobots, Skyfire está fuera de peligro! ¡Es hora de retirarse!

Los Autobots procedieron a obedecer, pero uno de ellos quería desafiar al enemigo una vez más.

-¡Como ordenes, Optimus! Pero quiero despedirme de los Deceptitontos con una sorpresa.- Acto seguido, Warpath se transformó en su versión de tanque de guerra y disparó un misil hacia el flanco enemigo, impactando de lleno el puente espacial.

Todos los robots del símbolo púrpura cayeron al suelo.

Los Decepticons se quedaron impotentes sin poder hacer nada, sobre todo las mujeres Decepticons. La palabra hogar desapareció poco a poco de sus procesadores mientras humareda de pólvora invadía todo el lugar y Warpath se retiraba burlonamente del campo de batalla.

- No voy a hacerme responsable por este desastre - fue el automático comentario de Starscream.

-El puente… se destruyó… - dijo Whirlwind afligida, causando ventiscas con las hélices de sus alas y despejando las cortinas de humo para ver mejor el panorama.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Lord Megatron nos matará por esto!- gritó Noisehell con desesperación.- ¡Y además ya no podemos volver a casa! ¡Mis dulces de energon se van a echar a perder! ¡Y no traje mi set de maquillaje!

Highervolt movía la cabeza muy preocupada y a la capitana del escuadrón sólo le quedó agachar su cabeza hasta el suelo como símbolo de derrota.

-Armystorm, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Thundercracker, arrodillándose para auxiliar a su compañera.

-No es nada, Capitán Thundercracker -respondía con tranquilidad la joven.-Quiero levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no responde. Esas malditas desactivaron mis armas, los componentes mecánicos de transformación y el chip que produce la Tormenta Sónica.

- Has perdido mucho energon y tus niveles de energía son muy bajos - dijo el Seeker azul mientras escaneaba el hombro de la joven.

-Preciosa, mira cómo te han dejado – se lamentó Skywarp.- Whirlwind, linda, ¿por qué no vienes? Esa herida se ve muy mal.

Whirlwind y sus hermanas se quedaron inmóviles, avergonzadas frente a su hermana mayor. En la mayoría de sus misiones nunca existía la palabra fracaso, pero habían fallado y ahora deberían pagar el precio por sus errores. Privarlas de su base, que era como su hogar, y enfrentar en persona a su amo Megatron por lo sucedido eran ya demasiadas emociones que sacudían cada uno de sus circuitos nerviosos con intensidad: miedo, duda, vergüenza, tristeza y decepción de sí mismas.

Armystorm las miró fijamente y ayudada por Thundercracker se puso de pie. No había rastros de rencor u odio en su pálido rostro. Solamente una preocupación saturaba su procesador, dar la cara y explicar lo que había sucedido, responsabilizarse por el fracaso… Un gran suspiro salió de su vocalizador como buscando fuerzas dentro de ella misma. Su creador Shockwave le había enseñado desde sus primeros breems de vida a hacer frente a los problemas por más grandes que fueran.

- Todas… - dijo la joven Seeker lila luego de un prolongado silencio.- Es hora de partir al cuartel general Némesis.

Las mujeres Decepticons sintieron pavor al escuchar la orden. Su sentencia de muerte las esperaba debajo del mar terrícola.

- No quiero que alguna de ustedes se retrase, debemos presentarnos TODAS ante Lord Megatron cuanto antes – Armystorm reiteró su decisión final.

Starscream estaba a punto de marcharse cuando recibió el desagradable mensaje de Soundwave de retornar a la base.

Y es así como el grupo emprendió su vuelo de regreso. Las mujeres Decepticons dieron una última mirada al puente espacial. Por un largo tiempo no podrían ver a su creador, ni al cielo gris de Cybertron o a sus acogedores cuarteles personales. La tenebrosa y sombría base Némesis las estaba aguardando.

* * *

Continuará…

Me acordé de Bugs Bunny para ponerle el titulo de este capitulo: 'El puente de Londres se esta cayendo', si no me equivoco es una canción infantil inglesa. Bueno, hasta aquí nomás, ya me quito periquito. ¡Nos vemos!


	15. Prueba de Liderazgo III

Advertencia: el siguiente episodio contiene escenas de violencia, sugerimos discreción.

* * *

La educación militar en Cybertron era estricta, a tal extremo que muchos planetas vecinos no se habrían atrevido a invadirla por ningún motivo. Shockwave, uno de los comandantes Cybertronianos más laureados, conocía a la perfección todas las cualidades que debía tener un guerrero, y un Decepticon era un ejemplo perfecto de ello.

Shockwave había adiestrado a muchos cadetes durante su larga carrera, pero era la primera vez que tenía a una fémina frente a él. ¿Sería ella capaz de resistir la fuerte instrucción militar que estaba por recibir?

La recién creada esperaba órdenes. Como cualquier novato, sabía que no hay ser más sabio y absoluto en decir la verdad que su propio creador.

- Armystorm… - habló por fin el gran Decepticon púrpura.- De esta pregunta dependerá mucho tu futuro.

La joven Seeker movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, esperando responder de tal forma que su existencia podría tener un significado.

-Dime, ¿quieres que te eduque como una mujer soldado Decepticon o como un varón soldado Decepticon?

La sorpresa iluminó el rostro de la fémina. La duda pasó fugazmente por su interior y luego los recuerdos, la historia, la causa... Afuera había una guerra esperando devorarla entera; sabía que su destino era combatir y no podía cambiarlo.

- Padre, sé que somos pocas o mejor dicho escasas…no… quizá ya no quedan mujeres soldados Decepticons.

Shockwave la escuchaba atento. Su único ojo brillaba en la oscuridad y su gran espalda se reflejaba con la luz destellante de las pantallas de la computadora central de la base.

- Si somos pocas entonces la instrucción de una mujer soldado Decepticon nunca fue buena.

- ¿Nunca?

- Así es. No sé porque no hay mujeres soldados Decepticons ahora en el ejército de Élite, pero sé lo que quiero… Quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser valiente, quiero ser de utilidad para ti padre, también al Imperio Decepticon y a nuestro Lord. ¡No quiero formar parte del olvido!

Shockwave miró con satisfacción a su primera creación y acercándose dio su aprobación para comenzar su instrucción como soldado Decepticon.

- Será duro y extenuante, el entrenamiento más duro que cualquier ser en este Universo pueda experimentar. Debes estar preparada para mañana porque ya no habrá marcha atrás. Cuando comience tu instrucción ya no me llamarás padre sino oficial Shockwave. ¿Has entendido?

- Sí, Oficial Shockwave.

- ¿Por qué te adelantas? No es hasta mañana que deberás llamarme así.

- Sí, lo sé, pero cuanto antes mejor… oficial…

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Prueba de liderazgo 3**

Cada astro segundo que pasaba sus nervios aumentaban cada vez y con más intensidad.

El atardecer anunciaba el final de un largo día, extraños colores del cielo terrícola entre gris y naranja se apreciaban en el horizonte, algunas nubes blancas coronaban las montañas y un aire frío bañaba las costas, el suelo allá abajo estaba húmedo. La primera tormenta de la mañana había anunciado el inicio del invierno.

No era justo para aquellas novatas. Aunque lo negaran, el destino seguía viniendo de forma muy rápida y cruel para ellas.

Cuando la plataforma de la base se activó, muchos Decepticons dejaron a un lado sus labores. La noticia de que el puente espacial había sido destruido y que las mujeres Decepticons ya no podían regresar a Cybertron fue como una bendición para ellos de parte del mismo Primus.

Muchos se encaminaron a las puertas de la base central, esperando y tratando de escuchar afuera. La tensión de su interior podía percibirse; a ninguno de ellos le gustaría estar en el lugar de aquellos subordinados dando explicaciones por lo sucedido.

Megatron estaba sentado en su trono, observando severamente a los responsables de la misión. Soundwave le reportaba la magnitud de los daños del puente espacial; cada circuito destruido, cada estructura destruida, cada chip desaparecido, cada parte dañada caían como dagas filosas sobre las chispas de las cuatro féminas sin piedad.

Al terminar el reporte de daños, el poderoso líder Decepticon se puso de pie, acercándose amenazante a sus subordinados. Era la personificación del enojo en toda su magnitud.

- ¿Me puedes explicar, Starscream, cómo es posible que todo esto haya ocurrido? ¡Los envié a una misión bastante sencilla y terminó con la destrucción completa de MI PUENTE ESPACIAL!

- Hay dos culpables de que esta misión se haya convertido en todo un fracaso, mi respetado líder – respondió altanero el Seeker plateado y rojo.

- ¿En serio, bufón? – preguntó Megatron con total tiranía.- Espero que entre esos dos estés precisamente tú.

- Desde luego que no. Yo soy libre de toda culpa.

- ¿Ah, sí? No me digas… Pensaba que por aunque sea una vez en tu maldita vida mostrarías algo de responsabilidad en tu cargo. Déjate de tonterías y dime según tu criterio quién debe recibir el castigo.

- Bien, te lo diré. En primer lugar, ella tiene la culpa – dijo Starscream, señalando a Armystorm.- Ella dejó escapar a Skyfire.

- ¡Espera, eso no es…! - protestó Noisehell desde su lugar, pero su hermana mayor hizo un ademán con su mano para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Es cierto eso, Armystorm? - interrogó Megatron sin cambiar el tono de su vocalizador.

La joven Decepticon dio un paso adelante.

- El Comandante Aéreo tiene razón. Yo dejé escapar a Skyfire, mi Lord.

- ¡No es su culpa!- protestó Whirlwind esta vez.- ¡La culpa fue mía! ¡Yo no—!

- ¡Whirlwind, no intervengas! - ordenó la Seeker lila.

- ¡PERO HERMANA!

- ¡YA BASTA! ¡UN LÍDER DEBE RESPONDER POR EL ERROR DE SUS SUBORDINADOS!

La sala de guerra quedó en silencio. Luego, la joven se acercó más a su comandante supremo.

- Es mi culpa porque no entrené a mis hermanas apropiadamente, Lord Megatron. La instrucción que les di no fue suficiente para enfrentar un problema de tal magnitud. Le contaré lo que sucedió en Cybertron.

La fémina comenzó a narrar los hechos con lujo de detalles. Skywarp sintió curiosidad y se acercó a los sensores auditivos de Thundercracker.

- Oye TC, ¿qué no es Shockwave quien educa a nuestras chicas? ¿Cómo es posible que 'Ermy, siendo tan joven, se haga cargo de ellas?

- Probablemente Shockwave confía mucho en Armystorm – respondió el Seeker azul en voz baja.- Además, ya tiene muchas ocupaciones para instruir a tres más, seguro es la misma preparación que le dio por ser la mayor. Los mayores siempre se responsabilizan por el resto de sus hermanos.

- Vaya, TC, hablas como si supieras lo que es tener hermanos.

- Yo no 'Warp, pero mi creador sí. Soy creación única, así que no sé qué se siente en realidad tener un hermano.**

- Ni me digas, yo fui creado en masa. Tuve muchos 'hermanos', pero apenas nos terminaron de fabricar fuimos separados.**

Breems después la joven terminó de dar su reporte. Megatron ya lucía un poco más tranquilo, pero sus ganas de destruir algo para apaciguar sus ansias por perder su preciado puente espacial no se habían disipado aún.

- Bien, Megatron, ¿qué estás esperando? – reclamó Starscream.- Ya confesó su culpa. Ahora merece que le des su castigo.

- Un momento, bufón, - dijo Megatron.- Dijiste que había dos culpables. Dime quién es el segundo.

- ¡Pues obviamente tú, por cambiar las órdenes! En el ejército Decepticon no existen los soldados indispensables y tú lo sabes bien. ¡Esta preferencia tuya hacia esta fémina arruinará al glorioso Imperio Decepticon!

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para cuestionar mis órdenes, Starscream!

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Soy el segundo al man—!

La joven Seeker sujetó la mano azul de su superior que estaba a punto de levantarse en contra de Megatron, calmando la tensión de inmediato. Starscream estaba atónito. ¿Por qué se atrevía a detenerlo?

-¡Suéltame! – chilló, quitando su brazo.- ¡No necesito que me defienda alguien como tú! ¡Eres culpable de todo lo que pasa!

- Usted tiene razón, Comandante, la responsabilidad es mía - dijo la joven con aplomo.- Es por eso que estoy dispuesta a recibir el castigo en lugar de todos por lo ocurrido.

- Muy bien, entonces así será - sentenció Megatron, volviendo a sentarse.- Dime, Soundwave, ¿qué tipo de castigo le daremos a Armystorm?

- Un momento. ¿Por qué Soundwave tiene que escoger el castigo? - insistió Starscream.- Como Comandante Aéreo exijo ser yo quien se lo imponga.

- Será mejor que calles de una maldita vez ese odioso vocalizador tuyo, Starscream. Soundwave, procede.

El tenebroso oficial de Comunicaciones se acercó a Armystorm. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, ella levantó su mirada directamente a aquel visor rojo con temor, mientras mensajes telepáticos se intercambiaban sin cesar. Los Seekers no sabían que su colega femenina tenía tal habilidad de poder comunicarse con Soundwave. Después de unos agónicos astrosegundos para el resto de las féminas, el Decepticon azul asintió con la cabeza y finalmente habló.

- Saca tu arma, Armystorm, y procede a hacerlo allá – señaló Soundwave antes de retornar a su lugar. La Seeker lila sacó su arma y caminó directo a un rincón de la sala, llamando a sus hermanas.

- Todas, síganme…

Los rumores de decenas de vocalizadores se levantaban como oxido cósmico detrás de las puertas de la base central, la tensión a su máximo nivel. Después de varios milenios, una mujer Decepticon iba ser castigada frente a Megatron.

Las demás féminas no podían mover sus miembros por el miedo ¿En qué consistiría el castigo?

- ¿Acaso no escucharon? Vengan aquí todas – Armystorm volvió a llamar imperativamente.

Tímidos pasos se acercaron a aquel lado de la sala. Thundercracker y Skywarp no pudieron evitar mostrar preocupación en sus rostros, mientras Starscream esbozaba la mejor de sus crueles sonrisas. La usurpadora iba recibir lo que se merecía y él estaba en primera fila para verla sufrir y pedir piedad.

Armystorm se acercó a Highervolt, revisó por un astroklik su arma favorita y luego se la entregó. Luego caminó hasta la pared y se colocó frente a sus hermanas.

- Highervolt… pierna izquierda…

Por un momento las féminas no entendieron esas palabras, pero cuando su Capitana estiró sus brazos y piernas pegándose a la pared, lograron comprender todo.

-¿Acaso estás loca? - gritó desesperada Whirlwind.- ¿Cómo quieres que te dispare tu propia hermana?

Armystorm cambió su mirada pasiva por una de enojo.

- ¿Acaso van a seguir desobedeciéndome? ¿Quieren dejar de ser tan %&$/*'s y por una maldita vez obedecerme sin titubear? ¡Highervolt pierna izquierda! ¡Ahora!

- ¡No, hermana!- suplicó Whirlwind.- ¡No dispar—!

La oración no pudo ser terminada, interrumpida por el sonoro rayo láser que salió del arma que sujetaba Highervolt directo a la pierna izquierda de Armystorm, quien a causa del impacto se quejó y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Restos de Energon ya formaban parte del metálico piso.

- ¡Nooo!- gritó horrorizada la teniente, sujetando a su hermana menor por los hombros.- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Highervolt…!

Whirlwind miró a los ópticos de Highervolt. Se podía ver una inmensa tristeza a través de ellos, pero había rasgos de firmeza también. Después, por instinto la Seeker guinda la soltó para socorrer a su hermana mayor, pero apenas se movió Armystorm levantó su fusil izquierdo amenazando con dispararle.

-No te acerques, Whirlwind – fue la quejumbrosa respuesta mientras se ponía de pie otra vez.- Highervolt, entrégale el arma a Noisehell.

- ¿Yo? Pero, jefa… - dudó la tercera hermana mientras recibía el arma.- ¿Por qué…? No puedo… nos están mirando todos… - susurró mientras observaba a todos los presentes avergonzada.

- ¡Y eso que ç*/^*& importa! ¡Noisehell, pierna derecha! ¡Ahora!- rugió Armystorm.

La Seeker amarilla levantó el arma lentamente. Whirlwind quería intervenir de nuevo pero esta vez Highervolt la sujetó fuertemente por uno de sus brazos.

Un segundo disparo se escuchó en la sala de guerra. Si Noisehell pudiera habría llorado; sus entristecidos ópticos observaban a su hermana mayor caer de nuevo. ¿Era por eso que ella era así de dura? ¿La guerra era mucho peor que sus duros entrenamientos en la base de Polyhex?

Armystorm estaba en el suelo, tratando de controlar sus temblorosas piernas. Con lentitud se dispuso a ponerse de pie otra vez. Las miradas de Megatron y de Soundwave no habían cambiado en absoluto; seguían tan serios como cuando había comenzado el castigo. Thundercracker y Skywarp seguían de pie en sus lugares, enmudecidos, mientras que la divertida sonrisa de Starscream se había transformado en una línea recta.

Armystorm se apoyó en la pared para ponerse de pie de nuevo mientras llamaba a la siguiente.

- Whirlwind… es tu turno… brazo izquierdo… y… brazo derecho.

Whirlwind recibió de su hermana amarilla el arma. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar al ver la marca de Armystorm en ella, dos caracteres Cybertronianos que simbolizaban el término 'Ermy' justo al lado del gatillo, hechos con algún metal punzante.

Hermana…

La joven malherida volvió a ponerse de pie y comenzó a reírse como si le divirtiera el dolor que estaba sintiendo. De pronto levantó la cabeza, miró fijamente a Whirlwind y en el viejo idioma Cybertroniano le dijo:

- reraȶhsgd dudhȶbdgjaw wȶȶñapbsh… ȶonesx….

- Aprender a obedecer para saber liderar… hermana…

En ese momento de tensión, Whirlwind comprendió todo y con firmeza sujetó el arma y disparó contra los brazos de su hermana mayor. La tercera caída duró una eternidad para las novatas Seekers. Un golpe en seco las enmudeció de nuevo; ellas habían profanado algo tan querido, le habían hecho daño al primer vínculo que habían tenido desde el primer momento en que fueron activadas. Le habían disparado a su hermana mayor, su amiga, su instructora, su capitán.

La sala de Guerra quedó de nuevo en silencio. La castigada permaneció contra la pared, bañada en energon y sin rastro alguno de seguir funcionando. Las tres féminas que estaban de pie no podían moverse, ni siquiera podían vocalizar palabra alguna. Era como si su interior hubiese sido enmudecido de golpe.

De pronto, la Seeker lila comenzó a moverse con dificultad. Su primera acción fue tratar de levantar su alicaída cabeza y poder ver a sus hermanas trillizas.

- ¿Qué les pasa…? - dijo Armystorm con voz débil.- ¿Por qué esas caras…? ¿Por qué… tienen la cabeza inclinada…?

Sorpresivamente, Armystorm comenzó a moverse y a levantarse de nuevo; chispas salían de sus heridas y el energon corría por su maltrecho cuerpo.

Luego de verlas, apareció de nuevo el rostro enojado y con voz fiera gritó:

-¡Levanten esas cabezas! ¡¿Es así como se comporta una mujer Decepticon? ¡El sentimentalismo es para las ridículas mujeres Autobots! ¡Muestren su orgullo! ¡Mírenme!

Con lentitud las tres hermanas levantaron sus cabezas, esforzándose por obedecer y mirar a su caída hermana que con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie y levantó la cabeza con actitud orgullosa a pesar de que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

La lección no había terminado.

-Escúchenme… En este ejército NADIE es imprescindible; soldados van y soldados vienen. No importa si una de nosotras cae, debemos continuar en la lucha y obedecer al líder sin cuestionarlo. No duden nunca. Recuerden que si no logran ser seguras de sí mismas, la guerra las destrozará sin piedad alguna. ¿Les quedó claro?

Las mujeres Decepticons asintieron a la vez con la cabeza. Armystorm siguió hablando.

- Si pudieron dispararle a su hermana, ahora creo que no habrá ningún problema en dispararle a un maldito Autobot en un futuro enfrentamiento. ¿O me equivoco?

- No, Capitana - respondieron las tres a coro.

- Bien. Lección terminada.

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, Armystorm no pudo mantenerse más tiempo de pie y cayó al suelo. Sus sistemas dejaron de funcionar y su energía llegó al límite, al peligroso cero.

Las demás no dudaron en correr y auxiliar a su hermana mayor. Megatron se levantó de su asiento y con voz imperativa ordenó:

- ¡Lleven a esa mujer Decepticon a la sala de reparaciones! ¡Ahora!

Skywarp cargó a la fémina y se teletransportó con ella.

- Vengan conmigo – dijo Thundercracker, tratando de calmar a sus compañeras.- Ella estará bien. Las conduciré a la sala de reparaciones.

La puerta de la base central se abrió y Thundercracker salió acompañado de las tres Femseekers.

- Frenz, ¿dónde está Armystorm? ¿Lograste verla?– preguntó Rumble a su hermano mientras buscaba entre la muchedumbre.

- ¿Qué no has escuchado a Megatron? – le respondió su gemelo Cassetticon.- La han llevado a reparar urgentemente.

En la sala sólo quedaron los tres altos líderes Decepticons.

- Y bien, ¿ahora qué haremos con ellas, puesto que no pueden volver a Cybertron por…? ¿Cuántos días tardarán en reparar el puente? – la fastidiosa voz del Comandante Aéreo se escuchó después de un prolongado silencio.

- Aproximadamente quince ciclos solares - fue la automática respuesta de Soundwave.- Sólo sería la fase de reparación. Luego vendría la etapa de pruebas, un total de veinte ciclos solares.

-¡Veinte ciclos solares! Hummm… - dijo Starscream, frotándose la barbilla. Soundwave se percató de que Megatron hacía lo mismo y de que poco a poco los dos comenzaban a esbozar una amplia sonrisa. El oficial de comunicaciones no podía equivocarse respecto al tipo de cosas que sus superiores estarían pensando en ese momento.

Pero aparte del placer de tener a sus compañeras, Starscream por fin concretaría algo que lo molestaba: vengarse de Armystorm. Gracias al percance del puente podría llevarlo a cabo. Tener a su enemiga en la misma base era una ventaja que querría aprovechar sin duda alguna.

Venganza… dulce venganza…

Continuará...

* * *

** Tome de referencia las historias de Taipan Kiryu para los origenes de Skywarp y Thundercracker.


	16. No podemos volver a casa

Después de muchos decaciclos, la base Decepticon en Polyhex nunca había estado tan abandonada como lo estaba ahora.

Shockwave había recibido el informe de Soundwave sobre lo ocurrido. Sus preciadas cuatro creaciones se quedarían en la Tierra un tiempo y él tendría que apresurar las reparaciones del puente espacial cuanto antes, ya que dejarlas en el Némesis no era una idea muy agradable.

- Dentro de cinco joors comenzarán oficialmente las reparaciones del puente espacial – le informó Soundwave sin emoción.

- Entendido – respondió fríamente Shockwave.

- Más instrucciones serán enviadas dentro de dos mil breems. Cambio y fuer…

- Espera, Soundwave… ¿Cómo están ellas?

Soundwave miró sombríamente a su colega. En el fondo comprendía su preocupación. Si sus Cassetticons estuvieran en el lugar de las féminas, sin duda alguna que estaría más que preocupado, aunque su dura expresión no lo demostrara.

- La primera fémina está en proceso de reparación y el resto están noventa y ocho por ciento operacionales.

- Entiendo… Deben aprender la lección. ¿No te importa ser el asesor de Armystorm por este período, Soundwave?

- Si obedece mis instrucciones, no habrá problema.

- Ten por seguro que ella lo hará. Por algo me esforcé mucho en programarla para que fuera la guerrera más fiel a la causa Decepticon.

- Si es así, entonces no habrá problema alguno. Cambio y fuera.

Shockwave se quedó pensativo en cuanto terminó la comunicación. Veinte ciclos solares sin la ayuda de sus subordinadas… Ya no escucharía los cánticos de Noisehell, el agradable silencio de Highervolt, la amabilidad de Whirlwind y la firmeza de Armystorm instruyendo a sus hermanas.

¿Conseguirían sus creaciones mantenerse alejadas de los problemas?

Eran tan jóvenes las cuatro, las novatas del ejército y, por si fuera poco, tan hermosas.

¿En serio no habría problema?

Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber estar inspirado los días en que las diseñó. Hacer esos rostros bellos y cuerpos de guerreras perfectas había sido un trabajo muy agotador, aunque satisfactorio.

¿En serio no habría problema?

Debía estar loco para creer que ellas podrían estar bien solas en esa base repleta de Decepticons masculinos hambrientos de lujuria y placer; sus pensamientos eran característicos de cualquier padre celoso. Shockwave no espero más y comenzó a analizar el estado del puente. Si los Constructicons iban a empezar con las reparaciones en cinco joors, él les llevaría ventaja.

Trabajaría a toda su capacidad y tendría el puente listo lo antes posible. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, si trabajaba sin parar tendría de vuelta a sus creaciones femeninas en quince o doce ciclos solares. Hasta entonces, debería confiar en ellas.

**Capítulo 16**

**No podemos volver a casa**

Los cinco Seekers esperaban noticias de la recuperación de Armystorm afuera de la sala de reparaciones.

Thundercracker y Skywarp no podían animar mucho a sus compañeras, que estaban muy preocupadas y tristes. Habían tenido demasiadas emociones en un solo ciclo solar, mismo que estaba por terminar.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció Hook. Las féminas lo rodearon enseguida con un oleaje de preguntas sobre su hermana mayor.

- Ella está fuera de peligro. Pueden entrar a verla un momento – les dijo el Constructicon, un tanto nervioso por ver tantas curvas juntas.

- Gracias, muchas gracias Doctor Hook… - le agradeció Whirlwind mientras tomaba las manos del Decepticon, quien con rapidez quitó su mano temblorosa al ver el bello rostro de su joven colega.

- No… no es nada… - musitó él, provocando la risa de Skywarp.

Las tres hermanas entraron y allí estaba Armystorm en la camilla de reparaciones, con una cálida sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Aquella actitud sorprendió a los dos Tetrajets presentes. Sin duda alguna, esa mujer Decepticon era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para evitarles molestias y preocupación a sus hermanas.

- ¿Se siente bien, Capitana? – preguntó la lugarteniente del escuadrón femenil.

- Me siento de maravilla. Cerraron mis heridas, estoy operacional al 78% y mis circuitos reparadores están funcionales otra vez. El problema es que el Doctor Hook me dijo que no me podré mover de aquí hasta el siguiente ciclo solar y ya me estoy comenzando a aburrir.

- Sí, pero jefa… - recalcó Noisehell mientras se sentaba cerca de la paciente - aquí hay seis Constructicons… para usted sola.

Los Constructicons que estaban de espaldas en sus tareas giraron ligeramente su cabeza y no pudieron escapar de la mirada coqueta de la capitana del cuarteto.

- Es verdad, hermanita… Son seis. ¿Con quién empezaré? – preguntó la Seeker lila mientras se recostaba cómodamente.

- Pero Capitana, ¡estás herida! Debes descansar – reclamó la segunda hermana y luego dirigió una severa mirada a su traviesa hermana. - ¡Noisehell, cómo se te ocurre darle esas ideas a tu hermana mayor! ¡No puedes decir esas cosas frente a los señores Constructicons! ¡Debes aprender a respetar a tus superiores!

- ¡Ya, Whirlwind! ¡Por Vector Sigma! ¡Sí que eres muy aburrida! En vez de preocuparte en mi comportamiento, deberías buscar un lugar en el Némesis donde podamos quedarnos todas.

- Es cierto, no había pensado en eso – dijo preocupada la Seeker guinda.- Olvidé que ya no podemos volver a Cybertron.

- ¡Vamos, chicas! – intervino alegremente Skywarp. - Nosotros las ayudaremos. Lo haremos como la vez anterior. Screamer acogerá a Whirlwind en su cuartel, TC a Noisehell y yo a Chispita y Armystorm. De esta manera arreglaremos el problema.

- Warp – Thundercracker le dijo a su amigo-, ¿por qué tú acogerás a dos de nuestras compañeras?

- Por mi brillante idea, TC.

- Oigan, ¿no debería ser por rangos? - intervino Noisehell con malicia. - Armystorm debería quedarse con el Comandante Aéreo por ser la capitana.

- ¡Estás loca si crees que voy a entrar a ese cuartel! – gritó la líder femenina.- ¡Prefiero recibir el castigo de nuevo y quedarme aquí con los Constructicons!

- No pienso dispararte en la pierna izquierda otra vez - le dijo Highervolt fríamente a su alterada hermana mayor.

- Lo siento, jefa, pero debes seguir el protocolo. No es problema nuestro si lo odias tanto.

Armystorm estaba a punto de contestarle a su hermana cuando Soundwave entró a la sala de reparaciones, interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Mujeres Decepticons, ya les fue asignado el lugar donde se quedarán los siguientes veinte ciclos solares por órdenes de Megatron.

- Disculpe, oficial Soundwave - dijo Armystorm.- ¿Dijo veinte ciclos solares?

- Así es. Es el tiempo en que el puente espacial será reparado. – Soundwave se dirigió después al líder Constructicon. - Scrapper, ¿ya están listos los nuevos cuarteles?

- Sólo falta colocar el sistema de seguridad a la puerta que conecta a la sala de reuniones –respondió el Constructicon, acercándose a su superior.

- Es suficiente. Terminen con eso antes de que comiencen las reparaciones al puente espacial. Ustedes tres, síganme.

Soundwave y Scrapper salieron primero de la sala, seguidos de las sorprendidas Seekers femeninas. Thundercracker y Skywarp caminaban detrás del grupo cuando Armystorm los llamó antes de que salieran.

- Capitán Thundercracker, Capitán Skywarp… ¿puedo pedirles un favor?

- Puedes pedirnos el favor que quieras, preciosa – respondió Skywarp a la vez que se acercaba con Thundercracker.

- ¿Podrían cuidar de mis hermanas hasta que me recupere? Sé que muchos Decepticons han estado en abstinencia y tenerlas aquí debe ser muy tentador, así que… me gustaría que las protegieran hasta que decida cómo resolver ese problema.

- No te preocupes. Estaremos pendientes por si algún compañero se quiere propasar con ellas – dijo Thundercracker.

- Gracias amigos, agradezco su comprensión – se despidió Armystorm desde su camilla al ver cómo los Seekers salían para alcanzar al grupo.

* * *

- ¡Cuarteles femeninos en el Némesis! ¡Es un disparate! ¿Por qué no se me informó sobre este asunto? - reclamó Starscream.

- Porque siempre subestimas a tus nuevas subordinadas, en especial a Armystorm. ¿Para qué comunicarte algo a lo cual seguramente te opondrías? – le respondió Megatron mientras se levantaba de su trono para mostrar información detallada de los nuevos cuarteles en la computadora.

Starscream miró disgustado los planos de ubicación y la distribución de cada habitación. - ¡Es absurdo! ¿Para qué construir cuarteles aquí si obviamente sus puestos de vigilancia permanente están en Cybertron?

- Las necesitaré para futuras misiones aquí en la Tierra, además de que tendrán que someterse a pruebas y entrenamientos especiales bajo el asesoramiento de Soundwave.

- ¿Soundwave? ¿Por qué ese ridículo telépata tiene que ser el que las asesore? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡Soy su Comandante Aéreo y con más razón debo ser yo quien les haga las pruebas!

- Porque fue un acuerdo entre Shockwave, Soundwave y yo.

- ¡Qué amables de su parte no haberlo consultado conmigo! ¡Mucho menos que sea partícipe de sus proyectos secretos!

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Debe ser muy estresante hacerte cargo de cuatro Seekers más para tu flota; es para evitarte más molestias de las que te doy.

- Qué considerado de tu parte, mi respetadísimo líder… ¿Quieres acaso tomarme por un tonto? ¡Soy un Seeker, maldita sea, y el mejor de todos! ¡Soy el más capacitado para llevar a cabo esa tarea! ¡Quieres echarme a un lado como cuando me ocultaban la existencia de ellas!

- ¡Exactamente! Tú lo has dicho… y deja de interferir o retomaré el castigo que te correspondía por no proteger el puente espacial. No abuses de mi paciencia, Starscream - respondió Megatron muy cerca de su lugarteniente, quien lo miraba con ópticos llenos de odio. Finalmente, el Comandante Supremo le dio la espalda para dirigirse a su trono.

- Se ve que no puedes vivir sin tu nueva joven amante, ¿no es verdad, Megatron?

El ex gladiador detuvo su camino y volteó a ver a su traidor Segundo al mando.

-¿Qué dijiste, bufón?

- Admite de una vez que haces todo esto para mantenerla a tu lado más tiempo. ¿No habrás encontrado más satisfacción en la intimidad gracias a ella? Debe hacerte sentir joven otra vez…

Megatron comenzó a regresar lentamente. Sus pesados pasos anunciaban sus deseos de golpear al único Seeker que estaba en la sala. Starscream retrocedió un par de pasos pero sin dejar de sonreír burlonamente. Había logrado su objetivo de herir a su líder.

Cuando ambos estuvieron muy cerca mirándose, Megatron cambió sus ópticos enojados por una sonrisa. - Así es… ¿Te importa? – dijo cínicamente.

Ahora era Starscream quién tenía el semblante enfurecido al ver la alegría que iluminaba el rostro de su líder Decepticon.

- Admito que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía intimidad con una fémina Decepticon, mi estimado bufón, y conocer a Armystorm fue realmente una sorpresa para mí –continuó Megatron mientras caminaba alrededor del Seeker.- Es inteligente, muy valiente y una excelente guerrera Decepticon, además de obediente. Me ha dado lo que hace mucho tiempo había perdido la esperanza de tener otra vez: fidelidad a toda prueba.

- ¿Fidelidad? No me hagas reír…

- No es broma. Incluso no le creí a Shockwave cuando me dijo que haría de ella la guerrera más fiel a la causa Decepticon y, por supuesto, hacia mi persona – replicó Megatron mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

- Esas son sólo fanfarronadas. Apuesto que esa fémina está fingiendo para manipularte. Estoy completamente seguro de que utiliza sus encantos para que le otorgues las misiones de mayor importancia para poder ascender rápidamente a los altos mandos Decepticons.

- ¿Qué pruebas tienes para decir eso?

- La primera vez que visitaron esta base, no fuiste tú quien ordenó a Thundercracker, Skywarp y a mí encargarnos de la estadía de sus hermanas menores, ¡sino ella!

- Tienes razón, ella me lo pidió - contestó Megatron casi de inmediato.

-¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de admitirlo? ¡No cabe duda de que te está manipulando!- retrocedió el Seeker completamente alterado.

-Manipularme… ¿a mí? Me parece que estás exagerando.

- ¡Esa fémina es un mal elemento para nuestro ejército y tú no te das cuenta! ¡Una prueba de ello es la pérdida del puente espacial!

Megatron observó a su segundo al mando. Sus ópticos comenzaban a reflejar entendimiento de lo que estaba pasando y se acercó para encararle.

- Dime una cosa, Starscream, ¿por qué odias tanto a Armystorm? ¿Porque intentó dispararte en Polihex o porque… _te rechazó?_

El Comandante Aéreo se quedo en silencio, sus ópticos llenos de furia, sus manos apretadas. De nuevo Megatron lo estaba humillando.

- ¿Crees que no sé lo que ocurrió entre ustedes en todo este tiempo? Esa bofetada debió dolerte mucho realmente. No me gustaría haber estado en tu lugar. Por si ya lo olvidaste, no hay nada peor que enfrentar a una mujer Decepticon furiosa.

Una antigua sensación se apoderó del Seeker. En ese preciso momento tenía ganas de hacer pedazos a su líder, justo como quería hacer con la fémina.

- Aún recuerdo cómo la miraste por primera vez - insistió Megatron, esta vez con tono de burla en su vocalizador. – Estabas idiotizado cuando la viste en la pantalla de mi computador, debiste haberte visto. Entiendo tu prisa por ir a verla al día siguiente. ¿Verdad que ella estaba hermosa esa noche?

Megatron no esperó respuesta alguna. Unos presurosos pasos salían de la sala. La sonrisa del líder Supremo de los Decepticons vino después. Sabía que no podría tolerar tales verdades, mientras el enfurecido Seeker en su presuroso regreso a su cuartel personal sólo tenía pensamientos de venganza que recorrían su procesador una y otra vez, pero ese momento llegaría pronto y ni el mismo Megatron la salvaría de eso.

* * *

Las féminas Decepticons apenas podían creer lo que estaban viendo. En un lugar alejado de los cuarteles de sus compañeros de armas estaban cuatro cuarteles femeninos para ellas y una sala de reuniones. En cuanto entraron comenzaron a familiarizarse con esas paredes púrpuras de tonalidades más delicadas que el resto de la nave Decepticon, idénticas a sus cuarteles en Polyhex.

Mientras ellas recorrían cada corredor nuevo, los cuatro Decepticons masculinos se quedaron a observarlas, aliviados de que después de varias horas de tensión por fin ellas mostraban alegría y tranquilidad.

-¡Mira, Whirly! ¡Aquí hay suficiente espacio para mis especímenes! - gritó alegremente Noisehell.- Dime Volty, ¿encontraste espacio para tu colección de lanzas láser?

La Seeker verdiazul levantó la cabeza desde adentro de su nuevo cuartel personal y la movió afirmativamente, pero cuando vio a sus colegas masculinos observándola sonrientes, se escondió rápidamente.

- Es cierto - contestó la segunda hermana, - y esta pequeña sala de reuniones conecta al resto de cuarteles personales… ¿Cómo será el cuartel del capitán, Oficial de Ingeniería Scrapper? ¿Puedo ver el cuartel de Armystorm?

El Constructicon se acercó a la única puerta cerrada e introdujo un código secreto. De pronto ésta se abrió, descubriendo su interior, y las tres féminas entraron a ver. Era mucho más grande y espacioso que el resto de cuarteles. Noisehell movió la cabeza negativamente casi de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué las líderes tienen todo más grande? En Polyhex su cuartel también es muy espacioso.

-Al menos ya no tienen que preocuparse sobre en donde podrán recargarse – les dijo Thundercracker.- Estarán más cómodas aquí y podrán tener más intimidad.

- Es verdad, realmente no esperábamos esto de parte de ustedes -respondió Whirlwind acercándose a los dos Seekers en compañía de sus hermanas.- En nombre de Armystorm y de mis demás hermanas le agradecemos mucho a Lord Megatron, al oficial Soundwave por sus molestias y de forma especial a los señores Constructicons por construir nuestros cuarteles.

-Agradecimiento innecesario. En los primeros joors del ciclo solar siguiente deberán reportarse todas a Megatron. Luego les daré más indicaciones hasta que Armystorm vuelva a retomar sus obligaciones como capitán de su escuadrón – anunció el misterioso Soundwave, retirándose junto con Scrapper.

-Bien, mis preciosas, parece que todo está solucionado – dijo alegremente Skywarp.- ¿Qué les parece si salimos esta noche para celebrar?

-¿Celebrar?- contestó alarmada la teniente.- Pero si el puente se destruyó y nuestra Capitana está muy mal herida. No creo que sea un buen momento para celebrar.

-Como siempre, eres la aguafiestas del grupo –la interrumpió Noisehell.- El capitán quiso decir celebrar porque nos vamos a quedar aquí más tiempo con nuestros queridos y guapos compañeros, ¿no es verdad pichón? - preguntó dirigiéndose a Thundercracker.

-Podría ser - contestó el Seeker azul. - Pero 'Warp, ¿no sería mejor que ellas descansaran un poco? Mañana les espera un ciclo solar agotador.

El Seeker negro cogió a su amigo y se teletransportó para aparecer con él en un lugar más alejado del grupo femenino. – ¡No me arruines la noche, 'pichón'! Es nuestra oportunidad; debemos aprovechar al máximo estos 20 ciclos solares – le murmuró cerca de los audios a su amigo.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan impaciente, 'Warp? – le siseó Thundercracker. - Deberías tratar de entender su situación. No ha sido nada fácil para ellas este ciclo solar; para mañana estarán más tranquilas.

- Es cierto, ¿pero qué mejor consuelo para ellas que nosotros? Además, mañana el resto de los Decepticons estarán detrás de ellas…

-Disculpe, Capitán Thundercracker y Skywarp – los interrumpió Whirlwind.- Me temo que no podremos salir. Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Armystorm; quiere que la traslademos a su nuevo cuartel para que me encargue de su cuidado.

De inmediato el grupo de Seekers regresaron a la sala de reparaciones. Durante el recorrido las féminas eran vistas con mucha atención por sus otros compañeros Decepticons. Silbidos, piropos y murmullos se escuchaban a cada paso. De pronto, los Combaticons salieron a su encuentro y se plantaron frente a Thundercracker y Skywarp.

- Fuera de nuestro camino, estorbos voladores – los amenazó Onslaught.- Queremos entablar una linda y extensa charla con nuestras compañeras.

Las recién llegadas sabían que tarde o temprano ocurriría. Su presencia en la base Némesis no podría dejar de ser ignorada por más tiempo.

Continuará…


	17. La base también es de las chicas

Hola, aquí estoy después de mucho tiempo. Trataré de publicar más seguido, pues ya terminé de escribir este fic y estoy haciendo uno nuevo, Saludos en especial a Taipan Kyriu y Diosill, espero les vaya bien chicas!

Nancy

* * *

La atmosfera de la Tierra era demasiado pesada para una voladora innata como Armystorm, quien trataba de entrar en modo de recarga haciendo a un lado su claustrofia o sus grandes ganas de ponerse de pie. Hook le había insertado un tranquilizante a su sistema interno para acelerar el trabajo de sus circuitos auto reparadores; pero para que sea efectiva su recuperación debía entrar en modo de recarga.

La seeker movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de 'dormir'; pero era en vano, en momentos estrechaba sus ópticos y en otros los abría, así después de una lucha inútil por seguir activa, cedió al descanso 20 breems después.

Lo siguiente fue oscuridad absoluta en la habitación, a pesar que solo había silencio la sensación de un descanso intranquilo se hacía más fuerte. Aún en sueños se sentía acechada por una figura perturbadora que se aproximaba más y más, moviéndose hábilmente entre la penumbra.

Ahora era difícil despertar, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil a causa de los fármacos que recorrían toda su estructura, cada pieza, cada juntura, cada miembro estaban sin poder moverse a voluntad. Su procesador tampoco podía identificar aquello que estaba acercándose; los reportes llegaban al mismo resultado: No había presencia alguna en esa habitación y cuando las cosas no podrían ponerse peor escuchó el eco de unos pasos acercándose.

De inmediato los censores auditivos de la guerrera Decepticon se pusieron en alerta máxima; sea lo que viniera acercándose, era bastante alto y pesado, difícilmente combatirlo en sus condiciones, pero tenía algo que seguro lo detendría: Su tormenta sónica. Pronto dentro de ella surgió esa energía púrpura cuando por fin el espectro acechante estaba a pocos metros de ella.

Pasos pesados comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más en aquel cuarto hacia la cama de recarga de Armystorm. La joven aceleraba sus sistemas de alerta hacia el enemigo; pero su maltrecho cuerpo y todas sus funciones internas y externas respondían negativamente.

Inevitablemente el espectro se detuvo justo a dos pasos de su cama de recarga, la hora había llegado y ella estaba indefensa, la revelación de aquel ser era impresionante; pero ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

El enemigo era otro Decepticon.

Armystorm se levantó abruptamente de la cama de recarga con sus sistemas internos alterados y su procesador al borde de la saturación de información.

Confusión… premonición de un evento cercano… quien sabe, muchas probabilidades de lo que puede significar esa pesadilla asechaban una y otra vez, hasta que de forma repentina la respuesta llegó para detener esa locura involuntaria.

Él estuvo aquí… Y se fue…

**Capítulo 17**

**La base también es de las chicas, solo por el nombre**

Thundercracker y Skywarp se pusieron en alerta, eran cinco contra dos, una pelea nada justa que debían evitar; pero Skywarp quería hacer gala de sus singulares habilidades de pelea para impresionar a sus compañeras y esa era la oportunidad perfecta, en cambio Thundercracker no quería ser visto como un rebelde alterador del orden, lo más sensato era pedirles que les dejaran pasar.

- Ahora no es el momento apropiado, estamos muy ocupados así que…

- Oye niño bonito, - Interrumpió Brawl al seeker azul.- Se creen muy superiores solo porque ellas son Seekers como ustedes y eso no es justo ¡Nosotros también somos Decepticons y queremos ser su compañía!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ustedes y su odioso líder siempre se quieren llevar todo primero y no me parece bien!- Intervino Vortex.- ¡Oigan preciosas! ¿No les encantarían divertirse con nosotros? Vengan no se arrepentirán.

- ¡Quienes se creen ustedes pedazos de chatarra oxidada hablándoles con tanta confianza a 'mis' preciosas! –Reclamó el Seeker negro.- Son parte de la Élite aérea Decepticon, deberían saber cuál es su lugar.

- ¡Warp! – Dijo Thundercracker cogiendo a su camarada por el brazo.- tranquilízate, no debemos pelear…

- Mide tus palabras, -interrumpió Onslaught- eres un estúpido que gusta de tomar alto grado todo el día, ¡Qué fémina soportaría un borracho como tú!

-¡Como te atreves! ¡Te voy a dar una lección Combatibruto! –Gritó Skywarp levantando sus manos- ¡Defenderé a mis chicas de ustedes!

De pronto Skywarp se dio cuenta que no podía avanzar hacia su oponente porque era cogido por una de sus alas por Highervolt que lo miraba preocupada.

-Chispita…

- Regla trece de una guerrera Decepticon: No permitir nunca que un Decepticon defienda a una Deceptifemme a menos que esté mal herida o muerta.

Las palabras de Highervolt fueron escuchadas por los Decepticons con curiosa sorpresa; las féminas que vieron las acciones de sus compañeros se pusieron delante de ellos para hablar con los Combaticons.

- En nombre de nuestro Capitán Armystorm, le agradecemos infinitamente su hospitalidad en esta base del Némesis.- Respondió Whirlwind siguiendo el tan ignorado protocolo militar Cybertroniano.

Los Combaticons no pudieron evitar mirarse los unos a otros muy confundidos al ver como las trillizas hacían un saludo militar frente a ellos, luego Whirlwind siguió para anunciar.- Ya que están aquí presentes, les comunico que el oficial Soundwave me autorizó para hacerles diversas pruebas para detectar cualquier mal que les afecte a su estructura en la Tierra.

- ¿Mal? –Interrumpió Blast Off.- hemos estado en la Tierra por más de dos vorns y no nos ha afectado nada en absoluto.

- Pues mis últimas investigaciones han llegado a la conclusión que un virus terrícola llamado 'Antorcha Olímpica' podría dañar seriamente el procesador de un Transformer si visitan la red de comunicaciones de los humanos, es muy nociva sobre todo a un poderoso equipo Gestlat como ustedes cinco.- Explicó la Seeker médico.

- ¿Nosotros? Por supuesto que somos poderosos.- respondió Vortex levantando sus brazos.- es por esa misma razón que no somos vulnerables ante cualquier virus terrícola.

- Estoy muy preocupada, hermana…- Comentó Noisehell.- Según mis experimentos, si tienen el virus; Bruticus no podrá ser formado en batalla y lo peor de todo es que ya no podremos tener contacto con ellos por el riesgo de contagiarnos.

- ¡Contagiarnos! No hablaras en serio.- Respondió alarmado Swindle.- que debemos hacer para evitar ese virus.

- En primer lugar, deberán limpiar de sus computadoras personales toda información que hayan recogido de la red terrícola cuanto antes.- Sentenció Whirlwind.

- ¿Qué sucede si no lo hacemos?- Interrogó Onslaught.

- Pues entonces, no podremos salir con ustedes, ya que corremos el riesgo de contagio.- respondía Noisehell estrechando sus ópticos con tristeza.- Serán tan débiles como eso.

De inmediato Highervolt saca de su compartimiento el mango de una lanza Cybertroniana y lo parte en dos. Los Combaticons deciden retirarse rápidamente rumbo a sus cuarteles personales.

- Debemos retirarnos, nos vemos luego…- Anunciaba Onslaught.

Ya alejados, Skywarp comenzó a carcajearse del engaño mientras Highervolt soldaba su lanza rota con un instrumento especial de su mano derecha.

-¡Vaya si que ustedes les hicieron creer todo! ¡Esos Combaticons son tan estúpidos!- decía Skywarp carcajeándose.

- ¡Hay, no te burles de los pobres Combaticons! – Suplicó Noisehell- Solo fue una mentirita para evitar que haya pelea; como dice nuestra jefa: No es nada elegante y femenino si vas a desperdiciar energía en situaciones de poca importancia.

- Y esa frase es otra regla de las mujeres Decepticons que deben cumplir.- Comentó con curiosidad Thundercracker.

- Así es, - respondió Whirlwind reanudando su camino junto a los demás.

- Sigamos chicos; después de todo, esta base tiene nombre de una fémina terrícola, así que es nuestra también mis hermanas.- Finalizó Noisehell.

Breems más tarde las féminas ya estaban instaladas en sus cuarteles. Un duro día había terminado pero los siguientes podrían serlo también.

Whirlwind revisaba a su hermana mayor quien lucía un tanto callada por la pesadilla,- ¿Te sientes bien?… estás muy distraída y silenciosa desde que te dejamos sola en la sala de reparaciones.- Preguntaba la Seeker guinda.

- Me siento bien; solo un poco adolorida es todo. – Respondió la Seeker lila.

- ¿Adolorida? Pero no es lo tuyo quejarte por unas heridas.- Respondió extrañada Whirlwind.

- Bueno, tal vez tengas razón… la verdad es que…

- Últimamente he notado hermana, - Interrumpió la 2da hermana.- que me ocultas muchas cosas.

Armystorm no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa; ahora estaba en el Némesis y no sería bueno que su hermana se entere por terceros todo lo que ocurrió con su incomprendido Comandante aéreo.

- ¿Porqué odias al Comandante, Armystorm?- indagó tristemente Whirlwind.- ¿Porqué ya no confías en mí?

Armystorm inclinó su cabeza, sabía que la situación se podría salir de control si continuaban sus disputas; sin embargo, sabía lo orgulloso que era su superior. Si había alguien que debía ceder primero, sería ella.

- Whirlwind, en cuanto tenga tiempo libre mañana, pediré audiencia al Comandante y… me disculparé con él…

-¡De verdad hermana! ¡¿Lo harás?! – Respondió Whirlwind con regocijo- ¡Entonces dejarán de pelearse! ¡Qué bien!

-Si verás, esto va ser duro para ti, así que te contaré porque…

- ¡No importa eso! –Interrumpió Whirlwind mientras se encaminaba a la salida a prisa- ¡En serio me basta que hagan las paces! ¡Eso es suficiente para mí!

La puerta se cerró dejando a Armystorm sola con la palabra en el vocalizador.

- Porqué le habré dicho eso… y ahora ¡¿qué voy a hacer?!- Se lamentaba la joven seeker poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

* * *

Los dos Seekers se encaminaban hacia sus cuarteles personales mientras conversaban sobre sus compañeras, de repente vieron a su líder llegar del otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Dónde estuviste Screamer? –Preguntó el seeker negro- Te perdiste toda la diversión con las chicas, debiste haberlas visto tan felices en sus nuevos cuarteles personales.

-Me tiene sin cuidado, -fue la inmediata respuesta del seeker plateado- en lo personal estoy en completo desacuerdo con la construcción de dichos cuarteles 'femeninos'.

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿No te alegra que las chicas estén con nosotros 20 ciclos solares?

- ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Todo sería perfecto si una persona entrometida no estaría involucrada! Eso es todo.

- Te refieres a Armystorm, -interrumpió Thundercracker- no entiendo porque la odias tanto.

- Cierto TC, - intervino Skywarp- pero Screamer no es el único, ella también lo odia, después de lo que dijo…

-¡Espera! –Interrumpió Starscream- ¡Acaso esa fémina estuvo hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas! ¡Díganme que fue lo que dijo esa maldita!

- Starscream, -respondió el seeker azul tratando de calmarlo- no es lo que tú piensas… verás…

-¡Basta Thundercracker! No voy a escuchar tu versión por que estas de su parte. Skywarp dime que dijo sobre mí.

-¡Ahh! ¡Estás preocupado! quieres saber qué opinión tiene sobre ti, ¿no es verdad?-Contestó burlonamente el seeker negro.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Uno debe saber cuáles son los movimientos del enemigo!- Respondió alterado el seeker plateado.

- ¿Quieres saber los movimientos del enemigo? –Siguió Skywarp con el doble sentido.- Pues con las buenas curvas que tiene debe moverse muy bien, ¿Quieres que vaya y compruebe por ti?

-¡BASTA! –Chilló encolerizado el comandante aéreo- ¡No me refiero a ese tipo de movimientos! ¡Quiero saber que dijo, maldita sea!

- Warp… díselo de una vez.-pedía Thundercracker mientras su compañero se doblaba de tanto reírse.

- ¡Bahhh TC! Está bien, lo haré… por Primus ¿No pueden tolerar una simple broma? Dijo que prefería recibir de nuevo el castigo de hoy que entrar a tu cuartel personal, es todo.

-Ella dijo eso porque tú empezaste con la brillante idea sobre donde se iban a quedar nuestras compañeras. - intervino Thundercracker.

- Es verdad; pero quien sugirió que las chicas se quedarán en nuestros cuarteles por rangos fue la Petro coneja de las hermanas, no yo.- Se defendió Skywarp mientras Starscream se mantuvo callado con una expresión de disgusto, ¿Prefiere recibir el castigo de nuevo? No había duda alguna que esa fémina era una loca masoquista.

- ¡Por mí que reciba el castigo de nuevo! ¡Se lo merece!- Respondió por fin el comandante aéreo.

-¡Que mal, Screamer! Porque le deseas lo malo a Armystorm si ella te ha ayudado.- Dijo el Seeker negro deteniendo el paso de su líder que quería retirarse.

- ¡Ayudarme! ¡Si que tus celdas cerebrales deben estar defectuosas, Skywarp! ¡Cuando esa manipuladora me ha ayudado!- Respondió indignado el Seeker plateado.

- El castigo de hoy no solamente debía recibirla ella, tú también…- intervino Thundercracker.

- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Ella fue quien dejó escapar al maldito Autobot! ¡No tengo nada que ver! ¡La culpa es suya!- fue la colérica respuesta.

- Tonto, lo que quiere decir TC, es que ella es la responsable de los cielos de Cybertron; pero del cielo terrícola lo eres tú, te descuidaste en dar las órdenes apropiadas para atacar a los Autobots que esperaban en el puente.

- Skywarp tiene razón, - Comentó el seeker azul.- Te fuiste solo a capturar a Skyfire.

- Y eso no es todo,- Siguió hablando Thundercracker.- La vez pasada en Polyhex, cuando fuimos a buscarlas por primera vez sin permiso. Merecíamos ser castigados; pero ella le pidió a Megatron que lo pase por alto, ¿lo recuerdas?

-No olvides Screamer la competencia clandestina de vuelo que tuvieron,- Continuó Skywarp.- Hubiera sido un desastre si las naves militares de los humanos los rastreaban rumbo a la base; así descubrirían donde nos escondemos, fue un gran descuido que merecía ser castigado.

-¡No me digas Skywarp! – Interrumpió arrogante el seeker- ¡Gracias a ella tampoco recibí castigo, porque la muy estúpida se culpó a sí misma! ¡¿O me equivoco?!

Los demás asentaron la cabeza afirmativamente provocando la ira de su líder de vuelo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Esto es más de lo que puedo tolerar! ¡Voy a probar que todo el espectáculo que monta solo es para tener un puesto de alto rango en el ejército de los Decepticons!

- ¿Espectáculo? ¿Puesto de alto rango? Por qué siempre tienes que pensar que todos están conspirando- Indagó Thundercracker.- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar en paz a tu nueva subordinada?

- Hasta que la vea en el lugar que le corresponde, voy a desenmascararla frente a todos y ustedes al final me darán la razón, inclusive el mismo Megatron.

Luego de esas palabras, el líder Decepticon siguió su camino hacía su cuartel, mientras los dos Seekers se encogían de hombros, cuando creían conocer a su compañero de vuelo durante milenios, sus nuevas acciones lo llevaban a desconocerlo aún más.

- Es mi imaginación o cada día se está volviendo más loco…-Comentaba confundido Skywarp mientras Thundercracker movía la cabeza negativamente como buscando tener paciencia.

Continuará…


	18. Danza en el círculo

¡Holas!

Estoy subiendo seguido los capítulos por que la historia esta de aniversario esta semana. Fue en Febrero del 2010 en estos días que se me ocurrió escribirla y quise hacer algo especial al respecto: Subir todos los días un capitulo. Puesto que, cómo mencioné en el episodio anterior ya tengo terminada la historia ¿Cómo acaba? Eso deben averiguarlo. Seguimos…

* * *

Faltaban 2 horas para que el astro rey se levantara a los cielos aquel día, mientras la mayoría de los Decepticons aún estaban en modo de recarga en sus respectivos cuarteles; sonidos de metales chocando una y otra provenían de los almacenes abandonados del Némesis que ahora las Deceptifemmes lo usaban como lugar de entrenamiento.

¡Siguiente!

Luego de una pausa los metales volvían a resonar. No faltaron los curiosos para ver de qué se trataba, los recién llegados Stunticons que acaban de patrullar fueron hasta el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos.

¡Siguiente!

-¿Qué no se iba a quedar todavía en reposo? Porque tuvo que interrumpir nuestro descanso.- Protestó Noisehell exhausta arrastrando su espada.

- Al capitán no le gusta estar sin hacer actividad.- Respondió Highervolt sin emoción recostada en la pared.

- Haz mejorado mucho Whirlwind, -aconsejaba Armystorm luego de terminar de practicar unos movimientos con su hermana.- sigue así… ¡Siguiente!

Whirlwind hizo un saludo con su arma y se retiró, Highervolt era quien entraba a aquel círculo de entrenamiento dibujado en el suelo cuando una gran sombra se paró frente suyo.

- Disculpa… - Dijo Motormaster adelantándose y sacando su gran espada.- Si logro vencerte en una pelea, ¿Podría tener una cita contigo? Esta noche estoy libre.

Armystorm miró al Decepticon de pies a cabeza y sonrió placenteramente antes de contestar a dicha propuesta.

- Está bien, mí estimado Moto…

- Puedes llamarme como tú quieras… - Tuteaba el líder Stunticon mientras atacaba a la seeker.

- Yo también entraré al juego, Whirlwind ¿me concedes el honor de combatir contigo?- Insistió Dead End.

- ¡Capitán! ¿Qué debemos hacer?… - Indagaba Whirlwind mientras retrocedía junto con sus hermanas de unos ansiosos Decepticons.- los señores Stunticons están interrumpiendo el entrenamiento.

- ¿Quién dijo que los Stunticons están interrumpiendo? –Respondía la líder Decepticon mientras esquivaba los ataques de Motormaster.- aprovechen y entrenen con ellos hasta que se acabe el tiempo…

¡¿QUÉ?!

Las Deceptifemmes observaban a su hermana mayor divertirse con el líder Stunticon, dejando de lado al resto del quinteto que se habían colocado en fila para esperar su turno para combatir.

-Bueno, no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada ¡quiero divertirme con ellos un rato! – Y diciendo eso Noisehell se adelantó para pelear contra el siguiente oponente, Highervolt hizo lo mismo y Whirlwind no tuvo más remedio que seguir a sus hermanas.

**Capítulo 18**

**Danza en el Círculo**

Skywarp apresuraba sus pasos para acercarse a la multitud de Decepticons que estaban en aquel almacén abandonado, había cuatro filas de ellos, esperando su turno. El seeker negro estaba confundido y decidió acercarse más para ver cuál era el motivo del aglomerado.

-¡No te pases de listo, Seeker! ¡Ponte en la fila como los demás!- Gritó Wlitzwing empujando a Skywarp hacia atrás.

Al levantar su mirada pudo notar la presencia de Thundercracker observando todo desde un lugar seguro, se puso de pie para conversar con él entre ruidos de armas y gritos.

- Están peleando con ellas para tener una cita esta noche, es lo único que sé.- hablaba pausadamente el seeker azul.

-¡Tener una cita! ¡Pero que se creen esos imbéciles! ¡No podemos permitir que hagan eso! ¡Son nuestras chicas! ¡Debemos defenderlas TC!

- Warp, ¿ya olvidaste acaso lo que te dijo ayer Highervolt?

- No… no lo olvidé… los reglamentos de las mujeres Decepticons…- Decía el seeker negro mientras se recostaba al lado de su amigo.

- Ahora comprendo porque nos pidió Armystorm defender a sus hermanas.- siguió hablando Thundercracker cruzado de brazos.

- Eso es lo que no entiendo TC, si ella les dio esos reglamentos de cuidarse por sí solas, ¿Por qué nos pidió que las cuidáramos?

- Probablemente las estaba probando Warp, debe ser eso…

-Vaya, no solo es la mejor mujer Decepticon soldado que tenemos ahora, sino que también es muy estricta con sus hermanas y subordinadas…

- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? - Interrumpió Starscream con su llegada.- ¿Por qué están todos aquí tan temprano?

- No lo ves Screamer, estamos aquí para desafiar a las chicas, aquel que las derrote tendrá una cita con cualquiera de ellas esta noche… -explicó alegremente Skywarp.

- ¿Desafiarlas por una cita? – Indagaba el seeker plateado tratando de observar las peleas- Quién es el imbécil que se le haya ocurrido tan brillante idea…

- ¡No puedo tocarla! ¡Es muy rápida!- Se lamentaba Motormaster exhausto saliendo del círculo entre la multitud.

-¡No te rindas! – Animaba Wildrider a su líder Stunticon.- ¡Fue idea tuya no debes rendirte! ¡Imagina todo lo que puede pasar si tienes una cita con ella!

- ¡Bien! ¡Aunque sea una seeker no me importa si es más rápida que yo! ¡La derrotaré!- Volvía el gran tráiler al círculo provocando la sonrisa de inmensa alegría en su contrincante y los gritos de ánimo de los Stunticons se oían en todo el lugar.

-¡Y bien mi querido Screamer! ¿Te animas a desafiarla?- Proponía Skywarp mientras palmeaba el hombro de su Comandante Aéreo.- Hay una cita de por medio…

- ¿Yo? Para qué si soy mucho más rápido y fuerte que ella, - Respondía arrogante el seeker poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.- derrotarla es tan fácil que podría hacerlo con una sola mano.

- En serio, entonces porque no vas y lo demuestras… Súper Screamer.

- Por qué no estoy desesperado por tener una cita con… esa… es todo…

De pronto entre la multitud de insignias púrpuras aparece Rumble muy enfadado, detrás de él Frenzy preocupado tratando de detener a su gemelo.

-¡No lo digas! ¡Te van a matar entre todos!- Suplicaba el Cassetticon rojo.

- ¡No me importa! ¡Es mi derecho! ¡PAREN LA PELEA!- Gritó Rumble interrumpiendo las sanas actividades Decepticons.

De inmediato todos lo miraron, sus compañeros masculinos estaban a punto de sacarlo cuando se dirigió frente a Armystorm muy enojado.

- ¡Muñeca! ¡Porque peleas con estos tipos por una cita! ¡Si yo te lo había propuesto primero y además te obsequié la piedra de la buena suerte! ¡No me digas que ya lo olvidaste o eres arrogante como tus demás compañeros! ¡Quien te dio tu primer beso!- Anunció señalando a la fémina.

Los Decepticons se quedaron con la boca abierta, el resto de las Deceptifemmes no lo podían creer ¿Su hermana mayor besó a un pequeño Cassetticon?

Armystorm guardó sus armas y se acercó a Rumble, se arrodilló frente a él colocando sus manos sobre sus piernas y suplicaba en esa posición al ver que la creación de Soundwave le daba la espalda con una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

-Lo siento, perdóname… lo olvidé por completo amigo, ¿Puedo hacer algo para que me perdones?

-¡ALTO!- se acercaba Noisehell confundida y enojada.- 'Ermy… ¿Tú besaste a este… pequeño?

- Si. -fue la risueña respuesta.

-¡Nos quieres hacer quedar mal! ¡Eres nuestra líder! ¡La mejor guerrera Decepticon! ¡Debes aspirar a besar a alguien con mayor rango! ¡Por Primus!

- Solo por eso, Noisehell… ¿solo por rangos debemos elegir con quién estar? – Respondió Armystorm con disgusto.- ¡Whirlwind!

-Sí, Capitán.-Respondió la Femseeker guinda, colocándose al lado de su capitana.

- Quiero que modifiques algunas de mis actividades rutinarias de hoy para tener tres joors libres esta noche y poder salir con Rumble.

- Como ordene...

- ¡Un momento! ¡Por qué vas a salir con este enano primero! ¡Qué hay de mí!- reclamaba Motormaster enfadado.

- Lo siento Moto, pero es una promesa que no puedo romper, -Decía la joven levantándose, dirigiéndose al Decepticon- deberás esperar hasta mañana para poder divertirnos ¿Te portarás bien hasta entonces?

- Si… pero ¿Harás conmigo lo que yo quiera?

- Si es una forma de motivarte para la guerra, por mí está bien…

De pronto sonó una alarma proveniente del brazo de la Seeker lila y luego de apagar el odioso ruido de las trillizas, la fémina anunció.

- Colegas, gracias por ayudar en nuestro entrenamiento de hoy; Deceptifemmes el entrenamiento a terminado ¡A sus unidades de limpieza ahora!

Las mujeres Decepticons se despidieron de todos con un saludo militar y guardando sus armas pasaron a retirarse rápidamente, mientras Armystorm se despedía de Rumble.

- Nos vemos esta noche…

El pequeño Cassetticon azul se quedó sin poder decir nada, Frenzy lo tiraba de un brazo para retirarse como el resto de Decepticons que salían del almacén abandonado.

* * *

Megatron esperaba sentado en su trono la llegada su oficial de comunicaciones. Quería discutir con él sobre las prácticas de vuelo de su escuadrón femenil, los primeros resultados serían de vital importancia para su siniestro proyecto.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Soundwave por fin llegó, luego de supervisar a las creaciones de Shockwave.

- Y bien, cuales son los resultados…

- En conjunto su sincronía de vuelo es de 99%, su velocidad es similar al de Skywarp y son más rápidas que Thundercracker y los Coneheads.- Reportaba neutralmente el telépata azul.

- Muy bien, eso es lógico porqué son más ligeras y comparten un vinculo de familia en su programación. Dime ¿alguna de ellas alcanzó la velocidad del bufón de manera individual?

- No, ninguna.- Decía Soundwave mientras se acercaba a la computadora para buscar un archivo.- Armystorm es la más cercana, pero aún está muy lejos de alcanzar la máxima velocidad.

- Si Starscream no fuera tan entrometido en este proyecto, - Comentaba Megatron levantándose para acercarse a su oficial- le asignaría este entrenamiento por qué debo admitir que es el más capacitado para explotar sus habilidades.

- Es verdad; pero aquel día de la competencia de vuelo, ella pudo alcanzar su velocidad en el último astroklik.- Anunció Soundwave mostrando el video archivo de aquel día.- El tiempo en que lo ejecutó es muy reducido la décima parte de un astrosegundo.

Megatron luego de observar comenzó a caminar frente al computador y luego de su corta reflexión dijo tocando su barbilla:

- Entonces ella podría alcanzar la velocidad de la luz y de esa forma evolucionar su mutación con más rapidez.

- La fémina seeker tiene mucho potencial, gracias a la energía que acumula en su núcleo por la Tormenta Sónica, aumenta sus habilidades de fuerza y velocidad, - Explicó Soundwave.- pero su sincronía con Starscream en formación de triangulo de la flota completa es pésima.

- ¿Pésima? No me digas.

- Así es, su sincronía con sus hermanas es perfecta, con los Coneheads es de 60%, con los dos Tetrajets 88% y con Starscream 14%.

- Si que es pésima, - sonrió maliciosamente Megatron.- se nota que esos dos no se llevan bien.

- Esta situación puede perjudicar futuras misiones,- Comentó Soundwave alarmado a pesar que el tono de su vocalizador era el mismo.- ambos piensan de manera inversa y eso es un problema grave, de continuar así…

- Me conviene que esos dos se mantengan alejados, es parte del plan hasta ahora ¿No es así, Soundwave? Tomaremos las medidas necesarias para futuras consecuencias. Ella me recuerda mucho a la desaparecida Slipstream.

- Si Megatron…

* * *

Las mujeres Decepticons tomaban un poco de energón en su sala de reuniones luego del primer agotador entrenamiento con Soundwave.

- Siempre pensé que Shockwave y 'Ermy eran muy estrictos, - Se quejaba Noisehell recostada en su silla- pero Soundwave es más terrible que los dos juntos ¡Mis propulsores ya no pueden más y mis alitas están perdiendo su color y brillo de tanto volar! Creo que nos hubiese ido mejor si el Comandante Starscream nos entrenaba.

- Lo que pasa es que eres una holgazana.- Acusaba Highervolt antes de darle un sorbo a su cubo de energón.

- ¡Volty! No me hables así, -Respondía escandalizada la seeker amarilla- últimamente estás hablando demasiado ¿No será que tu amigo el capitán ebrio será una mala influencia para ti?

-¡El capitán Skywarp no es un ebrio! – Respondió la fémina levantándose de su asiento.

- ¡Basta! ¡No se peleen ahora!- Se interponía Whirlwind entre sus hermanas para evitar un reprimenda de parte de su líder; pero Armystorm terminó de tomar su cubo y lejos de tomar en cuenta la discusión se levantó con preocupación en su rostro.

- Whirlwind, encárgate del resto del informe.

- Si, Capitán. – Respondía la teniente.

- ¿A dónde vas jefa? – Se acercaba Noisehell a su hermana mayor que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

- A pedir audiencia al Comandante Starscream. – Anunció la fémina y salió de la sala.

Noisehell sonrió traviesamente y corrió para alcanzar a su superior, mientras Whirlwind procedía a limpiar la mesa quitando los cubos dejados por sus hermanas. Highervolt permanecía en su asiento cruzada de brazos con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

- Vaya ¿No dijiste que no entrarías a ese cuartel por nada del Universo, hermana? – Dijo Noisehell deteniendo el paso de Armystorm.

- Te aconsejaría que vuelvas a tu cuartel Noisehell, recuerda que tienes muchos deberes pendientes.- Respondió la seeker lila dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su subordinada.

- ¿Consejos? Pero la que los necesita más consejos en estos momentos eres tú, - hablaba la seeker amarilla mientras rodeaba a su hermana mayor tocando juguetonamente las alas de su hermana mayor.- vas a ir al cuartel de la perdición a arreglar sus malos entendidos; pero ¿Realmente crees que va hacer las paces contigo solo con palabras? Nunca imaginé que fueras tan ingenua como Whirlwind, Armystorm.

- El modo en que dos individuos puedan arreglar sus diferencias es la conversación, no veo que otro método solucionaría todo.

- ¡Que ilusa! Yo sé como podrías disculparte con él, sin necesidad de conversaciones aburridas de por medio.

- ¿Así? ¿Qué me sugiere mi graciosa hermana menor?- respondió la seeker lila cruzando sus brazos.

- Lo único que debes hacer es abrir tu cabina de piloto, - Murmuró Noisehell rozando la cabina de su hermana mayor con sus dedos.- echarte en su cama de recarga y listo.

- ¡No te pases de lista, Noisehell!- Gritó Armystorm tomando la mano de la seeker amarilla y empujándola hacia un lado, para reanudar su camino.

- ¡Pero es la verdad y tú lo sabes bien! – Hablaba la tercera hermana entre risas.- No hay otra forma, será imposible que salgas de allí completamente ilesa, mi hermana querida.

Armystorm gira su cabeza sobre el hombro para mirar amenazante a su hermana y retirarse, mientras seguía alejándose de aquel oscuro pasillo cuyas paredes resonaban con las risas agudas de Noisehell.

Continuará…


	19. La Audiencia

Hola, perdonen si dije que subiria un episodio por día; pero el jefe se fue a su casita en la playa y me dejo con los clientes (U.U) en otras palabras ayer estaba indispuesta, así que el sábado subiré uno más. La próxima semana subire los jueves o viernes.

Este capitulo esta un poco fuerte, guerra avisada no mata gente... Mientras pueden ver los diseños de las protagonistas en Deviantart, la imagen se llama Purple Girls Mujeres Decepticons.

* * *

En la oscuridad del cuartel del segundo al mando Decepticon, el seeker plateado planeaba su venganza; pero debía encontrar una forma de atraer a su víctima. Una probabilidad era intentar ser su amigo; sin embargo eso provocaría las burlas del entrometido Skywarp, otro método de engaño debe ser planificado y pronto, antes que los 20 ciclos solares terminen. De pronto la escasa iluminación fue cogida de sorpresa por la luz que emitía la computadora. Era un mensaje urgente, una petición de audiencia.

Su problema se resolvió al ver el nombre que requería conversar con él, la victima vino por sí sola hasta él sin necesidad de esfuerzo alguno.

Aún así, el documento lo tomó por sorpresa. Hacía mucho tiempo que un subordinado suyo enviara una petición tan formal y burócrata, le recordó la época dorada de Cybertron donde cada acción militar era ejecutada con minuciosidad, seriedad y eficacia.

Al parecer Shockwave educó a Armystorm con las costumbres antiguas de la sociedad Cybertroniana. Starscream se levantó de su silla y tecleó en la consola, después apareció una pequeña imagen de la fémina frente a su puerta esperando, el seeker sonrió satisfecho.

El momento ha llegado…

**Capítulo 19**

**La Audiencia**

Armystorm esperaba la señal, su postura era altiva y decisiva. De ninguna manera las cosas pasaran como dijo Noisehell; su honor no sería pisoteado, tenía mucho orgullo y aunque tuviera que hacerle frente saldría completa de ese lugar.

Nadie abusaría otra vez de ella… nadie…

La puerta se abrió y apareció su superior con una gran sonrisa, la fémina con mirada seria hizo un enérgico saludo militar y permaneció en silencio. Starscream hizo una mueca de confusión antes de contestar la petición.

- Vaya, miren quién vino a visitarme, nada menos que la grandiosa Armystorm ¿No dijiste ayer que preferías ser castigada que venir aquí?

- Es cierto señor, se ve que ya se enteró; sin embargo debo rectificarme por lo que dije, fue sin pensar.

- ¿Rectificarte? Se ve que cambias de opinión muy rápido, sabía que eras voluble, típico en novatos buenos para nada como tú.- Contestó el seeker molesto.

- Comandante, me va a otorgar unos breems de su tiempo para una audiencia, necesito hablar con usted de manera urgente. – Suplicó la joven.

Starscream se puso a un lado de la entrada e hizo un ademán para que entrara la fémina, de inmediato la puerta se cerró.

* * *

Mientras Noisehell regresaba a la sala, encontró a Whirlwind sentada en la mesa de reuniones limpiando unos instrumentos de cirugía con un semblante feliz.

- Whirly querida ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Intervino la seeker amarilla.

- Por supuesto, la que quieras hermanita.- fue la amable respuesta.

- ¿No te preocupa que nuestra hermana mayor esté a solas con el Comandante en su cuartel personal?- Indagó mientras se sentaba.

- Por qué debo preocuparme, si es una audiencia; además, van a arreglar sus malos entendidos y hacer las paces.

- Si, pero… podrían hacer… ya tu sabes… después de amistarse. Él… y ella solos en ese cuartel.- hablaba maliciosamente Noisehell.

Whirlwind dejó de limpiar un instrumento parecido al bisturí y dirigió su mirada a su hermana menor sin cambiar su expresión.

- No creo, ella me prometió que nunca lo haría.

La seeker amarilla se levantó de su silla asombrada.

- ¿Qué tú le hiciste prometer? ¡No me digas! Siempre pensé que eras una ingenua pero ese fue una gran estrategia ¡vaya que astuta!

- Debo terminar el reporte de hoy, que descanses hermanita… - anunció Whirlwind levantándose de su silla con sus pertenencias rumbo a su cuartel.

Ya sola en la habitación, Noisehell soltó un gran suspiro y colocando sus manos en la cabeza respondió: - ¡Qué aburrido! ¡Pobre Comandante! Se va a quedar con las ganas, cuando 'Ermy hace una promesa difícilmente la rompe.

* * *

Armystorm entró al cuartel y se paró erguida delante del escritorio de su superior, quien no podía ocultar su asombro. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía respetado por un subordinado común, ella esperaba que se sentara para poder conversar siguiendo fielmente el protocolo militar.

- Bien ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? – Decía Starscream despreocupado mientras colocaba sus pies sobre la mesa y sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

- Vine a disculparme por todas mis acciones que hice en contra de su persona y a sugerirle que por el bien de la causa Decepticon dejemos de pelear.

El Seeker desde su cómoda posición hizo un gesto de burla.

- '¿Disculparme?' '¿Dejemos de pelear?'

- Sé que no hemos sido presentados debidamente al principio, Comandante. Por eso le suplico que olvidemos lo ocurrido, Señor.

- ¿Olvidar? ¿Crees que así de fácil vas a disculparte por haberme humillado frente a todos? -Decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- ¿Crees que te puedes burlar de mí así de fácil? Soy el segundo al mando de los Decepticons, has mancillado mi orgullo y honor, es imposible que olvide tus acciones.

- Es cierto, señor. – Anunció la fémina empuñando sus manos.

- Entonces reconoces que aquel día de la competencia hiciste trampa.- Insistió el superior mientras sigilosamente oprimía un botón oculto de su escritorio. Tan pronto lo hizo la pantalla en la sala de recreaciones se encendió y mostraba a los Decepticons presentes la conversación de los dos Seekers.

- No fui la única, usted sabe bien quien empezó primero. Hay testigos del hecho.- Respondía la joven.

- ¿Qué está haciendo Starscream ahora?- Miraba preocupado Thundercracker a la pantalla acompañado de Skywarp.

- Es verdad, lo reconozco; pero en los últimos astrosegundos me enviaste un mensaje que distrajo mi atención y aprovechaste la oportunidad para acelerar ¿No es así?

- Así es.

Los Decepticons murmuraban admirados, el odiado segundo al mando tenía razón todo el tiempo.

- ¿Mensaje? Así que eso fue la razón de su enojo, - Comentaba burlonamente Skywarp- Me pregunto que decía…

- Fue muy bajo de tu parte hacer ese tipo de cosas a tu superior y sobre todo en una competencia de vuelo donde sabes perfectamente que el cielo es el elemento sagrado para todos los Seekers, y tú lo has denigrado con tus acciones cobardes. –hablaba el líder Decepticon mientras caminaba frente a su escritorio.

La fémina levantó su mirada y su expresión se endureció.

- Permiso para preguntarle algo personal Comandante ¿Qué pasaría si un día, Lord Megatron lo invita a su cuartel para charlar y usted se entera que será asesinado en cuanto llegue? ¿Sería capaz de asistir?

-¿Qué? Pero que pregunta tan estúpida -reaccionó el comandante aéreo- ¡Por supuesto que no iría si Megatron piensa en convertirme en chatarra!

- Lo mismo me sucede, Porqué debía perder aquel día si sé que saldría perjudicada. –Respondió la Seeker con una mano en su pecho.-Usted dijo que en cuanto ganara la apuesta me daría una paliza para aprender a respetarlo.

La respuesta de la joven resultó irónica para Starscream. Ciertamente ese día estaba muy enfurecido con ella; pero en el fondo si él ganaba lo primero que haría no era precisamente molerla a golpes como amenazó, sus verdaderas intenciones eran… otras.

-No debía perder, no importara si tenía que hacer trampa o mentir. La honestidad tiene un límite para aquellos que no se dejan pasar por encima de otros, eso fue lo que he aprendido.- Sentenciaba la fémina.

No solo era tramposa, también orgullosa.

-Me importa un bledo lo que te enseñe ese bueno para nada de Shockwave. Te has comportado muy mal conmigo y estas abusando del aprecio que Megatron demuestra hacia ti ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras en este ejército solo por eso?- Indagaba encolerizado el seeker.

- ¿Aprecio? – Respondía asombrada la fémina- ¿Lord Megatron dijo que me apreciaba?

- ¡Ya deja de fingir! ¡Acaso crees que soy un idiota! ¡Me di cuenta de todo el día de la presentación! ¡Deja de mentir y confiesa que eres la amante de Megatron!

Los Decepticons reunidos se sorprendieron, ahora comprendían porque la lideresa de las Deceptifemmes no se separaba de su Comandante Supremo aquel día.

- Eso no es cierto… él no podría… -murmuraba la joven confundida.

- Este es su plan para destruirme. Como sabes que Megatron me odia decidiste hacerme la vida imposible para complacerlo y así él te ascienda ¿No es así? ¿Lo haces para tener un rango superior? ¡Confiesa de una maldita vez!

La fémina se sentía acechada con tanta interrogante, la situación empeoraba para mal. Su superior había cambiado por completo el tema ¿Por qué insistía tanto en que ella respondiera sus preguntas? De pronto su pálido rostro de confusión cambio, sospechosamente el Comandante se había separado de su escritorio para hablar y se había expresado altaneramente como si hubiera público.

- Señor… ¿dónde está? –Interrogó Armystorm con fría seriedad.

- ¿Eh? A que te refieres…

- ¡¿Dónde está?!...- volvió a repetir pero encolerizada.

- ¿Qué donde está? Pues yo estoy aquí… Oye, ¡No me cambies el tema, soldado!

La capitana levantó su mirada hacia el techo del cuartel, escaneando cada rincón, enojando a su habitante.

-¡Qué haces! Te hice una pregunta y no me has contestado, ¡Esto es! ¡Esto es insubordinación!

La sala de reunión explotaba en carcajadas cuando Soundwave entró para ver lo que pasaba en el salón y su brillante visor escarlata se posó en la pantalla.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ella se dio cuenta, TC! –Hablaba Skywarp entre risas.- ¡Preciosa, míranos estamos aquí!

-¡Ya basta! ¡No voy a permitir que hagas lo que quieras! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Es una orden!- Chillaba el Comandante.

- ¡Donde está la maldita cámara!- murmuraba la fémina, en ese momento su desleal superior disparó contra ella, pero logró esquivar el rayo láser a tiempo.

- Ese maldito la va a matar, debemos ir a ayudarla.- gritaba Rumble y de inmediato el grupo salió de la sala rumbo al cuartel de los hechos. Ya solo, Soundwave se acercó a la pantalla y se conectó directamente con la cámara del cuartel para que emitiera una alarma falsa de incendio logrando ser descubierta por fin.

Armystorm miró el objeto con desagrado y luego a su superior que continuaba amenazándola con el arma.

- Será mejor que por tu bien, hagas lo que te diga o lo lamentarás.

- El oficial Shockwave tenía razón Comandante, no se puede confiar en usted ni siquiera para entablar una conversación normal.

- Me importa muy poco lo que piense ese maldito.

- Así que de esto se trata su 'venganza' hacia mí. Los demás tenían razón después de todo, usted quiere verme destruida.

- Esos traidores soplones me la pagaran después, ahora estas en mis dominios y será difícil que salgas de aquí, ni siquiera tu estúpida piedra de la suerte te ayudará a salir de esta.

- No sé que pretende con todas estas interrogantes, solo vine aquí para buscar una forma de pagar mi mal comportamiento. Hacer las paces es lo único que quiero ahora.

El Comandante aéreo no respondió pero su semblante de furia cambió de pronto con una sonrisa burlona, estiró su brazo hacia arriba y disparó contra la cámara de seguridad sorprendiendo a la fémina.

El interrogatorio ¿Había terminado?

-Así que quieres obtener mi perdón…eso es lo que quieres…

Armystorm miraba a la cámara destruida volvió su mirada lentamente para ver a su superior, el tono de su vocalizador cambió a uno más amistoso. Al verlo, su atractivo rostro oscuro mostraba una sonrisa pícara que lo decía todo.

Maldición…

- Solo hay una forma que te perdone; pero al parecer has comprendido de que se trata ¡Mejor! así apresuramos las cosas y…

- ¡Primero muerta! –fue la automática respuesta de la chica.

-¡Vez que yo quiero hacer las paces y tú no quieres colaborar! Tú eres la única aquí que quiere seguir con esta ridícula pelea.

La joven seeker miró al techo y movió su cabeza negativamente como pidiendo paciencia. De pronto el sistema de máxima seguridad de la puerta del cuartel se activó por orden de su dueño, ahora no habría escapatoria alguna para la joven.

- Te crees que eres especial, -Dijo él acercándose con lentitud.- con esa actitud de rebelde; pero eso pronto cambiará puesto que estoy decidido a… ¿cómo dicen los humanos?... ¡Así! 'domar a la fiera'.

Starscream se alegró cuando la fémina se volvió a él, estaba sonriendo, al parecer comprendió que era inútil oponerse. Después de todo era una mujer Decepticon que gustaba del placer y no una asustada mujer Autobot o una Neutral tratando de escapar.

- Yo no soy una fiera… Comandante –hablaba la fémina mientras se acercaba.

Rápidamente el seeker plateado ordenó que se apagaran un poco más las luces de la habitación, bajando la guardia… Por un momento para entregar placer… Y cuando la Femseeker estuvo cerca de él, casi a escasos nanómetros, con gran rapidez y aprovechando la oscuridad. Armystorm ataca a su superior con un puñetazo izquierdo, este lo esquiva y retrocede. Pronto se encendieron las luces al 100%. Starscream pudo coger rápidamente a su subordinada por la cintura con un brazo y una de las manos de ella con la otra.

- Es inútil lo que estás haciendo, ningún Decepticon puede contra mí, menos una fémina debilucha como tú.

- ¿Cree que soy como esos Drons de placer que suele visitar en Kaon? No me confunda con una prostituta, soy un soldado.

- ¿Así no me digas? ¡Y cuando te revuelcas con Megatron no es lo mismo!

- Ese es un tema que a usted no le concierne, es entre Lord Megatron y yo. –respondía la joven mientras forcejeaba para escapar.

- ¡Vaya, que dulce! ¡Mírenla, como defiende a su viejo amante!

De pronto con violencia la coge por sus manos y la sujeta contra la pared, ahora estaban cara a cara.

- Yo soy mejor que él… ¡Mucho mejor!

- Y si usted es mejor, porque no es el actual líder de los Decepticons…señor.

- Muy pronto le quitaré el liderazgo, el ejército y… porque no a su nueva amante también…

Apenas terminó de hablar acercó su rostro al de ella. Ella podía sentir su calor corporal abrazándola… A punto de consumirla por completo y sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban. Su intento de amistarse no resultó como ella quería y la tentación estaba a punto de engullirla. El segundo al mando era extraño, muy extraño. Ese comportamiento altanero, violento y luego seductor. Una grave confusión altero sus celdas y llegó a una conclusión nada agradable: Estaba siendo tratada como un objeto… Justo como la primera vez. Cuando faltaba poco para ceder a la pasión, una escalofriante escena pasada la devolvió a la realidad de golpe.

La joven se separo de su superior con un empujón y una certera patada hacia la cabina, haciéndolo volar y caer pesadamente al suelo, mientras aprovechaba el momento para escapar dirigiéndose a la puerta. Energía púrpura emanaba de su cabina de piloto.

- Arggg… ¡Mal… maldita!... ¡cómo te atreves!

Armystorm saca su espada y de un golpe destruye el control de la puerta, logrando que esta se abriera.

Libertad.

- ¡Pagaras caro por esto!- Amenazaba el maltrecho comandante aéreo.- ¡mi venganza será terrible!

La fémina no lo escuchó y se apresuró a salir, pero al dar el primer paso hacia fuera es rozada por un rayo nulificador en su pierna derecha, siendo testigos los Decepticons que esperaban afuera.

Armystorm cayó al metálico suelo pero se levantó con dificultad y continuó corriendo, sin prestar atención al resto.

-¡Hermana! – Aparecía Whirlwind entre los demás.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Noisehell y Highervolt la observaron también, era la primera vez que la veían con ese rostro lleno de confusión.

Thundercracker y Skywarp entraron al cuartel de su enfurecido y malherido líder para terminar el cuadro de la escena final.

-¡Lo arruinaste, Screamer!- sentenciaba el seeker negro.- ¡Ahora si lo arruinaste!

Más tarde todos estaban en el periodo de recarga, Whirlwind hacía guardia en la puerta del cuartel personal de su capitán, arrodillada frente a la puerta con la mirada hacía el piso metálico. Los breems pasaban en silencio, pasaban lentamente… sin piedad.

Breems después un pequeño pedazo de metal llamó su atención, restos de la espada de su hermana que habían caído tras el impacto del rayo nulificador. Lo cogió y observó; sacó su espada láser e imitando a su hermana mayor se puso a tallar…

A tallar sola toda la noche.

* * *

Continuará…


	20. Con los voltios elevados

Hola.

La historia de hoy está dedicada a Highervolt, la menor de las chicas Decepticons. Muy timida y poco sociable; pero es más observadora que las demás. Puede hacer descargas eléctricas con su cuerpo es muy fuerte y bastante alta, su medida es casi a un Seeker masculino promedio y es experta en armas y explosivos.

Espero que con esta descripción ya tengan una idea mejor del personaje; encontraran un dibujo de ella en Deviantart en el usuario de Nansui. Ahora empecemos con la historia.

* * *

'Vamos, levántate'

Highervolt estaba sumida en profundo descanso, al escuchar esas palabras sus ópticos se encendieron y levantándose las pudo ver: Sus tres hermanas mayores.

- ¿Te vas a quedar allí acostada todo el ciclo estelar? ¿No te gustaría volar con nosotras? – interrogaba aquella fémina lila en forma imperativa pero familiar.

-¡Espera, Armystorm! –Respondió alegremente otra de color amarillo reluciente levantando un brazo como ofreciéndose- ¡Déjame que la despierte! ¡Yo la convenceré que venga con nosotras!

- Noisehell,- contestó amablemente la tercera de color guinda- ten cuidado, no la vayas a asustar.

-No hay problema ¡confíen en mí!

-Está bien, nosotras vamos a adelantarnos para ver a nuestro creador, así que date prisa.

Las dos féminas salieron de la habitación y Highervolt se quedó a solas con la seeker amarilla y escandalosa. Desde su activación ya comenzaba a odiar el ruido.

-Y bien ¿Quieres saber quién soy? – Interrogaba Noisehell ansiosa mientras se acercaba.

La recién creada la miró unos astrosegundos y luego movió su cabeza negativamente, provocando la risa de Noisehell quien se sentaba a su lado.

-¡Ahh! igual lo tienes que saber… ¡soy tu hermosa e inteligente hermana mayor! ¡Noisehell!

Highervolt la miró de pies a cabeza y levantándose habló por fin:

-No parece que seas mi hermana, eres demasiado… Pequeña y charlatana.

-Te equivocas…

Noisehell se levantó y condujo a su gigante 'hermanita' hacia la pantalla que estaba en modo reflejo. Allí Highervolt observó que era igual a la amarilla solo que más grande y de otro color.

-Lo vez, somos hermanas porque somos idénticas. Podemos contar nosotras para cualquier cosa, hablar y escuchar nuestros problemas…

Noisehell siguió hablando y no se percató que su hermana menor sonreía, al parecer no estaba sola.

**Capítulo 20**

**Con los voltios elevados**

Bitácora del Escuadrón femenil

Del Imperio Decepticon

Especialista en entrenamiento:

Reconocimiento de

Campo y Explosivos

Es el 4 ciclo solar de nuestra estadía en el cuartel general Némesis, ubicada en el planeta de denominación Tierra. Los enfrentamientos contra los Autobots no han sido nada fructíferos, nuestras fuerzas están divididas y el trabajo en equipo se redujo al 14%. Sobre todo en la flota aérea de la cual formo parte, desde la pelea que tuvieron el capitán y el comandante ninguno de ellos muestran actitud alguna para ayudarse en combate. La sincronización en combate aéreo se ha reducido a un 14% y esto no es del agrado de nuestro Comandante Supremo: Lord Megatron, ya que ha perjudicado a muchos de los nuestros, entre ellos mi segundo tutor. El capitán de primera división Skywarp, quien ha sido mal herido a las 0560 horas del presente ciclo solar y tuve que auxiliarlo.

* * *

Thundercracker caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, a diferencia de sus otros compañeros no había recibido muchos daños; de pronto ensordecedores ruidos de algún mecanoide corriendo se escuchó, y al disponerse a colocarse a un lado del camino, Noisehell lo interrogó.

-¡Pichón! ¡¿Has visto a Volty?!

- Si.

-¡¿Dónde está?!

- Viene en camino, se quedó para ayudar a Skywarp.

La expresión de la seeker amarilla cambio de preocupación a furia… furia desmedida.

- Y si es tu amigo ¡Porque no lo ayudaste! –interrogaba enojada.

Thundercracker se quedo pensativo, es lo que siempre solía hacer después de un combate, auxiliar a su inseparable compañero pero Highervolt se le adelantó en esta ocasión, aquella solitaria fémina descendió a ver como estaba el seeker negro que había caído a causa de unos de los discos del científico loco Autobot Wheeljack, Thundercracker sabía que Skywarp y Highervolt eran amigos, aunque ella no lo demostrara ante todos. Era muy silenciosa y misteriosa.

Noisehell no espero que su colega azul contestara y se dirigió al pasillo que conduce a la plataforma de lanzamiento.

-¡Espera! Las órdenes fueron que nos quedáramos aquí, debes esperarla y si reporta alguna emergencia iremos a buscarlos.

La seeker amarilla no escuchó y siguió su camino, Thundercracker no la había visto así, pese al poco tiempo de conocerla.

* * *

Mientras Skywarp volvía a activarse, podía sentir el viento pasar por el rostro con suavidad, se sentía cómodo pese a que el sol alumbrara con su resplandor su alicaída estructura. Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo llevado en los brazos de alguien que flotaba graciosamente en el cielo.

¿TC?

Era extraño que su amigo no respondiera, quizás estaban aún en área enemiga.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Qué odioso sol!... TC ¿podrías llevarme algún lugar donde haya sombra?.. O no podemos…

El seeker negro levantó un poco su cabeza y notó que no podía ver bien a su compañero a causa de los rayos del astro rey, estaba más silencioso de lo normal, pero movió su cabeza afirmativamente sobre su anterior interrogante.

- TC que extraño estás hoy; pero no importa. Gracias a ti puedo volver a la base en una sola pieza, espero que las chicas no me vean así o pensarán que soy un debilucho ¡Te imaginas si…!

Skywarp volvió a levantar su alicaída cabeza y esta vez pudo ver a su salvador, un fino rostro femenino resplandeciendo con el sol, con una expresión de cándida confusión.

'¿Chispita?'

La fémina dejó de cargar a su superior, apartándose un lado; pero recordó que estaba herido y lo cogió rápidamente por un brazo antes que cayera a Tierra.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

- Esto sí que es una sorpresa, - hablaba Skywarp entre risas.- pensé que Thundercracker me llevaba cargado, pero en realidad eras tú ¡Por Primus, sí que eres muy fuerte! Espero no haber sido un problema para ti, preciosa.

- No… Usted no es tan pesado, no fue ninguna molestia, al contrario fue un placer… -Contestó la joven seeker en voz baja.

En ese momento las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, durando unos eternos astrosegundos. Si Highervolt pudiera ruborizarse Skywarp lo hubiera notado, la fémina sintió que su chispa se aceleraba y de inmediato desvió su mirada hacia abajo.

- Te preocupaste mucho por mí ¿no es verdad? – Murmuraba el seeker.

Highervolt enmudeció y movió su cabeza afirmativamente, sus circuitos nerviosos estaban a punto de traicionarla ¿porqué no podía auto controlarse con él cerca? Desde su primer encuentro no podía sacarlo de su procesador, de pronto Skywarp tocó la mano con la cual lo sostenía y con una amistosa sonrisa intervino en su inquietud.

- Será mejor que volvamos a la base, estás cansada y tu hermana mayor se va enojar si no vuelves pronto.

Y así impulsados por Highervolt, los dos Seekers se encaminaron a vuelo lento. La fémina ya se sentía más tranquila, mientras Skywarp maldecía estar herido, si no estuviera en esas pésimas condiciones seguro aprovecharía la oportunidad para seducirla.

* * *

Noisehell esperaba recostada a un lado de la puerta de la plataforma, ignoraba por completo a Soundwave que terminaba de repararse; de pronto recordaba que la orden de su hermana mayor de pasar unas horas con sus colegas masculinos fue una mala idea.

- Este problema debemos arreglarlo así, ahora ustedes son muy vulnerables y pueden escoger.- hablaba firmemente Armystorm.

- ¿Podemos escoger? ¡Qué bien! – respondía con alegría Noisehell.

Whirlwind y Highervolt parecían no compartir la idea y se miraban la una a la otra con dudas.

- ¡Pero qué aburridas son ustedes dos! ¡Nuestra hermana nos da una oportunidad de escoger y se quedan así sin decir nada! –Exclamaba Noisehell encarando a las otras.

Armystorm se acerca con un rostro de preocupación a sus agobiadas hermanas para tratar de ayudarlas.

- Sé que lo que pasó, fue duro para ustedes. Al menos no les sucedió nada, el oficial Shockwave ya se encargó de castigarlos y enviarlos a otra base Decepticon lejos de aquí. No volverá a ocurrir.*

- 'Ermy, sé que quieres ayudarnos; - respondía alarmada Whirlwind.- pero es muy pronto para nosotras, demasiado pronto.

- Lamentablemente nuestra vida social no es normal, hermanas. La guerra no va esperar que maduremos. Esto es mucho más extremo de lo que piensan.

Whirlwind y Highervolt se miraron otra vez la una a la otra, no había otro remedio.

-Está bien, lo haremos.- respondió finalmente Whirlwind.

Armystorm volvió a su lugar en el frente de aquella habitación y anunció:

- Bien, ya escogiste Noisehell.

- ¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero al azul! ¡Al melancólico chico trueno!

- De acuerdo, Whirlwind supongo que querrás visitar al Comandante un par de horas. – anunciaba maliciosamente la seeker lila.

La mencionada fémina guinda no pudo responder y enmudeció a causa de los nervios, mientras Highervolt miraba en la pantalla al oficial que tendría que acompañar en su estancia en el Némesis.

- Nada mal hermanita, te tocó al teletransportador de emociones. – anunciaba Noisehell acercándose.

Highervolt se quedó en silencio y miró seriamente a su hermana, esta se dio cuenta lo que decía su procesador.

- No me mires así ¿o acaso quieres de compañero a una roca lunar?

- Es un oficial de alto rango, además no creo que se moleste en mirarme siquiera.- fue la molesta respuesta de la fémina Verdi azul.

- Eso es lo que tú crees, si ven atractiva a un Dron de placer ¿Por qué no a una bella seeker Decepticon? Recuerda hermana los habitantes del Némesis sufren de la enfermedad de la soledad y ya te imaginaras como ayudarlos.

Noisehell se arrepintió de ese 'casual' encuentro. Aquella noche en que sus compañeros Seekers las invitaron a salir a volar por la Tierra por primera vez, el mencionado superior no dejaba de cortejar a su hermana a solas, alejados del resto del grupo. Los encontró en un juego estúpido donde él se tele transportaba a su alrededor, repitiendo una y otra vez entre coquetas risas:

'Me ves…no me ves… me ves… no me ves…'

Y ella reía con él, como si aprendiera a reírse por primera vez ¡y Noisehell intentando sacarle una risa con uno de sus chistes desde el primer día de su creación! No era justo, ese Seeker ebrio le estaba quitando a su hermana menor.

La seeker amarilla llena de rabia pateó la pared metálica donde se recostaba llamando la atención de Soundwave, de inmediato la fémina se avergonzó de su acción. El alto oficial Decepticon era tan silencioso como perturbador.

-Lo siento mucho oficial, mi intención no era molestarlo.

Soundwave se acercó a la joven y la observó por unos astrosegundos, Noisehell no pudo moverse por completo a causa del miedo. De pronto sonó la alarma, señal que se ha activado la plataforma de lanzamiento, en ese instante el oficial de Comunicaciones aprovecha para salir.

Highervolt y Skywarp acababan de llegar a la base entre risas y bromas, provocando otra vez la furia de la seeker amarilla.

-¡Volty! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Armystorm está muy enfadada contigo.

- Me detuve para ayudar al Capitán Skywarp…

- ¿ayudar? Pero si yo lo veo perfectamente bien.

- No; es en serio. Él está mal herido…

- El capitán Skywarp tiene a su amigo el capitán Thundercracker para que lo ayude ¿acaso quieres desobedecer a nuestra hermana mayor?

- Oye Petro coneja,- intervino el seeker negro por fin.- tu hermana ha sido muy amable en ayudarme, no deberías ser tan ruda con ella.

- Discúlpeme, 'capitán'…- Contestó con ironía la fémina amarilla.- esta es una conversación entre parientes, no debería interferir donde no lo llaman.

- Sabes ¿me parece o estas enfadada conmigo?- indago el superior aéreo.

- ¿Usted que cree? – fue la automática respuesta de la seeker.

Highervolt con una mano empujo a Noisehell a un lado, para continuar su camino.

-¡Volty! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Vuelve aquí!

- Debo llevar al Capitán a la sala de reparaciones, luego me reportaré ante Armystorm y hablaré contigo después.

Skywarp se quedó pensativo, era la primera vez que oía a Highervolt hablar así con una de sus hermanas y dar la última palabra al final de una conversación, mientras desaparecían en el corredor, Noisehell sintió que le estaban quitando una parte importante de ella.

* * *

Highervolt se alejó del corredor y pensaba en la forma en que trataba a su hermana. Aunque sean cuatro, Armystorm y Whirlwind eran muy unidas. Recordaba que siempre Noisehell estaba con ella, hablándole y contándole chistes para arrancarle una sonrisa. Las tres eran tan bellas, valientes e inteligentes, se preguntaba si algún día sería como sus hermanas mayores

- Haz cambiado… - interrumpía Skywarp los pensamientos de su compañera.

Highervolt volteó a verlo, confundida y agobiada.

- He… cambiado… señor.

- Si, - respondió él con una sonrisa.- y mucho.

Highervolt inclinó la cabeza con confusión, con tristeza en sus ópticos.

- Y ¿Eso no es de su agrado, capitán?

- Pero Chispita, que estás diciendo ¡claro que me agrada! Porque no has cambiado conmigo y eso es lo más importante.

- ¿No he cambiado con usted? Entonces en que he cambiado.

- La actitud con tus hermanas, ahora es diferente. Ya no eres la menor del grupo que no podía opinar o hacer algo esperando permiso de ellas.

La fémina Verdi azul se quedó pensativa durante varios astrosegundos. Como si de pronto dejara de ser ella misma y en su lugar, sería un ente más libre, más único, como sus hermanas mayores. Una dulce sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios púrpura.

- Chispita… ¿Qué harás mañana en la noche? –interrogaba el seeker masculino sin dejar de mirarla.

* * *

Horas después, Highervolt se reportó ante su hermana mayor. La capitana del escuadrón femenil escuchaba admirada a la menor de sus hermanas, era increíble la cantidad de palabras que ahora decía.

- Dices que… el capitán Skywarp te invitó a salir…

- Si señora…

Armystorm miraba con seriedad pero desviaba su atención a la puerta y allí estaba Noisehell haciendo señas para que no la dejara ir. La lideresa volvía a ver a Highervolt y al notar su seguridad, dijo.

- Muy bien, pídele que te acompañe a patrullar ese país que está en el sur, el oficial Soundwave dijo que allí hay mucha energía.

- ¿El país que está en las últimas coordenadas del radar de compartimiento? Está muy lejos.

- Si lo sé, pero por allí hay unos lugares muy solitarios y bonitos llamados playas y podrías pedirle que te lleve a ahí para que los conozcas. –contestaba guiñando un óptico.

Highervolt volvió a sonreír y con un airoso saludo militar salió rumbo a la salida.

- Haré lo que me ordenes, capitán.

Whirlwind y Noisehell se abrieron paso y de inmediato siguió el reclamo de la tercera hermana.

-¡JEFA! ¿Vas a dejar que Volty se vaya con ese ebrio?

-Sí, y déjala en paz o te quito tus días libres.

No era justo para Noisehell, al parecer ya había perdido a su hermana menor.

* * *

Continuará…

*No quiero alarmar a nadie, pero las trillizas Decepticons (Whirlwind, Noisehell y Highervolt) casi fueron víctimas de abuso en una misión por otros compañeros. Es por eso que Armystorm decide darles una temprana 'iniciación'. Es un poco duro; pero con un ejército como este no creo que todo sea color de rosa para una Fembot.

Con respecto a la relación de hermanas pues; no piensen que sea algo incestuoso. A veces los hermanos mayores son posesivos con los más tímidos. Son solo celos de hermanas, recuerden son trillizas y sus vínculos son muy estrechos.

Me despido y mañana subiré un capítulo muy interesante. Que tengan un bonito día. ^^


	21. Mala suerte

¡Hola!

Quiero agradecer a PentypusKoop por su comentario y sería un placer si pudieras dibujar mis personajes. Así podríamos intercambiar ideas de cómo vemos a las chicas de la historia. Me encanta mucho el arte; pero más que nada diseñar y crear personajes (Más que escribir… jejeje)

Bien, sobre la historia de hoy tiene que ver con la suerte ¿No les ha pasado? Que un día te va mal como si todo estuviera en tu contra. Esto le sucede a Armystorm, protagonista principal del fic. Y dice…

* * *

La fémina comenzó a activar lentamente sus ópticos, un nuevo ciclo solar estaba por empezar, otro ciclo solar en el Némesis, otro ciclo solar del infierno, seguramente…

Extrañaba su cuartel personal en Polihex ¿qué estará haciendo su creador ahora? ¿Las malditas mujeres Autobots le estarán ocasionando problemas?

Pesadamente se levantó de su cama de recarga, debía salir con sus hermanas para una prueba con sus colegas Seekers. A veces las órdenes de Megatron y Soundwave eran tan irritantes para ella; pero no tenía otro remedio.

Estaba a punto de salir de su cuartel cuando recordó algo sobre su escritorio, un regalo de Whirlwind que le dio poco después del percance que tuvo con su comandante en la audiencia.

- Es un colgante protector.

-¿Colgante protector? No me digas que te has vuelto supersticiosa Whirly.

- Yo no, pero como te gustan esas cosas, hice uno para ti.

-¿Crees que el amuleto de la suerte de Rumble no es suficiente?

- Yo no dije eso, pero creo que esto nos mantendrá más unidas.

- Está bien, aunque me parece muy cursi.- finalizó la seeker lila de mala gana.

Whirlwind abre la cabina de piloto de su hermana mayor y guarda el objeto. De pronto se quedo quieta y triste, colocando una mano en el hombro de su Capitán, como a punto de decir lo que guardaba dentro de sí misma.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Hasta cuando quieres que te diga que dejes de actuar de ese modo! Te recuerdo que somos mujeres Decepticons, lo nuestro no es lamentarnos por lo ocurrido.

-Lo sé pero, prométeme que llevaras ese colgante contigo y te acordarás de mí siempre.- murmuraba la seeker guinda bajando la mirada y dejando que una sombra cubriera la mitad de su rostro.

Las hermanas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Armystorm retiró la mano de su hombro.

-Mírate… que egoísta eres… Está bien, te prometo que llevaré esto conmigo…siempre.

**Capítulo 21**

**Mala Suerte**

Pasos decisivos se dirigían a la plataforma de lanzamiento, los Decepticons que merodeaban los pasillos no podían dejar de desviar la mirada para ver a sus cuatro compañeras con una altiva y seria Armystorm a la cabeza.

- ¡Hola Thrust! ¡Cómo has estado Drag strip!... ¡Hola Wlitzwing!

- Noisehell…- intervino la seeker lila.- ¿Tienes que saludar a todos?

- Pero Jefa, debemos ser educadas y saludar a todos nuestros compañeros.

- Lo sé pero nos estás retrasando…

De pronto vieron al final del pasillo a los tres tetra jets con quienes tendrían unas pruebas. Las féminas detuvieron su paso para saludar a su superior, menos Armystorm.

Thundercracker y Skywarp se quedaron sorprendidos, mientras Starscream no pudo ocultar su enojo.

- Jefa… Jefa…- murmuraba Noisehell tratando de simular.- saluda al Comandante… ¡saluda al comandante!

La fémina seguía de pie sin moverse, ignorando por completo los consejos de su hermana. Solo una mirada fría fue la respuesta en lugar del típico saludo militar. En ese momento apareció Soundwave para las pruebas y pudo ver a tiempo la escena.

- Has visto lo que acaba de hacer esta fémina.- señaló Starscream a Armystorm dirigiéndose al telépata.- ¡Me está faltando el respeto!

Exijo sea castigada de inmediato.

Soundwave observó la actitud de su asesorada temporal y luego de mirar a Starscream otra vez finalmente dijo:

- Armystorm, bienvenida al ejército de Megatron…

El Decepticon azul extendió su mano a la fémina, dejando a los demás con el desconcierto, el seeker plateado no toleró el acto y decidió retirarse.

-¡Screamer! ¡A dónde vas! Las pruebas están por empezar.- reclamó Skywarp.

- No voy a permitir que me insulten de ese modo, ni tampoco que me sometan a pruebas de vuelo como si fuera un inexperto cadete, olvídenlo ¡no cuenten conmigo!

El orgulloso Comandante aéreo se alejo del pasillo, mientras los otros procedían a salir de la base.

* * *

Más tarde Soundwave levantaba su visor a los cielos, observando a los Seekers maniobrar en los cielos a toda velocidad. Volando en conjunto como un solo elemento, sincronizándose al unísono, todos menos el extraño jet lila con negro.

- Armystorm, tu sincronía con los demás descendió un 3%, concéntrate.- se escuchaba en la radio.

- Sí, señor.

- Es hora de un poco de acción compañeros, que tal si lanzamos misiles a esas montañas al final de ese lago.- proponía el seeker negro.

- Warp, no creo que la idea le agrade a Soundwave. –comentaba Thundercracker.

- Odio admitirlo pero el capitán ebrio tiene razón.- intervenía Noisehell.- queremos destruir algo y si matamos unas asquerosas criaturas de carne es mejor.

- Gracias por decirlo Petro coneja, así que tal si vamos todos y…

El radar de Skywarp detectó una gran energía acercándose a toda velocidad a las mencionadas montañas. Lo siguiente fue la explosión inminente, forzando a la flota dar una vuelta de regreso.

- Oigan, ¿quién disparó primero?

El F-15 lila se alejó del triangulo de jets para descender, las pruebas habían terminado por fin.

Soundwave se acercó a la joven cuando terminaba de transformarse, se notaba un malestar entre ellos estando frente a frente, finalmente la seeker indagó:

- ¿Me va imponer un castigo ahora oficial?

- Negativo… - fue la neutral respuesta.

- Entonces se lo va informar a Lord Megatron como siempre y después decidirán que hacer conmigo.

- Afirmativo….

Soundwave se aparta de la fémina para anunciar el final de las pruebas, dejando a Armystorm con sus pensamientos. Sabía de algún modo que su situación no tenía salida.

* * *

- Viste lo que hizo Volty ¡Otra vez desafió al Comandante!- Comentaba Noisehell a su hermana en los pasillos.- No tiene ninguna consideración con nosotras, está haciéndonos quedar mal frente a nuestro superior, si sigue así tendremos problemas.

- Yo creo que es un problema entre ellos, nosotras no tenemos nada que ver, por ahora.- Respondía Highervolt.

- Espero que Whirlwind la convenza para que vuelva a saludarlo, antes que esta situación se salga de control.

Metros adelante Whirlwind caminaba junto a su capitán, sus consejos parecían más a ruegos, Armystorm seguía con un semblante de malestar.

- Sé que es duro; pero el Comandante puede sacarte de la fuerza aérea de élite mediante un decreto por actos de insubordinación ante su persona, las perjudicadas seríamos nosotras, pasaríamos a formar parte de un nivel más bajo que un equipo Gestlat ¿'Ermy me estás escuchando?

- Si te escucho, - respondió la fémina deteniéndose.- pero recuerda que intente hacer las paces y casi me mata con su rayo nulificador, está claro que no podemos negociar.

- Lamentablemente, deberás ceder y solo obedecer hermana; aunque te moleste debes dejar a un lado tu orgullo ¿Qué hay de obedecer a tu superior sin cuestionarse?

-¡Esto es muy diferente! ¡Él no es un autentico líder que obedecer! ¡No me dejaré pisotear nunca Whirlwind! ¡Y tú no deberías darme ese tipo de consejos! ¡Mucho menos tú!

Luego de esa enérgica respuesta, Armystorm continuó su camino y no se percató que alguien venía en sentido contrario y terminó chocando con su indeseable superior.

-¡Torpe! ¡Porqué no te fijas por dónde vas!- Chilló Starscream indignado.- ¡Estás dañando mi estructura!

La fémina no respondió y se levantó para proseguir su camino pero una mano azul la detiene tomando uno de sus brazos.

- Creo que me debes una disculpa, soldado.

Armystorm quitó su brazo y la empuñó en señal de odio.- Recuerdo que usted también me debe una, Señor.

Las cuatro Femseekers continuaron su camino, mientras el Comandante aéreo se levantaba molesto, ante la vista de sus compañeros de armas.

- Eso sí que llamo un encuentro cercano, si estuviera en tu lugar le robaría un beso, eso las tranquiliza.- comentaba Skywarp.

- Nadie te pidió tu opinión, Skywarp… Y de una vez cierra tu maldito vocalizador o patearé tus propulsores traseros tan fuerte que te dolerá hasta en tu tarjeta madre.

- Yo no tengo la culpa que lo hayas arruinado todo ¡que imbécil dispararle a la chica que te gusta! –Dijo entre risas.-Ahora sí que te odia y correrá a los brazos de Megatron, eso es muy seguro.

Starscream tomó a Skywarp por el cuello y levantó su otra mano empuñándola en señal de amenaza.

- ¡Deja de decir esa estupidez! ¡Te sugiero que no me provoques o sufrirás las consecuencias!

- Debes ser más sincero contigo mismo Screamer; pero para que veas que soy un buen compañero te voy a decir cómo llevarte bien con ella, ya verás…

- ¡Ya cállate!- fue la chillona contestación y lo que siguió fue un puñete a punto de estrellarse en el rostro del seeker negro; pero Thundercracker lo detuvo en su objetivo.

- Ya basta… tranquilícense los dos- decía exponiendo su estructura para forzarlos a separarse- evitemos rencillas aquí.

Los tres Seekers dejaron de forcejear cuando pasaron los Stunticons, conversando sobre la cita de Motormaster con Armystorm la noche pasada.

- … Y al final dijo que lo hacía muy bien… la próxima vez la secuestraré y la llevaré lejos de la base para seguir con la diversión durante varios ciclos solares…

- Que afortunado ¿crees que me pueda ir bien con Whirlwind?...

El equipo Gestlat más joven de la base seguía platicando animadamente de las féminas y al alejarse en los pasillos volteaban a ver burlonamente a los enojados Tetrajets. Motormaster dijo una frase en voz baja y todos sus compañeros se rieron sin dejar de detenerse en su recorrido.

- Malditos… - murmuraba Skywarp. – No entiendo que le vio Armystorm a ese estúpido, no tiene alas, es solo un enorme y gordo camión, un mecanoide que se arrastra por Tierra. No posee la elegancia que tenemos nosotros para surcar los cielos.

-Como lo dije hace un Decaciclo, -interrumpió Thundercracker a su amigo.- ellas tienen el derecho de…

- ¡Si ya sé, TC! Es que a veces no entiendo a las mujeres… ¡Nos están quitando a las chicas! ¡Nuestra reputación está en peligro, muchachos!... ¡Y todo por culpa de Screamer!

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que esa se revuelque con el primero que vea! -chilló el líder del trío.- ¡Además a diferencia tuya yo sí aprovecho el tiempo! Ayer estuve con una de ellas.

- ¡más te vale que no sea Chispita o me enojaré contigo!

- Esa fémina es tan rara como el color de su estructura, parece un Dron sin emociones; no perdería el tiempo con ella.

- Aghh… menos mal no era ella, porque si no… ¡Oye! ¡Ella no es un Dron sin emociones! ¡Su color es precioso! ¡Ella es dulce y tierna conmigo! ¡Retira lo dicho!

- No lo haré, si no la conociera juraría que es hermana de Soundwave.

- ¡No te burles de mi Chispita! ¡O le digo a Armystorm que te mueres por ella ahora mismo!

- ¡No lo harás! ¡Ya me cansaste con tus estupideces, Skywarp!

Y así empieza otra rencilla, Thundercracker suspira pensando si habrá una forma para que los dos dejen de discutir.

* * *

El ciclo solar estaba por terminar, los pasadizos del Némesis volvieron a quedarse solitarios cuando de los cuarteles femeniles una sombra se desplazaba en silencio acompañado de unos presurosos pasos, rumbo a los cuarteles personales de Megatron, mientras este esperaba impaciente en su cuartel.

Minutos después de espera, Armystorm apareció.

- Querías hablar conmigo y hasta estas horas, no esperaste al ciclo solar siguiente. Me hubiese gustado recibir una petición de audiencia tuya como se la enviaste al bufón.-Dijo Megatron levantándose de su escritorio.

- He tenido que seguir el protocolo Lord Megatron, es todo.- decía la fémina mientras se arrodillaba frente a su amo.

-Cierto, te pedí que guardaras algunas apariencias frente a los demás.

El Comandante supremo se acercó a la joven que permanecía callada con la mirada fija en el suelo. Frente a ella Megatron se inclinó para levantar su rostro.

- No debiste pedir audiencia a ese estúpido ¿por qué no me has pedido autorización?

- Porque usted se negaría mi Lord. – respondía la joven con tembloroso vocalizador.

- Exacto… Te dije que te alejarás de él, porque si no podría descubrir nuestro plan…

- Si, lo… lo sé… señor…

-Además, tú me perteneces…- murmuraba el líder Decepticon mientras acariciaba el rostro de su subordinada.- Debes obedecer todo lo que te diga y dejar de ser altanera con Soundwave porque… podría cambiar de opinión y destruirte…- de pronto las caricias se convirtieron en duros dedos que lastimaban el rostro pálido de la fémina.

- Si me…me destruye ahora…perderá la oportunidad de acabar con los Autobots…señor…

Luego de escuchar tal respuesta, Megatron cogió el rostro y lanzó a la fémina lejos, ésta se arrastró varios metros de su superior y luego se incorporó lastimada, quejándose por el impacto.

- Es verdad y lo sabes bien ¡si no fuera por eso no habría ni una sola fémina en este ejército! Recuerda, si yo quiero puedo reducir el número de Seekers en este momento ¡no me obligues a desaparecer a tus queridas hermanas!

Los ópticos de la joven se abrieron más de lo debido al escuchar tal amenaza.

- No hagas que mi paciencia termine, hasta ahora no me has pagado debidamente por tu traición y la destrucción del puente espacial. Armystorm… ¡ahora sal de mi cuartel personal!

La Femseeker se levantó lentamente y con dificultad prosiguió a dirigirse a la puerta cuando su superior la detuvo con una orden inesperada.

-Pensándolo bien, mejor quédate… me gusta la idea que el bufón piense que eres mi amante…

Armystorm giró su cabeza hacía la puerta pero esta se cerró antes que pudiera reaccionar.

Al ciclo solar siguiente los Decepticons tenían por misión robar un microchip creada por científicos humanos de toda la tierra con información valiosa sobre como generar más energía en futuros años. Los Decepticons lograron su objetivo; sin embargo fueron alcanzados por los Autobots y el ejército de los humanos, la batalla se libraba en unos antiguos posos petroleros abandonados.

Armystorm era la encargada de tener el chip en su cuidado, los refuerzos humanos llegaron con más tanques lanza misiles de largo alcance.

-Debemos recuperar esa información a como de lugar, Optimus.- rogaba un científico humano.- si no estaremos perdidos.

Los Tetrajets se precipitaron a Tierra para ayudar a los demás. El seeker plateado sospechosamente aterrizó cerca de Armystorm, quien continuaba disparando a los Autobots.

De pronto entre intercambios de rayos lásers y balas, el Comandante Decepticon se dirigió a la fémina.

-Entrégame el chip, ahora…

La seeker lila no contesto, demasiado ocupada defendiéndose del enemigo.

- ¿Qué no has escuchado la orden? ¡Entrégame el chip ahora, soldado!

- Lord Megatron me ordenó que yo debía quedarme con el.- contestó por fin.

- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Dámelo!

De pronto el seeker se abalanzó a la joven, forcejeando con ella para quitarle el chip de las manos. Un grupo de soldados al ver esa discusión aprovechan para atacarlos y disparar un misil directamente a ambos. Los dos seeker reaccionaron tarde y antes que se pudieran transformar la explosión los alcanza y caen a un enorme pozo que estaba detrás de ellos, todos los combatientes son testigos del accidente y las Seekers femeninas ven desaparecer a su líder mal herida al fondo del oscuro túnel.

Whirlwind la llama con desespero, impotente de poder socorrerla.

¡HERMANAAAAAA!

* * *

Continuará…

Y ahora ¿qué pasará allí dentro? Si cayera con un Decepticon, sería con Soundwave, porque trae música incorporada y sin música me aburro… ¡Nos vemos! XDD


	22. Contradicción

¡Hola!

Una nueva semana con nuevos cambios. Para empezar: publicaré dos capítulos por semana ya que la historia está a la mitad y no quiero que en tres semanitas se termine. ¿Alguien le gusta comer un helado de su sabor favorito en menos de dos minutos? Hay que saborearlo de a pocos (jejeje es lo que pienso XP)

Gracias por tu comentario PentypusKoop. Es cierto, Screamer es muy ácido con sus comentarios a veces; pero pensándolo bien, podrían comprenderse. Hay una escena que tuve que borrar donde Highervolt ayuda a Soundwave a reparar una máquina y los dos son tan efectivos y tan silenciosos, ya que Higher por ser novata solo se limita a obedecer a sus superiores sin cuestionar. La escena acaba cuando Skywarp entra muy celoso y se lleva a la chica de la mano (¡Pero si estaban trabajando bien! T_T)

Entre Armystorm y Megatron hay un lío bien gordo (¿conocen a Snorlax? Más o menos el diámetro de su panza) que más adelante se estará develando poco a poco, conforme avance esta historia.

Este capítulo supuestamente iba ser subido el jueves; pero cuando me percate de que se trataba decidí adelantarlo. Es más, confieso que quiero dibujar la escena principal. Pero… va ser un poco difícil por la falta de tiempo. Es muy interesante lo que pasa allí abajo, jejeje.

* * *

En medio de la confusión de la batalla. Whirlwind seguía llamando a su hermana mayor; pero era inútil, no la veía ascender y salir del enorme forado.

Megatron encolerizado sabía que no podían continuar y ordenó la retirada. Las mujeres Decepticons eran las últimas en querer irse, los disparos enemigos las hicieron huir menos Whirlwind que aturdida seguía llamando a su capitán volando sobre el agujero.

-¡Armystorm!... ¡Responde hermana!... ¡Capitán!...

- Es en vano, debemos retirarnos Whirlwind.- trataba de tranquilizarla Thundercracker mientras la tomaba de la mano para llevarla con los demás.- volveremos por ella y Starscream; las órdenes fueron retirarnos, debes obedecer a Megatron.

-Capitán Thundercracker. Mi hermana debe estar mal herida allá abajo ¿Y si algo le ocurrió al Comandante también? Debemos ir pronto a ayudarlos.

- Sé cómo te sientes; pero debemos irnos, ¿acaso olvidaste lo que te dijo ella sobre obedecer sin dudar?

Whirlwind se tranquilizó y dándole una última mirada al agujero se transforma en jet junto con Thundercracker para iniciar su retirada.

**Capítulo 22**

**Contradicción**

Los Autobots y los humanos analizaban una forma de recuperar el chip, Sparkplug recordó que había una forma de llegar al lugar.

-Hay unas minas subterráneas aquí cerca, si nos abrimos paso podemos llegar hasta donde están ellos.

- ¡Y cómo somos más los atacaremos y recuperamos el chip! – Contestó animado Sunstreaker.

- Prime, -intervino Ironhide.- propongo que vaya un grupo de 6 Autobots para la misión de rescate.

- Dos contra seis no me parece justo.- opinó Bumblebee.- además entre ellos hay una dama.

-Yo no la consideraría así,- contestó molesto Ironhide.- esa a la que tú llamas dama a matado a muchos de los nuestros en Cybertron; además en una ocasión le cortó la mano a Chromia con esa horrorosa arma que tiene.

- Supongo que quieres vengarte.- replicó Brawn.

-Por supuesto…

-¡Tranquilícense! – ordenó Optimus Prime.- las venganzas y rencores son para los Decepticons, nosotros no debemos seguir su ejemplo. Debemos evitar enfrentamientos en lo posible y cuando los indefensos estén peligro no nos queda otra solución que salvarlos. Recuerden que nuestra prioridad es recuperar lo que han robado.

- Perdona que te interrumpa, Prime.-Intervino Wheeljack.- acabó de rastrear su posición y ninguno de los dos muestra actividad de energía en el túnel. Es posible que estén inactivos por la caída.

- Podemos recuperar el chip sin pelear, antes que se despierten o se activen.- opinó Spike.- y los capturemos para que dejen de hacer maldades.

-Es buena idea, Spike.- Respondió el Comandante supremo Autobot.- Ironhide, Bumblebee, Brawn, Sunstreaker y Jazz deben partir cuanto antes, nosotros les guiaremos con las coordenadas de la ubicación de esos dos Decepticons.

- Pensándolo bien, siento algo de lastima por la chica Decepticon.- opinó Jazz.

- ¿Y por qué lástima, Jazz? - Intervino Bumblebee.

- Porque está allá abajo atrapada con ese imbécil de Starscream. Tiene que soportarlo hasta que sus hermanas vengan a rescatarla.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la base Némesis, los Decepticons también buscaban la forma de rescatar a los suyos junto con el chip.

- Ambos están muy mal heridos, el impacto del misil afectó un 67% sus sistemas internos.- reportaba Soundwave en la computadora central.

- A mí no me importa si esos dos estúpidos están disfuncionales, lo que me importa es el estado del chip.

- Está intacto, a salvo en la cabina de piloto de la fémina.

- ¡Excelente! ¡Al menos ella hizo bien su trabajo después de todo!, debemos encontrar la forma de atacar y recuperar ese chip.

-Envié a Laserbeak para espiarlos, los Autobots no han dejado el área despejada y se están reforzando. Será difícil atacar ahora y entrar al túnel, está fuertemente resguardado por 10 Autobots.

-Prime debió enviar unos hombres donde están ese par de Seekers, ¡Debemos actuar cuanto antes!-finalizó con un puñetazo en el tablero de control.

Afuera de la sala de guerra, los Seekers esperaban nuevas órdenes para salvar a sus líderes, Whirlwind no podía ocultar su preocupación.

- ¡Porque se pusieron a pelear en plena misión!- reclamaba Noisehell.- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Ahora sí que estamos en problemas!

- Apuesto que Screamer quería el chip para robar toda la información; pero se le ocurre en un mal momento.- Intervenía Skywarp.

- No te preocupes Whirlwind,- alentaba Thundercracker.- Soundwave dijo que solo estaban inconscientes, no han sufrido grandes daños. En cuanto lo ordenen iremos a su rescate.

- Siempre en cuando no se maten entre ellos. –Comentaba el Seeker negro.-Creo que preferirían estar allí abajo con un Autobot, como dicen los humanos: 'no quieren verse ni en pintura'.

- No entiendo, Capitán Skywarp.- replicó Highervolt.- que tienen que ver las pinturas con el capitán y el comandante.

- Pues Chispita, verás… ¡porqué mejor nos energizamos un poco mientras te lo explico! – Decía mientras tomaba de la mano a la fémina Verdi azul.- Debemos estar listos para ir al rescate… ¿Has visto la televisión?...

Noisehell enfadada los veía alejarse por el pasillo.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nuestra hermana mayor está en peligro y Volty aprovecha la oportunidad para irse con el Capitán ebrio! ... ¡Y Qué clase de sobrenombre es 'Chispita'! No es tan lindo como 'Volty'.

Thundercracker observaba a Whirlwind, su procesador parecía estar en otro lugar, lejos del presente mundo real.

-Lo mejor será que nosotros también vayamos a energizarnos, como dijo Warp también debemos estar preparados.

- Tienes razón, pichoncito… Vamos con ellos…

Noisehell tomo unos de los brazos de Thundercracker para seguir a los otros; pero el seeker azul se detuvo para llamar a la fémina guinda.

- Ven con nosotros, Whirlwind. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

La mencionada seeker se levantó de la pared de la cual estaba recostada, mientras Noisehell haciendo una mueca de posesión se aferraba más a Thundercracker. Unos cuantos pasos más y Noisehell se sentía un poco preocupada por su hermana mayor.

-No te preocupes Whirly, - alentaba la seeker amarilla sin dejar de abrazar a su compañero.- 'Ermy tiene dos amuletos de la buena suerte… ('supersticiones'… que pérdida de tiempo…) pensaba.

* * *

Horas después en lo profundo de aquel tenebroso túnel, todo era oscuridad, humedad y un irritable ruido de agua cayendo en algún lugar cerca. El comandante aéreo Decepticon activó sus ópticos lentamente, podía sentir mucho dolor en sus junturas y parte de sus piernas y espalda, ya se imaginaba el perjudicial daño de sus preciadas alas.

Al levantarse comenzó a quejarse exageradamente, una vieja costumbre suya. Alguien tiene que pagar por su terrible accidente, su maravillosa estructura estaba maltrecha y repentinamente recordó todo lo que sucedió.

La explosión, la falla en sus propulsores, el grito desesperado, la caída a un agujero que no parecía tener fin; de pronto la rápida cercanía del suelo y luego el impacto.

Si no fuera por esa estúpida fémina, procesaba en sí mismo; no estuviera mal herido. Se incorporó lentamente sentándose y maldiciéndose por los dolores y la suciedad; hasta que pronto recordó algo muy importante: la fémina…

Starscream se quedo quieto por unos astrosegundos y se percató donde estaba ella, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y la vio por fin: Inconsciente, sucia y malherida.

La cabeza de ella estaba ligeramente recostada a un lado, debajo de su casco estaba una gran roca destruida. o más probable es que ella se golpeó con ese sólido en el impacto y será difícil que vuelva a activarse…o quizás… ¿estará ya muerta?

Starscream sonrió con malicia e ignorando sus heridas y dolores se acercó a la fémina para escanearla. Para su mala suerte, el golpe no fue tan fuerte como para acabarla; aún estaba con vida e inconsciente… a menos que… él intervenga.

El seeker plateado se arrodilló de una pierna y rápidamente puso una de sus manos en el cuello de la joven y la otra apuntaba con su rifle directo a la cabeza para acabar con ella, pronto se liberaría de la espía- amante de Megatron y todo volvería hacer como antes se decía así mismo; pero el cuello podía sentirlo aún tibio, delgado y liso, la energía de su chispa vital rebozando dentro de ella… dentro de su… pecho.

Después su vista se distrajo al rostro malherido: Era pálido, tan pálido como las dos lunas de Cybertron en la noche, sus grandes ópticos delineados y cerrados, la nariz pequeña, dos delgadas junturas que salían debajo de sus ópticos hasta el protector de su delicada barbilla... y esos labios púrpura… tan juveniles… tan deseables…

El Decepticon no se dio cuenta que abrió los suyos involuntariamente, al percatarse de su error, movió su cabeza negativamente…

¿Qué estás haciendo, Starscream?

¡Ella es el enemigo!

¡El enemigo!

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que pague caro todas sus desobediencias y las humillaciones que le hizo, una oportunidad perfecta y no debía caer en tentaciones.

Maldición… ¿porqué la muy maldita era hermosa?-Pensaba así mismo colocando una mano en su frente.

Nuevamente la cogió por el cuello con una expresión de furia, dispuesto a disparar con rayo nulificador a toda potencia; pero por alguna razón no podía, su expresión cambiaba a confusa y extraña. Era la primera vez que estaba muy cerca de ella, tocándola, sintiéndola, viendo por fin toda su estructura sin que ella lance una mirada de enojo…Sintió de repente que las manos le quemaban, un calor extrañó se apoderó dentro de él, una sensación que ya había sentido antes.

Recordó esa ocasión cuando la vio por primera vez a través de la computadora de Megatron: Una visión de color lila: bañada por las luces que despedían del computador, una mirada llena de confusión y un par de alas con el símbolo púrpura, justamente como las suyas…

Esa noche en su cama de recarga imaginaba innumerables encuentros con ella. Hace milenios que no tenía contacto con una mujer Decepticon, estaba ansioso por poseerla y no tener una, sino incontables noches de sobrecargas y placer.

Ya no tendría que pagar por los servicios de un Dron en las casas de placer de Kaon, o abusar de alguna mujer Autobot. Las mujeres Decepticon eran muy distintas; eran conocidas por ser aguerridas y de armas tomar; pero siempre estaban dispuestas a complacer a sus compañeros masculinos.

Sin embargo; esta fémina era diferente a las otras, su sentido de la honestidad y el cumplimiento del deber antes que la diversión o le placer eran exagerados para él. Aun así reconocía que le llamaba la atención… Quizás demasiado para admitirlo abiertamente. Una forma de evitar expresarlo es decir a todos que la odia y que es un fraude.

Finalmente todo ya acabará muy pronto, su venganza a punto de terminar esperaba su movimiento final: Matar a la fémina y luego salir de allí con el chip. Ya no había nada más por qué esperar sino no fuera por sus incontenibles deseos de besarla.

Se echaría perder no poseer esa maravillosa pieza de ingeniería que con tanto anhelo fabricó Shockwave, no estaría mal aprovecharse de su víctima antes de acabar con ella. Su destino estaba ya escrito y nada haría cambiarlo. Resolvió todas sus inquietudes y necesidades con un ¿por qué no?

De inmediato acercó su rostro al de ella. Sus manos pasaron del cuello a acariciar primero el rostro y luego el apasionante beso.

La calidez de la energía interna, creada por la tormenta sónica logró activar poco a poco sus circuitos internos y los auto reparadores. Devolviendo la funcionalidad normal de sus sistemas luego de la brutal caída. El mayor dolor estaba situado en su cabeza; pero otras sensaciones lograron detectar su alicaído procesador. Una invasión a su espacio personal, y calor externo muy cerca suyo que iba en aumento.

Armystorm no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando al encender sus ópticos. Su odiado Comandante la estaba besando y tocando sin discreción alguna. De inmediato reaccionó y tratando de sacar fuerzas de donde sea, trató de apartarse y librarse.

Semejante a una pelea de lucha libre, ambos Decepticons forcejearon en el suelo, ensuciándose más en el barro y quejidos perdiéndose en el fondo del solitario lugar, gotas de agua subterránea seguían cayendo una y otra vez.

Exhausta por el dolor de su cabeza y la caída, Armystorm se rindió y su superior logró sujetar sus manos, teniéndola en el suelo. Sus ópticos escarlata eran lo único que brillaba en medio de la oscuridad, y la noche comenzaba a caer.

- Qué quiere de mí…- respondió finalmente la fémina.

- Acaso no es obvio…- Contestó el seeker con una sonrisa.

- ¡Qué decepción! Debió deshacerse de mí aprovechando mi estado para lograr su venganza… 'Señor'.

-Encontré una forma más entretenida para vengarme, eso es todo.

- ¡BASTA! ¡Suélteme y peleemos ahora mismo por el chip! ¡Pero de ninguna manera me proponga esa opción!

- ¿Opción? Esto no es ninguna opción, y no sigas con tu papel de heroína que me enferma, o vas a negarme que te gusto el beso.

Armystorm se quedó callada, avergonzada por no poder responder nada al respecto, si tan solo ella fuera la que se activara primero la situación actual jamás hubiera pasado.

-¡Lo sabia! Sabía que en el fondo yo te gustaba.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡¿Está usted loco?! ¡Me tomó desprevenida!

- Ya deja de mentir, toda esa actuación tuya de indiferencia es para llamar mi atención ¿no es verdad?

-¡Eso es mentira! Porque quisiera yo llamar su atención si es mi superior ¡Como se atreve hacer 'esto' conmigo! ¡Porque besa a alguien que dice odiar tanto!

- Shhhh deja de gritar, estás arruinando el momento.

- Si está hablando de acabar conmigo de una vez, pues prefiero que prosiga señor, no me opondré.

La fémina giró su cabeza a un lado esperando que él acabara con ella, Starscream no podía creer que su subordinada prefería la muerte que pasar un rato de placer con él, sin duda alguna actuaba muy extraño.

- Sí que eres una tonta ¿crees que te voy hacer daño? Deberías considerarte afortunada al estar a solas conmigo.

- Mientras esté usted presente, me limitaré a pensar que la situación de ahora es como el proceso de una misión, señor.

-¿Señor? ¡Ya deja de llamarme así! ¡Me haces sentir viejo!

- 9 millones de años de servicio no es nada entonces, ¿señor?

- Ya sé lo que buscas, quieres hacerme enojar para que pierda el interés en ti ¿no es verdad?

-Espero funcione porque me estoy comenzando a incomodar con esta situación, señor.

- Bien, si me llamas por mi nombre te soltaré.

- ¡¿Qué dijo?!

- Y es una orden que comiences a tutearme. El 'usted' y 'señor' me está comenzando a molestar.

- Pero, no puedo…Mi programación y educación militar me lo impiden.

- Dilo de una vez o te beso de nuevo.

- ¡No! Señ… digo…

- Vamos repite conmigo es muy sencillo: Star… scream.

- Señ… Sta…r…

- Scream.

- Cream?

- No, te faltó la S, Scream.

- S…Scream.

- Bien, ahora dilo completo.

- Stars… Starscream… ¡Starscream, Señor, ahora déjeme ir!

Armystorm estaba por levantarse con la poca energía que tenía. Un súbito dolor punzante en la cabeza la devolvió al suelo, luego sintió sus manos libres pero rápidamente su Superior se había puesto en su encima, su rostro muy cerca al suyo.

- No me va dejar ir…

- Dije que te soltaría, no que te dejaría ir.

- Escuche señor, tengo una herida en la cabeza y estoy débil. No se aproveche se lo suplico…

- Eso lo sé y yo también estoy herido pero no me importa.

- Esto no es posible, me siento tan confundida… ¿porqué me mira así?

- Sabes, yo puedo hacer que olvides el dolor… con el placer… - de inmediato el seeker plateado acercó sus labios a su subordinada. De nuevo ella fue presa de la confusión y la impotencia. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido.

- Esto es lo que quise hacer desde el momento en que te vi.- Sentenció él antes de besarla.

Armystorm sintió como todos sus circuitos internos comenzaban a vibrar, su chispa vital a punto de estallar, a punto de llegar a la Matriz en el mismo infierno. Pensamientos encontrados, promesas rotas y sólo al final la advertencia de su amo y señor que ahora era ignorada por completo.

Quizás por desahogo, quizá por venganza. La subordinada Decepticon se entregó a su superior aquella noche, olvidándose por unas horas sobre su inevitable destino.

Continuará…

* * *

La Seeker durmiente… Fue lo primero que se ocurrió luego de editar este capítulo (XP) pobrecita 'Ermy… Debe estar confundida ¿Quién entiende a Screamer?... ¡Nos vemos!


	23. Problemas dentro de un agujero

¡Hola!

Estuve haciendo cálculos y pude comprobar que se subirán tres capítulos por semana y los últimos en dos. Ya en estoy entrando a la tercera parte y falta poco para la final.

Me disculpo si no he avisado que la parte final del anterior capítulo era algo fuerte. La próxima vez seré más específica; pero creo que esa es la última escena romántica que hay en la historia. Así que lo demás está apto para leerse.

Ahora sí, continuemos.

* * *

Perdiéndose entre las nubes negras de la noche, Laserbeak logró pasar desapercibido entre los Autobots que hacían guardia en los antiguos pozos y encontró otra entrada al tenebroso túnel, mientras Soundwave observaba sus acciones acompañado de Megatron.

- Me pregunto cómo estarán ahora.- opinaba impaciente Whirlwind desde una distancia prudente a sus superiores.- Espero no se hayan dañado.

- Apuesto.- intervenía Noisehell.- que si están activos están discutiendo por lo ocurrido o peleándose por el chip.

- Pero, si ellos están sin actividad, podrían estar muertos.

- Comenzaron a mostrar actividad,- interrumpió Soundwave.- la fémina 20% y Starscream 66%.

- Vaya, ya era hora que esos dos despertaran.- agregó Skywarp.- Debemos ir antes que peleen.

- Laserbeak llegará en 15 astro segundos a las coordenadas del objetivo.- procedía el Oficial de Comunicaciones.

Pasado un prolongado silencio de 15 segundos, los dos líderes Decepticons y los Seekers pudieron ver lo que hacían sus extraviados compañeros en el fondo de aquel túnel y de nuevo el silencio invadió la sala de guerra si no fuera por la intervención del menos sorprendido del grupo.

-Laserbeak, actividad de energía a 4 mil decámetros de tu posición, posibilidad de cercanía Autobot a un 99%, busca las coordenadas exactas.

Después de tal orden, Skywarp no pudo contener sus ganas de reírse.

-¡Por Primus! ¡El muy desgraciado lo hizo!-Decía entre risas sin saber que provocaba que la furia de Megatron aumentara.- ¡Yo sabía que algún día lo haría! ¡Esos dos por fin hicieron 'clik'!

-Warp… ya basta- murmuraba Thundercracker para callar a su compañero.-…deja de reírte ¿acaso no valoras tu vida?

En ese momento la alegría del seeker negro se interrumpió cuando Whirlwind salió de la sala con un desconocido semblante en su rostro, acto seguido Megatron se levantó de su asiento y con un grito ordenó a los Seekers salir también.

Ya en los pasillos, Noisehell sonrió feliz y Highervolt no pudo evitar mostrar su malestar con la reacción de sus dos hermanas.

- Volty, -se dirigió la seeker amarilla a su hermana menor.- ¿tú crees que ya tengamos al Comandante como parte de la familia?

- Esa idea me desagrada;- respondió Highervolt.- si esto sigue así, el Comandante va separar a nuestro escuadrón.

- Pero que estás diciendo ¡si Armystorm se convierte en su pareja nosotras tendremos posibilidad de obtener grandes cargos en el Imperio Decepticon para el futuro! ¡Piensa en todo lo que podemos conseguir si él está de nuestro lado!

- ¿Y no piensas en cómo estará Whirlwind ahora?- interrogaba la fémina Verdi azul mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- Volty, esto ya era inevitable ¿acaso no te diste cuenta como miraba el Comandante a nuestra hermana mayor todo este tiempo?

- No tienes el mínimo de respeto o compasión por tus hermanas mayores, Noisehell.

- ¡Y ustedes dos se comportan como unas estúpidas Autobots! ¡Dejen de ser tan morales!

Skywarp seguía hablando de su líder en compañía de Thundercracker cuando escuchó una bofetada que Highervolt le propinó a Noisehell. Esta no dejaba de tocar su rostro mirando enfurecida a su hermana.

-¡Idiota! ¡A quien debes golpear es a Armystorm si te crees lo suficientemente moral para ser mi hermana!

Diciendo eso Noisehell se dirigió a su cuartel, dejando en medio del pasillo a Highervolt, quien lucía decepcionada de sus hermanas. Skywarp trataba de acercarse pero Thundercracker lo detuvo. Sin duda alguna, el preludio de la separación de ellas estaba cerca.

**Capítulo 23**

**Problemas dentro de un agujero **

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a llegar hasta el fondo de aquel túnel. Lentamente el seeker plateado activaba sus ópticos, mientras su brazo izquierdo buscaba a su amante. Al comprobar que no estaba a su lado se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a buscarla por todos lados.

La muy astuta se escapó con el chip y se burló de él aprovechando la situación, haciéndole quedar como un tonto. Enfurecido, buscaba a la fémina de un lado a otro. De pronto restos de piedra y tierra comenzaron a caer desde arriba del túnel: Allí estaba ella, tratando de escapar con el chip en sus narices. Al parecer sus propulsores estaban dañados, negándole la facultad de volar.

-¡Oye! – Llamó él.- ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Vuelve aquí!

La joven escuchó el llamado y se detuvo, pero luego de una corta pausa continuó subiendo. Más restos de tierra presagiaban su inevitable caída.

Starscream voló graciosamente hasta ella y al tocar su hombro para llamar su atención se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Armystorm giró su cabeza un poco y luego de quitar la mano azul continuó con su penosa y lenta huida.

El seeker masculino descendió hasta tierra y desde allí siguió con las burlas.

-No será mi culpa si te caes, es mejor para ti que por las buenas bajes con ese chip.

Un mal paso era señal de lo previsto, Armystorm no pudo seguir y cayó finalmente. El seeker plateado voló rápidamente y la atrapó… Todo fue tan rápido como involuntario, al percatarse ya la tenía cargada entre sus brazos y pese a lo placentero del momento, el rostro lleno de pánico de Armystorm mirando fijamente al cielo rompía el encanto.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué temblaba así y tenía esa cara?

De pronto la seeker lila trató de liberarse y sujetándose de la pared firmemente trataba de escapar; fue en ese momento que él comprendió todo: Un recuerdo de cuando era cadete en la academia de guerra de Cybertron, encerrado en un almacén por hacer una broma pesada a unos guardias.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme! ¡Déjeme ir! –Habló por fin.

-¡Quédate quieta! –Sujetaba fuertemente de un brazo mientras con otro sacaba de su cabina un objeto similar a una jeringa con un líquido verde.- ¡Deja de moverte! ¡No me obligues a golpearte!

Tan pronto insertó el líquido en el brazo, la joven cayó al suelo y pese al golpe se quedó inmóvil, arrodillada con ambas manos en el suelo. Starscream descendió después y así poco a poco el líquido comenzó a hacer efecto en los circuitos nerviosos, la sensación de encierro desaparecía progresivamente.

Luego de varios breems en silencio por causa del temblor; por fin pudo pronunciar palabras.

-Yo… - Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a su superior.- yo le agrades…

-¡No me agradezcas nada! ¡En este ejército no se permite esas demostraciones de debilidad!- Fue la enojada respuesta del seeker masculino.

Armystorm dirigió su cabeza al suelo con total vergüenza, mientras su superior comenzaba a llamarle la atención por su error.

-Un soldado debe estar preparado para todo antes de una misión, no es problema nuestro si no puedes controlar tu claustrofia. –Hablaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos atrás.- Podrías arruinar una misión completa por tu negligencia…

Pese a que siguió el sermón, la fémina se sintió por fin tratada por lo que era y no como un objeto de placer. Hacía tiempo admiraba a su superior por sus habilidades de vuelo que había visto en los archivos de la base Decepticon en Polihex, su creador le narraba sobre sus múltiples traiciones a Megatron, lo cual debía ser precavida y en lo posible alejarse de tan 'mala' influencia.

Starscream notó de pronto que su subordinada sonreía ¿Qué acaso ser tratada como soldado le satisfacía más que la intimidad?

- Ahora… ¿Se puede saber porqué te ríes como una idiota?

-Porque es la primera vez que lo veo actuar como un autentico líder, Señor.- Dijo sin cambiar su posición.

La sorpresa lo tomó de golpe ¿Lo estaba halagando de buena manera o se estaba burlando de él? Ninguna fémina bajo su mando le había dicho esas palabras con tanta sinceridad, ese comportamiento transparente lo abrumaba.

-¡Ni creas que con esas palabras harás que te disculpe! ¡Estás causándome muchos problemas! ¡Estaba preocupado! ¡Porqué no me dijiste que estabas claustro…!

-¡¿Usted, estaba preocupado por mi?! – Indagó la joven levantando su cabeza con total sorpresa.

Starscream se quedó con la palabra en el vocalizador, lo que acababa de decir peligraba su reputación de velar solo de sí mismo y nunca de otros. De inmediato decidió responder esas dudas como siempre lo hacía, para librarse de una situación así.

-¡Por supuesto que no, tonta! ¡Estaba preocupado por el chip! No te hagas ilusiones solo porque pasaste una noche conmigo.

De pronto Armystorm se puso de pie y caminando con dificultad se dirigió otra vez a la lodosa pared.

-Oye, que haces ¡Aun no termine contigo!

-Sé que quiere el chip; pero como se lo dije ayer solo le entregaré a Lord Megatron, debo ir cuanto antes a la base a dárselo, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo aquí.

-No vas a poder huir tan fácilmente, mi querida. No irás muy lejos sin tus propulsores, en estos momentos eres prácticamente como una Autobot indefensa. - Amenazó acercándose.

Casi como un rayo, un haz de luz de pronto apareció rápidamente. El Decepticon gracias a sus instintos evadió el ataque de la Femseeker al desenfundar su espada.

- Tengo conmigo decenas de armas en mi cuerpo, señor. Sin contar la bomba y los rifles en mis brazos. –Dijo amenazante. -Además, autorización para atacarlo en casos como estos.

- Ya veo, así que sigues revelándote contra mí ¿Verdad? Y pensar que anoche lo pasamos tan bien.

- Así es. Esas eran órdenes suyas y ya las cumplí, ahora déjeme en paz.

-¡¿Ordenes?! – Exclamó sorprendido el seeker.- ¡En qué momento te dije que era una maldita orden!-Chilló confundido.

-Ya le dije, mientras esté frente a mí seguiré con mis funciones de soldado; pero jure llevar este chip a toda costa a la base, puesto que las órdenes de mi amo y señor son primero.

-Oh si, 'tú amo y señor', estoy sospechando que los rumores son ciertos.

-Que rumores.

-Lo de ustedes dos, están escondiendo algo.

El rostro severo de la fémina cambió de pronto a preocupación, esa información que guardaba con su creador, Soundwave y Megatron, podría perjudicarla si llegaba a manos equivocadas.

-Si no quieres que te interrogue a la fuerza por ello, entrégame el chip y no diré nada;-Sentenciaba Starscream extendiendo su mano.- O es el chip o tu secreto, no tienes más opciones.

-No puedo… no puedo… hacer eso.- Decía mientras retrocedía.

-¿No? Claro, seguro tu querido amo y señor se enojará contigo. Ya no serás su consentida si se entera que lo traicionaste. Debes pensar en quien debes servir de ahora en adelante. Muy pronto seré el líder de los Decepticons y todo lo que le pertenece será mío, incluyéndote a ti.

-¡No! ¡No lo haré!... No me obligue a lastimarlo.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Me vas a atacar? Sabes, en ese sentido eres idéntica a Megatron, todo lo resuelven con absurda violencia, Quizás tienen más en común de lo que creí.

- Lo que hace usted también es absurdo, desafiar a Lord Megatron, que es casi como un dios.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso lo confirma todo! Eres tan tonta en pensar que ese bruto sea un dios ¡Que acaso no sabes cuantos milenios esta guerra continua por su culpa! ¡El plan que tienes con él tampoco va funcionar! ¡Todo ese secreto es un fraude como tú!

- No me importa cuánto tiempo lleve esta guerra. Es más; me encantaría que continúe porque recién participo en ella… y tiene razón, tenemos en común que nos guste la violencia…Porque si hay algo que intervenga debo quitarlo de mi camino.

La fémina se lanzó y lo atacó con su arma.

* * *

Desde el Arca, los Autobots monitoreaban las salidas del túnel y el recorrido del grupo de captura. Optimus Prime observaba todo a detalle desde su asiento, de pronto entró Prowl con un tablero de datos.

-Terminamos de analizar los datos de Skyfire, Prime.

-Y bien, ¿Cuáles son los resultados?

-Los Decepticons hace más de 2 vorns han estado en una expedición subterránea, exactamente en estas coordenadas.

Optimus Prime analizó los datos y luego dijo.- ¿Será posible? Estas coordenadas son del templo a Primus en Kalis, uno de los más lejanos y pequeños del planeta.

-Así, los registros indican que fue abandonada poco después del primer ataque Decepticon.

-Seguro todos sus habitantes se trasladaron a un lugar seguro y abandonaron sus viviendas.

-No se ha encontrado rastros de depósitos de energón y almacenes de armamentos en ese lugar.- Siguió informando Prowl.- Los Decepticons han ido a ese lugar por razones científicas.

-Supongo que Starscream estuvo involucrado en este asunto.

-Los informes indican que el líder de la expedición fue Shockwave en persona.

-Shockwave… ¿Qué razón importante lo motivó para que dejar su puesto de vigilancia en Polihex?

- 5 Decaciclos después abandonaron el lugar; lo más seguro es que buscaban algo.

-Es muy sospechoso, no recuerdo que hubiera algo valioso en ese poblado.

-Es cierto; pero hay testimonios de que los Decepticons tomaron algo valioso que ni el consejo Autobot tenía conocimiento alguno.

Optimus Prime se levanto de su asiento sorprendido, puesto que debía saberlo absolutamente todo acerca de Cybertron.

-Dime Prowl, dices que el consejo no tiene información de esto, porque lo que estoy analizando es realmente increíble.

-Lo sé, entré para buscar detalles en sus sistemas y nada. Prime, tú crees que sea posible de que…

Luego de un pausado silencio, el líder Autobot anunció.

-No hay de otra manera. Apenas resolvamos el caso del chip robado planearemos la forma de ir a Cybertron a investigar ese lugar, cuanto antes.

-Optimus, Elita One dijo que tenía la sospecha de que esas nuevas reclutas de Megatron tienen mucho que ver con todo esto.

-Es lo más seguro Prowl. Presiento que esto hay más de lo que se aparenta.

* * *

Mientras, los Seekers se preparaban para recuperar el chip perdido. El plan consistía en dos grupos: uno de ataque, liderado por Thundercracker y conformado por los Coneheads. Otro de rescate, liderado por Skywarp y el resto de las féminas. Antes del lanzamiento, Highervolt se acercó a su hermana mayor para hablarle.

-¿Sigues enfadada?

La seeker guinda giró su rostro hacia otro lado, la seeker Verdi azul se le acercaba mientras sacaba una espada de su mano derecha.

-De nada sirve, de todos modos es superior a nosotras. Él decide las cosas, así como Lord Megatron.- Decía y sacaba otra arma similar y la unía con la primera para convertirla en lanza.

Al no encontrar respuesta, Highervolt da media vuelta rumbo a la salida, de pronto Whirlwind respondió.

-Eso no es el problema, el problema es que ella rompió una promesa conmigo y es una… una mentirosa.

Highervolt se acerca y pone su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su hermana.

-Las promesas son para los Autobots Whirlwind, y lo nuestro es decepcionar y mentir. Recuerda que al final todos le pertenecemos a Megatron; ni siquiera nos pertenecemos a nosotras mismas y el único dueño de nuestra chispa vital es la causa, no confundas las cosas, hasta el Comandante está en esa situación.

Los Seekers salen de su plataforma de lanzamiento rumbo al lugar de ataque. Whirlwind se preguntaba una y otra vez si perdonar también le está prohibido a los de su bando por ser una costumbre Autobot.

Continuará…

* * *

Bien, como dice el dicho: 'Después del relajo sigue el trabajo'.

¡Nos vemos!


	24. Los Humillados

¡Hola!

Y este es el tercer capítulo de la semana, gracias por los comentarios del fan fic y mis dibujos en Deviantart que he recibido estos días. Me dan muchas ganas de seguir con este proyecto que lo he tenido en suspenso mucho tiempo.

PentypusKoop: Si, el Starscream de la historia como que muestra dos estados muy complejos, sus cambios de ánimo confunden a cualquiera y he querido jugar ese rol para él en este fic. En cuanto a las chicas; pues a Whirlwind la situación la va afectar mucho y eso se verá episodios más adelante, te aseguro que será irreconocible. Noisehell estaba feliz porque le conviene que el segundo del imperio Decepticon sea pareja de su hermana, ya que es ambiciosa y podría escalar alto a espesas de su hermana mayor y Highervolt… Tú lo dijiste, es la más sensata. (Lo del capitán ebrio me pareció gracioso)

El episodio de hoy contiene una escena de violencia contra la mujer, o mejor dicho contra la Fembot. Disfruten.

* * *

El equipo de Autobots se introducía más y más en las profundidades de aquellos túneles y conductos.

-Ya falta poco, -Decía Jazz mientras rastreaba energón proveniente de sus enemigos.- Y están mostrando mucha actividad por lo que veo.

-¡Se van a escapar de nuestras manos a este paso!- Reclamaba Sunstreaker.- ¡Hay que darnos prisa!

-No entiendo, si ya están funcionales ¿porqué no escapan volando?-Indago el pequeño Bumblebee.

-Los monitores indican que están riñendo en estos momentos.- Respondió Wheeljack a través del intercomunicador.

-Típico del bufón, - Intervino Sunstreaker.- Es tan idiota que discute con su propia novia.

-Eso no nos incumbe.- Sentenció Ironhide.- Hay cosas más importantes que resolver, como recuperar el chip.

-Apresurémonos, entonces. -Se adelantó Braw.- Quiero ver como esa chica acaba con él.

**Capítulo 24**

**Los Humillados**

Muchos milenios habían pasado para Starscream, quien tuvo que volver a usar su velocidad de jet en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con una fémina. La situación era difícil ya que estaba armada y se movía ágilmente, una autentica arma de destrucción aunque irónicamente, bastante atractiva. No le quedó otra opción que esquivar los ataques de manera patética.

-¡Basta detente! ¡Estás loca! ¡Te dije que te detuvieras! ¡Ahh! ¡No!-Gritaba mientras sujetaba su hombro derecho fingiendo estar herido

-¡Porque no me ataca! ¡He visto como lucha en los archivos de video en Polyhex!

-¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Estoy desarmado, niña! ¡Es una pelea nada justa!

Apenas terminó de hablar, una espada láser cayó secamente al suelo frente a él.

Luego de una pausa, la fémina insistió.

-Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones, levántela.

-¡No tienes que darme órdenes! Quien eres para decidir por mí.

-No se va defender.

-La verdad, no tengo ganas de pelear con esa arma tan primitiva.-Refunfuñó altivamente el seeker plateado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Es el Seeker masculino más cobarde que he visto, hasta Rumble tiene más coraje que usted.

-¡No me compares con ese enano! Si yo quisiera, ya te hubiera hecho pedazos.

-y porque no se anima…

-¡Eres masoquista!

-¡Y usted un cobarde! ¡No decía que podía vencerme con una sola mano! ¡¿Qué hay de su honor como guerrero?!

-¿Honor? ¡Honor será tu abuela! Mi paciencia llegó al límite, voy a dispararte con mi rayo nulificador y así acabaré con tu locura de una vez por todas.

Ahora, era el turno de la joven esquivar disparos.

* * *

Mientras afuera, los Autobots son atacados sorpresivamente por los Coneheads liderados por Thundercracker.

-¡Optimus! ¡Nos atacan! - Alertó Sideswipe al líder Autobot acompañado de Prowl.

-¡Rápido! ¡Todos a sus posiciones! - Ordenó Optimus Prime.

* * *

La disputa en el fondo del túnel continuaba.

-¡Voy a reportar a Shockwave que estás completamente defectuosa!- Decía tratando de atinarle. La fémina se tiró al suelo y de pronto, un descuido de Starscream hizo que Armystorm cortara en dos el rifle con la espada que tiró al suelo, la que el superior Decepticon no quiso sostener.

Starscream respondió al ataque con un rayo láser de su otro brazo, pero la fémina lo intercepto enganchando su espada con el rifle, empujando a su superior hacia atrás.

-¡Auxilio! ¡No me hagas daño!

De pronto del otro lado de la cueva, una explosión abrió paso a los Autobots. Instintivamente los Seekers olvidaron sus diferencias y comenzaron a enfrentar al enemigo. Los rayos láseres se intercambiaban una y otra vez.

-¡Ríndanse, par de tortolitos! – Amenazaba Jazz.- ¡Somos más que ustedes! ¡Devuelvan lo que no es suyo!

-¡Tortolito será tu abuela!- Respondió enfurecida la seeker femenina con un disparo.

-¡Así es Autobobo! –Interrumpió Starscream.- ¡El chip se quedará con nosotros!

-¡Acabemos con ellos!- Reanudó el ataque Sunstreaker.

-¡Espera muchacho! ¡Debemos ser cuidadosos! ¡Ellos aun tienen el chip y lo podemos dañar!-Exclamó Ironhide.

- ¡Pero debemos actuar ahora!- Advirtió Bumblebee. - Porque tal vez los...

En ese preciso momento; Skywarp y el equipo de rescate entraron a la cueva, barriendo todo a su paso. Los Autobots pese a su desventaja continuaban defendiéndose. El fondo era tan estrecho que se convirtió en la trampa ideal para estar acorralados e indefensos. El Decepticon plateado no dudo ni un segundo para escapar antes de convertirse en chatarra como los demás.

-¡Espere! ¡Acabaran conmigo si me quedo!- Vociferó la fémina lila reclamando a su superior.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Por tu culpa estoy en esta situación humillante! ¡Mi estructura es más importante que la tuya!

La fémina corrió esquivando los rayos tanto del enemigo como de sus compañeros, saltó lo más alto que pudo para sostenerse del jet plateado para escapar de la zona de fuego. La acción no fue del agrado de Starscream, quien se movía de un lado a otro para librase de la carga extra; pero estaba a punto de ser derribado y si no fuera por una intervención a tiempo de Armystorm disparando a los Autobots que trataron de atinarle para que no escaparan al exterior.

-¡Los tenemos! ¡Salgamos de este lugar!- Ordenó Skywarp.

De inmediato los Decepticons ascendieron, dejando caer misiles para destruir el túnel, Jazz y su equipo huyeron por el mismo agujero en el cual hicieron su entrada.

Al salir del túnel, los aguardaba a los jets otra batalla. Starscream enfurecido seguía sacudiéndose para huir.

-¡Estúpidos! ¡Es el peor rescate que hayan visualizado mis ópticos!

-¡Cállate, idiota!- Vocifero Skywarp.- ¡Acabamos de salvar tu fuselaje!

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Estaré a cargo ahora!... ¡Pero antes! ¡Me desharé de este estorbo!- Finalmente, Starscream dio una gran sacudida, lo suficiente para que la Femseeker cayera. Thundercracker voló hasta la joven y transformándose logró atraparla.

Optimus Prime y los refuerzos llegaron un poco tarde, los jets de Megatron emprendieron la huida llevando el chip consigo.

Ya rumbo a la base submarina, Ramjet notó la ausencia del comandante Decepticon.

-¿Dónde está el bufón?

-Debemos ir por él,- Insistió Dirge.- Megatron dijo que debíamos llevarlo.

De inmediato los Coneheads dieron marcha atrás. Highervolt se acercó a Thundercracker que llevaba en brazos a su hermana. Un destello en su cabina parecía una señal de que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles.

* * *

Horas después, Armystorm estaba en una celda puesto que el chip no llegó intacto, se dañó en la batalla del túnel. Megatron no quería verla hasta que atraparan a su superior, tampoco intercambió palabras con sus hermanas en su arribo. De pronto, apareció Soundwave acompañado de Ravage.

-Starscream fue hallado, audiencia inmediata con Megatron.- Habló fríamente el oficial de comunicaciones.

Aún lastimada la fémina se dispuso acompañar a Soundwave, sabía que le esperaba otro castigo, faltaban pocas horas para que caiga la noche. En la sala de reuniones de las mujeres Decepticons estaba en silencio, cada una de ellas estaban sentadas en su lugar respectivo, Highervolt miraba de vez en cuando el lugar vacio de su hermana mayor. Noisehell de brazos cruzados, observaba el techo y Whirlwind permanecía con la vista en la mesa.

-La va matar.- Pronunció la Seeker amarilla.- Ahora sí que la matará.

Armystorm y Soundwave llegaron a la antecámara del cuartel personal de Megatron, de pronto llegaron los Coneheads llevando a rastras a Starscream, pesadamente lo dejan caer al suelo. Unos pesados pasos se oyeron aproximarse, apenas Soundwave los escucha decide abandonar la habitación junto a los demás, dejando solos a los Tetrajets.

Megatron aparece de entre las sombras con un semblante indiferente, a punto de acabar con los dos traidores que estaban delante de él.

- Bueno Megatron,- Intervino el Seeker masculino.- Tal parece que has perdido la apuesta otra vez.

Los ópticos del líder Decepticon se estrecharon de odio.

La fémina se sorprendió de las palabras de su superior.

¿Apuesta?

- Un trato es un trato, Megatron. Dijiste que cumplirías tu palabra.

-No estés tan seguro del todo, bufón. - Habló por fin Megatron.- Echaste a perder la misión y eso no cuenta.

-Perdón si intervengo, -Interrumpió la joven Decepticon.- De que apuesta están hablando.

- No es de tu incumbencia.- Espetó Starscream.- O tal vez, será mejor que Megatron lo diga de una vez.

-Lord, No entiendo que pasa.- Se dirigió la joven a su supremo líder.

-Pasa, que me has fallado, Armystorm. Shockwave me ha decepcionado, dijo que tú nunca me desobedecerías.- Habló con total enojo Megatron.- Y no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra o no tendré dudas en deshacerme de tus hermanas.

La fémina retrocedió impactada, sus ópticos poco a poco se llenaron de pánico.

- No... No...

-¡Oh, que tierna!- Se burló el Seeker plateado.- ¿Le vas a rogar a Megatron? No creo que te escuche pues está muy enojado contigo, ya no eres su favorita.

-¡CALLESE! - Respondió desesperada volviéndose a su superior.

-Armystorm.- Interrumpió Megatron.- Tu castigo será permanecer encarcelada, hasta que las piezas de tus hermanas lleguen a Cybertron.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ACABE CONMIGO, PERO NO A ELLAS! ¡LORD MEGATRON, PERDONEME!

Armystorm se arrodilló frente a Megatron, humillándose para salvar a sus hermanas.

-¡PIDAME LO QUE QUIERA! ¡O ACABE CONMIGO! ¡PERO NO A MIS HERMANAS! ¡NO A ELLAS! ¡POR PRIMUS, NO!

Megatron dio media vuelta pero la fémina seguía suplicando. Tomando con desesperación una de sus manos para detenerlo.

-¡DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡PERO NO LASTIME A MIS HERMANAS! ¡SE LO RUEGO!

-¡BASTA!- Respondió enfurecido Megatron, lanzándola lejos de su estructura.

Aún en el suelo, adolorida Armystorm seguía pidiendo por sus hermanas, pero recibe de respuesta una patada de Megatron en su cabina desactivándola momentáneamente.

Starscream decide salir del lugar, al ciclo solar siguiente reclamaría su ganancia de la apuesta; pero Megatron rápidamente lo coge por un hombro.

-Tú también recibirás castigo...

Armystorm yaciendo en el suelo no pudo escuchar los lamentos y gritos de su superior al recibir los golpes de parte de Megatron, al ciclo solar siguiente. Shockwave se reporta con Megatron.

- Los Autobots están sospechando, es probable que lo descubran todo.- Reportaba el Decepticon cíclope.

- Aún no está en su momento, no tiene el suficiente poder de destrucción para ese fin.- Reflexionaba Megatron.- Enviaré unos hombres para colocar pistas falsas para engañarlos y ganar tiempo.

Poco después, Armystorm en un cuarto especial de interrogatorio se comunicaba con su creador.

-Eres consciente de lo que ocurre.- Interrogaba Shockwave.

-Por supuesto, señor.-Reportaba la joven.- Ha pasado tantas cosas que... ya nada debe sorprenderme.

-Esto no es nada comparado con lo que tiene planeado Megatron. Para empezar quiere que termines el entrenamiento a tus hermanas antes de regresar a Cybertron.

-Entiendo... Las quiere alejar de mí.

- Tus hermanas ya no son de tu propiedad, por cierto estoy muy decepcionado.

-Viniendo esas palabras de un Decepticon es muy raro.- Comentó la Seeker lila.- Yo te he decepcionado inclusive antes de ser creada.

-No me lo recuerdes, o estaré de acuerdo con Megatron de despiezar a tus hermanas.

-¿En serio? Me pregunto qué diría Eurea si te oyese decir eso.

-¡Basta! No la nombres… ella es diferente de nosotros.

-Por supuesto, si fuera como ella ya estaría borrando las insignias de mis alas para ser neutral y llevar a mis hermanas a otro planeta.

- Haces eso y personalmente acabó con las cuatro.- Respondió fríamente Shockwave terminando la comunicación.

Armystorm volvió a su celda; allí la esperaba Highervolt, la única de sus hermanas que venía a verla.

-Higher... dile a Whirlwind que por órdenes de Megatron, ella es ahora la líder del escuadrón, hasta que termine mi castigo.

La Seeker Verdi azul asentó la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Mientras en el cuartel personal de Whirlwind, la segunda hermana acababa de tomar una decisión: Vengarse arrebatándole el puesto de Capitana a su hermana mayor, de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

Continuará...


	25. Un ruido proveniente del infierno

¡Hola!

El primer capítulo de esta nueva semana está dirigido a la tercera hermana: Noisehell.

Podría decir que esta chica si es una autentica Seeker, puesto que diferencia de sus demás hermanas. Noisehell es vanidosa, egocéntrica y egoísta. Muy posesiva con Highervolt, a Whirlwind le dice a menudo que es como una mujer Autobot y le teme a Armystorm, aunque siempre le dice jefa y le habla como si la estimara.

Es científica y aunque es brillante en su especialidad es muy holgazana y le gusta divertirse (sobre todo con todos sus compañeros del Némesis) charlatana y mal hablada, se preocupa mucho por su físico y prepara pésimos dulces de energón. Al igual que Armystorm, sueña con llegar a tener un cargo alto en el ejército Decepticon; pero a diferencia de la mayor, esta quiere hacerlo de la manera más fácil y rápida. Y qué mejor que emparejando a su valiente hermana con el traidor de Starscream. Pues sí que hay hermanos que se cuelgan del talento y popularidad de otros X3.

Atención: Aparece el nombre de un personaje muy importante en la historia… Disfruten el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

Dorado destellante como el sol, fue el color de su estructura que vio la fémina al comienzo de su nueva vida. Frente al reflejo del monitor, pudo verse de cuerpo entero, no había ser más hermoso y perfecto que ella, un futuro prodigioso la esperaba y estaba deseosa de comenzar.

-¿Algún desperfecto?

-¿¡QUE!? ¡¿DONDE?!- Preguntaba desesperada Noisehell viendo toda su estructura.

-Sí, allí.- Insistía con burla la seeker lila.- En tu nariz hay una ralladura.

-Pero es imposible, acaban de activarme… La computadora debe prever cualquier desperfecto antes de la activación definitiva, ¡Su aprobación se aproxima al 99.999999999%! ¡No hay errores!

-¡Vaya! No cabe duda que serás la científica del grupo, nos serás de mucha utilidad.

-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes, es broma lo de la ralladura en tu nariz.- Dijo Armystorm dando media vuelta hacia la salida.- Ven, sígueme… Debes conocer a tu otra hermana.

Noisehell se quedo observando a esa extraña, su estructura era tan brillante y resplandeciente como la suya.- ¿Tú, quién eres?

Armystorm se detuvo y volteó para ver a su hermana.- Adivina.

-¿Eres mi hermana mayor?

-Así es.

-Pero, porque…

-Que sucede.

-Pensé que era creación única.- Respondió decepcionada.

Armystorm se acercó a su hermana y estando frente a ella dijo.

-Por supuesto que sí, eres una Deceptifemme después de todo.

-¿Una qué?

-Ven, te explicaré en el camino.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

**Capítulo 25**

**Un ruido proveniente del Infierno**

Bitácora del Escuadrón femenil

Del Imperio Decepticon

Especialista en entrenamiento:

Análisis científico e invención de armamentos.

Es el 10mo ciclo solar de nuestra estadía en el cuartel general Némesis, ubicada en el planeta de denominación Tierra: Un planeta horrible con habitantes diminutos y feos con carencia de inteligencia.

En fin, nuestro escuadrón no le va tan bien desde que Whirlwind es la capitana. Le falta carácter y agudeza para tomar decisiones, espero que el castigo de Armystorm termine pronto, porque Whirlwind canceló todos los días libres y eso obstaculiza las sesiones de descanso que nos ha sido programado…

- Hazlo de nuevo – Ordenó Soundwave a la fémina amarilla que estaba frente a él.

-¿Qué? – Respondió altanera la seeker amarilla.- ¿Por qué?

-Reporte cambiado, Whirlwind no canceló días libres. No dicte esa orden.

-¡Pero es verdad!-Insistió la joven.- ¡Ella lo hizo!

-Cambiar reporte, tienes 2 joors. De lo contrario no se archivará en central de datos.

Noisehell dio un salto y quito de las manos de su oficial superior el tablero con su reporte. Luego malhumorada salió del cuartel personal de Soundwave que se asemejaba a un taller. De pronto una vocecilla la detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta de salida.

-Noisehell…

La fémina giro su cabeza hacia abajo y vio a Frenzy muy apenado.

-Hice lo que pude anoche, pero sólo obedecía órdenes.

-¡Basta enano! ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!

Y con un porte señorial, Noisehell se perdió tras la puerta.

-¡Eres un estúpido! – Se acercó de pronto Rumble.- Cuantas veces te he dicho que ella nunca te va dar una oportunidad.

Frenzy inclinó su cabeza de frustración. Mientras Rumble le recordaba lo egoístas y engreídos que son los Seekers.

* * *

Unas cuerdas rodeaban la celda en donde estaba custodiada Armystorm, mientras la seeker femenina hacia figuras con una pieza de ellas, atada en sus manos. De repente la puerta se abrió, la hora de visita acababa de iniciar.

-¡Ah, Higher! Mira lo que hice con estas cosas, una ¿escofa? y… los 10 prismas… ¿Porqué los humanos lo llamaran cocos si son prismas?... ¡Eh! ¡Higher!…

Armystorm continuaba haciendo figuras, mientras Noisehell se sentaba a su lado.

-Oye jefa -Habló por fin la visitante.- ¿Porqué siempre imitas los juegos tontos de los humanos?

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?- Preguntó Armystorm sin dejar de jugar con su nuevo juguete.

-Le pedí que hoy vendría a verte, así que se fue con su súper novio idiota a pasar el día.

-Ah, ya veo…No es usual verte aquí… Y dime… ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-No vine aquí porque me sucedió algo, solo tenía curiosidad y quería verte…

-¡Nah! … Algo te pasó, de lo contrario no te hubieras tomado la molestia de verme.

-¿Insinúas que solo hablo contigo cuando estoy en aprietos?-Se levanto repentinamente la joven seeker, empuñando sus manos.

-Exacto; pero bueno… siéntate, sólo tenemos 40 breems para que me cuentes el problema y le demos una solución.

-Está bien…- Se volvió a sentar a regañadientes.- Contigo no se puede decir mentiras.

La más pequeña del escuadrón femenino comenzó a narrar lo que aconteció la noche anterior.

Era el día libre de los Coneheads y fueron a invitar a las féminas a volar por el cielo nocturno terrícola. Whirlwind se había negado puesto que ahora era la capitana del grupo y trataba de ser lo más estricta posible.

-¡Whirly! ¡VAMOS! ¡Solo por un par de joors! ¿Sí?-rogaba la seeker amarilla.

-No y es mi respuesta final.- Insistía la seeker guinda con toda la firmeza posible.

-Es inútil, Noisehell.- Intervino la seeker verdiazul.- Antes de que llegaran los Coneheads el capitán Skywarp estaba aquí y también lo echó.

-¡Hiciste bien, Whirly! Seguro estaba ebrio y vino por Volty para molestarla.

-No es por eso, Noisehell te ordenó que vayas a tu cuartel personal, ahora.

Noisehell se encaminó a su mencionado cuartel y al llegar a la puerta dio media vuelta rápidamente y activando sus propulsores escapó hacia la puerta principal, dejando a sus hermanas confundidas.

Tarde reaccionó Whirlwind, quien desde la puerta llamaba a su desobediente hermana. Pensó que observando a Armystorm podría a prender a llevar el liderazgo; pero se equivocó. Ser un autentico líder es tan difícil.

A pocos metros de la puerta de lanzamiento Noisehell se sentía victoriosa de burlar a su hermana mayor; de pronto, una gran sombra se asomaba por los corredores, rumbo a la salida. Noisehell se apresuró a salir en la base central y vio claramente que la sombra le pertenecía a Soundwave y este dejaba su cargo de vigilar la base a Thundercracker, luego se retiró a la puerta de lanzamiento.

Noisehell fue tras el sospechoso superior e ignoró las llamadas del seeker azul por salir sin autorización. Sencillamente era una situación muy rara lo que estaba sucediendo, Soundwave no tendría ninguna razón para salir a menos que fuera órdenes de Megatron.

Ya en el exterior, Noisehell siguió a Soundwave sin percatarse que debió reunirse con los Coneheads. Continuó volando hasta llegar a un paraje extraño, de pronto Soundwave descendió y con control activó un monitor subterráneo que emergió tan pronto el Decepticon descendió.

En la pantalla apareció Rain Maker, luego del saludo procedió a informar.

-Todo está previsto, ya no hay más señales en las tumbas. Los Autobots no encontrarán más que polvo metálico en la atmosfera.

-Eliminación de tumbas asegura un 99.99% de efectividad del plan.

-Solo nos queda encontrar la tumba de… Eurea, es difícil ya que no está con las otras mujeres Decepticons.

-Shockwave se encargará de ello.

Noisehell estaba sorprendida, aunque no entendía del todo la conversación, escuchaba que al parecer sus compañeros en Cybertron estaban eliminando pruebas de mucha importancia para los Autobots. Además su creador jamás le había comentado a ella y a sus hermanas sobre unas tumbas… Eurea, ese nombre era de una fémina sin duda; pero no de una mujer Decepticon.

Soundwave terminó de escuchar el reporte y se dirigió a ver a la seeker. Obviamente se dio cuenta que lo perseguía desde que salió de la plataforma de la base. La fémina se puso en posición de no dejarlo ir, tenía muchas interrogantes. El Decepticon no mostró preocupación alguna de ser descubierto, al contrario le pareció divertido.

-Oficial Soundwave…- Habló la joven.- ¿qué hace usted a estas horas fuera de la base?

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Respondió fríamente; pero Noisehell detecto un tono de burla en su vocalizador.

-¡Alto! ¡Quiero saber que planean a nuestras espaldas en Cybertron! ¡Quien rayos es Eurea!

Soundwave no dijo nada y procedió a retirarse. Al ser ignorada la joven seeker subió el tono de su voz.

-¡QUE ACASO SUS AUDIOS ESTAN DEFECTUOSOS! ¡LE PREGUNTE QUIEN ES EUREA!

El oficial Decepticon siguió su camino: de pronto la seeker amarilla se lanzó sobre él. En una rápida reacción Soundwave estiro un brazo empuñando su mano para defenderse. Grave error, segundos después la fémina estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

Ella había volado tan rápido que su rostro se estrello en la gran mano azul y la parte más vulnerable de una mujer seeker era la cabeza, vaya forma estúpida de conseguir información pensó Soundwave. Ahora, ¿cómo debía deshacerse de ella? aún tenía asuntos pendientes fuera de la base. De inmediato, activó a sus pequeñas creaciones.

-¡Hey! Aún es de noche ¿Qué pasa, nos atacan?- Interrogó Frenzy.

Soundwave señalo a la fémina que estaba en el suelo y ordenó.

-Rumble y Frenzy, llévensela de vuelta a la base.

-¡Oh, vaya! – Intervino Rumble.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella, Soundwave? ¿Estaban jugando al gato y al ratón otra vez?

Frenzy estalló en carcajadas mientras Soundwave analizaba lo que sus audios acaban de escuchar.

Más tarde, Noisehell activaba sus ópticos lentamente. El puñetazo de Soundwave la dejó viendo petro-conejos en su celdas cerebrales.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldito Soundwave! ¡Eso sí que me dolió! ¡Cómo se atreve a golpear una dama! ¡Me las pagará!

Grande fue su sorpresa, al verse llevada en brazos de Rumble y Frenzy.

-¡Oigan! ¡Alto! ¡ALTOOOOOOOOO!

Los Casseticons se detuvieron y Noisehell con dificultad activó sus propulsores.

-¿Dónde está Soundwave?

-No lo sabemos,- Respondió Rumble.- nos pidió que te lleváramos de vuelta a la base.

-¿A qué dirección se fue?

-Allá, -Respondió Frenzy señalando al norte.

-¡No le digas! – Gritó Rumble bajando el brazo de su hermano con un golpe. ¿Ya olvidaste que dijo Soundwave?- Pero ya era tarde, la fémina amarilla se alejaba a toda velocidad.

-Apresúrate, debemos alcanzarla.- Dijo Rumble.

-¡Es imposible! ¡No podremos!

De golpe la fémina detuvo su vuelo. Había perdido por completo el rastro de su oficial por unas ondas que desaparecían su señal de energía.

-¡Aghh! ¡Estaba tan cerca! ¿Dónde pudo ir si es tan lento?

Los gemelos la alcanzaron pronto, Frenzy voló más cerca a ella para convencerla.

-Noisehell, no puedes enfrentar a Soundwave sola ¿Tienes idea de cuantos Decepticons se necesita para derrotarlo?

-Ese desgraciado no me dijo nada… ¡Debo saber quién es Eurea!

-¿Eurea? –Interrogaron a coro los Casseticons.- Ese nombre se me hace conocido,- Contesto Rumble.

-No importa, atacaré a Soundwave desde aquí. Enviaré una onda sónica tan fuerte que lo neutralizará.

Los gemelos ignoraban a la fémina, tratando de recordar ese extraño nombre, mientras Noisehell reunía fuerzas para enviar sus ondas lo más fuerte posible. En la lejanía Soundwave detectó aquel ataque, pero no lo inmovilizó gracias a su campo de fuerza y regresó el ataque.

La seeker amarilla se distrajo al oír que uno de los Casseticons dijo que ya sabía quién era Eurea. Al recibir el ataque de Soundwave, la fémina perdió la conciencia otra vez.

Ya de madrugada Noisehell volvía exhausta acompañada de los gemelos, el reproche por no llevarla hasta Soundwave era mayúsculo y aún más cuando ninguno quería revelar quién es Eurea.

-Poco después que caíste, Soundwave ordenó que no podemos decirte nada sobre la 'innombrable'.- Decía Rumble.

-¡Oh si claro y yo fui activada hace un año!-Reprochaba la chica robot.

-Bueno… eso es…verdad.-Respondía Frenzy.

-¡LOS DOS SON UNOS ENANOS BUENOS PARA NADA!- Vociferó la chica.

Ya en la base Decepticon Whirlwind esperaba molesta en la entrada a la base acompañada de Soundwave.

-Su desobediencia le va costar.- Comentaba fríamente el oficial a la seeker guinda.

* * *

-Y así ocurrió, no pude averiguar quién rayos es Eurea.- Narraba Noisehell.- Te juro que lo primero que haré al llegar a Cybertron es averiguar donde están esas tumbas… y ¿me estás escuchando?

-Noisehell…- Respondió Armystorm con tono serio a la vez que se ponía de pie.-Obedece a Soundwave, no averigües más…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Tú también lo sabes! ¡Dime quién es!

-Debes ser paciente, hermana. Falta muy poco, al final todas lo sabrán.

Noisehell miró a su hermana decepcionada, hubiera deseado un grado de confianza, al parecer no existía ese lazo; como la de ella y Whirlwind.

-No confías en mí, ya veo… no soy lo suficientemente Autobot como Whirlwind ¿verdad?

-No es eso ¡Tú no entiendes!

-¡Si, entiendo todo! ¡Crees que soy la más débil de las cuatro por eso no confías en mí! ¡Haré lo que me venga en gana cuando regresemos a Cybertron! ¡Y LE CONTARÉ A LAS DEMÁS!

Noisehell salió de las abandonadas celdas de la base enfurecida, Armystorm enmudeció dentro de su celda que aprisionaba menos que los duros secretos que llevaba en su interior.

Continuará…


	26. La Nueva Alianza

¡Hola!

Y retomando el argumento, luego del pequeño relleno sobre las desventuras de Noisehell. Quiero agradecer enormemente a Darkyoni por el dibujo de Noisehell en Deviantart, ¡Me gusto muchísimo! y si no fuera mucha molestia, me encantaría que continuarás. Yo también voy a subir más dibujos a mi cuenta, aunque estén algo incompletos y no tengan color, ¡estoy inspirada!

PentypusKoop, no tengo nada en contra de las abuelas; pero Megatron de g1 es culpable por hacer que muchas generaciones de Transfans usen el termino. XD ¿Qué ganó Screamer? Nada, porque se destruyó ese chip y enojó mucho a Megatron. La violencia contra la mujer me desagrada mucho; pero es parte de nuestra realidad ¿O la realidad de ser un Con'?

Así es, Noisehell es una pésima espía. Y averiguar los movimientos de Soundwave es una hazaña. Si el Decepticon fuera más atrevido, se hubiera burlado frente de ella.

Y bien, seguimos con la historia…

* * *

El tiempo no podía percibirse en su procesador, hubiera deseado que el castigo durara al menos unas horas más; pero los pasos de Soundwave ya se escuchaban en el corredor. El cambio de actitud de sus hermanas respecto a ella era incierto; sin embargo, ya sabía cómo reaccionaría Whirlwind cuando vuelva a su puesto.

Soundwave ya estaba frente a su celda, su frialdad al menos sería más cálida que ver los ópticos enfurecidos de su segunda hermana.

-Castigo concluido, presencia en la celda innecesaria.

Casi sin ánimos, Armystorm se puso de pie y el oficial le quitó los grilletes de sus manos. Poco después siguió a su superior hacia el pasillo, siempre detrás, casi a 10 pasos de él. Soundwave la miró; como diciéndole que se apresure y a la joven no le quedó más remedio que acelerar el paso.

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar al cuartel femenino, era el día libre para ellas. Ya sola sin la compañía del asesor Decepticon, la seeker femenina espero varios breems y por fin dio un hondo suspiro y decidió a entrar, apenas se detecto su energía la puerta se abrió automáticamente dándole la bienvenida.

No estaban sus hermanas en la sala de reuniones, al parecer descansaban cada una en sus habitaciones, aún no estaba preparada para hacerle frente a Whirlwind, así que decidió entrar a su cuartel personal; pero inesperadamente sale su hermana guinda apresuradamente de su cuartel.

La mirada de ambas, se cruzaron después de tiempo, de forma cercana, de modo tan rápido, de manera brutal.

-Hermana… -Musito la seeker lila.- Yo quería…

De inmediato Whirlwind aceleró el paso, como tratando de escapar, Armystorm fue tras ella, su interior se llenó de desesperación, una vieja sensación que pensó nunca volver a sentir.

-¡Whirlwind! ¡Espera! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!-Pronunció cogiéndola de un brazo.

Whirlwind trataba de liberarse, su rencor iba en aumento.

-¡Whirlwind! –Armystorm tomó el otro brazo para poder encararla.

La hermana dirigió su mirada hacia un lado, incapaz siquiera de pronunciar palabras. Palabras de rechazo, rencor u odio quizás.

-¡Whirlwind! ¡Te falle y lo sé! Si quieres, puedes golpearme… lo merezco ¡Golpéame tan fuerte como si quisieras acabarme! ¡Whirlwind, no me ignores! ¡Whirlwind!

Las otras hermanas miraban la escena a escondidas detrás de sus puertas. De pronto tras la insistencia de Armystorm, Whirlwind le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, y la seeker lila cayó al suelo. Una delgada línea de energón salía de un lado de sus labios.

-Le devuelvo el cargo, capitán.- Respondió por fin con un tono en su vocalizador casi desconocida.- No volveré a confiar en ti… Mentirosa.-Luego se dirigió rumbo a la puerta de salida.

La fría respuesta impacto a la mayor de las Seekers, jamás había sentido tal dolor, ni el castigo de Megatron, ni en las batallas le causaba tanto daño. Noisehell y Highervolt volvieron a sus cuarteles. La indiferencia era signo de que estaban listas para llegar a su rebelde madurez.

**Capítulo 26**

**La Nueva Alianza**

La noticia de que las féminas Seekers nuevamente están completas le fue indiferente al comandante aéreo Decepticon. Sabiendo los fuertes rumores de que sus mejores subordinadas estaban enemistadas, debía efectuar su siguiente movimiento. Pronto recibiría a su nueva aliada esa noche.

Y así fue, cuando nadie recorría los pasillos de la base púrpura, alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Una sombra alada, de mayor tamaño en comparación con la que visitó el cuartel personal de Megatron.

-Comandante…- Se presentó Whirlwind arrodillándose.- Vengo a ofrecerle mi eterna lealtad como el verdadero líder de los Decepticons.

Starscream se acercó sonriente, al parecer no tenía que hacer esfuerzo alguno, la víctima vino hacia él por sí sola.

-Mi querida Whirlwind, levántate… quiero ver tu hermoso rostro.

La fémina se puso de pie ansiosa, mientras su superior colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros sonriendo seductoramente.

-Te diste cuenta por lo que estado luchando todo este tiempo, el déspota de Megatron se ha aliado con Armystorm para derrocarme y continuar con esta masacre de nuestros hermanos Decepticons.-Decía mientras acariciaba la barbilla de la chica.

-¿Masacre? –Preguntaba nerviosa.

-Así es, en la cueva me pude dar cuenta de todo. No quiero ofenderte; pero tú hermana es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su propósito. Inclusive… seducir a un superior al mando.

-La cueva…- Susurró Whirlwind con tono de molestia en sus labios.

-Hice todo lo posible para no caer en su juego… Pero lo admito… Soy débil.-Dijo dramáticamente caminando por el cuartel.

Whirlwind se quedó enmudecida, recordar aquello fue indignante, le producía tanta rabia.

-Lamento decir esto sobre tu hermana; sé que son muy unidas y… ¡oh, lo olvidaba! 'Eran' muy unidas.

-Ya no seguiré a Armystorm, debo seguir mi destino por mi misma y ser mucho mejor que ella. No la necesito, no soy débil como ella cree.

-Así es, te engañó Whirlwind; pero lograste darte cuenta a tiempo, ahora con tu ayuda todo será más fácil. Si consigo el liderazgo, los Decepticons tomarán este planeta y luego Cybertron será nuestro.

-¡Sí! ¡Megatron es un mal líder y Armystorm debe ser desterrada del ejército para siempre!

-Entonces, ya que estamos de acuerdo debemos empezar por el más débil, me refiero a Armystorm.

- Yo podría acabar con ella.

-No, te lleva mucha ventaja. Debemos quitarle el poder que tiene para neutralizarla.-Dijo dirigiéndose a la Seeker guinda.

-Ella utiliza nuestros poderes para el crear el suyo, sin nosotras sus hermanas menores ella no es nada.

-Dime, ¿qué más sabes de esa habilidad?

-Dentro de la cabina de su chispa posee un microchip que la ayuda a absorber nuestra energía. Si la quitan, ella será tan débil como una mujer Autobot.

-Entiendo y ¿sabes de algún secreto entre ella y Megatron?

-No sé que es; pero Megatron, ella y nuestro creador pasaban largas horas conversando en una cámara especial en Cybertron. No podíamos saber que discutían pero estoy segura que ocultan algo importante.

-Ya veo,- Comentaba Starscream sonriente sujetando su barbilla.- Debemos averiguar que traman, si lo descubrimos podremos saber quizá el punto débil de Megatron… Bien por ahora terminó nuestra entretenida reunión. Debes retirarte preciosa, Soundwave también es nuestro enemigo y debe rondar este cuartel.

-Yo…yo quería quedarme…Lord Starscream.-Respondió tímidamente la joven.

-¡Es maravilloso que me llames así! Pero debemos ser cautelosos y sobre todo… discretos…

-Ah, bien…

-Yo también quiero que te quedes; pero estoy exhausto y necesito descansar y planear nuestra venganza…

Whirlwind salió de dicho cuartel con los ópticos esperanzados. Se sentía más fuerte y libre que nunca. Pero su falta de cautela hizo que Soundwave la viera.

El tenebroso transformer azul logró no ser visto por la fémina, de inmediato se enrumbó al cuartel personal de Megatron.

* * *

Pese a lo nublado del tiempo, el cuarteto femenil terminaba su ciclo de entrenamientos con Soundwave de supervisión. Jamás había visto tanta descoordinación en un comando de Seekers como aquel entonces.

Ninguna de las chicas metálicas parecía querer compartir ese momento de gloria con el cielo, sus procesadores estaban separados como si habitaran en diferentes Galaxias.

-A Megatron no le va gustar su desempeño, inútiles para la guerra.-Reportaba Soundwave a las féminas.

-No es digna de ser nuestro líder.- Procesaba Whirlwind.- Sin nosotras, ella no es nada. Sin nuestras habilidades, no es nadie. El Comandante Starscream tiene razón, ella es la causante de todo. Si el Comandante esta a mi lado no temo a nada, ni nadie, hasta yo… ¡Hasta yo podría ser mejor capitán que ella!

Largos Breems después, las féminas aterrizaban echándose la culpa las unas a las otras por un mal desenvolvimiento. Armystorm permanecía callada, de pronto Soundwave aparece frente a ella.

-Nuevas órdenes de Megatron, Highervolt tomará el puesto de Whirlwind.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-El empeño de Highervolt ha aumentado en los últimos ciclos solares, Whirlwind no muestra interés en mejorar sus habilidades de pelea.

-Denle más tiempo. Whirlwind es mi mejor guerrera, solo está confundida.

-No hay excusas, el cambio debe realizarse antes que finalice el ciclo solar.

Armystorm no perdió más tiempo y solicitó audiencia con el comandante superior de todos los Decepticons; pero fue inútil. Whirlwind se encaminaba a su cuartel cuando escuchó de los gemelos la nueva buena.

- ¿De qué hablan, cómo que Highervolt ascendió?

-¿No te dijeron? – Respondió Rumble sorprendido mirando a Frenzy.

-Oh, no…- Balbuceó el Cassetticon rojo.

Breems después, pasos metálicos y apresurados llegaban rápidamente al cuartel femenil en donde, ya estaban el resto de las féminas acompañadas por Soundwave.

-Explíquenme… es… es una broma, ¿Es verdad que Highervolt tomará mi lugar?

-Afirmativo, órdenes directas de Megatron.-Contestó Soundwave.

Los ópticos fieros de Whirlwind se posaron sobre Armystorm, ella solo atinó a agachar la cabeza entristecida.

-¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡He sido lugarteniente de este equipo desde que fui activada por primera vez! ¡Está en mi programación!

-Desenvolvimiento en batalla ha disminuido hasta un 35%, Highervolt es mejor guerrera ahora después de Armystorm.

-Oficial Soundwave, me parece injusto.-Interrumpió Highervolt.- Whirlwind posee más experiencia que yo, insisto en que ella siga siendo la segunda al mando.

Soundwave se dirigió a la puerta, harto de los reclamos femeninos. No volvería a repetir lo que ya es un hecho. De pronto la furia de la seeker guinda explotó.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA!-Exclamó golpeando la mesa, haciendo eco en la sala de reuniones.

-Tú no soportaste que te perdone y en venganza le pediste a Megatron que me reemplacen ¡ADMITELO!

-¡NO! ¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo! ¡Trate de hablar con Lord Megatron pero fue inútil!-Se excusaba Armystorm.

-¡Estas mintiendo otra vez! ¡No te creo nada! ¡NADA!

La seeker guinda dio la espalda a sus hermanas sosteniendo una mano en la pared. De pronto, recordó en sus archivos de audio las palabras de su admirado Comandante aéreo. Fue así que tomó una inesperada decisión.

-Te desafío…

-¿Qué has dicho hermana?- Indagó Noisehell.

Whirlwind volvió a ver a sus hermanas y con actitud desconocida se dirigió a su hermana mayor.

-Yo te desafío ¡Por el puesto de Capitana del escuadrón femenil aéreo!-Anunció señalando a Armystorm.

Las féminas no podían creen lo que decía la más paciente y obediente de las hermanas. Soundwave se detuvo unos pocos pasos de la puerta, volvió su mirada al interior del lugar. Su visor emitió un brillo de satisfacción. Estaba equivocado, después de todo, las conversaciones de las féminas no eran tan aburridas.

-Whirlwind, -Se dirigió Armystorm tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana.- no es necesario, convenceré a Megatron que te devuelva tu puesto ¡Te lo prometo!-Finalizó tratando de colocar su mano en el hombro de su hermana; pero de inmediato fue rechazada.

-¡No me toques! ¡De nada te servirá! ¡Te espero en el campo del duelo!

Diciendo esto Whirlwind salió del lugar apresuradamente. Volvió el silencio en la sala de reuniones y cada fémina volvió a su cuartel excepto Armystorm quien decidida sale en busca de Megatron nuevamente.

* * *

En la sala de recreaciones se escuchaba el sonido de cubos de energón en un brindis. Skywarp estaba celebrando por adelantado el ascenso de su amiga.

-¡Mi Chispita es la mejor! ¡Ves que yo soy la mejor influencia que ha tenido desde que llegó! –Dijo mientras tomaba grandes sorbos.

-Yo creo que se ha esforzado mucho, -Respondió Thundercracker con su cubo en la mano.- me pregunto cómo reaccionó Whirlwind.

- ¡Ya se le pasara TC! Eso le pasa por seguir a Screamer, ser su admiradora le dio mala fama.

-Tras lo ocurrido en la cueva presiento que Whirlwind está muy cambiada, no solo con Armystorm sino con todos.

-Eso ya no importa, la estrella del escuadrón femenil es y siempre será 'Ermy, si yo fuera Screamer ya hace tiempo hubiera dado el primer paso en… Ah mira ya llegó por fin.

-Espero que sea importante el aviso que vas a darme, Skywarp. No puedo perder mi valioso tiempo en tonterías.-Dijo Starscream acercándose a la mesa.

-¡Ven y celebra con nosotros, Screamer! ¡El ascenso triunfal de mi Chispita!- Anunció sirviendo un cubo de energón puro.

-¿Porqué siempre buscas cualquier excusa para embriagarte hasta quedar como chatarra inservible? Que yo recuerde mañana tenemos misiones que hacer y si no los cumples no es mi problema.-Espetó Starscream.

-¡Ah, ya cállate! Igualmente me estas recibiendo el cubo.

-No deberíamos celebrar por un ascenso trivial, además no consultaron conmigo antes. Megatron como siempre tomando sus decisiones sin importar la opinión de su segundo al mando.

-¡Ya deberías estar acostumbrado! … Como dicen los humanos: Solo estás de adorno…

Starscream cogió del cuello al seeker púrpura rápidamente, haciendo que el cubo que tenía en las manos Skywarp cayera.

-¡Voy a hacer una decoración contigo ahora!

De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció una pequeña sombra. Frenzy exhausto entró de pronto.

-¡UN DESAFIO! ¡WHIRLWIND DESAFIÓ A ARMYSTORM POR EL PUESTO DE CAPITANA! ¡MAÑANA SE ENFRENTARAN!

¿Qué? –Preguntaron a coro los tres.

* * *

Mientras en el cuartel personal de Megatron, Armystorm trataba de convencer a su líder.

-Solo le pido una oportunidad más, mi Lord. Ella siempre ha mostrado ser leal a usted.

-¿Leal? ¿Estás segura? – Respondió Megatron con desdén.- Soundwave la vio anoche salir del cuartel del bufón, ¿Crees que soy un tonto?

-¿Whirlwind estaba allí? ¡Debe ser un error!

-No hubo error alguno.-Reportó Soundwave.

-No lo es y mañana espero que les su merecido a esa traicionera, además quisiera ver un buen espectáculo; por fin veré dos féminas pelearse por un rango, es algo que no veía en mucho tiempo.

Armystorm se retiró del aquel cuartel preocupada. Jamás imaginó enfrentarse a una de sus hermanas en un duelo por un puesto en el ejército Decepticon.

Al anochecer, en los almacenes vacios del Némesis. Whirlwind entrenaba para el enfrentamiento de mañana. De pronto unos pasos se aproximaban, la fémina bajó el arma que llevaba en sus manos.

¿Será acaso su hermana Armystorm?

* * *

Continuará…


	27. Duelo entre hermanas

¡Hola!

Hoy es un día especial, es el día internacional de la mujer y quiero saludar a todas que se esfuerzan día a día a ser mejor cada vez por sus seres queridos: Trabajando, estudiando o cuidando a sus pequeños. Les deseo un bonito día de corazón.

PentypusKoop: Sí, las chicas están sensibles; pero creo que están muy enojadas. Yo diría que esta tensión recién está comenzando… Hay cosas más fuertes por venir. Soundwave está en todas, el mejor espía Decepticon también debe ser el más chismoso de todos. Por algo es la mano derecha de Megatron.

La introducción de este capítulo antes del título es un flashback, por si hay confusiones. Ahora sí, continúa.

* * *

Un lejano recuerdo de un cansado procesador: Dirige a Whirlwind por unos oscuros pasillos en el cuartel general de Polihex. Jamás había estado allí; pero sentía una presencia muy familiar.

-'Ermy… ¿dónde estás?

Era imposible creer que esos ópticos recientemente activados estén descompuestos, a lo largo del trayecto no veía nada, sólo sabía que una presencia estaba delante de ella. Lentamente avanzaba buscando alguien pero sus fuerzas disminuían a cada paso.

-'Ermy… donde estoy ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estamos?

Whirlwind de pronto se quedó sin energía y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Un agudo sonido atravesaba su cabeza imposibilitándole continuar hacia adelante. De pronto la figura se acerca más y más. La última escena que ve antes de desactivarse es una cabina conectada a otras tres, tantos cables… eran innumerables y la cabeza de un mecanoide familiar al lado de la cabina principal.

Un rostro que ya no recuerda como era…

-¡'Ermy! –Gritó Whirlwind al levantarse de su cama de recarga.

-Aquí estoy, no te desesperes.-Contestó Armystorm acercándose a su hermana.

-Tuve unas visiones extrañas en mi procesador… eran como…-Whirlwind colocó su mano en su frente tratando de recordar; pero fue en vano, todo estaba en blanco.

-Debe ser una imagen que recreó tu procesador a causa del agotamiento, es muy normal no debes preocuparte.

-Ya no recuerdo nada, solo sé que… tuve mucho miedo.

-Necesitas una revisión general de tus sensores, ya verás que con eso estarás como nueva. –Dijo la seeker lila rumbo a la salida.- Ven, nuestro creador revisará esos sensores.

-¡'Ermy!

-Sí.

-No quiero sentir miedo de nuevo, ojalá fuera tan valiente como tú.

-No temas Whirlwind, yo me encargaré que seas aún más valiente que yo.

-¿Cómo?

La puerta se cerró y Whirlwind se quedó sola de nuevo, sentada sobre la cama.

-Esa visión era tan real…

De pronto el zumbido en sus audios volvió y Whirlwind cayó otra vez al suelo metálico.

**Capítulo 27**

**Duelo entre hermanas**

¿Por qué ese extraño recuerdo volvió? Pensaba la Seeker guinda y justo antes una pelea importante. Se cuestionaba una y otra vez, mientras la sombra se acercaba más, la única luz dejó descubrir al invasor: Era su comandante aéreo.

-¡Oh, Señor! ¡Era usted después de todo!

-Whirlwind, explícame porque desafiaste a Armystorm sin mi consentimiento. - Objetó Starscream enfadado con las manos en sus caderas.

-Armystorm le dijo a Megatron cediera mi lugar como teniente a Highervolt. Y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados...

-¡Eres una tonta! ¡Si esperabas un poco más ya hubieras acabado con ella sin levantar sospecha alguna con uno de mis planes! ¡Te convertirías en Capitana sin mover un dedo!

-¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención!

-Es tarde, mañana deberás acabar con ella... aunque creo... que va ser imposible para ti...

-¡LA DERROTARÉ! ¡NO LO DUDE!

-Eso espero, no me gusta perder Whirlwind. De cierta forma es una batalla entre Megatron y yo, así que entrena mucho… No me decepciones o verás las consecuencias.

El seeker plateado se alejaba y Whirlwind volvió a buscar en su procesador las imágenes de aquel entonces olvidado recuerdo, luego prosiguió entrenando.

* * *

Highervolt caminaba solitaria por los pasillos, tampoco pudo tener una audiencia con Megatron ese día. Completamente desanimada iba rumbo a su cuartel; de pronto una gran sombra reemplazó a la suya en las paredes. Detrás de ella estaba el siniestro oficial de comunicaciones.

-Highervolt, sígueme... deberás ver archivo 3456ut9.

Mientras en su cuartel personal, Skywarp esperaba ansioso a su compañera. Ya era muy tarde, faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer cuando su puerta se abrió automáticamente.

-¡Chispita! ¡Me hiciste esperar mucho! ¡No me digas que ahora va ser siempre así ya que eres teniente! ¿Estabas con Megatron?

-No, con Soundwave.

-¡Que!

Una cara de disgustó se dibujó en el seeker masculino, su amiga ascendía y ya gozaba de ciertos privilegios. Maldito telépata.

-¡Y qué hacías con él! ¡No me digas que estaba enseñándote como ser una buena líder!

-No, me mostró algo... algo que no puedo creer hasta ahora.

-¡Dijiste que celebraríamos esta noche! ¡Y mira, hasta que joors estuve esperando!

-Que le sucede, capitán Skywarp, está muy raro hoy.

-¡NADA! ¡SOLO QUE HASTA AHORA NO ME HAS AGRADECIDO TODO LO QUE TE HE ENSEÑADO PARA SER UNA BUENA SEEKER!

Highervolt observó a Skywarp con sorpresa, al parecer había bebido más de la cuenta otra vez; pero ahora tenía otros intereses más urgentes. Lamentablemente debía ser más fría.

-No sé que le sucede hoy; pero me temo que no puedo quedarme. Tengo que prepararme para más tarde. Mis hermanas van a combatir y no puedo divertirme…Además… que yo sepa, los Decepticons nunca agradecen nada.

Skywarp dirigió su mirada de asombro hacia la chica, su dulce voz jamás había sonado tan diferente, tan segura… tan madura.

Highervolt desapareció tras la puerta. La embriaguez desapareció poco a poco de los sistemas del seeker púrpura. Pronto se vio como estuviera en un espejo, reflejándose así mismo hace millones de años. Cuando era más joven.

Ya nada será igual.

* * *

La Tierra era el lugar ideal para esconderse, los humanos tardaban en rastrear los movimientos de sus malvados inquilinos robóticos, a menos que interfieran los audaces Autobots e informaran del tema. Ese día, en la pantalla del Arca, lejos de reportar algún sospechoso movimiento, los Autobots se quedaron inmóviles frente a la gran pantalla de Teletran 1 y no porque estaban viendo la novela: 'Cuando se quema la cocina'. Observaban algo que nunca imaginaron ver de nuevo. En los lejanos desiertos de Jordania, Los Decepticons estaban en su totalidad presentes formando un enorme círculo y en medio de ellos, un par de mecanoides femeninas.

-¿Es serio no están planeando nada? – Indagaba preocupado Bumblebee.- Porque todo lo que hacen me parece raro.

-Eres muy joven para entenderlo, Bee.- Aclaró Tracks.- En Cybertron se hacía ceremonias como esas hace millones de vorns.

-Cierto, me pregunto porque estarán desafiándose las hermanas voladoras.- Respondió Jazz.

En el desierto todo estaba preparado, los violentos Decepticons esperaban ansiosos el encuentro. Megatron situado en un lugar privilegiado y a su lado Soundwave y Starscream. Los cabezas de cono y los Tetrajets a un lado de su líder, Noisehell y Highervolt estaban ubicadas del otro extremo del círculo con expresiones de preocupación.

Dentro de ese conjunto, formado por peligrosos guerreros metálicos estaba Whirlwind, quien ya tenía la espada en la mano dispuesta a combatir y frente a ella Armystorm, aún desconcertada por los hechos.

Luego de un prolongado silencio de más de 10 breems, Megatron dio la señal del inicio del combate. Whirlwind no espero más y atacó a su hermana mayor; pero la seeker lila esquivó el ataque sin problema alguno. Nuevamente Whirlwind ataca y su oponente da un gran salto hacia atrás, levantando la arena en los aires. A la vez que sacaba su arma de una de sus manos.

-¡Whirlwind!

Gritaba Armystorm mientras devolvía el ataque, los Decepticons comenzaban a ovacionar eufóricos el espectáculo. Swindle no perdía el tiempo y animaba a sus compañeros de armas para que apuesten por su favorita.

-¡NO PODRAS CONMIGO TE ACABARE! –Amenazaba la seeker guinda.

Armystorm retrocedía, tratando de no hacer daño a su hermana, solo respondía en los ataques que estaban a punto de exponer su estructura. Pero siempre a la defensiva.

-¡QUE PASA ARMYSTORM! ¡ESE NO ES TU ESTILO!- Gritaban algunos compañeros.

Whirlwind ascendió para el ataque con misiles, en los duelos todo era válido con tal de obtener la victoria. Armystorm esquivó los proyectiles y reanudo el ataque con el mismo método. Ahora, la contienda era en los cielos.

-No creo que tu discípula dure más tiempo en batalla, bufón. –Habló Megatron dirigiéndose a su segundo al mando. –Armystorm fue entrenada por el mismo Shockwave. En cambió Whirlwind nunca ha tenido ese honor.

-Ahórrate las molestias por predecir el futuro, mi estimado líder.-Contestó arrogante el seeker plateado.- Esto recién empieza y por lo que veo tu adorada Ermy no tiene intenciones de ganar.

-¡Esto es ridículo! –Se queja mientras tanto Noisehell.- ¡Whirlwind es muy tonta! ¡AHORA ERMY LA VA HACER TRIZAS! ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!

A su lado estaba Highervolt observando todo en silencio, Si las cosas no salen como esperaba no tendría más remedio que interferir.

La lucha continuaba y Whirlwind continuaba atacando, Starscream estaba enojado pues si la seeker guinda continuaba así era muy probable que su energía se agotaría sin hacerle daño alguno a Armystorm, quién seguía defendiéndose.

-¡QUE TE PASA ARMYSTORM! ¡¿PORQUE NO ME ATACAS?! ¡HAZLO COMO SI QUISIERAS MATARME!

Armystorm se distrajo con esas palabras y recibió una gran patada que la dejó tirada en el suelo y Whirlwind se acerca peligrosamente para dar el golpe final.

-Dijiste que me enseñarías a ser más valiente, nunca recibí esas postergables clases tuyas, querida hermana. No necesito de ti, ahora soy mejor que tú.

-Te equivocas Whirlwind, me he preocupado por tu futuro… Pero esto, esto te hará más daño a ti que a mí. Aunque sé que lo merezco.

Whirlwind observaba con odio como se reponía su hermana y esta repentinamente soltó sus armas, quedando indefensa.

-Si crees que esto te hará mejor que yo, no lo dudes… termina… ¡Hazlo!

Sin dudar, Whirlwind se abalanzó contra su hermana mayor, sorprendiendo a todos. Armystorm creyó por un astrosegundo que su hermana reaccionaria de manera contraria. Un corte profundo y energón brotando de su pecho, el acto era más doloroso que la herida misma.

La fémina alada lila cayó derrotada al suelo, el brazalete negro del liderazgo con el símbolo Decepticon cayó de su brazo, símbolo de su derrota. Whirlwind la recogía de la arena mientras celebraba su victoria con una loca carcajada, cuando inesperadamente un rayo verdiazul apareció frente a ella.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ! ¡HE DERROTADO A ARMYSTORM, COMO TU NUEVA CAPITANA TE ORDENO QUE DESAPARESCAS!- responde altanera la vencedora a Highervolt.

-¡No permitiré que te lleves el titulo de Armystorm así de fácil! –Intervino la seeker verdiazul.- ¡EL LIDERAZGO SE ARREBATA EN BATALLA NO SE GANA APROVECHANDOSE DE LOS VINCULOS O LAZOS FAMILIARES!

-¿Vínculos? ¿Lazos familiares?, hablas como una Autobot Highervolt.

-Eres una traicionera Whirlwind, aliándote con traidores a Lord Megatron no conseguirás nada.

-Que me puedes enseñar tú de cómo conseguir un rango en este ejército.

-Te lo mostraré…

Y sacando sus espadas de ambas manos, Highervolt comenzaba a atacar a Whirlwind sin piedad. Todos los presentes apenas entendían que un nuevo duelo estaba comenzando y Armystorm atónita no podía expresar palabra alguna, nunca imaginó ver a sus hermanas pelearse así. El visor de Soundwave brillaba con más intensidad bajo el sol del desierto, Megatron sonreía satisfactoriamente y Noisehell se tapaba los receptores de audio a causa de los sonidos de espadas chocando… Los lamentos de la seeker guinda vaticinaban su pronta derrota.

La espada de Whirlwind se rompía en pedazos, mientras Starscream se mordía los labios maldiciendo mentalmente a la joven.

De pronto Armystorm reaccionó y suplicaba a la menor de las hermanas.- ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA HIGHER! ¡DETENTE!

Sus palabras no detuvieron a una aguerrida seeker verde, quien pese a las suplicas de Whirlwind le cortó la ala izquierda, ganando así el duelo.

Luego todo quedó en silencio, ningún Decepticon se atrevió a moverse.

Highervolt se acercó a su hermana derrotada y le arrebato el brazalete de la mano y se acercó a Armystorm colocándolo en su brazo. Había recuperado el liderazgo para ella y cargándola sobre su hombro se retiraba del lugar volando a la base.

Megatron se dirigió al medio del círculo de guerreros y anunció:

-¡DECEPTICONS! ¡ARMYSTORM SIGUE SIENDO CAPITAN DEL ESCUADRON FEMENIL DE SEEKERS! ¡Y HIGHERVOLT ES SU NUEVA TENIENTE!

Los Decepticons ganadores de la apuesta celebraron por el triunfo, Noisehell acompañada de Thundercracker y Skywarp vieron a Starscream alejarse tras la humillación, mientras Whirlwind gritaba su nombre para que volviera por ella.

La malvada risa de Megatron de satisfacción se escuchaba en el desierto, mientras los Decepticons volvían a la base. Una nueva era estaba por comenzar.

Continuará…

* * *

No sé si recordarán ese episodio donde los Autobots están viendo una novela y cuando aparece un reportero con un flash informativo interrumpiendo la escena todos se lamentan… 'Cuando se quema la cocina' se llama el culebrón… ¿En que habrán pensado los animadores para hacer esa escena? Se nota que los Autobots son muy sentimentales… jajaja… ¡Que tengan buen fin de semana y feliz día chicas!


	28. Torbellino

¡Hola!

Lamento no publicar nada ayer, estaba ocupadísima (Y en mi casa, cortaron la luz hasta las 12pm ;_;) Bueno, así que publicaré seguido para que no se atrase la historia.

PentypusKoop: Lo que le mostró Soundwave a Highervolt es el video del escándalo donde su hermana sale del cuartel del bufón (No pienses que abrió su casetera pectoral y… XP) Ejem… Megatron y Soundwave la manipularon para que Whirlwind no gane por ningún medio. Ya que sabían que Armystorm no dañaría a su hermana en la contienda.

Esta semana me toca describir justamente a Whirlwind, la hermana mayor de las trillizas Seekers: Bien, digamos que es una mujer Decepticon bastante paciente, cuidosa en sus labores y muy obediente. Noisehell no exagera al decir que parece Autobot sin embargo detrás de esa actitud sumisa, hay una Fembot rencorosa, traicionera y envidiosa. Hay un dicho que escucho siempre: Cuídate de las personas tranquilas, ya que estas tienen peor carácter que las extrovertidas. Así es Whirlwind, o mejor dicho, quise que sea.

Su especialidad es la medicina, obviamente el escuadrón deberá tener a alguien que cure las heridas en batalla de las chicas. Su técnica de combate es bastante parecida y rápida como Armystorm; pero junto con Noisehell es la más débil de las cuatro. Tiene unas hélices en sus alas que provoca enormes torbellinos, es por eso que le puse Whirlwind (Torbellino en ingles) y aunque ya no sea la teniente del escuadrón sigue siendo el segundo personaje principal de la historia hasta que termine.

Y quiero disculparme por la torpeza cometida, el nombre de la novela que ven los Autobots es 'Cuando se hunde la cocina'. Se me 'chispoteó', como dice el Chavo, si desean fusilarme… Yo entenderé…

Ahora si continuamos:

* * *

Bitácora del Escuadrón femenil

Del Imperio Decepticon

Especialista en entrenamiento:

Medicina y primeros auxilios.

Es el 17avo ciclo solar en el cuartel general Némesis. Yo la mujer soldado Decepticon de denominación: Whirlwind…

Yo he sido removida del cargo de teniente del escuadrón femenil.

He sido… vencida y humillada por mis propias hermanas…

Horas después del encuentro la joven seeker guinda se confinó en su cuartel personal y no quiso ver a ningún mecanoide.

**Capítulo 28**

**Torbellino**

-¡Lord Starscream! ¡Lord Starscream! ¡Ábreme por favor!

La puerta del Segundo al mando de los Decepticons permanecía cerrada y su interior completamente en silencio. Cómo si nadie la habitara. Alrededor del corredor también estaba abandonada; pero la fémina no se percataba que audios atentos escuchaban todo detrás de sus puertas.

La fémina cayó de rodillas exhausta. De nada sirvieron sus ruegos, tal vez el comandante Decepticon no la requeriría para sus planes futuros. Un último intento por llamar su atención…

-¡MI SEÑOR! ¡Esta vez no lo decepcionare! ¡Puedo atraer a Armystorm con engaños y así arrebatarle su…!

Antes que terminará de decir la frase, una veloz mano azul la cogió de uno de sus brazos hacia el interior del cuartel, desapareciendo la figura femenina en la oscuridad.

-¡Suélteme me hace daño! –Suplico la joven. Starscream la líbero con un fuerte empujón y la encalló bruscamente al suelo.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Quieres que todos te escuchen?! ¡Esta base está repleta de ópticos y audios que de cierta forma llegan a la base de datos de Soundwave! ¿Acaso quieres que Megatron nos descubra?

-¡Lo siento! He cometido muchos errores; pero prometo no volver a fallar.- Rogó la fémina arrodillándose.

-Espera… Me asegurare que nadie nos espíe.- Rápidamente en su computadora procedió a escanear el área, tratando de detectar algún mecanoide cerca de su cuartel o quizá la presencia mal recibida del tele transportador Skywarp. Al terminar y percatarse que no hay riesgo alguno, el Decepticon se dirigió a la desafortunada joven.

-Y bien… ¿De qué manera nos deshacemos de Ermy?

* * *

Omega Supreme aterrizó con cautela en Cybertron, las mujeres Autobots esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de su líder máximo después de aquel ataque Decepticon en su vieja base, ahora estaban más protegidas y armadas que nunca con el alcance tecnológico de sus compañeros masculinos.

-Que le dirás Elita,- Murmuró Chromia en los audios de su líder.- le comentaras que esas chicas voladoras arrogantes solo son unas niñas inocentes y que su ruin creador juntamente con Megatron las engañaron para participar de esta guerra.

-Yo no puedo decir que sean víctimas, amiga. Pero si provienen de esas tumbas, entonces los Decepticons cometieron un grave sacrilegio.-Contesto la mujer Autobot.

-¡Elita! ¡Son el enemigo! ¡Mataron muchos de nosotros! ¡Aunque provengan de las tumbas son Decepticons!

Optimus Prime descendió en compañía de Jazz, Prowl, Wheeljack e Ironhide.

-Elita…

-Optimus, me temo que no nos queda mucho tiempo. Los Drons guardianes de Shockwave volverán en cualquier momento.

-Entiendo, los saludos deberán esperar. Autobots ¡transfórmense y avancen!

Los autos terrestres y cibertronianos emprendieron carrera hacia Kalis dejando atrás a un paciente Omega Supreme. De pronto Ironhide decidió comunicarse con Chromia.

-Todo bien amiga, te notó algo enojada.

-Yo diría, preocupada.- Respondió el vehículo azul soltando un suspiro.

-Esas chicas son unas verdaderas brujas, no las tolero. He intentado vengarte en la Tierra y arrancarle una mano a esa Armystorm. La maldita es tan veloz…

-No te pedí que lo hicieras, cuando ella regrese a Cybertron seré yo quien retomé mi venganza personal.

-Pero yo solo quiero poner a esa sucia Deceptibruja en su sitio por ti.

-¡No le arrancaras una mano! ¡Si lo haces dejaré de hablarte! Avancemos, estamos retrasados.

Chromia aceleró dejando atrás a Ironhide, tal vez era cierto que en riñas serias de mujeres, los hombres no podrían incluirse.

* * *

Armystorm salió de la sala de reparaciones rumbo a su cuartel personal, el pequeño Rumble le dio alcance.

-¡ERMY! ¡ME DEJAS JUGAR CON TU COLECCIÓN DE MANOS Y PIES AUTOBOTS!

-No Rumble, ahora no. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Pero tú me dijiste que tienes manos de mujeres Autobots y quiero tocarlas un poquito.

-Esas… esas están en Cybertron amiguito no aquí en este planeta mugriento y…

-Entiendo…

-Las traeré la próxima vez que vuelva a Cybertron.

-¡Lo prometes!

-Por supuesto, no creo que me maten hoy.

El pequeño Cassetticon se alejó corriendo para alcanzar a su gemelo.

Cybertron, como añoraba estar allí otra vez, hace ciclos solares que perdió contacto con su creador en Polihex. Se preguntaba si algún día las cosas podrían ser como antes: Ella y sus hermanas entusiastas y reunidas para preparar el siguiente ataque Decepticon contras las molestas guerreras Autobots.

Al entrar a su sala de reuniones estaban sus tres hermanas sentadas en su lugar, su sorpresa fue tan grande ¿Su deseo se hizo realidad? ¡Whirlwind estaba sentada allí después de tiempo, sonriéndole y dándole la bienvenida!

-Jefa, adivine quien apareció. -Anunció alegremente Noisehell.- La hermana perdida.

-Whirlwind, pero tú.

-Armystorm, perdóname.- Contesto poniéndose de pie la seeker guinda.-El comandante me engañó y me di cuenta que no puedo traicionar a Lord Megatron, he sido tan estúpida, solo me utilizaba para ser el líder de los Decepticons.

La fémina lila abrazó a su hermana menor, un gran alivió sintió al hacerlo.

-Ya no más disculpas. Todo pasó, empecemos otra vez.

-¡Sí! ¡Las chicas más rudas y bellas de los cielos han vuelto a unirse! –Secundó Noisehell.- ¡Y…! Volty ¿porque tienes esa cara no deberías estar feliz por el amiste entre Ermy Y Whirly?

-Lo estoy hermana, lo estoy.- Respondió Highervolt con voz baja y sin ánimos.

-Pues no te creo.

-Es el cansancio por la guardia de anoche.

Whirlwind lanzó una suspicaz mirada a su hermana menor sin que se diera cuenta.

* * *

Los Autobots llegaron al templo en Kalis consternados. Las enormes bóvedas subterráneas que guardaban celosamente información confidencial sobre Primus estaban demolidas, saqueadas e inhabitables.

-Porque… - Musitó Elita One.- ¡¿Donde están las tumbas?!

-No esperábamos menos de los Decepticons.- Contestó Wheeljack rastreando con su máquina.- No queda nada de valor aquí.

-Debieron llevarse los restos a su base en Kaon o en Polihex.-Opinó Prowl.

-Sepárense y busquen algún registro en las bóvedas.-Ordenó Optimus Prime. Rápidamente los Autobots inspeccionaron bóveda tras bóveda.

-Los historiales de datos también están nulas.- Advirtió Wheeljack escaneando una compuerta destruida.

- Y esto paso hace un par de Vorns ¿Cómo es que no pudimos dar con ellas antes?- Se lamentó Moonracer.

-¡Prime, encontramos algo! – Anunció Jazz.

Justo en medio de las bóvedas un inmenso túnel subterráneo conducía a lo desconocido.

-Y que hacemos Prime ¿seguimos este camino?- Preguntó Prowl.- Seguro al final de esto hay Decepticons dispuestos a liquidarnos.

-No se dirige a Polihex ni a Kaon.- Reportó Firestar.- Es muy distante para los centros de mando Decepticons.

-Eso lo averiguaremos en este momento.- Ordenó Optimus Prime.- Jazz, Prowl, Elita One vendrán conmigo, los demás esperarán aquí por si hay avistamiento del enemigo.

Y así el grupo de exploración siguió su rumbo al extraño túnel, con símbolos Decepticons en tonalidades purpuras más claras en cada estación de luz.

-Este lugar está demasiado ornamentado para mi gusto, no parece un túnel que transporta reliquias y material de información, me parece muy... Afeminado.- Comentó Jazz.

* * *

Horas después del amiste de las hermanas Decepticons, la base completa ya sabía del hecho; sin embargo no lo tomaron tan seriamente, muchos escucharon las súplicas de la joven seeker anoche y todo parecía una tranquilidad falaz. Highervolt se sentía impotente ante esta situación. Nuevamente Soundwave le advirtió no dejar sola a su capitán con Whirlwind quien mostraba una singular conducta, muy sospechosa.

-Ermy, quiero tomar energón alto grado.

-¡Ehh! ¿Hermana, te quieres emborrachar?-Contesto Noisehell.

-He pensado que nuestra pequeña hermana tiene razón al decirme que soy aburrida, tal vez deba aprender a divertirme.

-Esto no se ve en todos los ciclos solares.- Dijo alegremente Armystorm cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Genial!… ¡Oh no! ¡Hoy me toca guardia con los Stunticons!- Dijo la seeker amarilla desanimada.- Paso…

-Bueno, seremos solo las tres.- Finalizó Armystorm.- Tengo unos cubos de energón alto grado que guardaba para celebrar el regreso a Cybertron.

-¡Si quieren mi consejo busquen al ebrio! ¡Ese sí que sabe animar una fiesta!- Sugirió Noisehell despidiéndose del grupo que salía rumbo al cuartel femenil.

A pocos metros del cuartel, Whirlwind se dirigió a su hermana menor:

-Highervolt, deberíamos aceptar el consejo de Noisehell ¿Porqué no buscas al capitán Skywarp?- Dijo en un tono informal.

-Hace unos ciclos solares me reprochabas por las constantes visitas del Capitán.- Respondió seriamente la joven.- Y ahora quieres que venga a nuestro cuartel. Perdón pero eso no es digno en una dama y no le gustará a nuestro padre.

-Solo brindaremos con él.- Intervino Armystorm.- Si quieres que sea formal lo tuyo con él, sería una buena oportunidad.

-No compartimos vínculos desde hace dos ciclos solares.- Respondió tristemente la seeker verdiazul.- Me temo que es por mi culpa.

-No lo creo, alguien te busca.- Respondió Whirlwind señalando al fondo del pasillo. Claramente se veía la sombra de un seeker.

-No.- Respondió nerviosa Highervolt- Mejor me quedo.

-Ve con él hermana y arreglen sus asuntos.- Insistió la hermana mayor.

Highervolt tomó de un brazo a Armystorm, a otro lado del corredor.

-No puedo, Whirlwind está muy extraña. Nunca se ha comportado así, ten cuidado.-Susurró la seeker verdiazul.

-Crees que no me di cuenta, obviamente algo le pasa; pero no hay opción que seguirle la corriente.

-Prométeme que te protegerás de ella hasta que yo vuelva.

-Está bien, ahora ve…

Highervolt se encaminó al oscuro pasillo mientras sus hermanas entraban al cuartel femenil.

* * *

En Cybertron, Firestar terminó de rastrear el destino final del túnel.

-Lo encontré.

-Vaya, ya era hora.- Añadió Moonracer.- Y bien, a donde conlleva esta vía.

-El túnel termina en… ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Elita! ¡Elita!- Llamaba Chromia por radio urgentemente.

-Aquí Elita One, estamos en curso. Que sucede.

-Deben volver, al final del túnel llegarán al cementerio de las mujeres Decepticons.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Frenó bruscamente Elita One.

-Así es, no pueden avanzar más. Será inútil entrar allí. Comunícale de esto a Optimus Prime.

-Que pasa, Elita One. Porqué te detuviste.-Reclamó Optimus Prime.

-No me vas a creer donde están los restos, en el cementerio prohibido de los Decepticons. Donde sepultaron a todas ellas…

-No hay más remedio, debemos volver… -Ordenó el líder Autobot.

* * *

Highervolt se acercó al final del pasillo donde estaba esperándola Skywarp.

-Capitán, que hace allí ¿por qué no me contesta?…

Una leve distracción y un duro golpe la derriba al suelo, el seeker en mención no era otro que el comandante aéreo.

En la sala de reuniones del escuadrón femenil, la seeker guinda servía los cubos, vertiendo en uno de ellos un líquido extraño.

-Ya pasaron 28 ciclos solares aquí y no hay noticias del puente espacial ya terminado ¿Tú porque crees que la demora?- Dialogaba Armystorm sentada cómodamente con las manos en su cabeza.

-No estoy segura, puede que el oficial Soundwave se equivocara en los datos.- Respondía Whirlwind tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

-No, Soundwave es muy perfeccionista, no se equivocaría en algo así.

La joven se acerca con los cubos en sus manos colocándolos en la mesa, la presión la tenía en cada circuito nervioso de su estructura y a duras penas se pudo sentar en su sitio con tranquilidad.

-Uhmmm, ¿Porqué tardará tanto Higher?

-Debe estar con… su novio.

-No te molesta que ella sea la teniente ahora ¿verdad Whirlwind?- Interrogó Armystorm observando la puerta, sin cambiar su posición.

-No… no, claro que no. Tal vez se tarde con el capitán Skywarp, quizá debamos brindar sin ella…

-Tienes razón… brindemos.

Y como es tradicional, ambas féminas Decepticons levantaron los cubos para el brindis, breems después la capitana del escuadrón de las chicas voladoras cayó bruscamente al suelo, completamente desactivada. Whirlwind no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

-Muy buen trabajo, Whirlwind… muy bueno…

Apareció finalmente Starscream en escena.

Continuará…

* * *

Pobre Armystorm, la doparon (le dieron bebida alcohólica con droga) Tengan cuidado en las discotecas con las bebidas que algún 'Extraño alegre' les ofrezcan gratis, así evitan que les hagan cosas malas… Tomen con precaución… (Suena algo aburrido, soy mayor y me preocupa la juventud de hoy) ¡Que tengan buen día! ^^


	29. Lamento

¡Hola!

Esta es la última semana que publico tres capítulos por semana, la próxima subiré dos; puesto que ya falta pocos capítulos para la final.

Ayer instale en la computadora de mi casa, el juego Transformers: Fall Of Cybertron (Sí, ya sé que el juego salió hace tiempo; pero no pude comprarla antes por los viajes y cursos ;_;) ¡Está fenomenal! Inclusive hay más personajes y escenarios, lo malo es que ya no hay dos campañas como en la de 'War of Cybertron', para jugar como Decepticon debo pasar d niveles (T_T) bueno, me parece raro matar Decepticons por que en el anterior juego, pase la campaña Decepticon solamente… U.U. Si aún no la han jugado, la recomiendo mucho ;)

Seguimos con la historia…

* * *

Shockwave tenía en sus manos un objeto con restos de tierra y polvo, Armystorm estaba en la mesa de reparaciones. Eran uno de sus primeros experimentos y había fracasado, Megatron no le iba a dar una oportunidad más.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?-Indagó acercándose a la cama de recarga.

-Debo… preservar la lucha de las mujeres Decepticons en este ejército.

-Tú chispa se debilitará con el tiempo, tu estructura no soportara. Esta cosa te matara de a pocos.

-Es el precio que debo pagar por mi atrevimiento, mis hermanas continuarán con la labor, no debo preocuparme.

Shockwave continuó reparando a su creación en aquella noche. Para el ciclo solar siguiente tendría tres Seekers más.

**Capítulo 29**

**Lamento**

Aun los Autobots no regresaban de su expedición al túnel cuando los Decepticons atacaron las ruinas, Chromia y Wheeljack trataron de manejar la situación lo mejor posible. Mientras Optimus, Elita y los demás regresaban.

-No comprendo porque no podemos seguir, -Cuestionaba Jazz.-es solo un cementerio Decepticon. No hay guardias que lo vigile.

-No es un lugar que se pueda explorar.- Contesto Prowl.- Ni los mismos Decepticons se atreven entrar a ese lugar.

-Cierto;-Intervino Optimus Prime.- El mismo consejo Autobot decretó que ningún transformer sea civil o soldado pueda entrar.

-¿Y un Prime? – Dijo Jazz.

Optimus Prime no contesto a la interrogante, la llamada de auxilio acabó con la pausa. Rápidamente aceleraron para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Shockwave dirigía el ataque de los Decepticons de las bóvedas, desde Polihex.

-Sunstorm, háganles creer que están en el lugar indicado.- Ordenó el cíclope.

-Cómo ordenes.-Contestó el seeker dorado.

-¡AUTOBOTS, LLEGARON MUY TARDE! ¡NOS LLEVAMOS TODO EL MOTIN! – Se burló Rainmaker mientras atacaba.

De pronto Optimus Prime y los demás aparecieron del túnel, la actitud del tercer trío de los cielos cambio de repente.

-¡Salieron del túnel! – Anunció Acidstorm.

-¡Retirada! ¡Ellos vinieron de las tumbas!- Y con la última orden de Sunstorm, los tres Seekers se alejaron del lugar.

-¿Huyeron solo por que estuvimos allí?- Comentó Jazz.- Cómo dice Spike: Aquí hay gato encerrado.

-Deberíamos buscar más pruebas de lo que tomaron. Así sabríamos porque lo escondieron en el Cementerio prohibido.- Intervino Prowl.

-No,- Contestó Optimus Prime.- Puede que construyeron el túnel para distraernos.- Usaron probablemente otro medio para llevarse los restos.

-Pero Optimus, -Interrumpió Jazz.- Ese túnel no parecía que transportaba algo hacia el cementerio.

-A menos que.- Contesto Optimus con certeza.- Trasladen algo del cementerio hasta aquí.

-Es imposible, -Dijo Elita One.- Los Decepticons no tendrían el valor para entrar y saquear sus propias tumbas.

-Es muy confuso, necesito hablar con AlphaTrion; Tal vez él pueda ayudarnos a resolver este enigma.-Y diciendo esto el líder Autobot y sus compañeros fueron en busca del sabio y anciano Autobot.

Mientras en Polihex, Sunstorm informaba.

-Vimos a Optimus Prime, Elita One y otros Autobots salir de ese túnel. No nos quedó otra opción que retirarnos.

-Ya veo, informaré a Megatron de inmediato.- Respondió el guardián de Cybertron.

-Shockwave ¿Porqué Megatron ordenó construir ese túnel dirigido a ese horrible lugar?- Indagó Acidstorm.

-No lo hicimos nosotros, Seeker. Sino ellas.-Fue la misteriosa respuesta.

* * *

En la base Némesis mientras tanto, los pasillos quedaron vacios. Era el momento propicio para andar sin ser descubiertos. Whirlwind iba adelante haciendo guardia que no hubiera nadie cerca y detrás de ella, Starscream llevaba en brazos a una inactiva Armystorm.

-Pudimos quitarle el chip en mi cuartel personal, mi Lord. No es necesario llevarla al suyo.- Murmuró la seeker guinda algo disgustada.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a estas alturas del plan, Highervolt puede despertar y lo primero que hará es ir a buscarlas en su cuartel.- Contestó Starscream a voz baja.-Ha propósito, cuánto tiempo tu querida hermana estará en este estado de dulce sueño.

-La dosis que agregue la mantendrá así hasta por tres vorns, tiempo suficiente para examinarla y quitarle el chip.

Finalmente llegaron al cuartel, la puerta se abrió automáticamente y el seeker plateado fue el primero en entrar con su preciada carga.

-Agradezco inmensamente tu ayuda, Whirlwind. Ya puedes retirarte a descansar. Tu misión por hoy ha terminado.- Anunció alegremente el comandante Decepticon.

-¿Quiere que me vaya? ¡Me necesita para quitarle el microchip de su cuerpo!

-Lo buscaré por mi cuenta, después de todo fui científico. Será un placer… explorarla.

-¡Me quedaré con usted, señor!- Respondió molesta la joven.

-¡He impedirme la diversión! No eres tan obediente como pensé. –Refunfuñó el seeker masculino.

Ambos mecanoides entraron sin ser vistos, ya adentro Starscream acostó a Armystorm en su cama de recarga y sus presurosas manos fueron detenidas con una dura palmada, al querer abrir la cabina de chispa de su victima.

-No, lo haré yo.

-Whirlwind, debes controlar esos celos. Estamos llevando a cabo el plan que teníamos preparado. Tu comportamiento esta demás.

-Soy la más apropiada para el trabajo, he revisado esta cabina miles de veces y sé dónde puedo hallar ese componente, señor.-Dijo la fémina abriendo la cabina de su hermana mayor.

Era extraño, ciertamente no eran celos lo que sentía. Ver desprotegida a su hermana mayor y expuesta a esas condiciones emergía en ella una fuerte necesidad de protegerla, quizá su vinculo de hermana aún seguía vigente en ella.

-La tengo, aquí está.- Anunció la joven médico levantándola.

-Déjame verla.- Starscream la tomó en sus manos, era pequeña, vieja y de tecnología muy rara.- Me es extraño que este armatoste sea de la última tecnología Decepticon ¿De dónde la sacó Shockwave?

-No lo sé, él nunca nos dijo sobre cómo fuimos creadas.

-Lo analizaré en mi computadora ahora mismo.

* * *

Los Autobots encontraron al sabio AlphaTrion, quien admitió abiertamente tener conocimiento de lo que estaban escondidas en esas ruinas.

-Porque… todo este tiempo lo sabías.- Dijo Elita decepcionada.- ¿Por qué nos lo ocultaste de nosotras?

-Prometí al primer consejo Autobot que no revelaría a nadie el contenido de esas ruinas, por ser extremadamente secretas.

-Y respetamos esa decisión, AlphaTrion.- añadió Optimus.- Pero los Decepticons las han profanado y sospechamos que construyen un arma peligrosa valiéndose de su contenido.

El anciano Autobot caminó reflexivos pasos hacia el otro lado de la sala. Y levantó lentamente su mirada a unas de las ventanas de su base.

-Creo que por ahora te diré algunas cosas de ese lugar y porque tiene conexión con el cementerio de las féminas Decepticons. Elita One el nombre de Eurea ¿Te es familiar?

-¡Eurea! ¡La recuerdo!

-Su denominación estaba registrada en las bóvedas, sus restos también.

-Pensé que su cuerpo había desaparecido en batalla.-Pronunció tristemente la comandante Autobot.

-¿Quién es? Nunca nos hablaste de ella, Elita- Intervino Firestar.

- ¿Acaso era una valerosa mujer Autobot como nosotras?-Indagó interesada Chromia.

-Sí, era muy valerosa; pero… era una mujer Decepticon.

-¿Una Decepticon? ¡Y porque te da lástima una de esas asquerosas brujas!-Continuó Chromia esta vez enfadada.

-Porque ella… ¡Ella me salvo la vida!-Respondió la líder Autobot

Todos los Autobots presentes excepto Optimus Prime y AlphaTrion, quedaron sorprendidos por semejante respuesta.

* * *

El escaneo estaba por terminar. Whirlwind se sentía muy incómoda por lo que paso breems antes. Su admirado comandante invitándola a irse para poder abusar de su hermana a solas… eso le pareció tan asqueroso y ruin.

-Ha concluido el análisis y al parecer es un dispositivo muy común que puede usarse sin problema alguno.- Contestó satisfactoriamente el Decepticon.

-Tiene inscripciones extrañas en su capa exterior ¿Hay alguna manera de descifrarlas?

-No es Cibertroniano antiguo y mucho menos del idioma de los Prime. Deben ser ornamentos.

-¿Ornamentos? Es una pieza de biomecánica ¿Porqué le colocarían ornamentos tan pequeños?...

-Me tiene sin cuidado esos detalles… Ahora sé que puede usarse sin problema y lo pondré a prueba.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Serías tan amable de colocármelo.

-¡Está loco! ¡Nuestro padre dijo que no jugáramos con esa cosa!

-He visto las grandes hazañas que Armystorm logra con esto y que volvió loco a Megatron, sin duda se trata de su arma secreta para destruir a los Autobots. Y haciendo un estudio a conciencia del aumento de sus habilidades he llegado a la conclusión que seguirá incrementándose con su experiencia acumulada y además...

Mientras Starscream desplegaba notas de sus averiguaciones y sospechas en su computador. Whirlwind se quedó admirada de cuanta información tenía el comandante de su hermana mayor, archivos de batallas, rescates y demás imágenes le hicieron ver la verdad: Ella estaba siempre en segundo plano.

-Debemos matarla… -Comentó la seeker guinda con frialdad.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿A quién…?

- Ya le quitamos su chip de combate. Sin él, Armystorm no servirá de nada en batalla.- Dijo Whirlwind acercándose a la cama donde reposaba la victima.- Será peor que una Autobot, todas sus habilidades desaparecerán y se convertirá en civil sin remedio, conociéndola bien preferirá estar muerta que pasar esa horrible experiencia.

-¿Así? Luego… Me colocaré esto y…

-¡MALDICION, MATALA AHORA! –Retumbó la voz de Whirlwind en la habitación a la vez que golpeaba la mesa cercana a la cama de recarga.

Starscream miró despreocupado a su compañera y finalmente contesto:

-Bien niña, hazlo tú…

-¿Yo?

-Sí, hazlo ahora y pasarás toda la eternidad en una celda como una traidora y tu hermana se convertirá nuevamente en victima frente a Megatron…

-No me importa, lo haré…- La seeker guinda se dirigió a su hermana y frente a ella sacó su arma y la apuntó a su cabeza.

-¡No empeores las cosas! ¡Si ella muere seré yo el perjudicado! ¡Dame eso ahora!

Ambos Transformers empezaron a pelear por el arma, sin percatarse que Armystorm despertaba lentamente a causa de los fuertes ruidos. Starscream logró arrebatar el arma con un fuerte golpe en la mano, el grito de Whirlwind despertó por completo a la seeker lila; quien pese a la urgencia de moverse su estructura no respondía.

-Ya basta de tantas postergaciones, comprobaré el poder de este componente viejo en mí en estos precisos momentos.-Diciendo esto el ambicioso Decepticon colocó el chip en su cabina. Apenas lo introdujo en su cabina de chispa, sus sistemas reaccionaron casi de inmediato, cada parte de su cuerpo parecía tener nueva vida.

-¡Es increíble, me siento como nuevo!

-¡No le hagas daño a Whirlwind, bastardo! – Fue la quejumbrosa voz de la capitana levantando su arma.

-Te unes a la fiesta muy tarde, Ermy… vaya ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie.

-Acabo de darme cuenta que me falta algo en mi cámara de chispa, será mejor que por su bien la devuelva.

-Lo siento, querida pero ya tome posesión del preciado objeto y me quedaré con él, lo convertiré en el arma definitiva que destruya a Megatron y a Optimus junto con los Autobots ¡Conquistaré la Tierra, Cybertron y el resto del universo!

-Cuánta razón tenía Lord Megatron cuando me dijo que solo hablaba bufonadas ¡Deje ir a Whirlwind y quítese ese chip de inmediato o le volaré la cabeza!

-¿Dejar ir a Whirlwind? Pero si ella es mi cómplice en esto…

-¿Qué?

-Así es, tu medico de confianza preparó todo esta escena para obsequiarme el chip, inclusive estaba a punto de extinguir tu chispa ¿No es cierto mi querida Whirlwind?

-¿Whirlwind? –Indagó impresionada Armystorm, la seeker guinda avergonzada solo desvió su mirada al suelo.

-Pensé que habías vuelto, que mi hermana volvió… He sido muy ingenua… -Pronunció tristemente Armystorm.- Lord Megatron tenía mucha razón, este ejército no necesita féminas… Perdí una hermana…- Finalizó como lamentándose, Whirlwind terminó de escucharla y se cubrió los audios para negar su realidad. Pero la distracción le costó caro a la decepcionada seeker lila, un rayo nulificador la derribó, terminando su tormento.

-Ahora este Decepticon afortunado se va aprobar su nuevo premio. Whirlwind mantenla en estado inactivo hasta mi regreso, la quiero intacta para más estudios, ahora probaré gustoso mis nuevos dones…

De pronto al pasar por lado de su víctima, esta a duras penas cogió uno de los pies de su traidor comandante para detenerlo.

-No… no te la lleves…- Con ese último esfuerzo la inactividad de sus circuitos frenó de golpe sus últimas fuerzas y quedó inconsciente.

Liberando su pie Starscream reanudó su camino fuera de la base. Whirlwind seguía inmóvil, completamente destrozada se cubrió el rostro para no ver a su hermana inconsciente.

Tras una pausa de total silencio, lentamente Whirlwind observó sus manos-¡En que me he convertido! ¡Casi mato a mi propia hermana! ¡Soy un ser abominable! ¡Todo este tiempo él me uso! ¡Que hice! ¡QUE HE HECHO!

Y abrazándose a sí misma agachó su cabeza hasta el suelo, lamentándose desde el fondo más profundo de su núcleo. Odia en parte sentirse tan sensible como cualquier mujer Autobot. Maldita sea la Tierra y la base Némesis cubierta por el mar terrícola, ojala nunca hubiéramos venido, pensaba para sí.

`Que afortunados son los humanos, porque pueden llorar…'

* * *

Continuará….

Sí, un poco sentimental el capítulo. Eso le enseñara a Whirlwind a no juntarse con la chusma. Justamente el cuento de la caperucita (el original, no tipo Disney… Huacala…) habla de eso, el final es más escalofriante; porque el lobo se come a la caperucita… ¡Cómo me encantan estos cuentos antiguos! ¡Nos vemos!


	30. Todo sobre Eurea

¡Hola!

Por poco y me quedo sin publicar, afortunadamente encontré un pequeño receso y poder subir el capitulo.

PentypusKoop: Las tumbas conducen a un cementerio maldecido; se sabrá más adelante. Aprovechando que en G1 no existía ni una fémina Decepticon. Decidí darle un origen más oscuro. Mucha suerte con tu cosplay de Soundwave; ojala te tomes unas fotitos para verlas en Deviantart. Debe ser divertido (y también trabajoso) confeccionar un disfraz de Transformer.

Y justamente en este episodio se habla de Eurea y se descubre quien es en realidad… Ni se imaginan.

* * *

Uno de los pasajes más dramáticos y difíciles de olvidar para Elita One en la guerra civil Cibertroniana (Aparte del día que su amado Optimus Prime viajó en busca del preciado energón y no volvió mucho tiempo después) fue conocer a Eurea. Las mujeres Autobots creen que es una brava mujer Decepticon, tan valerosa y poderosa como ninguna; sin embargo solo son rumores. Ella en realidad era civil y no una guerrera, una joven Cibertroniana clase seeker crucero que no fue construida para la guerra, de color naranja rosáceo con blanco, apariencia frágil y sensible.

En aquel campo de batalla todo era confuso, Elita One fue liberada tras ser capturada por unas mujeres Decepticons. Rumbo a la libertad su salvadora se despidió de esta forma:

-Dijo que sería el comienzo de una nueva era… más justa… pero no mencionaron nada sobre si sería más pacífica.

-Los Decepticons no quieren dialogar, no se rendirán hasta que tomen lo que quieran. Déjalos y ven conmigo, abandona su destructora forma de obtener paz.-Rogó Elita extendiendo su mano.

-No puedo, tengo algo que les pertenece y también es algo mío.-De su cámara de chispa sacó un pequeño recipiente y dentro de ella un retoño biomecánico sumergido en energón puro en estado de recarga indefinida, dos metales salían de su cuerpo como alas y se mantenía en posición fetal, un recién nacido durmiendo dulcemente… esperando ser activado.

-Es mi pequeña… acabo de construirla hace un par de ciclos, le dije que la construí fusionando sus genes con los míos y quería llevarla con Vector Sigma pero… No le importó… Me dijo que no era de utilidad en la guerra.

-Una razón más para abandonar todo esto, debes proteger a tu pequeña del peligro ¡Ven!-Insistió la valiente Autobot.

Un sonido ensordecedor provocó que la tierra metálica temblara, Elita One vio en el cielo una lluvia de misiles descendían del cielo como una especie de tormenta a punto de llegar al otro lado de la ciudad, donde se libraba una feroz batalla.

-Se llamará como aquello… una tormenta indestructible… - Comentó esperanzada la joven alada.-porque será más valiente y decidida… Ella nunca traicionará sus ideales… No como yo… Una vil traidora, porque de todos modos ellos me mataran… -Reflexionó abrazando su creación.- Perdóname si no acepto tu oferta… Adiós.- La joven Eurea corrió hacia el campo de batalla, esquivando misiles y rayos lásers. Elita One gritaba que volviera…pero era inútil, Eurea desapareció entre la humareda, después descendían más misiles, destruyendo todo a su paso. Rápidamente emprendió la huída y corrió lo más rápido que pudo entre las miles de explosiones; pero uno de los misiles logró estallar cerca.

Horas después, recobraba la conciencia en un centro de reparaciones. Se oía lejana la voz de Ratchet.

-Elita One, está mostrando actividad. Pronto comuníquense con Optimus Prime.

Elita One lentamente abrió sus ópticos y aun tenia viva la imagen de Eurea contemplando los misiles como si fuera su pasaporte a la libertad…

'Es una tormenta indestructible… Es como… '

**Capítulo 30**

**Todo Sobre Eurea**

Elita One despertó de su sueño que hablaba del pasado, un pasado que tenia la respuesta frente a sus ópticos, todo este tiempo batalló a un enemigo que ya había conocido antes.

-¡Chromia! ¡CHROMIA!.-Se levantó y corrió presurosa la transformer rosa.

La teniente Autobot salió de la base de operaciones donde hacía guardia y recibió a su lideresa en el pasillo.

-¡Por el Allspark! Qué te pasa…

-¡Chromia!...-Pronunció agotada, abrazando a su amiga.- He descubierto algo terrible…

-¿Es sobre tu seudoamiga Decepticon acaso?

-Si… Eurea, ella es la madre de Armystorm.

Chromia apenas podía creerlo y se alejó de su compañera impresionada.

-No lo puedo creer… Pero tú dijiste que ella murió.

-No sé cómo pude olvidar que tenía un retoño en sus manos. Un inocente.

-Ahora ese retoño nos hace comer polvo y nos arrebata las manos y pies como muñecas… -Contesto molesta Chromia.- ¡Sabía que esa tal Eurea no era de fiar!

-Solo Primus sabe cómo pudo esa criatura sobrevivir.

-Y supongo que ahora estás más segura que nunca de convencer a esa niña que deje de jugar a ser Decepticon ¿O me equivoco? – Cuestionó duramente la transformer azul.

-Eurea salvó mi vida, lo menos que puedo hacer es salvar la vida de su creación…- Pronunció Elita One.

* * *

Skywarp sobrevolaba el litoral de un lado a otro, no se decidía si volver a hablarle a Highervolt. Ya exhausto de volar toda la noche volvió a la base. En la plataforma de lanzamiento se tropezó con su odiado líder que de un empujón lo sacó del camino.

-¡Hazte a un lado, chatarra!

-¡Oye! ¡Te más cuidado dónde vas, Screamer!

-¡Así! ¡Cuando vuelva lo primero que haré es reventarte el vocalizador a patadas!- El amenazante Starscream se convirtió en F15 y con gran rapidez se alejó del mar.

-¡Increíble! ¡Hasta al transformarme mi estructura es más ligera!

El seeker purpura llegó al pasillo próximo al cuartel de las féminas del ejercito y se topó con el cuerpo de Highervolt, tirado en el suelo.

-¡Chispita! ¡Chispita! ¡Que te ha sucedido! –Decía Skywarp mientras trataba de reanimarla.

-Armystorm y Whirlwind… donde están… -Respondía volviendo en sí la seeker verdiazul.

Whirlwind se levantó lentamente y recuperándose así misma de todo lo ocurrido fue a auxiliar a su hermana. Con un líquido reparador que por suerte tenía en su cabina trató de reanimar a su hermana.

Skywarp y Highervolt llegaron poco después.

-Whirlwind, ¿qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó preocupada la teniente.

-El comandante me golpeó y se llevó nuestra hermana para quitarle el chip. Reaccioné y fui a buscarla hasta aquí.

Highervolt la miró duramente como si supiera la verdad por un momento, finalmente dijo.- Espero que sea verdad lo que digas Whirlwind.

De pronto, Armystorm reaccionó.

-Mis armas… donde ¿Dónde estoy?- Reaccionaba tratando de ponerse de pie.

-El comandante se llevó la fuente de tu poder hermana.- Reportaba Highervolt con indignación.- ¡Iré a recuperarlo por ti!

-¡No! ¡Iré yo!

-Estás débil y Screamer lleva ventaja con esa cosa dentro, -Intervino Skywarp.-lo vi cuando salió… Estaba como loco, llamaré a Megatron y a Soundwave, seguro enviarán refuerzos y atraparán a ese maldito.

-¡No! ¡No llamen a nadie!

-¡Porqué! ¡¿Porque quieres ir?!- Interrogó Highervolt preocupada.

-Porque esto no tiene nada que ver con el ejercito Decepticon… -Anunció poniéndose de pie.- El asunto es familiar y debo recuperarlo.

La capitana Decepticon corrió con dificultad hacia la salida.

* * *

Mientras ya amanecía y el sol con tibieza salía en el lejano horizonte. Starscream en su tiempo ausente ya culminó con varias pruebas de velocidad, y estaba por descubrir aún más: Sus rayos nulificadores duplicaron su potencia y eficacia.

-¡Bien ahora el momento de la verdad!-Dijo volando velozmente más alto.

Concentrado en destruir una ciudad costera que tenía en la mira, reunió energía desde dentro de su chispa. Y de la nada comenzaron a salir chispas purpuras de su cuerpo, similares a las de su rival femenina.

-¡Esto definitivamente es poder! Fue buena idea dejar que Armytonta evolucionará más esta cosa hasta hacerla más fuerte.

Y extendiendo los brazos exclamó: -¡UN NUEVO Y MEJORADO STARSCREAM HA NACIDO HOY! ¡SOY INVENCIBLE Y NADA PODRA DETENERME!... Despídanse humanos, este será su fin… luego de ustedes, Megatron tendrá el placer de conocer mi poder.-Anunció mientras apuntaba su puño a la ciudad.

-No sé si reírme o dejar que termine su actuación de bufón, señor…

Starscream dio la vuelta y vio a una masacrada Armystorm detrás de él, a duras penas volando.

-Que patético… Has venido hasta aquí por tu querido juguete, que conmovedor.- Exclamó con sarcasmo.

- No debería jugar con eso, no es para señoritos como usted. Podría lastimarlo.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué dulce y compasiva! Si crees que con tus mentiras me convencerás que esta cosa es peligrosa te equivocas.

-Solo evito que padezca de una manera patética y estúpida. Sería la burla de todas las futuras generaciones Decepticons si sigue con esto.

-¡CALLATE! ¡USARE TU PROPIA ARMA PARA QUE DESAPARESCAS PARA SIEMPRE!-Amenazó apuntando con ambos rifles y apenas terminó su oración miles de cortos circuitos invadieron su cuerpo, el chip en su cuerpo rechazaba al nueva estructura de almacenaje.

-¡Que me sucede! ¡Mis sistemas rechazan el chip!- Dijo desesperado el seeker plateado mientras la fémina observaba.- ¡ESTO DUELE! ¡AUXILIO!

-Se lo advertí, mi señor.- Respondió la joven.- Ni siquiera Lord Megatron lo tendría cerca de su chispa, digamos que solo pueden usarlo las féminas…

-¡Ermy!- Exclamó quejándose.- ¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR, PROMETO SER TU ESCLAVO Y OBEDECERTE EN TODO! ¡AYUDAME!

-Por suerte tengo energía de reserva para auxiliarlo, pero no podré hacer nada si usted mismo no lo retira de la cabina, podría sobrecargarme si lo toco ¡RETIRE ESO YA O MORIRA!

El dolor era intenso y Starscream abrió su cabina con la poca fuerza que ya le quedaba, de pronto su estructura no pudo más y sus niveles descendieron tanto que su energía no pudo mantenerlo en el aire. El seeker jamás había caído de una forma tan penosa, ni en sus más peligrosas maniobras. Afortunadamente no estaban más Decepticons presentes para verlo y burlarse de él. Al contacto con el agua perdió la consciencia.

Amaneció y empezaron todas las actividades en la base Decepticon, Soundwave ya estaba enterado de todos los pormenores del traidor y se los hizo saber a Megatron.

-Así que lo robó y estará volando por allí creyendo ser invencible, jajaja.

-Armystorm fue a recuperarlo.

-¿Cuánto falta para la evolución total de ese objeto?

-Cifras poco probables, llegando a un 89.99999%.

-Aun falta, -Dijo Megatron levantándose ansioso de su trono.-Solo un poco más y estará lista para su objetivo final.

* * *

Mientras en el cuartel de Starscream, Whirlwind decidió borrar toda la información del componente robado de su hermana, los datos eran sorprendentes y extraños. La joven médica se guardo una copia para sí misma y borrar toda la que estaba en la computadora. Entre los archivos de datos estaba la denominación de Eurea.

Whirlwind recordó que Noisehell la nombró una vez y le indagó quien era y le contesto que no sabía en aquella oportunidad. Breems después la seeker guinda abandonó el cuartel de su superior y buscó a Noisehell en el centro de reportes de la base.

-Terminaste tu guardia.

-Sí, y estoy exhausta, encontramos algo interesante que seguro Lord Megatron no rechazará. Un lote de…

-Luego me cuentas.- interrumpió la hermana llevándose a la seeker amarilla a rastras a un lugar privado.

-Qué sucede ahora ¿Porqué tanto alboroto?

-Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por Eurea.

-Sí, te dije que al regresar a Cybertron buscaría esa tumba.

-Voy a ayudarte, Noisehell.- Dijo Whirlwind.- Yo también quiero saber quién es y que conexión tiene con nuestra hermana mayor.

* * *

La paz y quietud reinaban en alta mar salvo por los quejidos del ladrón de componentes ajenos, sus propulsores estaban dañados y estaba casi sin energía. Mientras su subordinada lo llevaba nadando hasta la costa.

-¡HAY! ¡HAY! ¡ME DUELE TODO MI HERMOSO CUERPO! Podrías apresurarte estoy perdiendo el conocimiento.

La fémina pensativa no dijo nada, hasta hace unas horas el maldito provocó una dura pelea con su hermana, en su estado tenía la oportunidad de acabarlo; pero tenía otro plan urgente. La traición de su hermana y mejor amiga la dejó dolida.

Definitivamente algo tenía que cambiar y pronto.

-¡ERMY! ¡ESCUCHAME CUANDO TE HABLE! ¡Esto es un acto de insubordinación de tu parte! ¡No sabes respetar a un superior de clase alta como yo!

La joven Decepticon piso tierra y salió del mar arrastrando a su comandante como si fuera un pez grande, mientras este se quejaba por el trato.

Llegando a la costa, lo dejo en la arena y exhausta por el esfuerzo se sentó a descansar por un momento.

-No te quedes allí ¡Llévame de inmediato al cuartel! ¡Estoy muy débil!-Reclamó chillonamente el comandante Decepticon.

Armystorm se levantó y dirigiéndose al herido abrió su cámara de chispa para recuperar su componente. La colocó en su lugar y dando vuelta se alejó caminando sin rumbo.

-¡Oye! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Llevarme contigo, no me dejes!-Suplico el seeker plateado acostado en el suelo.

-El equipo de rescate está en camino… Ellos lo trasladaran a la base.-Respondió mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Shockwave enterado por el percance ocurrido se comunicó con sus creaciones.

-Son una total vergüenza, les dije que por ningún motivo ese chip cayera en manos de ese traidor. Whirlwind me has decepcionado, deberás prepararte para tu regreso pues te impondré un fuerte castigo.

-No se enfade, -Respondió relajada Noisehell.- Armystorm nos comunico por radio que lo recuperó.

-Y donde está ella ahora.

-No lo sabemos, hace más de 5 joors que no regresa y no contesta nuestras llamadas.- Reportó Highervolt.

-Pues tráiganla de vuelta a la base de inmediato, Megatron ha de estar muy enfadado.

-Padre, mis hermanas y yo queremos hacerte una pregunta.- Intervino Whirlwind.

-Que quieren…

-¿Tú sabes quién es Eurea?

Shockwave no contesto y sin decir más palabras, interrumpió la comunicación con Cybertron.

-¡Esta todo muy claro!- Dijo Noisehell señalando la pantalla.-Él lo sabe y no los va contar.

-Hermanas, tengo datos que podemos estudiar a Eurea. Estaban el componente de Armystorm.

-¿Un chip de mutación que genera un gran evolución de la energía y también que guarda información? Eso es muy raro.- Dijo Highervolt.

-Vengan conmigo y juntas descubriremos ese secreto.

* * *

Mientras, lejos de la población y la base Decepticon. Armystorm permanecía inmóvil entre unos árboles de Cedro, el viento con su fuerza obligaba a las hojas a danzar en el aire. Horas de meditación por fin hizo que reflexionara… Era el momento para acabar con todo y demostrar para que fué construida. Esa tarde pidió audiencia a Megatron y este le permitió dar a conocer su decisión.

-Estoy lista.-Dijo de pronto.

-Lista para que.- Contestó Megatron confuso.

-Lista para otorgar todo mi poder y vida con tal de destruir a los Autobots.

Megatron se sorprendió juntamente con Soundwave, la fémina cerró los ópticos y empuñó sus manos esperando respuesta.

Continuará…

* * *

Después de esto veo a Shockwave como esas aves que se roban los huevos de otros (XP). Pues este individuo que es tan lógico no se tomaría la molestia de pensar siquiera en tener una creación propia durante una guerra. Después de este fic habrá una secuela y se contará a detalle lo que le paso a Eurea ¡Nos vemos!


	31. Cacería

¡Hola!

Y aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. La semana que viene probablemente subiré dos antes de semana santa. Voy a visitar a mi familia y por más que sean días libres estando afuera de la capital limeña, el tiempo se pasa volando (u.u)

Cambiando de tema, inicié otro curso de actualización y fui a buscar unos cuadernos de apunte. Estaba feliz por que encontré cuadernos enormes de Transformers Prime, aunque llegue tarde por que los de Megatron, Arcee y Starscream se acabaron. Igualmente me quede satisfecha con uno que tenia la portada de Soundwave XP ¡Ahora si continuemos!

* * *

En el cuartel femenil, las trillizas continuaban su bien tramado plan de averiguar sobre la desconocida Eurea. Los archivos estaban ocultos y se requería una contraseña especial.

-¡Me rindo! –Dijo derrotada Noisehell.- He intentado con todas las variaciones del Cibertroniano con cada palabra que tenga que ver con el ejército y nada.

-Esperen…-Intervino Highervolt.- Cuando Armystorm se fue detrás del comandante dijo que no tenía que ver con el ejercito sino con la familia.

-¿Familia? Ya probé con nuestros nombres y de nuestro creador, no tenemos a nadie más…

-Ya recuerdo…-Dijo Whirlwind.-Noisehell prueba con madre.

-¿Qué?- Pero… por la matriz no tenemos una…

-Hazlo y escríbelo en cibertroniano antiguo.

Tan pronto lo hizo el archivo abrió un sinnúmero de datos que se desplegaron de la pantalla, las féminas dieron un brinco de alegría. De pronto la puerta de la sala de reuniones fue irrumpida, eran Soundwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp y los cabezas de cono.

-Highervolt, Whirlwind y Noisehell, son detenidas por traicionar a Megatron.- Anunció fríamente el oficial de comunicaciones. Las tres féminas no lo podían creer.

**Capítulo 31**

**Cacería**

Horas antes, el comandante aéreo pudo volver a la base por su cuenta, afortunadamente no se alejó demasiado para hacer sus pruebas y el reposo en la playa le devolvió un poco de energía. Enfadado porque su subordinada lo abandonó a su suerte, deseó estar reparado lo más antes posible para idear un plan de venganza. Y esta vez involucraría a todas las demás féminas, así le costara un enfrentamiento terrible con Shockwave. De pronto sus compañeros de vuelo y los cabezas de cono, corrían rumbo a la plataforma de salida.

-¡A donde van ustedes buenos para nada! ¡Quiero que me hagan un reporte ahora!

Thundercracker y Skywarp son los únicos que se detuvieron frente a él con semblantes de preocupación e indignación.

-Y bien… Me van contar que pasa o se van quedar allí parados como dos pilas de chatarras oxidadas.

Skywarp miró a su compañero y con una señal manifestó sus pocas ganas de hablar, Thundercracker no tuvo opción.

-Es Armystorm… ella… atacó a Megatron y huyó.

Starscream mostro confusión al escuchar esas palabras.

-Thundercracker… ¿Estás hablando del mecanoide que creo que es?

-Tal y como lo oyes… Le hizo un corte en el pecho, es tan lamentable.- Finalizó con un suspiro.

La confusión del líder del escuadrón de Seekers comenzó a desaparecer de a pocos, y en su lugar apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción: Todos los problemas que le ha causado la ha afectado sobremanera que no toleró más ser una Decepticon y atacó a Megatron.

-¡LO SABIA! ¡LES DIJE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO QUE ERA UN MAL ELEMENTO PARA EL EJERCITO! ¡Ahora nuestro amo está mal herido y todo por su culpa! ¡Vayan de inmediato y atrapen a esa traidora!-Señaló imperativamente hacia la salida.

-¡Eres un maldito!-Reaccionó de pronto Skywarp, tomándolo por el cuello.- ¡SEGURAMENTE TÚ TIENES LA CULPA! ¡QUE LE HICISTE! ¡CONTESTA!

Thundercracker se sorprendió, pues aún no se había enterado de lo que ocurrió en la madrugada, aún así los separó de una inminente pelea.

El comandante aéreo rió burlonamente separándose de su atacante y con tono petulante dijo:

-Skywarp, te aseguro por el Allspark que no tengo nada que ver con lo que esa fémina haga. Ahora que recuerdo, la última vez que la vi parecía estar demente, salió sin rumbo y con la mirada perdida… Creo que se volvió… loca…

Un fuerte golpe en la cara fue la respuesta esta vez de Thundercracker, enfurecido empuñaba sus manos. Ignorante de todo lo que ocurría, no podía borrar de su procesador las imágenes de sus compañeras indefensas conducidas a las celdas, reclamando ser inocentes… Y ellos mismos, sus compañeros que compartían los cielos día a día no podían hacer nada, impotentes, solo les quedo obedecer y arrestarlas.

-Vámonos, Warp, -Dijo el seeker azul.- Debemos encontrarla antes que los otros y preguntarle lo que realmente paso.

* * *

Mientras como aves enjauladas, las trillizas estaban confundidas e indignadas. Ya estaban a punto de descubrir el secreto de su hermana mayor y de pronto un nuevo problema surge de la nada.

-¡Por Primus! ¡Esto es humillante! –Gritaba Noisehell.- ¡Nuestra jefa siempre se quejaba de Megatron pero sería incapaz de atacarlo!

-Esto es como una pesadilla…- Murmuraba Highervolt.- Estoy segura que el comandante tiene la culpa de todo.

Whirlwind no decía nada, muy preocupada por lo que acontecía. Se culpaba a sí misma, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera traicionado a su hermana mayor con su tramposo superior. De pronto, apareció Soundwave.

-Señor ¿Pudo comunicarse con el oficial Shockwave?-Interrogó Whirlwind.

-Afirmativo.-Respondió fríamente.

-¿Y qué dijo?- Intervino Noisehell.

-Shockwave aprueba la orden de Megatron, Armystorm debe ser liquidada por traición.

Las féminas no podían creer lo que registraban sus audios, de inmediato siguieron los reclamos:

-¡Queremos hablar con Lord Megatron! –Suplicó Whirlwind.- ¡Sé que ella no lo hizo a propósito! ¡El comandante tiene la culpa!

Soundwave no hizo caso y se acercó a la estación de vigilancia de las celdas, usando su cable trasmisor mostró en la pantalla de lo que fueron testigos sus ópticos: Claramente su hermana mayor atacando a Megatron directamente con sus espadas y sin la presencia del indeseable superior.

-Archivo de video muestra inocencia de Starscream.- Reportó Soundwave con su tétrica voz.- Armystorm es culpable…

Las féminas Seekers enmudecidas retrocedieron tras ver el terrible suceso.- Estamos perdidas.- Sentenció Whirlwind.

* * *

Ya recuperado de sus heridas, el segundo al mando se presentó ante Megatron en su cuartel personal, quien era curado de su herida en un lado de su pecho con ayuda de Long Haul.

-¡Donde te habías metido, bufón!-Reclamó Megatron en medio de un quejido.- ¡Ya envié a tus hombres a que la busquen! ¡La quiero con vida!

-Mi amo… y señor.- Se acercó con personalidad aduladora.- Estaba ocupado en asuntos científicos cuando me enteré del terrible suceso; le aseguro que mis flota de Seekers la traerán de inmediato.

-Cuánta razón tenias, Starscream… Dijo el líder Decepticon lamentándose.- Esa mujer Decepticon era un mal soldado…

-Yo se lo dije, en estos momentos debemos hallarla antes que se refugié con los Autobots.- Comentaba mientras levantaba el cañón de fusión con sus manos de la mesa de reparaciones.

Megatron miró suspicazmente a su teniente.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Siendo una fémina y además bastante… joven, Optimus Prime no dudará en darle refugio en el Arca.

-Asegúrate que eso no ocurra, conociendo a Prime le dará mejor trato que querrá ser Autobot. Su ejecución debe ser inmediata…-Sentenció Megatron recibiendo su arma de parte de su lugarteniente.- Inclusive, dejaré que tú elijas como debe morir esa traicionera…

-Ten por seguro que antes de que termine el ciclo solar, la traeré para su ejecución.- Y con un saludo optimista que hace mucho tiempo Megatron no veía, El seeker plateado salió del cuartel satisfecho. Al parecer el supremo líder Decepticon no se enteró de lo acontecido en la madrugada y sus compañeras estaban en sus celdas y sus colegas persiguiendo a su rival. No había un momento más delicioso que este.

* * *

Horas después, Thundercracker y Skywarp perseguían a Armystorm a gran velocidad, los Autobots que vigilaban una ciudad cercana fueron testigos de la persecución y de inmediato se comunicaron con Teletran 1.

-Optimus Prime, aquí Cliffjumper…

-Te escucho, cual es el reporte actual.

-No vas a creer lo que sucede, hay una cacería aquí. Los Decepticons están persiguiendo a una de las brujas voladoras.

Spike, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe y otros Autobots más se acercaron a la pantalla para ver el desastre.

-Envíen a los Aerialtbots, están causando muchos destrozos… Un momento ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Los cabezas de cono aprovechan la confusión y atacan la ciudad!

-¡Rápido, llamen a los Protectobots! ¡Debemos rescatar a esa gente!

-Optimus. -Preguntó Spike.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué persiguen a uno de los suyos?

-Eso lo tenemos que descubrir, puede ser una emboscada o esa fémina Decepticon ha traicionado a Megatron.

-Eso no es posible, -Intervino Smokescreen.- El único deceptibobo que suele hacer esas tonterías es Starscream.

-Creo que su noviecita le está siguiendo los pasos, jejeje.- Sentenció Sideswipe transformándose al unísono con su hermano.- Tengo curiosidad en saber que hacen los Con's persiguiendo a esa belleza.

Ya en el lugar de la confusión, los Aerialtbots persiguieron a los atacantes. Armystorm aprovechó para escapar; sin embargo un misil de Silverbolt llegó al borde del ala izquierda, la seeker femenina perdió su camuflaje de avión de combate dejando ver su color verdadero.

-¡Le dimos Prime! –Reportó Slingshot- A 48 km detrás de la fábrica Sammic.

La joven seeker malherida se transformó cayendo de rodillas en tierra y corrió para esconderse, los cabezas de cono llegaron al lugar después y trataron de alcanzarla. El resto de Autobots comandado por Optimus Prime llegaron y sin previo aviso atacaron a los invasores. Los Aerialtbots también se integraron y se unieron al grupo. Armystorm aprovechó para esconderse dentro de las fábricas, rendida cayó detrás de la puerta, mientras afuera continuaba la batalla.

-Ramjet, -Reportaba Dirge.- Hemos perdido al objetivo y somos menos.

-¡Sigan disparando!-Rugió Skywarp. -¡No dejaré que un Autobot la toque!

-¿Autobots?- Habló Thundercracker por el intercomunicador.- ¡Eso es! ¡Warp volvamos a la base!

-¡Estás loco! –Respondió Skywarp.- ¡Los Autobots la capturaran! ¡Debemos buscarla pronto!

-Es cierto; pero ellos no la mataran. Optimus Prime no se atrevería.

-¡La condenaran! ¡NO LA ENTREGARÉ AL ENEMIGO!

-Piénsalo, estando en el Arca ganamos algo de tiempo para rescatarla; si continuamos aquí, pereceremos y los cabezas de cono la devolverán con Megatron, apenas pise el Némesis morirá…

-¿Quién dijo que nosotros la llevaremos con Megatron?- Interrumpió Ramjet.-Intentamos atraparla para esconderla, no queremos acatar esa orden.

-Cuál es tu plan, Thundercracker.- Espetó Thrust.

-Retirarnos, ahora…

Y así, los Seekers de la armada Decepticon emprendieron la huida.

Breems después cesaron los ataques, Armystorm permaneció en su escondite: Si se topaba con sus compañeros era su fin y si era el enemigo, adiós para siempre a su libertad. La puerta se abrió y lo primero que vio fue la gran figura de Optimus Prime reflejando sus colores rojo y azul por los rayos del sol, los demás Autobots aparecieron después. Ya estaba todo consumado, la joven seeker salió de su escondite y levantó sus manos como símbolo de rendición. Prowl le puso los grilletes, jamás estuvo tan cerca de una mujer Decepticon. Nadie dijo palabra y salieron todos del interior del lugar, afuera Optimus Prime se transformó y Prowl condujo a la joven a la carga del camión. Spike siendo testigo, jamás pensó tener lástima de esa transformer femenina, aunque no podía negar que su primera impresión era grande. Los demás Autobots no estaban siendo violentos con su prisionera, al contrario. Todos ellos sorprendidos por la presencia femenina vista después de mucho tiempo. Era hora de la partida y la joven seeker se despidió de su vida como Decepticon, en su procesador la imagen de sus tres hermanas la acompañaría hasta el final.

* * *

Los Seekers volvieron sin la joven, Starscream enseguida dio tremenda reprimenda a sus subordinados por el fracaso de la misión, breems después reportó el hecho a Megatron.

-Mil disculpas mi Lord; pero mis hombres son unos buenos para nada y dejaron que los Autobots la capturen, ha pasado lo que temía.-Reportó entrando al cuartel del comandante supremo, mientras Megatron y Soundwave intercambiaban miradas de satisfacción.

El Constructicon terminó su labor de reparar y con un saludo se retiró del lugar. Dejando a los tres superiores a solas.

-Yo opinó que debemos enviar un equipo de rescate de inmediato, los Autobots la mantendrán con vida más tiempo de lo que merece.

-¡Excelente! – Reclamó Megatron poniéndose de pie.- Todo el plan salió a la perfección…

-Per… Perdón… ¿Megatron? ¿Qué plan?

-El plan de llevar el arma que destruirá a los Autobots de una vez y para siempre. Soundwave, asegúrate que Whirlwind y sus hermanas no escapen de sus celdas, las mantendremos allí hasta que puedan volver a Cybertron y tú Starscream no quiero a ningún Decepticon y mucho menos un seeker fuera de la base hasta mañana, cuando vayamos al Arca… a ver los restos fundidos de Optimus Prime…-Dijo empuñando una mano.

-¡Un momento! ¡Tiempo fuera!-Reclamó Starscream. Estas diciendo que Armyboba está llevando un arma que destruirá a los Autobots y toda esta escena de traición solo es para engañarlos.

-Exactamente mi querido bufón, excepto por una sola cosa. Armystorm es el arma.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tu probaste su componente esta mañana ¿No es así?, pues lo que te otorga más habilidades de combate o vuelo no es más que un pequeño síntoma… Eso no era un chip común y corriente sino una bomba…

Starscream se sorprendió y retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás. Lo que colocó cerca de su preciada chispa era algo que pudo haberlo matado.

-¿Qué sucede? Acaso no te hace feliz.

-Tú, sabías todo lo que paso ayer…

-Por supuesto, todo este tiempo la hemos rastreado y así sabemos todo lo que le ocurre a Armystorm; pero eso ya es parte del pasado… Ahora todo depende del trabajo de esa fémina.

Starscream y Soundwave salieron del cuartel rumbo a sus misiones otorgadas, el seeker plateado no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Todo este tiempo Megatron fingió fascinación por la seeker lila, solo protegía su arma de él. Ahora que cumplió su ciclo de evolución no la necesitaría más.

* * *

Mientras todos los Autobots esperaban ansiosos. Nunca una mujer Decepticon había pisado el Arca. Chip y Sparkplug observaban inquietos a sus amigos Autobots, los rumores de la enorme belleza y valentía de la chica mala en cuestión los aturdía por completo, pues era el momento de conocerla en persona.

-¿Estás bien, Bumblebee?-Indagó el joven Chip.- Te estás poniendo rojo.

-¿Yo?- Respondió nervioso.- Que dices amigo, nosotros no nos ponemos de otro color… ¡Jazz! Dijo tratando de alcanzarlo.- Es cierto que ella podría tener mi edad.

-La verdad amiguito, según nuestros informes esa chica púrpura es mucho más joven que tú; pero su programación de carácter y madures te lleva como 7 millones de Vorns.

Los Autobots que estaban cerca se rieron del pequeño escarabajo amarillo. Pasos pesados vaticinaban la entrada de los curiosos Dinobots.

-Yo Grimlok, querer conocer mujer Decepticon y preguntarle algo en la cara.

-Y bien.- Respondió Sparkplug.- Que es lo que vas a preguntarle.

-Porque siendo mujer Decepticon saber cocinar dulces de energón, Grimlok querer probar dulces de energón… Todo Autobot decir que ser deliciosos pero ninguno saber cocinar porque no ser mujer transformer.

-No te preocupes Grimlok,- Intervino Hoist.- Le pedimos la receta a las chicas en Cybertron y cocinaras tu propio dulce de energón.

-¡Te pondremos un delantal de cocina enorme!- Exclamó Mirage desde lejos.

-Te veras tan lindo…- Dijo Blaster palmeando la espalda del enorme Grimlok.

-Grimlok no querer ser lindo, Grimlok querer probar dulces de energón.

Todos los Autobots presentes rompieron en carcajadas junto con sus amigos humanos. De pronto Ironhide se puso en medio de sus compañeros.

-¡Pero qué les pasa! ¡Esto no es una fila para entrar a una casa de placer en Kaon! –Exclamó enojado.- ¡El enemigo es quien viene! ¡No entiendo porque todos están tan divertidos!

-Oh vamos, Ironhide.- Reclamó Jazz.- Solo estamos bromeando un poco.

-¡Pues si esa fémina entra esta base lo primero que haré es pedirle a Prime que me deje ejecutarla!

-¡ATENCIÓN TODOS, YA LLEGARON!- Anunció Braw.

Las puertas del Arca se abrieron de pronto, los primeros en entrar fueron Prowl, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe y Cliffjumper. Luego los Aerialtbots en forma de robot junto con Optimus Prime, como si estuvieran protegiendo la carga desde kilómetros, ya adentro. Prowl se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-Optimus Prime, me pidió que guarden calma y compostura. Hemos capturado a la mujer Decepticon de denominación Armystorm y no se será juzgada aquí por sus crímenes, la llevaremos a Cybertron donde la comandante Elita One decidirá su castigo. Mientras tanto será custodiada aquí, deben tratarla bien como lo haría un Autobot, puesto que no somos partidarios de la violencia.

Terminado el discurso, se dirigió a la parte trasera de carga de Optimus Prime y se abrió su compartimiento, la joven alada Decepticon esposada y sentada mantenía los ópticos cerrados, reuniendo fuerzas para lo que vendría.

-Muchacha, -dijo Prowl dirigiéndose a la joven prisionera.- Es hora.

Armystorm abrió sus ópticos y levantó su mirada como si quisiera ver el cielo, por última vez.

Continuará…

* * *

Una curiosidad de este capítulo es que lo escribí en Halloween del año pasado, iba llamarlo cacería de brujas o algo por el estilo.

¡Qué tengan un bonito fin de semana!


	32. En territorio enemigo

¡Hola!

Y empezando una semana bien reducida, ojala la pasen genial en sus planes de semana santa. Por mi parte nunca he acampado, prefiero mil veces ir a reflexionar que enfrentarme a los mosquitos (¡Se ensañan conmigo y me pican mucho!)

PentypusKoop: Se ve que nunca los Autobots han tenido visitas femeninas (Deben envidiar a los Con's en el fondo) Es por eso que estaban como gallinas en el corral. Megatron no por algo es el líder Decepticon, quise probar su lado manipulador; aunque sea el fuerte de Screamer… A alguien le toca la peor parte de sus malvados planes y esta vez le tocó a Armystorm.

Continúo…

* * *

Purple Girls, últimos capítulos.

Tras la última orden de Megatron, en la base Decepticon no se podía percibir otra cosa que incertidumbre. Soundwave se dirigió a ver al resto de soldados y la gran mayoría estaban discutiendo en la sala de recreaciones. Muchas opiniones y conclusiones del extraño proceder de su comandante supremo se murmuraban por toda la sala.

-¡Allí está Soundwave!-Señaló Onslaught.- ¡ÉL NOS LO DIRA TODO!

Pronto todos los presentes se acercaron al frio oficial de Comunicaciones, dispuestos a obtener una respuesta.

-Todos pensamos que está pasando algo.- Intervino Vortex.- Es muy raro que nos prohíban salir a nuestras misiones del día de hoy y quedarnos aquí muriéndonos del aburrimiento.

-Y nosotros no podemos devorar barcos petroleros, petroleros.- Intervino Bombshell.- Los Insecticons morirnos de hambre, hambre.

-¡Teníamos un concurso el día de hoy de quien destruye más autos humanos en la autopista de la gran manzana!- Reclamó Motormaster.- Mis compañeros y yo queremos acción ¡QUEREMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Soundwave se mantuvo en silencio observando los enfurecidos rostros de los amantes de la destrucción y el desorden. De pronto un grito familiar lo forzó a abandonar el lugar.

-¡DEJEMENME! – Gritaba Frenzy mientras los cabezas de cono lo cogían de sus brazos, Rumble trataba de defenderlo de sus agresores; pero una certera patada en el pecho de Dirge lo encalló a la pared.

-¡Soundwave! ¡Abre la plataforma de salida o llevaremos a tu enano rojo al contenedor de desperdicios!- Advirtió Ramjet.

Por defender a sus creaciones, al oficial no le quedo otra que enfrentarlos, en ese momento Thundercracker y Skywarp aprovecharon para abrir la plataforma y salir. Su plan de distraer al oficial de Comunicaciones ha funcionado; pero su comandante aéreo se interpuso.

-¡Sal de nuestro camino, Starscream!- Amenazó el seeker azul levantando sus armas.

-¿Es que acaso piensan desobedecer órdenes?- Decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos.- Claramente se comunicó a todos los Decepticons que estaba prohibido salir de esta base.

-¡Me tienes sin cuidado, Screamer!- Gruñó Skywarp.- ¡Si no te haces a un lado, TC y yo te haremos chatarra oxidada!

Y así otra pelea comenzó, Megatron observaba todo en los monitores de su cuartel. Debía poner en orden a sus hombres o pronto habría una rebelión incapaz de controlar.

**Capítulo 32**

**En territorio enemigo**

Armystorm salió y se dejó ver ante todos los presentes en el Arca. Los Autobots estaban más que sorprendidos, muchos apenas la vieron en combate a esa escurridiza mujer Decepticon, excepto Ironhide que peleó con ella en una ocasión.

Era muy joven, mucho más que Bumblebee, pequeña y de tonalidades lila brillante; pero llena de armas, tonalidades negras y purpuras como sus colegas. La perfección de ingeniería se expandía en cada parte de su estructura y sus grandes alas le agregaban un toque exótico, mirada fulminante y asesina. Una belleza salvaje y violenta, totalmente un misterio para los defensores de la paz de Cybertron.

Optimus Prime se transformó y se dirigió a Jazz.

-Ya está preparada la celda designada con todo lo necesario.

-Sí, Prime.

-Ratchet, quiero que la examines antes del interrogatorio, puede que esté mal herida...

-¡NADIE ME TOCARA! – Vociferó de pronto la chica.

Optimus Prime dio la vuelta y se inclinó para hablarle a la joven.

-Sé que no es nada fácil estar aquí. Pero debo asegurarme que tus compañeros no te hayan hecho daño durante el combate.

-¡NO ME DISPARABAN! ¡EL QUE ME DISPARO ES EL IMBECIL DE ALLÁ!-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Silverbolt. Quien estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se contuvo mientras apretaba sus manos.

-Lamento que te haya malherido, deja que Ratchet te examine. No puedo permitir que sigas malherida y te debilites- Respondió amablemente el líder Autobot.

La fémina miró a Ratchet como si quisiera matarlo, amenazado de esa manera, sabía que era muy probable que esa chica lo golpeara apenas se acercara y no podría defenderse. De pronto el Autobot dudo en su responsabilidad.

-Optimus, debo examinar a los demás. –Respondió por fin.-Wheeljack lo hará por mí.

El creador de los Dinobots miró a Ratchet disgustado. Ahora la chica miraba a Wheeljack de la misma manera.

-Optimus… Ella nos va…

Armystorm se rió a pesar de estar esposada, burlándose de los médicos Autobots frente a todos. Ironhide era detenido por sus compañeros hasta que explotó:

-¡YA BASTA!-Vocifero.- Perdóname Prime, pero no puedo tolerar que esta malcriada haga lo que quiera en nuestra base.

Todos los demás Autobots comentaron igual, también los gemelos.

-¡El viejo tiene razón! ¡Ella hora está en 'nuestra' base y debería saber que podemos matarla si queremos!- Exclamó Sunstreaker.

-¡No digas esas cosas! – le respondió Jazz.- Optimus Prime ordenó que nosotros…

-¡ESO LO SABEMOS! Pero esta Deceptibruja ha matado a muchos de los nuestros y ha cortado las manos y pies de nuestras compañeras en Cybertron ¡Es una demente y una fiel servidora de Megatron! ¡No merece darle un trato especial!-Hablo duramente el Autobot rojo.

-Sunstreaker, Ironhide ¡retráctense ahora mismo! ¡Están desobedeciendo órdenes!-Reclamó Prowl.

El Lamborghini amarillo ignoró a sus superiores y se dirigió a la joven adelantándose con unos cuantos pasos:

-Te crees muy ruda aún desposada, pero no nos vas a sorprender. Estoy seguro que Elita One si será más estricta contigo que Optimus Prime. Las chicas te darán el castigo que mereces… puta.

Apenas terminó su frase Sunstreaker se estrelló en la pared, producto de una patada doble que hábilmente la seeker fémina esposada le dio. Pese a su acción los grilletes en las manos y pies hicieron corto circuitos en sus articulaciones y la encallaron al suelo dando convulsiones. Mientras Sideswipe auxiliaba a su hermano. Al reaccionar esté amenazaba.

-¡MALDITA! ¡ESO DOLIO! ¡SUELTAME SIDES', LE HARE MORDER EL POLVO!

-¡Sunstreaker!- Se dirigió Jazz muy enojado.- Te quedarás sin tus ciclos de descanso hasta nuevo aviso.

-¡No es justo! ¡Solo quería!

Optimus Prime se acercó a la joven para ver su estado, a pesar del dolor ella se alejó para no ser tocada. Fue en ese momento que el líder Autobot comprendió tanta compasión de Elita One cuando hablaba de su joven rival. Todos los demás Autobots no veían la verdad: Ella estaba asustada, muy asustada… Y una forma de esconder su dolor era su comportamiento violento.

-No permitiré que un Autobot más ofenda a esta joven seeker, me temo les impondré un fuerte castigo, Ironhide y Sunstreaker hablaré con ustedes al inicio del primer turno de vigilancia nocturna. Ratchet, deberás repararla en la sala de reparaciones B y Wheeljack a los demás en la sala A. Prowl y Jazz escolten a Armystorm a la sala, el resto puede retirarse a sus labores.

Y así los Autobots se retiraron, el líder Autobot acompañó a Jazz, Prowl y la prisionera hasta la sala de reparaciones.

* * *

Desde sus celdas, las trillizas Seekers escuchaban gritos y golpes.

-¿Qué sucede allá afuera? –Decía Noisehell observando la puerta.

De pronto aparecieron Thundercracker y Skywarp entre la humareda de rayos lásers.

-¡Qué bueno volver a verlos! –Decía aliviada Whirlwind.

-Chicas, tenemos malas noticias. No pudimos rescatar a su hermana. Los Autobots la capturaron.-Reportó Thundercracker.

Las Femseekers se miraron la una a la otra. Que peor noticia que caer en manos del enemigo.

-Thundercracker, ayúdanos a salir de aquí ¡Debemos ir a rescatarla!- Suplicó Whirlwind.

-Es difícil, ahora nadie puede salir de la base sin ser detectado por Soundwave y la plataforma de lanzamiento es inaccesible con un código de salida que no sabemos.-Explicó el seeker azul.

-No nos permitían verlas luego de la persecución a Armystorm.- Intervenía Skywarp.- Ese Screamer nos impidió escapar de la base, estoy seguro que todo esto es una fechoría suya. –Finalizó tratando de abrir las celdas, repentinamente fue atacado por un rayo nulificador desde la entrada. Afortunadamente el seeker negro la esquivó a tiempo.

-Ya te dije estúpido que no soy participe de esta charada.- Decía mientras bajaba su arma y está aún emitía humo por el disparo.- Nuevamente están transgrediendo las órdenes de nuestro líder.

-¿Y tú desde cuando eres tan devoto a Megatron? – Refunfuñó Thundercracker.- Ya me entere que estuviste haciendo con objetos que no te pertenecen.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, no quiero volver a tocar esa cosa. En lo que respecte a ustedes también serán arrestados por tratar de liberar a las traidoras a espaldas de Megatron.-Anuncio amenazante levantando sus armas.

Los Seekers azul y negro nuevamente se preparaban para volver a enfrentar a su líder de escuadrón. En ese momento la voz de Megatron se escuchó en altavoz.

-Atención a todos los Decepticons, aquellos que intenten escapar de la base serán castigados con el destierro permanente del ejército de los Decepticons. Repito, el castigo será el destierro, abandonarán esta base, para siempre…

-Una brillante actuación mi inteligente líder, ya lo escucharon ineptos, si se van no volverán jamás.- Respondió Starscream sonriendo maliciosamente. Detrás de él apareció Soundwave y sus creaciones, armados y listos para arrestar a todo aquel desobediente.

Thundercracker y Skywarp son conducidos a otras celdas, lejos de sus compañeras. Ya en el pasillo los Cabezas de cono observaban abrumados.

Starscream se dirigió a ellos bruscamente.- ¿Quieren terminar como estos idiotas o van a obedecerme?

Al segundo trío de voladores no les quedo otra opción que sentar la cabeza y retirarse, Soundwave y sus demás acompañantes se retiraron para imponer orden. El comandante aéreo estaba por retirarse cuando escuchó desde las celdas.

-¡Que impotencia! –Exclamaba Noisehell.- ¡No Eurea! ¡No información! ¡No hermana! Ahora no hay nadie quien nos pueda ayudar.

El seeker plateado se escondió para espiar a las prisioneras.

-No entiendo.- Intervenía Highervolt.- Nuestro creador no quiso decir absolutamente nada.

-¡Oigan chicas! Y si eso sobre Eurea tenga que ver con lo que sucede ahora…- Decía Noisehell tocándose la barbilla.- Mi lógica me dice las probabilidades son de un 55.9999 %.

-Hermanas.- Se levantó Whirlwind de su lugar.- No podemos quedarnos aquí, debemos rescatar a nuestra hermana, antes que los Autobots la condenen o será muy tarde.

-¡Vamos chicas, procesen esas celdas cerebrales! – Animaba Noisehell.- ¿Quién podría ayudarnos a salir?

-Ya sé quien…-Dijo Whirlwind.- Alguien que ya está acostumbrado a traicionar tantas veces como beber energón.

-El comandante no puede ser.- Intervino Highervolt.- Impide que todos salgan de la base.

-Así es, está muy obediente como un Sharkticon frente a la chatarra a punto de comer. –Comentaba la seeker amarilla.

-Es cierto, pero si le damos algo a cambio que no podrá negarse.

El comandante amplificaba sus audios más de lo normal, ya que quería saber cómo podían sobornarlo.

* * *

En el Arca mientras tanto Ratchet terminaba de reparar el ala de la seeker lila. Jazz le alcanzó un cubo de energón.

-Toma, estás muy débil, debes recuperar fuerzas.

-No quiero.- Murmuró la muchacha.

-Vamos, debes tomarla… si no lo haces, tu belleza se echará a perder.

Ratchet se sorprendió cuando la joven cogió el cubo y empezó a beber. La puerta se abrió luego, era Prowl quien venía por la prisionera para el interrogatorio.

-Armystorm, antes que hables con nuestro líder deberemos confiscarte todas tus armas.

La Femseeker levantó sus manos y los Autobots prosiguieron con el desarme. Prowl con un rastreador localizó más en su interior.

-Compartimientos de armas detectadas, necesitamos tu colaboración.- Prosiguió Prowl.

La fémina estiró sus brazos y de ellos salieron dos espadas filosas. Jazz las retiraba con cuidado evitando tocar el filo.

-Bien, ahora solo nos falta tu componente de mutación.

La chispa de Armystorm comenzó a acelerarse en cuestión de segundos. Su principal fuente de poder iba ser retirado.

Ratchet preparó la cama de reposó y como encaminándose a su pena de muerte, la seeker lila se acostó en ella.

El médico Autobot procedió a abrir su cámara de chispa. La vergüenza y la impotencia se apoderaban de ella, no tardó mucho en encontrar Ratchet el objeto y lo colocó en una urna especial para que nadie la tocara.

-Bien, Optimus Prime desea hablar contigo de muchas cosas, Armystorm. Acompáñame.

Y siguiendo a Prowl se retiró del lugar, en el pasillo se divisó una gran figura extraña. Era Grimlok en su modo de Tiranosaurio rex, observando de lejos a la prisionera, ella quedó impresionada, jamás había visto a una cosa tan extraña y grande de cerca.

Fue conducida a la parte principal del Arca, los Autobots que la veían con disgusto pero no decían nada. Todo era nuevo, los cuarteles no tenían control de seguridad y veía tranquilidad, armonía y camarería por todos lados. Un lugar tan idóneo que de pronto le dieron ganas de vomitar el energón que amablemente Jazz le había proporcionado.

Llegaron por fin a una gran puerta, apenas se percibió la presencia de ambos se abrió automáticamente. Optimus Prime estaba observando uno de los monitores a sus hombres en sus labores, dio la vuelta agradeciendo a Prowl y le pidió que los deje a solas.

Armystorm se sentó y no vio ningún instrumento de tortura ni maquinas, solamente dos asientos en el medio de la sala: frente a frente, luego levantó la mirada al techo. Tampoco había cámaras grabando la conversación. Era extraño y perturbador.

-No te preocupes, todo lo hablado entre tú y yo será en extremo privado. Ahora dime ¿Porqué te perseguían tus compañeros?

La joven Decepticon inclinó su mirada al suelo. Era el momento de continuar con el plan.

Continuará…


	33. Claustro

¡Hola!

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, después de una corta ausencia.

PentypusKoop: Es muy raro que un Decepticon intente charlar con Soundwave, a todos le parece antipático solo por ser la mano derecha de Megatron. Jazz es un Autobot bondadoso y además genial; aunque a veces dice cosas fuera de lugar, como en el episodio 'El problema Prime' donde al ver los cristales como brillaban dijo que quería usar ese resplandor para un concierto de música XDDD

Continuo…

* * *

Purple Girls, últimos capítulos…

Soundwave volvió al compartimiento de celdas y encontró al segundo al mando espiando ansiosamente. No importa cuántos milenios pase, el traidor nunca descansaría en su afán por aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad. Starscream se sorprendió al verlo detrás de él y rápidamente se incorporó como si nada pasara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no puedo vigilar?

-Comportamiento sospechoso, reportar a Megatron.

-Dile lo que quieras, además no espiaba… estaba observando otras… cosas… esas, ya tú sabes…-Finalizó sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Soundwave lo observó como si no entendiera a que se refería. Eso enojó al otro sobremanera.

-No entiendo porque pierdo mi valioso tiempo contigo, si tú nunca… nunca has… AGHHH! –Y salió rumbo a su cuartel.

Los pasillos del Némesis lucían tranquilos, todos los habitantes sabían bien era que Megatron cumplía al pie de la letra sus amenazas, por no decir órdenes, le convendría tranquilizar sus ímpetus y obedecer.

Luego del aquel tranquilo recorrido, Starscream entró a su cuartel personal, se detuvo al ver su computadora, con indicios que alguien más estuvo usándola. Y no encontró la información valiosa del componente, obviamente Whirlwind la eliminó de su base de datos antes de ser arrestada. A pesar de aquello tenía un sistema de recuperación de datos y obtuvo de nuevo lo perdido, solo era cuestión de tiempo saber el código de acceso. Aquel nombre mencionado en la charla de las féminas enjauladas le llamaba la atención: Eurea, la escuchó antes pero no recordaba, luego de algunos breems por fin se convenció de quien era.

**Capítulo 33**

**Claustro**

Transcurrieron 3 Joors desde que Armystorm llegó a la base de los Autobots y su claustrofia comenzaba a aumentar poco a poco, sus sistemas trabajaban el triple debido a la presión y la angustia, necesitaba volar o descansar; aún así, trataba de ignorar todas esas exigencias en su cuerpo. Su prueba apenas iniciaba, los Autobots no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que vendría.

Optimus Prime espero pacientemente que la joven Decepticon hablara, sobre cuál fue el motivo de su escape. Esa pausa parecía engullirla ¿Qué acaso esos eran los métodos de tortura de los Autobots? La paciencia y camarería hacía que los impulsos violentos de un Decepticon estallaran. Una total vergüenza por ser derrotada de la manera más patética, no tuvo más opción que hablar.

-Escapé… -Murmuró de pronto la joven.

-Te escucho- Respondió el líder Autobot.

-Escapé, porque… ataque a Megatron.

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa al Autobot, nunca en toda la historia de la guerra civil escuchó que una mujer Decepticon atacara a Megatron. Es prácticamente… Un suicidio.

-De casualidad, te involucraste con Starscream para traicionar a tu líder.- Indagaba Optimus Prime.

-No, yo no estoy de su lado… Mis intenciones no son de traición a la causa… ¡Ese idiota no merece ese puesto!-Dijo la chica enojada.

-Y entonces, porqué lo atacaste.

-Porque Megatron dijo que las féminas no servían en batalla y quería desarmar a mis hermanas…

-Dijo ¿desarmarlas?

-Así es… ¡Pero ellas no tienen la culpa! ¡El comandante tiene envidia de mi escuadrón y creó una serie de intrigas! ¡A quien deberían desarmar es a ese estúpido bufón!

-Starscream es hostil, inclusive compadezco a Megatron por tenerlo en sus filas; sin embargo me es extraño tu reacción.

-Somos hermanas, protegernos las unas a las otras está en nuestra programación. Daría lo que fuera por defenderlas…

Optimus Prime se puso de pie de pronto y dijo:

-Me parece injusto lo que te hicieron Armystorm, te he visto en batalla y he admirado el coraje y fidelidad que muestras a pesar de tu corta edad. Si fue todo un malentendido y pusieron en riesgo la integridad de tus hermanas, entonces debes pensar en su seguridad. Debes considerar ser neutral junto con ellas para no ser tratadas duramente.

-¡¿Otra vez?!- Se levantó la joven muy enfadada de su asiento.- ¡Elita One también me dice lo mismo! ¿Por qué los Autobots son tan obstinados?

-¿No pensarás volver al cuartel de los Decepticons o sí?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero… Ellas no estarán a salvo si regreso… -Dijo la Seeker bajando el tono de su voz.

-Uhm, me preocupa que tus hermanas corran riesgo en estos momentos.- Dijo el líder Autobot pensativo con una mano en su barbilla.

-¡Porqué tiene que hacerlo! ¡Qué derecho tiene de preocuparse por ellas! ¡Son MIS hermanas!

-Llamaré a Megatron para advertirle que no les haga daño, haré una tregua para devolverlas a Cybertron…

-¡NO! – Respondió la joven colocándose frente al enorme Autobot. -¡No dejaré que las tomes prisioneras como a mí! … haz lo que quieras conmigo… Pero no llames a Megatron… El las matará…

El Líder de los Autobots observó asombrado a la joven, al parecer Armystorm huyó para salvarle la vida a sus hermanas ¿Acaso los Decepticons también valoraban sus vínculos familiares como los Autobots? ¿O quizá más?…

-He conversado con Elita One sobre tu caso, mañana te enviaré a Cybertron con Omega Supreme, el consejo Autobot juzgará tus crímenes; Pero en vista que has sido traicionada les pediré que sean flexibles contigo.

-¡No necesito piedad de nadie!

Optimus Prime se mostró preocupado y se acercó al monitor, oprimiendo un botón llamó nuevamente a Prowl.

-Prowl, la conversación ha terminado. Lleva a Armystorm a su celda y asegúrate que ningún Autobot la moleste.

* * *

Pocos breems apareció el oficial Autobot y condujo a la joven, en el pasillo a cierta distancia estaba Grimlok nuevamente esperando.

-Lo siento amigo, Optimus Ordenó que no podemos hablar con ella.-Dijo Prowl seriamente.

-¡Pero Grimlok querer saber cómo hacer dulces de energón!

Apenas escuchó la petición la joven se detuvo dirigiendo su mirada hacia atrás. Y se acercó a ver al enorme monstruo.

-¿Y para qué rayos un cosa tan grande y fea como tú querría saber cómo se hacen dulces de energón?

-Pues… para comer…

La Femseeker estalló en carcajadas tras escuchar la respuesta, sorprendiendo a Prowl, mientras Grimlok colocó su pata mecánica detrás de su cabeza.

-¡Ser grande pero no ser feo! ¡Grimlok ser rey! ¡Mujer Decepticon burlarse de Grimlok! ¡Grimlok irse!- Y el enorme Dinobot dio la media vuelta.

-¡Espera grandote! ¡Acaso no quieres la receta!

-¡Mujer Decepticon dar receta a Grimlok! ¿De verdad?-Contesto volviendo.

-80% de energón purificado, 55% de energón semi sólido, 4 vitriks de energón en alto grado y 77 petraseks de energón con sugarekzt.

-Espera… Grimlok guardar información lento…-Dijo golpeándose la cabeza.- Ya está todo y como hacer.

* * *

Mientras Grimlok aprendía hacer dulces, Optimus Prime recibió una llamada desde Cybertron. Era Elita One.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Pudiste convencerla?

-Es tal y como la describiste, su fidelidad a los Decepticons es debido a la seguridad amenazada de sus hermanas menores. Lo he intentado pero no quiere abandonar su bando.

-No puede ser, pensé que la convencerías. – Dijo la Autobot rosa con la mirada triste.-Lamento haberte pedido este favor, Optimus.

-Espero que lo intentes de nuevo cuando llegue a Cybertron y deberás decirle lo noble que fue Eurea, quizá eso la haga cambiar de opinión.

-Presiento que el tiempo se acaba, - Decía Elita One frustrada.- cuando alcance su madurez completa y se decida ser Decepticon perderé la oportunidad de salvarla, para siempre.

* * *

En la base central Autobot. Carly, otra amiga humana de los Autobots llegó tarde al enterarse que una mujer Transformer estaba en el Arca y rogaba a Jazz dejarla verla.

-¡Por favor Jazzy! ¡Solo un par de minutos! Es decir… breems.

-Lo siento, ordenes son ordenes y no me llames Jazzy, me haces sentir como esas criaturas terrestres pequeñas, peludas con orejas puntiagudas y cola.

-Jazz, permítele verla,- Rogó también Spike.- Una oportunidad como esta solo se presenta una vez en la vida.

-¡Si, es cierto! ¡Me gustaría contarles a mis nietos como son las mujeres Transformers!

-Carly, ya viste a Elita One y a las demás compañeras Autobots en la pantalla, te arriesgas mucho al querer conocer a una mujer Decepticon, no son muy sociables, te lo aseguro.

-Es verdad, pero quiero verla frente a frente. No en una pantalla ¡Por favor! ¡Todos la vieron y yo no! ¡Es injusto!

-Jazz, te recomiendo que hables con Prime. Ella no te dejará en paz el resto del día.- Dijo sonriendo el muchacho.

La bella joven rubia se abrazó a la pierna del Autobot.- ¡No te soltaré hasta que digas que si!

-Está bien amiguita, suéltame. Hablaré con Prime… -Dijo derrotado el Autobot.

Ya sola en su celda, esposada y de rodillas sobre la cama de recarga. La joven tuvo un momento de paz y quietud. Esperaba que sus hermanas lograran entender la situación cuando todo terminara puesto que su creador no se tomaría la molestia de revelarles la verdad. Aún recuerda lo mucho que le tomó convencer a Megatron de llevar a cabo el plan, Soundwave reportaba que el componente aún no estaba al 100% y podría haber contratiempos.

-Debo hacerlo ahora que están confusas por el robo del chip y el comandante está afuera ¡No tenemos tiempo!

Megatron reflexionaba desde su asiento, también para él la ejecución del plan le pareció muy temprana; pero los Autobots ya estaban detrás de sus pasos y en poco tiempo se darían cuenta de su plan. No le quedo opción.

-Está bien,- dijo por fin decidido.- Debemos empezar cuanto antes. Hazlo ahora, atácame…

La joven desenfundo sus armas y se contuvo ante la orden, sus dudas la detuvieron de pronto.

-¡¿Qué acaso no querías hacerlo?! –Gritó Megatron.- ¡HAZLO YA!

Y después del ataque solo escuchó los quejidos de su señor, gritando que atraparan a la traidora. No pudo volver su mirada a verlo, sería demasiado para ella.

Una pequeña presencia la sacó de sus recuerdos, unos ópticos humanos la contemplaban lejos de la celda, ansiosos y brillantes.

-Es hermosa… -Murmuraba Carly acompañada de Spike, Bumblebee y Jazz.-Quisiera ser como ella…

-¡LARGO! ¡NO QUIERO HUMANOS AQUÍ! –Gritó la fémina desde prisión.

-Vámonos, -Dijo con voz baja Jazz.- La visita terminó.

Carly se soltó de la mano de Spike y audazmente, cómo siempre suele actuar. Corrió hasta el frente de la celda y pregunto con voz potente.

-¡ANTES DE IRME! ¡¿PODRIAS DECIRME SI ERES EN VERDAD NOVIA DE STARSCREAM?!

-¡CARLY! –Reclamaron a coro sus amigos, puesto que solo eran rumores falsos de los Autobots para burlarse de los Con's.

La mujer Decepticon saltó de su cama y provocó que Carly cayera por la sacudida del piso y enfurecida gritó con la misma potencia de voz.

-¡NO LO SOY! ¡BOLSA DE CARNE ESTÚPIDA!

Carly se puso de pie y valientemente se le enfrentó.- Porque te enfadas, solo era una pregunta.

-¡LARGO! ¡O TE APLASTARE AHORA! –Rugió la joven seeker.

Carly iba a contestar, pero Spike la tomó de la mano y duras penas la sacó de allí, mientras Armystorm enojada golpeaba el suelo y proliferaba malas palabras en Cybertroniano. Jazz y Bumblebee estaban asustados, si Optimus Prime se enteraba que la tranquilidad de su invitada fue perturbada le darían tremenda reprimenda.

Cuando los invasores se fueron, la prisionera se detuvo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo acabe. Ser humillada así por los Autobots y los asquerosos humanos era demasiado para ella. Su inesperado plan le estaba costando caro; aunque más que la causa, salvar a sus hermanas y destruir a los Autobots lo que en verdad quería era escapar.

Escapar de esa realidad absurda, una retorcida guerra que su creadora había decidido que sea parte, solamente por una traición que no comprendía. El tiempo corre, se animaba así misma… Falta muy poco, muy poco para el final.

Continuará…


	34. Trofeo

¡Hola!

Aquí con otra historia, esta vez es la antepenúltima. Y también avisarles que habrá una continuación de esta, la publicaré después de una semana de descanso al culminar.

Ahora sí, continuamos…

* * *

Purple Girls, últimos capítulos.

Mientras en el cuartel personal del embustero Starscream, logró encontrar el código y descifró cada dato. Sus ópticos no podían creer lo que veían, ciertamente ese objeto era extremadamente peligro. También ya sabía quién era Eurea, era increíble que un personaje público de la época dorada de Cybertron fuera la creadora de una mujer Decepticon. Se preguntaba si las hermanas Seekers sabían la verdad. Guiado por su vanidad de un sabelotodo, visitó nuevamente a sus subordinadas que estaban más desesperadas que antes. Apenas lo vieron entrar, rogaron por su libertad.

-¡Comandante! ¡Ayúdanos por favor! –Suplicó Whirlwind.

Las demás trillizas rogaban y eso satisfacía plenamente a su superior. No hay nada más delicioso que escuchar las súplicas desesperadas de las víctimas.

-Es lamentable, ver tan patética escena…-Decía mientras se paseaba lentamente frente a las celdas con voz burlona.-Mis tres bellezas, aquí y encerradas, pidiendo clemencia. Si se unían a mí, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

-Te daremos lo que pides; pero ayúdanos por favor.- Siguió la seeker guinda.

-¿En serio? Si les pido el liderazgo de los Decepticons a cambio de su libertad ¿Me lo darán?-Sentenció- Además, sé algo valioso para ustedes tres, - Prosiguió caminando frente a las celdas.- Sé todo sobre… Eurea.

Las tres Femseekers no lo podían creer, alguien más se adelantó a la información que buscaban y además en manos equivocadas.

-Cómo… lo supo.- Pronunció Whirlwind.

-Ahora, veamos. Para ayudarlas a salir me otorgaran el liderazgo de los Decepticons. Me pregunto qué precio más alto que eso será lo que me darán a cambio de esa valiosa información.

**Capítulo 34**

**Trofeo**

Apenas comenzaba a oscurecer, Ironhide y Sunstreaker acudían a su cita con Optimus Prime, a pesar que sabían del castigo su manera de pensar sobre la cautiva era igual.

-Prime, lamento lo que sucedió hoy.- Se disculpó primero Ironhide.- Pero esa… Seeker le hizo mucho daño a Chromia y… No podía contenerme, he intentado vengarla pero no podido.

-Sé lo importante que es Chromia para ti, viejo amigo.- Comentó el líder Autobot.- Pero no debemos dejarnos caer en pensamientos negativos. El castigo que esperabas para Armystorm ha llegado y no tiene caso seguir con esa idea.

-Es cierto, Prime. Me gustaría que me dejaras ser parte de la comisión que la llevará a Cybertron mañana.

-Acepto tus disculpas y desde luego estarás a cargo de esa misión. Debemos estar preparados por si los Decepticons deciden rescatarla a último momento. – Luego Optimus dirigió su mirada a Sunstreaker que aún seguía enfadado. Pese que ya estaba reparado por la tremenda patada.

-Sunstreaker.- Dijo de pronto Prime.- Hay algo que me tengas que decir.

El Autobot amarillo hizo una mueca y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-¡Vamos chico! ¡Pide disculpas!-Intervino Ironhide.- Prime tiene razón, la chica mala recibirá su merecido, eso te hará sentir mejor.

-Que acaso olvidaron lo que me hizo ¡Me humilló frente a todos! –Habló por fin Sunstreaker.-Y además me dolió mucho.

-Sunstreaker, tú provocaste que te atacara.- Dijo Optimus Prime.- Me temo que haré que los dos se disculpen con ella por provocarla.

-¡ESO SI QUE NO! –Reclamaron en coro los Autobots.

-Al único que ella ha ofendido es a Silverbolt; pero él me obedeció y no le hizo caso a la provocación.

-¿Acaso ella si tiene derecho de insultarnos y nosotros no? –Refunfuñó Ironhide otra vez.- ¿Porqué le das tanta protección, Prime?

-He investigado a la joven seeker y su origen no es 100% Decepticon.-Explicó Optimus Prime.-Aún no ha alcanzado su madurez y a pesar que dice ser seguidora de Megatron lo único que le importa es la estabilidad de sus demás hermanas. Ella está aquí para salvarlas, una nobleza de esa clase no es digna de un Decepticon autentico.

Ironhide y Sunstreaker se miraron extrañados.

-¿Quieres decir que ella es inocente? – Interrogó Sunstreaker.- Pero igualmente ha cometido crímenes… Ha hecho el mal ¿Qué no pudo huir con sus hermanas y ser neutral?

-Es cierto, Sunstreaker. No lo niego.- Dijo Optimus.- Pero apuesto que no le dieron ni le darán esa elección. Al menos estará en un lugar donde la mala influencia de Megatron no la alcance. Pero temo que sus hermanas corran peligro ahora.

-He escuchado que su chip de mutación es peligroso.- Comentó Ironhide.- ¿No será que los Con's nos estén preparando una trampa en este preciso momento con esa cosa?

-El componente está siendo examinado por Ratchet, Wheeljack y Chip.-Anunció el líder Autobot.- No corremos peligro puesto que desactivamos su intercomunicador con el exterior y no podrá comunicarse con nadie de su base.

Los tres Autobots se encaminaron a la base central, en ese instante llegaban Braw, Hoist y Mirage de su ronda de guardia por las ciudades cercanas.

-Cuál es el reporte.- Ordenó Optimus Prime.

-No vas a creer esto, el día de hoy no vimos a ningún Decepticon afuera causando destrozos.-Reportó Hoist.

-Es extraño.- Dijo Optimus pensativo.- ¿Están seguros?

-Así es, todo estaba limpio. Deben estar ocupados en otros asuntos.- Reportó esta vez Mirage.

-¡Te lo dije, Prime! ¡Están conspirando ahora!-Reclamó Ironhide.

-Enviaremos tres grupos de investigación a las últimas coordenadas donde estuvieron Decepticons en actividad.- Dijo el líder Autobot.- Mantengan vigilada a la prisionera, no podemos bajar la guardia ahora.

* * *

Mientras en el Némesis, Megatron y Soundwave esperaban el momento.

-Parece que no perdieron tiempo y le quitaron el componente de su cuerpo, grave error Optimus Prime.- Decía Megatron observando en su monitor las coordenadas de su arma.- No podrán descifrar nunca su contenido, tardarán muchos ciclos solares hasta descubrir que es una bomba.

-120 astro segundos para comenzar evolución de energía.- Reportaba Soundwave.

Megatron se levantó victorioso de su asiento y luego de una corta carcajada anunció: ¡Por fin llegó el momento! ¡La victoria será mía!

Los Autobots encomendados a la misión de búsqueda partieron de inmediato, la noche avanzaba y todo parecía estar en orden.

La fémina encerrada estaba nerviosa, faltaban escasos astro segundos para comenzar.

3, 2, 1…

La joven seeker se puso de pie encima la cama de su celda y comenzó a concentrar energía en su chispa, en ese momento el chip que era analizado empezó a emitir un brillo extraño.

-Que le sucede a esta cosa.- dijo Ratchet.

-¡Retrocede!-Advirtió Wheeljack. –Está aumentando su nivel de energía.

Hound, el Autobot encargado de vigilar a la prisionera notó lo extraño de su apariencia y amenazó con dispararle si continuaba. La Femseeker emitía cada vez más y más. Hound se acercó para detenerla; pero la energía salió con más potencia obligando a Hound estrellarse a la pared y perder la conciencia.

-¡He renunciado! ¡Ahora quiero ser una contigo! –Anunció la joven.

Apenas terminó la frase, la luz que emitía el chip se intensifico más dejando a los científicos Autobots sin posibilidad de ver. Chip Chase que volvía al laboratorio no pudo ver nada apenas llegaba a la puerta. La energía llegó a su punto crítico y la alarma de emergencia de la base sonaba por todos los rincones. Mientras la joven Decepticon recibía cada vez más la energía ilimitada en su cuerpo.

-Por fin… La tormenta energética a evolucionado- Anunció cerrando sus ópticos.- ¡ES HORA!

Los grilletes de sus manos y pies se destrozaron, las líneas negras de sus alas cambiaron a blancas y una onda púrpura salió de su cuerpo expandiéndose rápidamente por todos los rincones de la base, sellando La entrada principal de la base y produciendo terribles cortos circuitos en Teletran Uno.

Los Autobots corrían por todos lados confundidos y abrumados, Optimus Prime y otros más corrieron a la prisión, mientras Ironhide gritaba sin cesar.

-¡LO SABIA! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!

Más hondas salían del corredor, cada vez más terribles. Dejando algunos Autobots sobrecargados sin poder moverse.

-¡Debemos llegar a esa celda lo antes posible! –Decía el líder Autobot de pronto una sacudida remesó el Arca completa.

-¿Un temblor?- Decía Bumblebee reponiéndose.- ¿Pero cómo?

-¡Optimus! –Grito Ratchet desde la puerta del laboratorio.- ¡El componente retirado está causando todo esto! ¡Hay que destruirlo ahora!

-¡No se precipiten! ¡Averigüen que sucede con el! ¡Comuníquense con Hound sobre lo que ocurre en las celdas! -Ordenó Optimus Prime.

* * *

Mientras en el Némesis Megatron gozaba de lo que ocurría en el Arca.- ¡Atrapados como insectos! ¡No podrán escapar! Pero esto es apenas el inicio.-Decía satisfecho.-Un plan perfecto, deberías tomar nota Starscream… ¿Starscream? ¡Donde rayos está ese bufón!

En las celdas, las féminas callaron debido a la noticia y su superior siguió presionándolas.

-Y bien, quieren que les dé ideas. La cabeza de Megatron, por ejemplo.

-¡Nosotras no traicionaríamos a Lord Megatron! – Rugió Highervolt.- En nuestra programación eso es imposible.

-¿Qué no lo ven?- Insistió Starscream.- Su amo y señor envió a su hermana mayor a una condena perpetua. Jamás volverán a verla por su culpa ¿Y aún quieren seguir siendo fieles a su causa?

-Aún no sabemos porque nuestra hermana atacó a Megatron, queremos saber sus verdaderas razones.- Insistió Whirlwind.

-¿Razones? ¡Qué razón más poderosa que la traición! Ella se cansó de las falsas promesas y se convenció que es un mal líder.

-¡No te creo!- Contestó Noisehell.- ¡Armystorm no es tan tonta como para atacar a Megatron! ¡Seguro la manipulaste para deshacerte de ella!

-Ya fue suficiente, me acusan de algo que no cometí. Tendré que negarles mi valiosa contribución a su fuga.-Dijo y dando media vuelta se encaminó a la salida.

-No importa si ya sabes sobre Eurea,- Anunció Whirlwind.- Nosotras lo descubriremos por cuenta propia, de todos modos no podrás hacer mucho con ello, puesto que Megatron sabe más de ella que nosotras.

-Igualmente lo usaré para mis futuros propósitos, -seguía caminando lentamente.- dudo mucho que me detengan estando aquí encerradas.

-Aún no te hemos dicho que darte a cambio de tu ayuda…- Dijo la seeker guinda llamando la atención de su superior y sus hermanas.

Starscream se detuvo de pronto y con tono burlón dio la vuelta para encararla.

-Así que, tienes algo que ofrecerme. Y además algo que no es justamente el liderazgo de los Decepticons ni la cabeza de Megatron. Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber que será…

-Whirly…-Murmuró Noisehell.- ¡Que estás haciendo! ¡Espero que no hayas perdido la cordura y le ofrezcas ser su esclava para siempre o algo que nos involucre a todas!

-No, no es eso… -Respondió segura la joven guinda.

-No aceptaré ser su cómplice para que sea el nuevo líder de los Decepticons.- Murmuró Highervolt.

-Tampoco le ofrecería eso.- Murmuró.

-¡Y bien qué esperas! – Gritó insistente el seeker plateado.- ¡Dime de una maldita vez! Apuesto que es algo con nada de valor.

La seeker guinda miró seriamente a su tramposo superior y luego de una pausa dijo:

-Te ofrezco a Armystorm, mi hermana…

-¡QUÉ! – Gritaron a coro las demás chicas.

El comandante aéreo retrocedió con una mueca de sorpresa en la cara.- ¡QUE DIJISTE! ¡Te quieres burlar de mí! ¡Es una ofensa hacia mi persona!

-Deje ser tan cobarde y admítalo, esa noche vi que quería estar a solas con ella. Estaba muy feliz… -Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Whirlwind.

-No, no… No entendiste… ¡QUERIA ACABAR CON ELLA DESPUES DE OBTENER EL CHIP!-Dijo nervioso.

-¿Y toda aquella información visual de mi hermana? Esas imágenes no parecían ser para un estudio científico.

-¡Ya te dije que es parte de una investigación sobre su componente de mutación! – Exclamó enfurecido.

-¿Así? No sabía que podías investigar sobre un chip de mutación si el usuario esta aseándose en su cabina de limpieza por las noches.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡El ebrio tenía razón todo este tiempo! ¡Oigan apuesto que se toca viéndolas!- Dijo Noisehell.

-Skywarp me comentó hace tiempo que se tele transportó a su cuartel y lo vio hacerlo.-Comentó en voz baja con su hermana entre rejas.- ¡Qué vergüenza!

Starscream observaba a esas tres subordinadas burlándose de su intimidad como si fuera el chisme del mes, su furia lo hizo explotar y rechazar semejante oferta. -¡CALLENSE TRIO DE IDIOTAS! ¡NO PERMITIRE ESTA OFENSA! ¡ME VOY!–Chilló enojado rumbo a la puerta.

-¡Espere! ¿Y la oferta? – Gritó Whirlwind.

-¡Tu oferta carece por completo de autenticidad! ¿Crees que ella aceptara? ¡Estás loca!

-¡La convenceré, lo juro! – Exclamó Whirlwind desesperada.- ¡Cualquier cosa con tal de no verla morir! ¡Es en serio! ¡Te doy mi palabra!

-¡Mi respuesta final es no! Puesto que me importa un bledo lo que le suceda a esa fémina, todo lo que hablen o piensen es completamente falso y si digo mentiras ¡Que el Némesis tiemble ahora mismo!

Apenas terminó su frase, efectivamente el Némesis también fue remecido por un fuerte temblor. Provocado por el poder de Armystorm desde el Arca.

Los Autobots desesperados se sostenían de las columnas.

-Si esto continua, el Arca será destruido y nosotros con él.- Decía Optimus Prime profundamente preocupado.

Luego del sismo, las tres féminas reconocieron el poder de su hermana a través de las pequeñas e inofensivas ondas purpuras que flotaban en el aire. Ellas enmudecieron por completo, puesto que solo puede significar una cosa.

-Está usando todo su poder… Está cometiendo… Un suicidio…-Decía Whirlwind muy angustiada.

Las demás no podían decir palabra, Noisehell se tapó la boca asustada y Highervolt desvió su mirada al suelo empuñando sus manos y Whirlwind gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Continuará…


	35. Tormenta sobre el ejército

¡Hola!

He estado analizando la posibilidad de seguir escribiendo otros fanfics, tengo algunas ideas en mente; pero aun no me decido. Espero animarme más adelante (dependiendo también del tiempo), estoy a la mitad de un curso de capacitación y seguro cuando termine tendré más tiempo libre.

PentypusKoop: Tuve problemas para llegar a la conclusión de esta historia, me concentre en colocar a mi personaje principal en el clímax y no la posibilidad de salvarla; pero no podía destruir el Arca, así que hago lo que siempre cuando tengo dudas: Escribo tres o cuatro supuestos finales y hago un sorteo. El ganador entra a la historia original.

Hoy es el turno de describir a la protagonista de la historia: Armystorm; pero antes una pequeña reseña de su origen.

Hace años, cuando empecé el proyecto era una joven Autobot, se llamaba Drewbloom. Cuando descubren su arma en su estructura, Los Decepticons la secuestran y le lavan el procesador cambiándole el nombre a Armystorm y Thundercracker era algo así como su protector. Al final descubre su origen y se suicida usando la bomba. Con esto me refiero a la primera historia que escribí, tenía el mismo nombre del capítulo de hoy, era más dramático y casi no había escenas cómicas o picaras como esta. Mi prima, que también es fan de Transformers me sugirió cambiar la historia para hacerla menos triste. Así un día con fiebre escribí Purple Girls. Desde entonces su personalidad ha variado un poco: valiente, decidida y muy protectora con sus nuevas hermanas, agregándole también un poco de las personalidades de Shockwave: Fiel a Megatron, orgullosa, empecinada y muy cuidadosa para seguir los protocolos; pero eso no significa que no sepa divertirse, de las cuatro es la que más bebe, cocina dulces de energón con alto grado para sobrecargarse, sabe reparar todo tipo de armamento, es supersticiosa (siendo un robot avanzado), colecciona piedras que según ella dan suerte. Y finalmente colecciona manos y pies de sus víctimas Autobots.

Ahora el penúltimo episodio de Purple Girls.

Purple Girls, últimos capítulos…

* * *

Hound reaccionaba luego de estar inactivo varios breems, escuchaba la insistente voz de Jazz preguntando por su estado en el intercomunicador.

-Aquí Hound… Estoy… Inmovilizado, no puedo moverme.

-Puedes narrar lo que pasó en la celda.- Seguía en comunicación Jazz.

-Estaba todo bien, hasta que ella se levantó y comenzó a acumular energía en su chispa. Quise detenerla pero no pude, la honda púrpura que salió de su cuerpo me lanzó a la pared y quede inactivo, ahora la intensidad de esa fuerza va en aumento. Casi no puedo verla desde aquí; enviaré un holograma visual del lugar.

Los demás Autobots observaban el holograma y escuchaban aunque con algo de dificultad la peripecia de Hound.

-Pregúntale si tiene fuerzas para dispararle.-Intervino Ironhide.

-¿Dispararle? – Preguntó Prowl.- Puede ser peligroso para él.

-Si no hacemos nada, moriremos aplastados en esta base. Hound está más cerca a ella y si la elimina nos salvaremos.- Explicó el Autobot rojo.

-¿Prime?- Interrogó Jazz dirigiéndose a su superior.- ¿Qué hacemos? Hound dice que es posible, aun le queda un poco de energía en sus brazos.

El comandante supremo de los Autobots quedó en silencio, había prometido a Elita One que llevaría a la joven a Cybertron; pero ahora todo es un caos y por un exceso de confianza, sus hombres estaban padeciendo. Debía tomar una decisión pronto.

**Capítulo 35**

**Tormenta sobre el ejército **

Las jóvenes Seekers enmudecieron al saber la trágica decisión de su hermana, el tiempo se acortaba. Ellas debían escapar cuanto antes o sería demasiado tarde.

-¡Comandante! – Suplicó arrodillándose Whirlwind.- ¡POR FAVOR!

Starscream vio la desesperación de la joven. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que ese componente podía hacer, si pudiera tener ese poder sin necesidad de arriesgar la integridad de un Transformer, sería el arma perfecta.

-Díganme, que pasará cuando libere toda su fuerza.- Preguntó el seeker.

-No lo sabemos con certeza; pero todo alrededor desaparecerá y Armystorm… - Whirlwind no pudo seguir e inclinó su cabeza al suelo como señal de desesperación.

En ese momento apareció Ramjet.

-Starscream, Lord Megatron quiere verte ahora.

El oficial aéreo se retiraba y Whirlwind siguió implorando:- ¡DEJANOS IR A SALVARLA! ¡AUN HAY TIEMPO! ¡COMANDANTE!

Rumbo al comando central, Starscream pudo ver al resto de compañeros muy aburridos, ni se imaginan lo que ocurría en el Arca.

-Terremoto, al menos es algo. Ojala mueran muchos humanos.- Dijo vagamente Vortex.

-¡Odio que el suelo si mueva por sí solo! – Refunfuño Rumble.- Yo podría hacer algo mejor que eso…

Mientras en el cuartel central era todo lo contrario, Megatron estaba festejando el final de los Autobots.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para la detonación final?-Indagó Megatron.

-Exactamente 35 breems, octava ignición en 3, 2, 1…

Y nuevamente la nave se movió levemente, Starscream no podía creer que la victoria sería tan fácil.

* * *

En el Arca, los Autobots esperaban la decisión de su comandante. La vida de sus subordinados y la del joven Chip Chase corrían riesgo.

-Jazz, que proceda Hound y que tenga mucho cuidado.

-¡HOUND HAZLO!- Ordenó Jazz por el intercomunicador.

El valiente Autobot a duras penas levantó su arma, apuntando a Armystorm, la joven no tenía defensa alguna y continuaba emergiendo más energía de su cuerpo. Disparó el rayo láser pero una onda interceptó el disparó desviándolo a la pared.

-¡No puede ser! He fallado el primer tiro, repito he fallado… Intentaré otra vez…

Los demás Autobots esperaban un nuevo intento, de pronto llegaron Ratchet y Wheeljack.- ¡Optimus Prime, detengan a Hound! ¡Es muy peligroso!

-Aquí Jazz a Hound, detén el segundo disparo. Repito detén el segundo disparo.

-¿Qué sucede, Ratchet? Pudieron descubrir algo sobre ese componente.-Intervino Optimus.

-Es muy confuso; pero al parecer esa cosa es tecnología viviente como nosotros. Posee voluntad propia. No importa si la retiramos del cuerpo de Armystorm, está fuertemente ligado a ella y a pesar de estar separadas son como uno solo. Una tecnología que nunca había visto, muy superior a la nuestra.

Optimus Prime observó el pasillo que llevaba a las celdas, las paredes comenzaban poco a poco a agrietarse.

-Si le disparan a Armystorm es muy probable que el componente se autodestruirá y todos nosotros con él, la energía que libera podría destruir más de 150 kilómetros a la redonda.-Siguió explicando el médico Autobot.

-¡No puede ser!-Intervino el joven humano Chip.- ¡Es equivalente a una bomba nuclear!

-Y si destruimos esa cosa primero.- Opinó Ironhide.

-Concluimos que el resultado es el mismo.- Respondió Wheeljack.- Es probable que Armystorm estalle con ella.

-¡Debemos escapar cuanto antes!- Reclamó Sunstreaker.- ¡Pongamos explosivos a la compuerta y salgamos!

-Los trajes especiales de radiación están listos para ser usados, Prime- Reportó Ratchet.

-No hay otra solución, los Autobots que aun son inmunes a la energía se pondrán los trajes, buscaran a todos los afectados por las hondas y los conducirán a la salida. Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Prowl reúnan suficiente explosivo para hacer volar la entrada. Abandonaremos esta base inmediatamente.-Ordenó Prime.

Los Autobots se apresuraron en el plan de escape inmediato, afuera el primer grupo de exploración volvió y con sorpresa se dieron cuenta que esos sismos venían de la propia base. Los primeros explosivos en la entrada no hicieron efecto, un campo de fuerza rodeaba el interior de toda la base.

Los heroicos Autobots quedaron sorprendidos e impotentes. Y para completar la escena escucharon las carcajadas diabólicas de Armystorm desde su celda. Pronto el Arca será destruida.

* * *

Starscream se reunió con Megatron y Soundwave, el líder Decepticon pudo ver en el rostro de su segundo al mando con cara de disgusto.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te alegra, bufón? Los Autobots serán historia…

El seeker no dijo nada y desvió su mirada a la pantalla.

-En pocos breems, el Arca desaparecerá y todos los Autobots. Es un momento de gloria para todos los Decepticons.

-No me satisface… Este método va contra mis principios.- Contestó molesto por fin el Seeker.

Megatron observó a su teniente y sonriendo contesto por fin.- Que no te apene la partida de la chica, jamás pensé que te importara tanto. Pero no te preocupes,- Dijo colocando su mano en el hombro del seeker para darle ánimos.- Cuando regresemos a Cybertron ordenaré a Shockwave que construya una igual y tú podrás…

-¡No me refiero a eso, bruto!- Grito apartándose de Megatron.- ¡Si ella quiso terminar así es una estúpida que no pensó en el resto de nosotros! ¡No merece vivir!

-¡¿Y entonces?! ¡Porqué ese enfado!- Reclamó Megatron.

-¡No puedo creer que nos niegues el deber de exterminar a los Autobots con nuestros propios métodos y uses tecnología robada de los malditos Quintessons para ganar esta guerra!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Quién te dijo!- Exclamó el transformer plateado asombrado.

-¡Ahora comprendo todo! Me ocultaste esta estrategia puesto que ofendería a más de un Decepticon. ¡Estas pisoteando nuestro honor y fama!

-¡Esta guerra ya lleva miles de Eones y aún continua! ¡Debo usar todo lo posible para vencer a los Autobots!

-¡Y la historia registrará que los Decepticons ganaron de la forma más ruin con ayuda de nuestros antiguos enemigos! ¡Qué uso a una seeker convirtiéndola en mártir colocando esa arma en su interior! ¡Y quedamos como los más grandes traidores de la historia de Cybertron! ¡Vaya manera de ganar y recuperar el planeta!-Finalizó retirándose.

-¡Adónde vas, Starscream!- Gritó Megatron.

-Voy a hacer lo correcto…- Y salió presuroso.

-¡Soundwave, ve tras él e impide que salga de la base!

El oficial de comunicaciones corrió con el arma en la mano hasta la puerta; pero se detuvo de pronto. Quizá las palabras del segundo al mando le hicieron reflexionar.

-¡Soundwave! ¡Qué te pasa!

-Método cuestionable desde su investigación hace dos vorns, -Respondió neutralmente con un leve tono de preocupación.- Quintessons aprovecharan oportunidad de usar tecnología en contra nuestra en un futuro. Decepticons en peligro de perder todo.

Megatron observó a su oficial de Comunicaciones por un momento y luego reaccionó. -¡NO! ¡CORRERE ESE RIESGO! ¡NO HABRA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD COMO ESTA PARA EXTERMINAR A LOS AUTOBOTS! –Y corrió presuroso.

Mientras tanto, las demás féminas desesperadas gritaban su libertad. De pronto apareció su superior y con un disparo al control de seguridad, las celdas láser desaparecieron.

-¡Comandante!-Exclamó Whirlwind feliz.

-¡Déjense de tonterías y saquen a su hermana de ese antro de Autobots! ¡Y espero que sepas cumplir tu palabra!

-¡Haremos todo lo posible, señor! ¡Highervolt, libera a Thundercracker y Skywarp! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

Rápidamente buscaron sus armas y Highervolt fue a liberar a Thundercracker y Skywarp. Y los cinco Seekers se dirigieron a la plataforma de salida

Los Decepticons esparcidos por la base vieron al grupo prófugo salir y dispuestos a conocer el desenlace, corrieron tras ellos para tener la oportunidad de darse a la fuga. Los Seekers disparaban la plataforma para volarla, otros también comenzaron a disparar y el fuerte blindaje de la plataforma comenzaba a ceder cuando apareció Megatron.

-¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?! ¡Serán desterrados si escapan!

-¡NO NOS IMPORTA! –Contesto Whirlwind.- ¡No permitiré que mi hermana muera de esa manera con los Autobots!

-¡Así es! –Apareció Starscream de pronto.- ¡Compañeros Decepticons! ¡Armystorm está en la base Autobot a punto de suicidarse por la causa y destruirá a todos los Autobots ella sola! ¡¿Quieren darle ese crédito?!

Los Decepticons reclamaron y levantaron su voz de protesta.

-¡No es justo que se divierta ella sola! ¡Vayamos y masacremos a todos los Autobots! –Gritó Motormaster y todos los demás lo secundaron con un grito. Nuevamente concentraron sus disparos a la plataforma.

Megatron observaba admirado y luego su teniente dijo.- ¿Lo ves, amo? Ellos tienen energía suficiente para sobrellevar esta guerra por más tiempo ¿Quieres privar a tu propio ejército de la gloria y ganar con su propio esfuerzo?

El supremo líder Decepticon lo miro seriamente y luego ordenó: ¡SOUNDWAVE, ACTIVA LA PLATAFORMA! ¡DEJA SALIR A TODOS LOS DECEPTICONS!

Soundwave obedeció y la plataforma ya casi destruida se activó dejando salir a un enjambre de guerreros con ansias de destruir. Megatron, Soundwave, los Seekers y otros Decepticons enrumbaron directo al Arca.

Al llegar las hondas eran más fuertes y limitaban sus movimientos.

-¡Pero, qué rayos Megatron! ¡Esto es abominable!- Se quedó el seeker plateado cayendo al suelo de rodillas luego de transformarse.

-El Arca es protegida por un campo de fuerza activo de energía explosiva.- Reportó Highervolt.- No podemos disparar, al menor rastro de fuego detonará todo el lugar.

-¡Llegamos demasiado tarde! –Exclamó Whirlwind.- ¿Cómo podemos entrar?

-Déjenme intentarlo.- Se acercó Starscream a la entrada del Arca.

-¡No dispares, bufón! ¡No cometas locuras!- Grito desesperado Megatron. El seeker plateado disparó una pequeña descarga con su rayo nulificador y un pequeño orificio libre de la capa magnética apareció por pocos segundos y luego volvió cerrarse.

-Tal como lo imagine.- Dijo el seeker plateado.- Esta energía posee la funcionalidad energética de un Transformer, mi rayo nulificador a detenido sus ondas como circuitos aislándolos por breves segundos, lo estudie gracias al archivo llamado Eurea ¿Ven que debieron confiar en mis capacidades científicas desde un principio?

-Ahora entiendo, porque no debía saberlo… Es demasiado perspicaz.-Murmuró Whirlwind.

-¡Yo quiero uno de esos rayos nulificantes también!-Dijo Noisehell.

-¡Jamás compartiría mi tecnología con una niña atolondrada como tú!-Exclamó el teniente Decepticon. De pronto un grupo de Autobots los amenazaban con dispararles.

-¡Así que todo era una trampa! – Exclamó Inferno.- ¡No se saldrán con la suya esta vez!

-¡Si pretenden entrar se la verán con nosotros!- Amenazó Beachcomer.

Continuará…

* * *

El siguiente es el capítulo final.


	36. Hermanas

¡Hola!

Y llegamos al final de la historia, quiero agradecerles por leerla, por sus comentarios y la paciencia, ya que estuve casi un año sin publicarla.

Quiero darle un agradecimiento muy especial a Taipan Kyriu, ya que me animó a publicar la historia y me inspiró muchísimo. Taipan sensei, donde quieras que estés, te deseo lo mejor. A PentypusKoop por sus comentarios y su dibujo de Noisehell.

Ahora el capítulo final de Purple Girls…

* * *

**Capítulo 36 (FINAL)**

**Hermanas**

Beachcomer, Inferno y el pequeño Gears amenazaban con disparar los Decepticons en frente de su base saturada de energía purpura.

-¡Estúpidos Autobots! –Exclamó Megatron.- Pese a todo, lo único que deseo es su extinción; pero hoy no el día…-Finalizó bajando su arma.

-Los convenceré.-Dijo la seeker guinda.-Autobots, mi hermana prisionera Armystorm es quien provoca estas terribles hondas. Mis hermanas y yo venimos a salvarla.

-¡No confiemos en ellos, seguramente es una trampa!- Advirtió Gears.

-¡Que nos asegura que solo entraran para sacar a la otra voladora! ¡¿Y si adentro matan a todos con la ventaja que están sobrecargados?! –Exclamó Inferno.

-No sería mala idea.-Intervino Starscream; Thundercracker lo empujó para que se callara.

-Esta es la cuestión Autobots, mis subordinadas solamente entraran al Arca, nosotros nos retiramos.-Trató de negociar Megatron.-Porqué no pondré en riesgo mi estructura.

-Megatron, -Intervino Soundwave.- cálculos aproximan que ignición total provocará daños del 78% a la base Némesis.

-¡Qué! ¡Pero eso es imposible, estamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia!

-El componente se desarrolló más de lo esperado, una 1/20 de este país perecerá.

-¡Megatron, tú eres culpable por colocar esa bomba!-Exclamó Starscream, -ahora nosotros también nos quedaremos sin base.

-¡Cuánto falta para la última ignición!- Interrogó Megatron.

-Aproximadamente 9 breems.- Reportó Soundwave.

-¡Deben dejarnos entrar o todos pereceremos!- Exclamó Whirlwind.- ¡Nosotras convenceremos a Armystorm que no lo haga!

Los Autobots se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber qué hacer. Pero un nuevo movimiento más terrible que los anteriores sacudió todo el lugar.

Al incorporarse, Starscream aprovechó la confusión y disparó rápidamente con sus rayos nulificadores al portal.

-¡De prisa! ¡Concentren sus disparos en un solo punto abierto!

Los seeker dispararon y lograron abrir una abertura donde las féminas podían entrar. Los Decepticon emprendieron retirada y los Autobots trataban de alcanzar a las invasoras.

Mientras dentro los Autobots se resignaban al final. Un grito llamó la atención de todos en la base central de Teletran 1.

-¡Optimus, nos invaden! ¡Las mujeres Decepticons!

Los Autobots aún débiles apuntaban con sus rifles, Optimus Prime dio la orden de bajar sus armas.

-¡No hemos venido a invadir! ¡Venimos por nuestra hermana Armystorm!-Gritó Whirlwind.

-¡Es muy peligroso! Las hondas más cercanas a ella inmovilizan a cualquiera.- Dijo el líder Autobot.

-¡De prisa Whirlwind!-Exclamó Noisehell.- ¡5 breems para ignición!

-¡Vamos! –Ordenó la seeker guinda y guiadas por Optimus Prime llegaron hasta el terrible corredor donde estaban las celdas.

Apenas dieron el primer paso la honda se hizo más espesa y de lejos se veía a Hound ya completamente inactivo. Las jóvenes Seekers avanzaban lentamente y sentían el dolor en casi todos sus circuitos.

-¡Esperen! ¡Tenemos trajes especiales!- Grito Wheeljack.

-¡No… No hay tiempo! ¡Avan… avancen… Hermanas!-Gritaba Whirlwind.

Optimus Prime también se adentró para salvar a Hound.

Armystorm estaba en estado de inactividad con el exterior. La energía la envolvió hasta convertirla en parte de ella. Poco a poco las memorias pasadas de su corta vida pasaban por su procesador como una película. Ya todo estaba consumido y muy pronto formaría parte con la matriz. De pronto una voz gritando su nombre la despierta de su profundo lapso.

¡ARMYSTORM!

La seeker lila lentamente abre sus ópticos y ve a sus tres hermanas observándola, por un instante creyó que era otra de sus visiones; pero no era un sueño y despertó sobresaltada.

-¡Whirlwind! ¡Noisehell! ¡Highervolt! ¡¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ?!

-¡Ven con nosotras, hermana! ¡No puedes terminar así!

-¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ ES UNA ORDEN!-Gritó la capitana.- ¡El Arca será destruido! ¡LARGO!

-¡NO! –Respondió Whirlwind.- ¡Nos quedaremos aquí!

-¡ESCAPEN AHORA MISMO! ¡LARGOOOOOOO!- Gritó Armystorm casi como un alarido.

-Armystorm,-Habló la seeker guinda.- Me quedaré contigo, a donde vayas iré, seré como tu sombra. No me apartaré de tu lado jamás.

-Si capitana,-Habló Highervolt esta vez.- Nos quedaremos aquí contigo.

-Yo… Nunca pensé que moriría tan joven, pero… ¡YA NO IMPORTA! ¡ME QUEDO!-Añadió Noisehell.

-No, no hagan esto…-Sollozó la fémina seeker.- Váyanse…

Las tres Seekers se tomaron de las manos y se acercaron más a su hermana, más hondas las lastimaban conforme avanzaban. Haciendo corto circuito en sus estructuras como filosas dagas. La fémina lila no soportó más y destruyó con su mente el componente que la ligaba, una voz de pronto escuchó en su procesador.

-Aún, no es el momento…

-¡Quién dijo, eso!-Reclamó Armystorm.

De entre las hondas, apareció la figura brillante de otra seeker femenina. Los demás mecanoides no pudieron.

-No ha llegado el momento para la cual fuiste creada, Armystorm.- Habló el ente.

-¿No?… ¿No lo es?

-Piensas que ya eres indispensable, que el momento de dejar la activación ha llegado… Pero no es así, debes valorar todo lo que has aprendido este tiempo y ver en tu interior en lo que te estás convirtiendo, no imaginas cuanto te necesitan ahora. Eres la pieza clave para un desafío importante, debes ser paciente y prepararte conscientemente para el verdadero día final.

-Y… ¿Qué día será aquel?

-El día en que repares mi honor y consigas el objetivo por el cual fuiste construida… ¡ELIMINAR A ELITA ONE!

-Entonces… Esperaré ese día… Madre…

* * *

Apenas terminó la conversación todas las hondas esparcidas por el Arca volvieron al interior de la seeker lila. Lejos de allí, los demás Decepticons observaban al Arca desde los cielos y vieron también las hondas regresar al Arca como una tormenta energética a la inversa.

-Descenso de concentración energética en 300%, en 200%, peligro de ignición reducido a un 46% por astrosegundo.-Reportaba Soundwave.

-No puedo creerlo, esas jovencitas lo lograron. –Dijo Megatron.-Tienen más influencia en Armystorm que ningún ser en el universo. Ni siquiera yo, el líder de los Decepticons tendría ese poder de convencimiento.

-Tener a esa fémina es un peligro.- Alertó el comandante aéreo.- ¿Y si un día de estos quiere destruirnos por lastimar a sus hermanitas? Después de todo no es tan Decepticon como aparenta.

-Es cierto que su desmedido afecto a sus hermanas ponga a la causa Decepticon en segundo plano.- Comentó el líder Decepticon.- Pero es la creación de Shockwave también y heredó su fidelidad incondicional a nuestra causa. Además ese sentimiento es comprensible. Hasta tú que eres un egoísta egocéntrico podrías entenderlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso hay algo más? ¿Las tres menores no son hijas de Eurea acaso?-Interrogó impaciente el seeker plateado.

-Armystorm es creación de Shockwave y Eurea. Las demás no lo son.

-¡Que me estas tratando de decir! ¡Que Armystorm es su…!-Exclamó Starscream admirado.

-Parece que sabes mucho de Eurea; pero aun no sabes toda la verdad sobre Armystorm.

Los Seekers se quedaron boquiabiertos tras escuchar esas palabras. Nadie podría creerlo.

* * *

Las grandes hondas se iban reduciendo poco a poco. Los Autobots recuperaban la estabilidad en sus sistemas y Teletran1 mostraba poco a poco actividad. Optimus Prime, Hound y las trillizas seeker por fin vieron el estado de Armystorm, su cuerpo brillante poco a poco se apagaba y las líneas de sus alas volvieron a parecer negras. Dejando su estructura agrietada y maltratada. La joven seeker se acostó rendida en el suelo de su celda, que lucía destruida por la inmensa acumulación de energía. Las tres hermanas cargaron a su hermana mayor. Optimus Prime dio la orden dejarlas ir y las siguió hasta la salida. Todos los Autobots observaban muy confundidos. Spike, su padre y la joven Carly llegaron en ese momento.

-¿Adónde irán ustedes?-Indagó el líder Autobot.

-Al lugar donde pertenecemos. Al Némesis.- Respondió Whirlwind.

-¿Y si Megatron no las deja volver porque su hermana falló en su misión?

-No lo hará, porque aun la necesita…-Sentenció la seeker guinda.

Carly corrió hasta ellas, antes que emprendieran el vuelo.

-¡No era mi intención ofenderte, Armystorm! ¡Perdóname!-Grito la chica.

La malherida seeker oyó a la humana y levantó su mano con la señal obscena de los humanos. Luego las tres mujeres Seekers emprendieron vuelo y se alejaron del Arca.

-Que grosera,- Dijo Spike.- Le pides perdón y ella te hace esa seña.

- Es normal.- Respondió Carly.- Es una Decepticon después de todo.

-Entonces ¿Siguen siendo unas villanas?- Interrogó Ironhide.

-Me temo que Megatron logró por fin hacerles entender que ese es su lugar en el Universo.- Respondió Optimus Prime.

Los Autobots las vieron alejarse, breems luego el Arca desapareció en la lejanía y frente de ellas estaban esperándolas. Megatron y sus oficiales.

Armystorm pidió a sus hermanas acercarlas frente a Megatron.

-Mi señor, he fallado… Si has de desterrarme, mis hermanas vendrán conmigo. Pero llegaremos a Cybertron a como dé lugar para poder acabar con Elita One y las mujeres Autobots.

-Cierto, -Respondió Megatron.- Pero debes saber que esta misión la tomaste por decisión propia y no mediste las consecuencias. Aunque gracias a esa impulsiva decisión hizo que tus hermanas completaran su entrenamiento con éxito.

-¿Qué dijo?-Indagó sorprendida la joven.

-Obtuvieron información secreta del ejército, sobornaron a un oficial superior y causaron un motín en la base ante mis ópticos. Todo para escapar, desobedecer y frustrar una misión importante que casi destruye a nuestros enemigos.

-Pero, entonces hemos sido rebeldes.- Intervino Noisehell.

-Rebeldía que necesito en mi ejército. La obediencia no es lo que nos identifica como guerreros. Sino la audacia para tomar decisiones hasta llevar a cabo un plan hasta el final. Me han desafiado y las necesito para que desafíen a los Autobots y me ayuden a conquistar el Universo.

Las cuatro féminas se sorprendieron tras escuchar las palabras de su amo.

-El puente espacial ya fue reparado hace tres ciclos solares, pero con todos los eventos que ocurrían decidí que se quedaran más tiempo para ver hasta dónde podían llegar. Y así darme cuenta de sus capacidades en la guerra.

-¿Eso significa que no más entrenamiento con el pesado de Soundwave? ¡VIVA!- Gritó feliz la seeker amarilla, molestando a Soundwave.

-Gracias… Lord… Quiero decir, Megatron.- Dijo extendiendo la mano Armystorm a su líder, como aquella vez que llegó por primera vez a la Tierra.

-Descansen soldados, dentro de dos ciclos volverán a Cybertron y quiero que le hagan saber a Elita One cuanto han mejorado.

-¡SI, SEÑOR! – Respondieron a coro las mujeres Decepticons con un grito.

Los Decepticons volvieron a su base, Armystorm fue reparada y se enteró de lo que sus hermanas hicieron por ella. Y a regañadientes tuvo que cumplir el trato con su odiado superior. Al tercer día, antes que se levante el sol. Las cuatro mujeres Decepticons salieron rumbo al puente espacial.

-Es extraño, -decía Whirlwind.- Ahora parece que estamos a punto de alejarnos de nuestro hogar.

-Nuestro lugar es y siempre será Polyhex.- Dijo Armystorm.- Y nuestra misión no ha cambiado pese al tiempo estando aquí.

-Odio admitirlo pero aquí aprendimos mucho.- Comentó Noisehell.- Ser Decepticon es más difícil de lo que creí.

-En cierto que tuvimos momentos difíciles. Pero nos ha hecho entender lo que somos.- Intervino Highervolt.

-Hermanas, nuestro entrenamiento en la Tierra ha terminado. Volvamos a Cybertron a patear los traseros de esas perras Autobots.-Dijo Armystorm dirigiéndose con entusiasmo y empuñando sus manos.

¡SI! –Gritaron las demás y emprendieron vuelo rumbo al puente espacial. A casa, donde sus labores suspendidas empezarán. Elita One presentía que sus jóvenes enemigas, ya no serán más unas jovencitas novatas.

_FIN_

* * *

La próxima semana publicaré la secuela: 'Purple Girls: Recall'. Con el verdadero desenlace de las Femseekers.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
